


Classpect Analyses

by miraculousLumination



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Analysis, Analysis Essays, Bards, Do I really need to tag every Classpect, Essays, Heirs, Knights - Freeform, Lords, Mages, Maids, Muses, Pages, Princes, Seers, Sylphs, Witches, classpect, classpect analysis, rogues - Freeform, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 127,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousLumination/pseuds/miraculousLumination
Summary: I started this project over on my Classpect Blog on Tumblr, but decided to try and branch out my work to here. I am here to analyze and theorize about all of these pieces of destiny and one's own identity, including their general personalities, social life, struggles in life relating to their Class, Aspect, and combined Classpect, how they will achieve their powers, what those powers are, and what their role in a group would look like. These are merely my interpretations of the Classpects, so please don't take my writing as word of law.I'll update it whenever I finish an analysis, which can either take me a few days or a few weeks. Either way, I hope you enjoy the work I have in store!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Seer Class Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of these Seer Analyses back in September of 2020 - believe me, my analysis skills become far better as these analyses go on.

Seers are those who passively invite knowledge of their Aspect, or passively invite knowledge through it. A Seer often begins their journey not having a strong connection with their Aspect, though this is mostly because they fail to utilize the resources around them. The entire world, and everything within it, is filled to the brim with opportunities for the Seer to become attuned with their Aspect.

However, it is ultimately up to them how, when, where, why, and by who they wish to obtain this knowledge. The Seer does not actively seek out this knowledge due to their lack of Aspect. However, when the Seer is ready and has primed themself for the answers they wish to find for their questions, they will invite and encourage the world and people around them to give them these answers. This is not always a pretty process, though. During this process of learning and attuning themself to their Aspect, it can be quite easy for the Seer to want to skip right to the end and find the easiest solution to things, but if they are not careful and become far too greedy and eager, then the Seer could easily become harmed in the process and perhaps even be turned away from their Aspect forever.

Finding this balance between taking too much and not taking enough can be quite difficult for Seers. They like to play by their own rules, whether they are chaotic and rebellious or strict and pandering, chances are the Seer will always be on a completely different page to that of everyone else around them. Who knows, maybe the Seer has an entirely different book in general, as the one offered to them did not interest them whatsoever. No one can ever exactly know what is truly going on within a Seer’s head, sometimes not even the Seer themself. Some may describe Seers as insufferable, condescending, or downright rude in how they present themselves to the world, as well. If you were to say this to a Seer, though, they may be shocked to hear this. Oftentimes Seers, in their pursuit of knowledge and understanding, along with their other affairs and journey, will simply accidentally step on a few toes. However, if there is one thing many Seers have in common, is that they can often get into the mindset that they know best. When a Seer has made up their mind on something, it can be extremely difficult to break them out of it, especially if the Seer sees it as a noble cause or a way to Martyrdom.

When a Seer finally finishes building their connection between themself and their Aspect, though, it would be wise to keep such a powerful person on your good side. It would be unwise to double-cross or anger someone who has their feet finally planted in the roots of knowledge simply due to the fact that, although Seers are those who invite knowledge of their Aspect or knowledge through it, they are rarely ones to turn away the opportunity to rip into their foes.


	2. Seer of Void

A Seer of Void can become quite the interesting case when one tries to wrap their head around it. While Seers are all about inviting knowledge, or inviting through it, the Void Aspect is one shrouded in mystery and obscurity, much like those bound to it. How would, or even could, one go about inviting knowledge of nothing? Considering that its opposite Aspect, Light, is about that ravenous, constant hunger for knowledge, Void is one where those bound to it are fine not having all the answers and instead being fine living without knowing all the answers to their questions. As the Extended Zodiac puts it: those bound to the Aspect of Void are the universe’s secret-keepers. This is why a Seer of Void can be quite the interesting case.

A Seer of Void would not invite knowledge of nothing, but rather invite knowledge of secrets, mysteries, things that people may not be keen on putting in the spotlight. Where does this leave the Seer of Void in terms of the world around them and the people in their life? What does a Seer of Void look like, and how do they act? Let’s try to start off with the Seer of Void themself and how they would act.

Considering those bound to Void do not fear the unknown, but rather find it to be an opportunity for something new and beautiful to be built, it could be argued that a Seer of Void may be incredibly creative. Due to the nature of Seers, though, and how they create their own rules, a Seer of Void’s creativity may take on rather obscure and unique twists. Maybe the Seer of Void has their own indie folk rock band (or at least that is a large part of their musical taste), they do a lot of DIY charms, jewelry, and more to sell online, or maybe even partake in some secret Slam Poetry Club that meets twice a month. Whatever it is, as long as the Seer of Void does not view it as something lost to the mainstream, the Seer of Void will happily dive into it and relish in the obscurity. Some may argue that this would make a Seer of Void your typical hipster, and to an extent, that wouldn’t be entirely wrong. Since some Seers are prone to believing they know what is best, a Seer of Void may believe that the more obscure something is, the better quality it will be.

Among other interests for a Seer of Void may be hidden or lost media, indie movies, books that either don’t have the best ratings or seem to have been left untouched by other people for years. Chances are a Seer of Void’s room and maybe even home is full and covered in multiple items connected to their interests. A guilty pleasure of the Seer of Void may even be the mystery genre, whether it be movies, books, TV shows, or otherwise, if there is a puzzle to be put together and plots to be twisted, the Seer of Void will most likely be there and eager to see how it all plays out. However, even if these mysteries prove to not be all that fulfilling, or even downright disappointing to others, the Seer of Void could either see potential for something more, something bigger and more thrilling, or they could simply be fine with the mystery/mysteries not all being neatly tied up at the end. A Seer of Void rarely would see faults in the things they enjoy, even if it is riddled with plot holes, unimportant characters, or in general is considered “not that good” by the massive public. This is because, once again, the Seer of Void enjoys things not typically liked by the majority of people.

To look at the slightly bigger picture, the world to the Seer of Void is one where they may exactly care for what is presented to them. Those bound to the Void Aspect often don’t care for what has been established as fact, as the truth, and so they cast doubt on many things they see in their life. At some point in their life, perhaps the Seer of Void did believe in these things and follow them perfectly. However, as all Seers do, they would eventually come to the decision to invite knowledge of their Aspect and become attuned with it, or they can continue living a life of ignorance and falsehoods. If the Seer of Void does so wish to gain this knowledge of secrets, obscurity, and more, then they may come to their own conclusions and realizations of the world presented to them. Whether it be learning the dark secrets of their family and friends, or the systematic and deeply ingrained issues with the society they live in, the Seer of Void could become aware of all of these things, thus causing them to throw more doubt on everything and everyone around them. This could become a slippery slope, though, as the Aspect of Void and the knowledge it promises is not warm and light. It’s cold and hard, and to the Seer of Void, if they do not take caution in inviting all of these forbidden truths, it could feel as though they are trapped beneath a rockslide or the remnants of an avalanche. If the Seer of Void is not careful, they could become cynical and pessimistic - apathetic and dismissive.

In closing, the Seer of Void is someone who could become a valuable ally to have. People may go to them and easily reveal some secret about their life, or the Seer of Void will be the first one to notice the double standards of another person and thus call them out on it, or maybe they’ll simply have wonderfully obscure music and trinkets to show off to those they trust well enough. The Seer of Void would most likely be one to step into some type of rebellion, whether it be a simple sit-in or actively marching the streets and partaking in protests. They wouldn’t allow themself to remain under the oppressive boot of a leader, especially a leader who thinks they know what is best for the Seer of Void and what rules they should follow. With how the Seer of Void sees the world around them, there is no doubt that they will try to find ways to make a better, more fair and equal world. A Seer of Void has the most potential to be wise and intuitive to the world and people around them, as well as, at least once they come out of their shell, possibly being one of the smartest and cheeriest people in the world.


	3. Seer of Blood

Companionship is one of the base needs of any living animal. Even if it is the company of one other sentient creature, that alone can give reassurance to someone or something that it is not left in a world all to itself. Finding any companionship, though, can be difficult for others and for a multitude of reasons. Finding a group, a pack, pod, herd, or otherwise can be even harder to find and sometimes can be even stronger to keep together. The Aspect of Blood best reflects this deeply-seeded need to be a part of something big and wonderful with other living things, to get that strength and empowerment that comes from working with a group of people aiming for the same target. What does this all mean, though, for a Seer of Blood? To put simply: In the beginning, a Seer of Blood would not have anyone or anything close to that of a group. A Seer of Blood may not even have any friends to speak of, whether by choice or simply rotten luck.

Due to the nature of Seers and their relationships with their Aspects, a Seer of Blood may feel more inclined to pass the chance of surrounding themself with other people. Perhaps they are extremely introverted and prefer the company of other things, sentient or otherwise, or they have their own problems that are preventing them from having that courage to talk freely with their fellow people, or, maybe, they once invited the knowledge of friendship and the love that comes with it, only to be harshly burned and wounded by their experiences, thus turning them off from the desire of inviting anymore knowledge. If this were the case, then they could easily fall for the allure of thinking they know best and becoming a Blood-bound at their worst, leading them to be stuck in their ways of isolation and avoidance towards other people.

No matter what, though, even if the Seer of Blood has already been horribly harmed from their initial pursuit of knowledge, they still will have to find a moment to truly face and embrace their Aspect. Those bound to the Aspect of Blood are known to be fighters, after all, and will often refuse to ever fully give up, even if the odds are stacked against them. It will always be up to the Seer as to how they will go about inviting this knowledge, though, as well as preparing their mind, body, and soul for the information it will take on. A Seer of Blood may invite this knowledge of Blood, of friendships and the power that comes with it, via watching the people around them, buying and reading many books on simply how to talk and befriend other people, or, if the Seer of Blood feels brave enough, they will put themself in a few social situations where they must partake in interacting with other people. As long as the Seer of Blood remains headstrong in their pursuit of knowledge, even if they must continue to be wronged one way or another, then someday they will fully come to understand and know the basis and potential strength within their Aspect.

If they so desire, they could go far deeper and invite even more knowledge of what it means to be bound to Blood. The Seer of Blood, after overcoming the odds and obstacles set before them, may try to invite knowledge through Blood, or rather through the bonds they have formed with others. Whether they mean to do so or not may not be entirely clear, but it should be quite obvious that once the Seer of Blood has stepped out of their shell, they can show how charismatic and caring they can be towards others. Some people who know a well-orientated Seer of Blood may even remark on how good they are at giving advice, even if it may sting a little at times. 

Inviting knowledge through their friends could most definitely land them in a few difficult situations if they are not careful, though, as some people may feel a little too comfortable giving the Seer of Blood information they may otherwise not tell others. Whether it’s a friend of theirs talking about how they broke their leg in 2nd grade, a secret family recipe that no one else should really know, or some unresolved trauma, the Seer of Blood must be careful with how open they present themself as to other people. However, even if the Seer of Blood is facing their own struggles and feel as though they may crumble beneath the weight of all the knowledge brought to them, chances are that they will have at least one or two people there to help and support them, all the while still trying to help everyone in their life, for better or for worse.

That is not to say a Seer of Blood, attuned to their Aspect or otherwise, is free of all guilt. In fact, although a well tuned Seer of Blood may be able to help out the people in their group despite having their own issues, they would be just as fast as to tell those exact same people to not do what they do. A Seer of Blood may have a hundred issues of their own, and could very well pile on a hundred more, but they still will tell their friends to not do exactly that. This can lead the Seer of Blood into a vicious loop of hospitable hypocrisy, wherein they continue to bring grief, pain, and harm unto themself, but will discourage and talk down someone they know and care for from following that same path. Even if someone, or many people, try to stop them from continuing this pattern, it can be extremely difficult to do so, especially if the Seer of Blood may see it as some form of Martyrdom.

Despite all of this, the Seer of Blood is most definitely a puzzling case to piece together. They are someone who, after overcoming those barriers and inviting the knowledge of strength in numbers, could become a very powerful and influential leader to the group, whether they aim to do so or not. Places you could find a well tuned Seer of Blood would most likely be in the front lines of a protest, near the center of the party, or something as simple as laying on the floor with a friend and allowing that friend to tell them all of their problems. Even if they may still feel a little reclusive, once the Seer of Blood has a taste of the knowledge of companionship, you can bet that they will find ways to find out more about it, especially in their own special little ways.


	4. Seer of Heart

Do you ever stop and think about how you are a living, breathing entity, trapped and/or blessed to be inside a mortal coil and a reality that has given you a name? Have you ever realized or thought about how important, yet insignificant, your identity is to the world around you? You may be one in well over a million, but what does that really mean when everyone else around you is exactly the same? What makes you so different, so unique, yet also the exact same as every last face in the crowd you stand in? Who are you really? 

Questions like these may be exactly what the Seer of Heart would ask themself day-in and day-out, all the while living their exact same and never really looking for an answer. Of course, maybe these questions are for the Seer of Heart far later in their journey, when they are ready and willing to invite the answers to these questions. As with every Seer in the beginning of their journey, the Seer of Heart is no exception. The only thing unique to them is how more inward and reflective their Aspect is and what their lack of connection means. Those bound to the Aspect of Heart are, after all, always concerned with themself and their identity. Every action, every move on the board of life, every single thing the Heart-bound do is to help build up their own identity and to create a legacy for it. What does this mean to the Seer of Heart, though, who does not have a strong connection to their own sense of self?

The Seer of Heart would never exactly have a concrete sense of self. They may not have the strongest personality, wear anything daring or bold, or try to make themself unique in any fashion. In the beginning, the Seer of Heart may seem like a simple and bland person to be around. They may try to copy certain traits of those around them, but more often than not it can be extremely obvious that it’s all a facade to hide who they really are. This could cause a large issue in their social life, if they so wish to choose to have one. Although Seers do often lack a connection to their Aspect in the beginning, the Seer of Heart would still be struck with the deep desire Heart-bound have to try and understand their own minds, as well as the person attached to it. Seers are known for playing by their own rules, though, and for the Seer of Heart, this could bring them some trouble if they are not careful.

As the Seer of Heart progresses on their journey, maybe they will attract a few people into their social life, even if the Seer of Heart may not exactly know why. No matter the Aspect, it is crucial for a Seer to use the people and overall world around them to become connected with their Aspect, but only when they are ready. The Seer of Heart is a rather special case, as they are one of the biggest Seer Classpects that rely more on their peers, friends, and allies to help forge this connection with their Aspect rather than the world around them. When the Seer of Heart has become more aware of how unique the people around them are, this could lead them to start opening up and inviting this knowledge of Heart. This would most likely be the true beginning of them constructing their own identity, one question at a time.

The downsides of this, though, is that with every apple orchard, there will always be some rotten or sour apples amongst the true treasures of the place. If the Seer of Heart is not careful, their venture into building their own identity may bring them into the company of very ill-willed people. Perhaps these people do not like how the Seer of Heart has constructed their identity, or may try to convince them that they are more and better than those who have helped them so far on their journey, trying to pull them into a trap of selfishness and narcissism. For many Classpects, there will always be the challenges of remaining on the good path and not giving in to the darkest of temptations. The Seer of Heart, unfortunately, is one of these cases. Being left embarrassed, shunned, or harmed during this intake of knowledge, it could turn the Seer of Heart away from their goals and their Aspect, thus leaving them as an unfinished person - a painting, novel, or sculpture left to never reach its true potential.

That is not to say all Seers of Heart are doomed to fall for this trap, but rather as a warning as to the dangers of being a Seer of Heart. They are people who would have to open themselves up more than any other Seer because their Aspect is so deeply rooted in them. To invite the knowledge of The Self, of Heart, is to leave themself exposed to the elements and natures of the people around them. Not every Seer of Heart is doomed to never complete their journey, but they are easily one of the Seer Classpects to easily give up and turn away from their Aspect; perhaps even for good.

After all of the hardships they have faced, all of the confusion, frustration, possible trauma and harm brought onto them, the Seer of Heart could prove to be an extremely helpful and resourceful person to have around. They would understand what it means to be unique, who they are, what they stand for, and they will show off this new found confidence in whatever way they can. Heart-bound at their best are known to be rather creative, and as such it would be of no surprise for a Seer of Heart to express their true self through some form of art. Another thing they are good at, whether they are at their best or at their worst, is the capability of being flexible and swift in changing how they present themself. While at first the Seer of Heart may have struggled in how to present themself to others, a Seer of Heart who is well-adjusted is now far more capable of not only being in social situations, but could instead be in the center of a social gathering.

The Seer of Heart is a Classpect full of existential questions, some of which may never truly be answered, but still has a chance for a happy and meaningful ending. Everything throughout time will change, whether it be the structure of a building or the identity of a person. We are all brought into a reality and given not just one name, but so many other names, some of which may only be unique to ourselves. We are all human and one day we will all die, but there is an entire story to be written from that first moment we open our eyes to the world. The Seer of Heart is one who may struggle to understand this in the beginning, but as long as they keep their head straight and focused, remembering to not lose themself to The Sea of The Self, they may prove themself to be someone with the most interesting stories to tell. It’s simply up to them how they wish to achieve this knowledge and use it to build up who they really are.


	5. Seer of Life

Comfort, security, and happiness is something everyone subconsciously seeks out throughout their life. Whether it be browsing Netflix for that next show to binge, the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the early morning, or the feeling of love and safety that comes with holding onto or being held by someone we care for, platonically or otherwise. No matter what, the urge to practice self-care and find all sorts of ways that bring us various levels of happiness and a sense of content is one we have all felt at one point or the other. For some of us, though, the accessibility to these moments and practices can be few and far between. For some of us, we may rarely ever know a moment of peace. This is the reality for the Seer of Life.

Although we all try to seek out moments of respite and relaxation, that doesn’t mean everyone knows how to actually go about it. Some of us have needs, goals, and/or dreams that simply are unachievable for possibly a myriad of reasons. One of these reasons could be that the person in question has no idea what relaxation truly is. For the Seer of Life, they may live a life full of constant struggles and hardships. So much so that, whenever there is even a moment to breathe in between all of the horrible things in their life, they believe only being to take a few gasps of air before being pulled or pushed back under the surface of the water is enough to survive. This simply is not the case, though.

In their early years, the Seer of Life may be viewed as a type of gifted child in one way or the other. Much like many other children unfortunate enough to be given such a label, they will most likely be pushed harder and harder, placed into classes far above other kids of their age, all the while no adults ever stopping to ask if they are actually okay and if this is all too much. Even if someone were to ask them, though, they’d most likely put on the best smile they can muster and say that everything is just peachy. As time goes on, though, the Seer of Life may encounter in their older years of life that what they were put through was wrong and unjust to them. However, how they would go about this is a completely different story, so let’s discuss it.

As we all know, those bound to the Aspect of Life are known as the universe’s healers. They are naturally thoughtful, kind, empathetic and caring, always ready to help those in need at the drop of a hat. That is to say that this is said with an assumption that everyone bound to Life is already connected to their Aspect. Unfortunately for the Seer of Life, though, they don’t exactly have that connection just yet. In a way, the Seer of Life would most likely fall for the trap of pushing that caring nature to the side, perhaps even going as far as to isolate themself from anyone else in order to focus on achieving their own goal. The Seer of Life could be someone who definitely struggles with focusing only on work, falling for the trap that if they are not working on something, if they are not working themself to the bone, then they are living life wrong. What the Seer of Life needs most is a chance to truly stop their hustle and bustle through everyday life. Stop, smell the flowers, look at the clouds, and open up their mind to all the harm they are doing to themself by staying up for days on end, working endless hours, perhaps even having college classes at 8 AM. In terms of societal expectations, it looks great for them to be doing this, but if they were to allow people into their life and trust them enough to see how they truly live life, then those people could help them to realize what is truly wrong in their life.

As the famous saying goes, though, “you can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved.” Don’t doubt for a second this goes for the Seer of Life, as well. If they are not ready to learn and invite knowledge of self-care and self-healing, then it would be unwise to try and force any of it onto them as it could lead them to turning away from their Aspect forever. Seers are known for becoming dangerously close to cementing how they live life, thinking they know what is best for them even if it may be actively hurting them. Once the Seer of Life is ready to invite this knowledge, chances are it will be either a rare occurrence or it will happen when the Seer of Life is at their lowest point. Perhaps they have suffered a great loss in their life, such as losing a loved one, being turned away from the job they have been readying themself for for years, experiencing a deep and heavy season of burn-out, etc. If this is the case, then it would still be best to approach this scenario with great caution, as Life-bound at their worst are known for being passive aggressive, stubborn, and bitter. 

So long as the Seer of Life has the right people in their life, then it shouldn’t be difficult for them to realize how much they have been hurting themself throughout the years, and how they need to remedy such a travesty. Perhaps the Seer of Life will even allow more knowledge for higher levels of self-care, such as therapy and how to be patient with themself during this recovery. If there is a success story to be had amongst the Seers, the Seer of Life would be one of them. Coming from the flames and ashes of the stress, anxiety, hardships, and burnout of having the weight of expectations placed upon them, the Seer of Life could be a sight to behold as a true (metaphorical) phoenix.

The Seer of Life, although possibly not having magical healing abilities, could still be a very important person to befriend and keep their company on your good side. After they have done their own dance with self-care, perfecting it until they are breathless, if you were to ask them to teach you the steps to such a dance, they would be more than happy to. Whether it be seeking out someone to listen to your woes, giving you advice on how to handle a difficult situation, or simply someone who understands and can reassure you of your words, the Seer of Life is one who could safely and eagerly handle all of this - as long as they remember to take care of themself along the way. They may not have magical healing abilities, but the Seer of Life could heal their friends and allies by simply listening to them and giving them the truth they desperately may need to hear, all the while seeing a little bit of their past self in the person they are helping. The Seer of Life knows things will get better, and they hope to let everyone else know that, too.


	6. Seer of Doom

To live is to suffer - is that not at least slightly true? There is no feasible way for someone to live throughout an entire life without suffering at least a few times, right? Right? Suffering is viewed as something subjective, to be judged and examined, and more often than not is made into a tool for people to gatekeep others if they do not meet a certain amount of suffering. In a way, suffering is a form of art simply due to the fact it is more often than not put under scrutiny of those in the world, whether it be your average Joe or someone who claims themself to be a professional. However, the truth is that suffering comes in many different forms, as do the people who experience it. To suffer is to be alive and be human, as those who experience this pain and take on these burdens are oftentimes more likely to be the kinder souls. Unfortunately, though, sometimes fate chooses favorites to take on the weights of cruelty that the world has to offer. Unfortunately, some people can go throughout a good portion of their lives not once having to climb over anything bigger than a moderate hill. The Seer of Doom may be one of these lucky few who have merely bumped shoulders with fate and her cruel ways a few times, being left relatively unscathed.

The Doom Aspect is one that people may fear being bound to, or perhaps there are others who embrace and welcome what comes of it. As for the Seer of Doom, though, they would be someone who is oblivious to the fact that they are bound to such a strong Aspect. The reason for this ignorance may be that the Seer of Doom avoids all instances of their Aspect which would thus create a larger disconnect from their Classpect in general. A Seer of Doom, when ready, would invite knowledge of Doom or knowledge through Doom, but seeing as Seers lack this connection to their Aspect, the Seer of Doom is simply someone who would more than likely be willing to turn a blind eye to all the injustices and agony happening in the world around them.

Those who know the Seer of Doom may be willing to label them as “privileged”, “selfish”, “ignorant”, amongst other things, and they are right to do so, to an extent. The Seer of Doom is one who simply has no clue what it means to suffer, to go through many deeply scarring hardships in life, most likely because nothing truly awful has ever happened to them. Maybe they live a secluded life, happy to be alone so as not having to deal with the drama that comes from friend groups and other people. If they do have friends, maybe they simply shut down anyone who tries to come to them with their own issues, or at the very least make it obvious that they don’t care what is being said. Half-hearted and apathetic “mhm”s, “oof” and “oh, that sucks” and other shorthand responses is often a go-to response for a fledgling Seer of Doom when they are forced to listen to someone’s woes. If you were to point this out to the Seer of Doom, they may come up with many excuses as to why act this way, some of which may be more justified than others.

Out of all of the Seers, the Seer of Doom may be one of the most stubborn in terms of opening up their minds and allowing information and knowledge of their Aspect to enter it. As such, it would not be unlikely for the Seer of Doom to be one who instead welcomes this knowledge through their own Doom. Due to how the Seer of Doom acts to those around them, chances are things would eventually grow rather tense between at least one of their friends and themself. People can only be so patient for so long, and as such some friends may grow tired of the Seer of Doom and their lack of empathy, causing them to leave and break connections with the Seer of Doom. At first this may not affect the Seer of Doom, with them brushing it off as something being wrong the now-ex-friend rather than themself. If the Seer of Doom is not careful, though, then before they know it, one-by-one everyone begins to leave their little tea party together. Sure, they can continue to try and blame them, claim that they are the victim and did nothing wrong, but there would eventually come a breaking point and finally realize that their own perfect world has crumbled right beneath their feet.

Amongst the remnants of a good life will the Seer of Doom may finally be ready to not only admit to their fatal flaws, but to allow knowledge through their own suffering. Whether they would do this as a means to seek redemption or otherwise is up to the Seer of Doom themself, as not all Seers of Doom are the exact same. What matters is that they open themself up to the harshness of the world. Listen to the voices and cries of those in pain, allow the dirt, blood and tears of all those in agony soak into their skin, and open their eyes to the darkest yet brightest flames brought upon by havoc and tyranny. Not only would the Seer of Doom be the most stubborn, but they are also one of the Seers who must take on the greatest burden of knowledge and are therefore more likely to give in and give up on their journey of knowing. Although not all Seers of Doom are the same, they most certainly all have one thing in common: if they succeed in their journey, then there will be very few things that can actually take down the Seer of Doom.

This is not to say that all Seers of Doom will act this exact way, but for the most part, it stands clear that they are the most likely to live ignorantly. The reason for this could range from them being willfully blind to a third party restricting their access to this dreadful information, such as a parent/guardian or the leader of a group they may be a part of. As stated many times, it will always be up to the Seer when they wish to stop living in the darkness and instead open their eyes to the truth of their Aspect, but the Seer of Doom is one who will have to overcome the most obstacles in order to truly become one with their Aspect.

A well-adjusted and sturdy Seer of Doom is one who can be an extremely important person to keep around. Those bound to Doom are often far more sympathetic and willing to listen, and the Seer of Doom is no different. Although Doom-bound are not ones to give advice nor heal those around them, with the knowledge the Seer of Doom retrieves they just may be able to help steer those they care about into far safer places and decisions. Some may call them attentive or even just plain lucky with some of the travesties they are able to avoid themself, all the while pulling others along with them, and if questioned the Seer of Doom just may give a small shrug and smirk, remarking this knowledge is simply instinct. No matter what, if the Seer of Doom speaks out about an injustice or horrible thing, it would be beneficial to hear them out and possibly even follow their words. Unlike all the other Seers and their stubborn attitudes, the Seer of Doom is one who often knows what is best.


	7. Seer of Breath

Freedom is one of the most important things in life, and it is something that everyone strives for. Whether it be the freedom of expressing yourself, being able to buy whatever you want, go wherever the winds and whispers of travel pull you along, there is always that yearning for change, action, and autonomy. It is a fear among many people to have this freedom taken away and instead be bound with puppet strings that never gain any slack. To be bound to one place, routine, job, and perhaps even person and/or relationship is something some people simply do not wish for. Give these traits to someone bound to the Aspect of Breath, and you are most certain to meet someone with the truest and freest spirit of all. That is to say, you will meet them if they are not a Seer of Breath.

Although Breath-bound are known to be rather expansive, often stretching themselves across many interests, hobbies, places and more, much like the open sky and ever shifting winds themselves, the Seer of Breath is one who would fail to see the appeal of this stretching. Why have all these different hobbies, some of which may become left behind or lead to unfinished projects, when they can just as easily stick to one or two hobbies and learn to master them? Why travel anywhere in the world when their home has everything they need to survive? Why break the routine when it has kept them safe and secure for all of these years? Why risk getting hurt by the world when you can stick to what you already know and trust, even if it’s a life-plan forged for them before they were even born?

The Seer of Breath, in the beginning of their journey, could be considered a stickler for the rules and overall kind of boring or bland. They don’t go to parties, they don’t have many hobbies and the ones they do are fairly mediocre or mundane, so on and so forth. If someone were to bring this up with the Seer of Breath, they most likely would just shrug and remark how it doesn’t bother them, so why should it bother others? Deep down, though, it is bothering them in the sense that they are not living life to the fullest. Even if the Seer of Breath wanted to break away from their routine or the plan set for them, the thought of any possible consequences or repercussions for this action often scares them away from doing anything. Change is difficult and sometimes downright terrifying to the Seer of Breath. Even if there is no immediate threat, the possibility of them losing their way and becoming stranded far from the safety of their home and routine is a difficult boundary for them to break down.

Much like all the other Seers, it would have to be up to the Seer of Breath to eventually invite knowledge of Breath and its properties, whether it be through the very select few people in their life or simply by the world around them. However, the Seer of Breath is a little special in that they have a little more flexibility in how they obtain knowledge. They can choose to invite knowledge of Breath and the freedom and leadership that comes with it, but they can easily flip the coin and instead invite knowledge through Breath, or rather through freedom, leadership, and more. Let’s stick with the former of the two options for now, though.

No one can dictate when the Seer of Breath is ready and willing to invite this knowledge of Breath other than themself. In life, the Seer of Breath may experience quite a lot of criticism from those in their life on how they live their own. They may have people in their life who do have rather distinct, daring, and thriving lives, but with these people will come the constant pressure and nudging, pulling, tugging, etc. to break free of the rhythms the Seer of Breath already follows. Even if some of these people have the Seer of Breath’s best intentions in mind, if caution is not taken, the Seer themself may decide to take matters into their own hands and instead close themself off from the world even more and bury themself even deeper into their rut of routine.

It may be difficult to pinpoint when exactly the Seer of Breath would become open enough to invite this knowledge, but chances are that when the Seer of Breath sits down and is ready to learn, it would be smart for those around them to act fast - who knows when another chance like this could ever pop up again? There are many reasons for the Seer of Breath to suddenly choose to come out of their rut and shell, especially since each Seer of Breath is unique in their walks of life. Maybe they have finally realized the monotony of their life and that with the way they are going about life, they might as well be dead already. Perhaps they wish to rebel against an authority figure or more in their life, realizing that they are more than some plan or legacy bound to them before their own birth, and as such they want a taste at this freedom. 

Maybe, just maybe, they’re tired of being a follower and now, instead, wish to learn what it means to be a leader. If that is the case, then that perfectly leads to the case of when a Seer of Breath invites knowledge through Breath. For those who wish to seek out that connection to their Breath Aspect via experiencing and/or witnessing it can sometimes be far more courageous and strongwilled than those who simply invite knowledge of it. To invite knowledge through it is to allow themself to fall at the mercy of their Aspect and rather experience it in all its different shapes and forms, good and bad. The best example of the Seer of Breath inviting this knowledge, this wisdom, through Breath is to seek out the strongest winds, whether physical or otherwise, and ride it as far as it can take them. They would seek out roles in leadership and try to obtain as much knowledge from it as they can, even if this role of leadership is not for the strongest group in the world.

The Seers of Breath who invite this knowledge through their Aspect are most likely well aware of the dangers that come with it. As gentle and loving as the breeze can be, it can just as easily shift into that of a heated and dry rage or a suffocating and freezing blizzard. They must be willing to take these blows as they travel on, taking whatever chances of leadership and freedom they can get, no matter how wonderful or harmful it may be. However, none of this means they are guaranteed success in forming that connection with their Aspect. Failure will always be a threat to any Seer in regards to connecting with their Aspect. It just so happens that those who wish to invite knowledge through it are the ones who decide to take on the most difficult way of forming this connection.

In the end, though, the Seer of Breath can become someone who is just as full of love, life and courage as all the other Breath-bound. Once they have formed their connection with their Aspect, they are one of the Breath-bound Classpects eager to step up and take the role of leader, whether it be for a day or many years to come. With a clear mind and steady hold on the group, they could lead themself and everyone else to the best places, scenarios, and/or situations. However, oftentimes this leadership/heroism could be accidental, as the Seer of Breath could be going about their business until gaining the sense that they must shift the breeze of themself and/or others into another, safer direction. After all, the best vantage point to gain any visions of a promising future would most definitely be at the head of the group - which is where the Seer of Breath would stand amongst the group. They are not exactly the captain of the ship, but rather the one who looks out over the sea for any icebergs or looming threats. If something needs to be changed to ensure everyone’s safety, the Seer of Breath is one who would be able to feel the shifting of fate’s breeze, and as such would (hopefully) know to act accordingly. Having come out of their shell, the Seer of Breath proves how no chain is strong enough to hold down anyone forever, and that no rut is too deep to crawl out of. All they have to do is welcome the breeze to come pick them up and take them away.


	8. Seer of Hope

There is always justice to be served and horrible people to be given it. No matter how beautiful and promising a beast may seem, there will always be that dark underbelly that many people turn their heads away from. For every beam of light will always be ten times as many shadows clawing to snuff it out, to bury it under anarchy and destruction. Everyone wants to play the hero in some fashion - to be the one who saves the world, wins over the heart of someone they adore, have songs sung and tales told of their trials, losses, victories and more. However, for every story, there must also be the villain, and while one may think themself the hero, they could just as easily be the villain of another person’s story. This is where justice, what the Aspect of Hope strives for, can become muddy. What may seem right and just to one person may seem extreme and unfair to another. The confusing, shifting and possibly misleading ways of justice, and as such Hope, is a continuous problem for the Seer of Hope.

The Seer of Hope is another fascinating case to crack into, mostly because of the Aspect it is connected to (if only by title in the beginning). Those bound to the Aspect of Hope are known to do the right simply to do the right thing, though their own version of what is “right” is often personal to them and their own view on the world around them. What does this mean to the Seer of Hope, though, when they do not have the knowledge of Hope in the beginning? To put simply: the Seer of Hope would have no idea, personal or otherwise, what “right” is. They wouldn’t know what it means to do the right thing for right’s sake as they have no foundation, no conviction, no semblance of a moral compass. The Seer of Hope is the grayest of morally gray people, only doing things that they are either told to do by an authority figure without any question or that instinct/their gut tells them to do. The Seer of Hope can simultaneously be the hero of their own story while also being the villain, as some of these morally gray actions can accidentally lead them down a road of self destruction. They’re gullible, but not in the way of them having a low intelligence.

The concept of having to figure out the nuances of what is right or wrong, what is just or unfair, what is a good deed or harms other people/themself is something that greatly stresses the Seer of Hope out. As such, they’d rather lead a life of willful ignorance and simply do as they are told, even if it lands them in hot water more times than they care to admit. Of course this may not be the case for every Seer of Hope - perhaps there are some forced to follow preset morals and visions of justice at a very young age, and now they find themself too afraid to question what they have been taught. After all, why would someone want to lie to them about something such as this? Who is to say that everyone else on the outside aren’t the evil, lying people? If the Seer of Hope has no reason to question the morals presented to them, then they will put in no effort in allowing knowledge of what Hope is truly about into their mind.

It wouldn’t be too far off to say that the Seer of Hope has a similarity or two with the Seer of Doom. The biggest one between the two of them is that they may lead rather sheltered lifestyles, as well as lack proper sympathy and/or empathy to the people outside of their family. However, in the case of the Seer of Hope, this would most likely be a more personal choice rather than that of rude and/or downright harmful ignorance. The Seer of Hope may not like the way that other people view the world - that there is a “proper” way to deliver justice and live in a hopeful world - and so they would most likely shun away from the company of people who do not share that view with them. This could especially be the case if the Seer of Hope is one who works for many people and goes through many different jobs, some of which may not be the prettiest ones to have on a resume. The Seer of Hope wouldn’t care, though. Work is work, even if it’s covered in blood, metaphorical or otherwise.

Much like everyone else, though, the Seer of Hope would have a breaking point. Much like every great hero, they would have to face a battle that they simply would not be able to win. It would be hard to say when or what this breaking point for the Seer of Hope would be, but it is easier to take a guess that it would be the first time the Seer of Hope would encounter their own version of justice and morals, thus creating a boundary for them to try and tackle. Although they may be able to brush it off as a slip-up, an accident, or even a mistake, it would be no doubt that this simply is the true beginning of the Seer of Hope’s journey into inviting discovery and knowledge of Hope. 

The main challenge for the Seer of Hope would have to be allowing and gathering the far more proper resources into their life. This may be difficult for the Seer of Hope if the origin for their original misguidance and/or ignorance is based on something such as family, another authority figure in their life or simply someone who may pose a threat on the progress of their journey. At first, it may be extremely difficult for the Seer of Hope to realize the weight of all the bad they have done as they begin to allow other people, or rather “outsiders” as the Seer may refer to them as, to educate them on what Hope truly is. If they are not careful with taking this information, it may become too hot too quickly for their comfort and could land them back at square one or completely shut them away from their Aspect for at most a good long while. However, if they are given the support and patience, the Seer of Hope may eventually come to terms with what they have done and, in the process, truly learn what it means to be a Seer of Hope.

All that weight of their sins may cause some Seers to feel suffocated like in that of an avalanche, or like they are being pulled beneath the surface of a vast, holy ocean. During this cleansing process, though, the Seer of Hope could eventually come out of all these misdeeds and wrongdoings as someone…not fully forgiven, but definitely more deserving of a redemption arc. Along the way, they would learn of all the other perspectives and forms that justice takes, and how some are definitely prettier and more just than others. Although the Seer of Hope would still never exactly have a concrete, black and white vision of the world around them, this is not exactly a negative thing. The Seer of Hope would be someone who could see all sides to a story and the motivations behind it, but at the same time could come to make themself the judge, jury, and executioner. If anyone were to know how to bring proper justice to a situation, whether it be a petty dispute or an unforgivable crime, it would be the Seer of Hope. They would not only be good at designating what type of justice to perform, but they could most likely find an imaginative way of bringing it into action. After all, Hope-bound are those who are the most capable of bringing forth a brighter and more beautiful future, but if anyone were to be the one to envision such a place with such a wonderful imagination, it would be the Seer of Hope.


	9. Seer of Mind

There are two things we are all stuck with for the duration of our lives, two things that often work hand-and-hand together while also fighting like that of a couple who have been married for two long. Forever stuck in a constant need of balance, much like that of light and dark, the mind and body are things we simply cannot escape until we meet our timely ends. There is an ever constant discussion happening between the mind and the body and it is one that simply becomes instinctual - background noise to our everyday lives. Then there are the times you remember that you are breathing, your tongue never sits quite right in your mouth, or that you can now only hear the buzz of the fluorescent lights around you. The mind and body are in a constant discussion just as much as they are in a constant war with each other, yet neither can exist without the other. Our brains never stop thinking because to not be thinking is to not be conscious, or even alive. The mind, much like the self, is a deep and ever expansive ocean that seems to have no bottom. 

To those bound to the Aspect of Mind, though, they do not fear this ocean as they have already dived deeper than anyone else could ever dream of reaching. While others see a dreadful and terrifying void, filled with leviathans and traumas long forgotten, the Mind-bound only sees a chance to find the best solution to their problems. While Mind-bound are ones who do not have all the answers, they are ones who are capable of seeing all possibilities and consequences to their actions. However, this is only often the case for a select few Mind-bound. Those who already have a sense of connection to their Aspect - the scuba gear and submarines needed to truly venture deep into the depths of the Mind. Unfortunately for the Seer of Mind, they are someone who does not get to submerge themself beneath the waves. They don’t exactly seem to care, though, as they most likely don’t see why anyone would want to partake in such a boring thing.

While those bound to the Aspect of Mind are known as the universe’s greatest thinkers, another thing the Mind-bound holds close with pride is their rationality. It is a great skill to keep a cool head when presented with all possible outcomes in a situation, even if it may feel or appear at times that there is only losses to be counted. As for the Seer of Mind, though, they wouldn’t have this skill of rationality in the beginning of their journey. They’d be someone who sees the most exciting option, or maybe the quickest solution to a problem, and not take a moment to consider the other ones. Self-preservation isn’t a concept the Seer of Mind would grasp mostly due to the fact it would be a rational decision to not jump in the river and wrestle an alligator, and that’s the boring decision.

The Seer of Mind is those of the Seers and Mind-bound to be considered one of the more “party-animal” ones, seeing as how the Seer of Mind would rather have as much gleeful, chaotic fun as they can than sit around and shift through all the different decisions. Although this may sound similar to another Classpect concerning the Mind Aspect, the Seer of Mind is not actively or passively trying to destroy their Aspect. Besides, that is another lesson for another day, and our Seer of Mind here is acting nothing like that of a Heart-bound. The closest thing the Seer of Mind could be a parallel of is that rich kid in college who skips all of their classes and does nothing but throw parties. That connection and discussion between the mind and body has been completely disregarded for the Seer of Mind in the beginning of their journey, but that doesn’t mean the war isn’t still there.

Although the Seer of Mind may be having the time of their life, completely disregarding their own and everyone else’s safety, everyone’s bodies are still connected to mortality. At some point, all of this recklessness will result in someone getting hurt or worse. This can most likely become a mark in the Seer of Mind’s journey into becoming more attuned with their Aspect. Although the Seer of Mind does not have the strongest self-preservation skills, they would most likely care for the safety of everyone else around them. If someone they care for were to become hurt because of the Seer’s own actions, then the Seer of Mind would most likely carry a great sense of guilt and responsibility for it, as well as begin to question if there was anything they could have done to prevent this from happening.

The physical dangers the Seer of Mind, and those in their company, may encounter have been addressed, but what about the other dangers? The emotional and mental ones that could very well harm the Seer of Mind the most? Keeping in mind that the Seer of Mind has very little interest in self-preservation, as well as how Seers can sometimes tread and trace the lines of temptation towards Martyrdom, there is no telling the great risk the Seer of Mind is in when it comes to letting the wrong people into their life - especially if they believe it is for the greater good. The Seer of Mind is one who is willing to jump on top of a bomb if it means protecting their friends, even if that bomb is another person. No matter how low it brings them, mentally or otherwise, if the Seer of Mind knows that what they are doing is protecting others then they will not let go of that bomb, even if everyone else is screaming at them to do so. Due to their lack of rationality, as well, they may accidentally invite this danger into their life and struggle to find a safe and painless way to get rid of it.

The Seer of Mind is most definitely someone who can be difficult to work with due to how stubborn they may become. Some Seers simply believe they know best, and the Seer of Mind is most likely one of those Seers. After all, it’s their mind, their ocean, no one else’s. They’re the most likely to rebel against those around them, as well as perhaps uttering the words “I know what’s best”. Anyone to question them would be marked as someone who does not trust them. Our minds are something we are stuck with our whole lives, and it can be frustrating and sometimes downright insulting when people claim to know they have the answers and solutions to what pollutes our oceans. If one is not careful, the Seer of Mind is one who can become the most stubborn and set-in-their-ways, oftentimes teasing with the idea of becoming a Martyr. Ultimately, it would be up to the friends that the Seer of Mind has collected to bring them back down to reality, all the while having to be very patient with the Seer of Mind.

What the Seer of Mind needs the most is to be part of a stable group of loving, caring people, or at the very least have one person in their life to act as their lifeboat amongst the ever expansive ocean surrounding them. A question the Seer of Mind may be asked multiple times throughout their life could be something along the lines of “what do you [really] want?” seeing as how the Seer of Mind tends to veer more towards protecting others, who may not guarantee doing the same for them, rather than protecting themself. However, the tale and journey of the Seer of Mind is not one always destined to be unfinished. Some Seers of Mind may fall off the wagon and be left in the dust, but for those who eventually become tired of the pain inflicting upon themself or the people they care for, they are the ones capable of rising above the rest. 

It may be like trying to teach a child how to swim, and for the Seer of Mind the vastness of the ocean may be overwhelming at first. As long as the Seer of Mind has the support they need, though, and is willing to be proven wrong one, two, or many other times, then they can finally achieve attunement with their Aspect and join the other Mind-bound in their expeditions. The Seer of Mind would have to be careful not to allow themself to succumb to the cold of the darkness, nor to allow the waves and undercurrents to toss them around, perhaps even drowning them in the process. Becoming more aware of one’s own thoughts can be a daunting task, especially if their mind, their ocean, is one far deeper and less calm than anyone else’s. Rather than swimming and exploring, it may feel like they are trying to drink the entire ocean if the Seer of Mind does not take things slow and easy.

After enough practice and support, though, the Seer of Mind could become one of the most valuable members in their group. They may not hold all of the answers to everyone’s problems, but they are one who could see and know all of the possibilities, consequences, and branches to come of it. The Seer of Mind could finally stand on their own and face most of their problems head-on, even if they may stagger and/or freeze at times. They may not be a healer nor a leader, but the Seer of Mind is one who could still most definitely play a hand in guiding those around them to the best possible outcomes, even if it isn’t the prettiest one, and would be more like the one you could go to for advice on how to tackle a difficult problem. However, do not be too fooled. Although the Seer of Mind has truly become one with their Aspect, this does not mean they won’t try to find some ways to bring about the best and most chaotic fun they can find. They may be one of the greatest thinkers in the group, but that only means they can now think of even greater ways to have fun with their friends. Much like the constant discussion and war between our bodies and our minds, the fun-loving nature of the Seer of Mind will most likely remain the same.


	10. Seer of Light

Ignorance is bliss - a saying that most, if not all of us are very familiar with. It’s something that can be used to convey many different things, ranging from sympathy to those who do not know better, such as adults to children who don’t know any better. There is the other side of the spectrum, though, where it’s said in a condescending or bitter way, oftentimes sparked when they encounter someone who knows far less than everyone else around them, especially in regard to politics. However, there is also the saying that knowledge is power, which does tend to have a more inspiring air to it. People tend to seek out power in some form or another, and if knowledge is one of those options, then so be it. In a way, knowledge is most definitely one of the best strengths to have in most battles, even if physical strength is not one’s strong suit. While ignorance is bliss, it could most definitely lead to a life of weakness and unfulfillment. To live an ignorant life is to live one full of solitude, judgement, anger, and more. Unfortunately, this is most likely the life that the Seer of Light would live, at least in the beginning.

One of the reasons the Seer of Light is a fascinating case is mostly due to the clashing between their Class and Aspect. Seers are not connected with their Aspect, and as such much reach up the courage and strength to invite the knowledge of it or through it. Meanwhile, Light-bound are those who live and breathe knowledge, almost every waking moment spent searching for all of the answers to all of their questions, never stopping until their unstoppable force meets an immovable object. In this case, that object may just be the Seer Class itself - or perhaps the Seer themself. The answers to their questions are all around them, yet for some reason they simply go about their day, creating their own world and reality to live in where they already have the answers, even if those answers are wrong. Maybe the Seer is afraid to be wrong, or maybe it’s that they fear the true answers are far scarier and more scarring than what they have concocted inside of their own bubble. They’d rather live a life of willful ignorance and a false reality than live in the moment and gain a far more true and fulfilling truth.

The Seer of Light is not a gullible person, but they are still a fool to the bigger issues in life. They would most likely rather spend all day learning how to play the piano, read a book on some fantastical journey of even more fantastical heroes, or something else, all the while ignoring the real problems in the world. If there are any friends in the Seer of Light’s life, then they are ones who most likely have a rather stressful existence in the Seer of Light’s presence. Due to the lack of knowledge that the Seer of Light would have in the beginning, they’re most likely to be someone who is either so blatantly wrong about many things that it’s mind boggling, or they try to spin their own truths and facts rather than admit that they have no clue what they are really talking about. If one were to call out the Seer of Light for spinning their own truths and facts, then they would probably be met with a searing anger and resentment from the Seer of Light, as well as the Seer digging their heels in. Getting in a debate or argument with a Seer of Light can feel like talking with a wall at times.

The Seer of Light is one of the Seers who is almost guaranteed to fall into the trap of thinking they know what’s best for themself, as well as forging and following their own rules. This is due to the fact that, by nature, Light-bound are known to only take already preset rules and laws as suggestions for them to follow if their own rules somehow fail them. With how Seers can be, chances are the Seer of Light would be someone who would rather go down with their ship rather than take a lifeboat. To take a lifeboat would call for the Seer of Light to admit that their plan has failed and that they are wrong, and that is something the Seer of Light will refuse to do. They’re not as much of a risk-taker as the Seer of Mind is, but they are still someone who will always believe they know what is the right thing to do, even if it means putting their own health or even life on the line. The Seer of Light is someone who is not afraid to leave a series of sunken ships left in their wake - some of which may have been sabotaged by their own hands once they realized it was no longer helpful to them, even if some of these ships had crewmates aboard. While some people may find this distasteful and wasteful, the Seer of Light would only see them as past mistakes meant to only stand as reminders of when they were more foolish.

There are very few things the Seer of Light would be concerned about in their journey. What people think of them is most definitely not on that list. Hate them or love them, the Seer of Light will not care what you say about them and the things they have done. That is, unless you threaten to burst their own bubble of false reality and truth. Bringing about the anger of any Light-bound is dangerous, and while the Seer of Light may not be at the top of their game in the beginning, it would be best not to invoke the anger of someone who has become connected to such a powerful Aspect. After all, only a fool would bother to challenge the Sun and gaze upon it.

However, this leaves the question of: what could spark the Seer of Light to finally become attuned with their Aspect? Why does the Seer of Light, after insisting they know what they’re doing for so long, creating an entire bubble of distorted reality and ignorance around themself, and possibly leaving constant debates, sunken ships, and harmed people in their past, want to invite knowledge of Light? There could be countless answers to this question, but to boil it down to its finest point: something, or someone, within the Seer’s bubble has caused a blindspot in their “knowledge”. The Seer of Light may not care much for the people and world outside of their comfortable bubble, but when something inside of it has been misplaced or is no longer available, leaving them to feel compromised and uncertain of how they have been going about things, that is when the Seer of Light will finally realize that their house is on made of cards. A house of cards that is starting to crumble down on top of them.

The security in their life has been breached and now they don’t know how to fix it, how to get it back, and in general it is revealed that they have no idea what they are doing. At first they were fine crashing and sinking as many ships as they could, because they thought it was getting them somewhere - getting them closer to their own personal goals - when, really? They had barely even left the shore with each sunken ship. Now that something within that tight and close bubble has somehow escaped their perception and they have no idea how to even go about finding it, the Seer of Light would have no choice but to leave their bubble - their comfort zone - and face the harsh and blinding truths outside of it. It may be a slow process, as well as one filled with sass, anger, bickering, fear, and more, but eventually the Seer of Light will feel comfortable enough to fully invite knowledge of Light from anyone who would be willing to teach them, as well as from the world around them.

Knowledge is a most powerful thing, though, and if the Seer of Light is not careful in obtaining this knowledge - if they become greedy or desperate - then they could easily become burned by a harsh and scalding piece of knowledge that they may not have wanted to see. If this is pertaining to something the Seer of Light held near and dear to them, say a person or object, then this could easily deter the Seer of Light from ever letting any other knowledge into their mind. After all, who would want to be aware of such horrible things? Back in their bubble, nothing bad ever happened. Nobody ever died, no hearts were ever broken, nothing or no one was ever discarded. At least, not to them and those who stayed inside of it. Knowledge may be a powerful weapon to wield, but it takes a strong mind and body to be able to withstand the burning heat that radiates off of it.

Light-bound are truly some of the strongest fighters in the world, including the Seer of 

Light. While others may steal, exploit, or create, the Seer must invite Light into them if they so wish to be of assistance to their friends and allies. It can be a painful and uncomfortable process, especially if the Seer of Light is one who has buried themself in ignorance, but it can be extremely worth it in the end. After all, Light-bound are driven to know and understand everything and everyone around them. As long as the Seer of Light is careful not to challenge and try to stare down the Sun, claiming themself better than it, then they can become one of the most powerful people in their group. The Seer of Light is someone many of the other Seers may envy, if only due to the fact that the Seer of Light is one who knows far more than any of the others could. Much like rays of sunlight through the curtain, the Seer of Light is one whose abilities can bleed over into many other of the Aspects. They could see all of the Doomed Timelines, fatal mistakes, rationalities, all the possibilities, splinters of oneself, and so much more. One of, if not the only, of the Aspects they cannot touch nor know anything about is that of Void and its secrets. No matter how powerful the Seer of Light may be - where there is light, there will always be shadow.


	11. Seer of Time

Everyone has a little bit of a fighting spirit in them, right? There are simply some things we hear that truly make us angry, offended, or feel attacked/threatened, and so we want to fight back against it. It’s only instinct, right? Well, there are those who would rather try to learn to adapt and continue living a passive life - even if it means being in the shadow of some authoritarian figure. The risk of bringing harm onto themself or those they care about is too great, and so they would rather try to live through life as best they can, all the while ignoring the threat that looms above them. However, then you have those who dedicate themselves to a life of fighting all of the wrongness in the world, those who will do nothing until the world is balanced and they have nothing left to fight against. 

Those bound to the Aspect of Time are known to be excellent fighters who refuse to allow problems, big or small, remain unsolved. Although they encounter many struggles in their life, it is most often because they seek out these people and places that need to be fixed and protected. While many people have at least a little bit of a fighting spirit in them, no one is as ready and willing to run head-first into danger to solve a problem than those bound to Time. However, the biggest thing with Time-bound is that they look for these fights to partake in. They love it, they enjoy it, one might even say it’s one of the biggest things they live for. What does any of this mean, though, to a person who does not wish to fight or doesn’t see why they should be fighting? What does any of this mean to the Seer of Time?

In the beginning, it would mean a waste of time, energy, and resources. The Seer of Time would not see a reason as to why they should be fighting and solving problems, even if it does directly affect them. They see a chance to make things better without having to resort to violence, leaning more to the side of caution than anything else. The Seer of Time may not be a full-on pacifist like it’s Space counterpart, but they would most definitely put more thought into their other options than immediately jump into the ring. One may even say the Seer of Time is a coward in the beginning of their journey, which is only partially true. While fighting is a natural response to when danger is expected, there are some people who realize it isn’t always the best answer. The Seer of Time is not a coward, but rather are more cautious of their own safety and well-being.

If someone were to hand a weapon to the Seer of Time and order them to get out in the world and fight, they would hesitate as much as they could. Some of the most frequent questions asked by the Seer of Time would be “Are there any other options?” or even a simple “Why?”, trying to gain as much information so that they may make the best excuse possible to put down the weapon and not partake in this fighting. However, this doesn’t mean the Seer of Time is similar to the Seer of Doom or Seer of Light in that they are willfully ignorant of all the bad in the world. The Seer of Time may have some knowledge of all the bad that is happening in the world, but they personally do not know why they should bother going out onto the battlefield, no matter what it is or what it looks like. In their own eyes, they aren’t anyone special. They aren’t a soldier, they aren’t an adventurer, they aren’t a gladiator, they’re just someone who is trying to live a good life. They don’t see a reason to drop all that makes them happy to instead rush into a fight they may not win and thus will only have wasted time and energy for themself than gained anything from it. 

The Seer of Time is one of the Seers who can become quite stubborn if too many people try and pressure them into becoming a fighter. It could become bad enough that the Seer of Time could lock themself away from their Aspect forever, allowing injustices and problems in their life and others to fester, grow, and remain unsolved. One of the most important things for those in the Seer of Time’s life to realize is that the Seer of Time is truly not meant to be a fighter, but rather a supporter and, in a way, a leader. Keeping the nature and powers of Seers in mind - how they invite knowledge of their Aspect or knowledge through their Aspect - this would set up the Seer of Time to be a figure meant to be in the shadows, calculating and planning things out beat by beat. These powers are only reserved, though, for when the Seer of Time fully awakens and has already invited this knowledge of, or knowledge through, Time.

Similar to the Seer of Breath, the Seer of Time is one who could so choose to invite knowledge through their Aspect. Although it has not been explored in previous analyses, any Seer could so choose to go along the path of inviting knowledge through their Aspect, though this typically is reserved for after the Seer has ascended. There are always those special few, though, who have early access to that path of connecting with their Aspect and gaining the knowledge connected to it. The Seer of Time just so happens to be one of these few Seers, though, much like the Seer of Breath, it can become quite the difficult and rugged journey for the Seer of Time. Much like how a fully realized Seer of Time can gaze into the web of timelines, these two journeys will both be examined and explored to the best of current abilities.

To start off with the traditional route of the Seer of Time inviting knowledge of Time, there would have to be a tipping point where the Seer of Time would want to finally learn and know more about Time and what it truly means. While there could be various reasons for this stirring, chances are it would most likely involve someone finally pulling the Seer of Time aside and shaking them to their senses. As stated before, the Seer of Time would try to find any possible way to solve a problem without bringing about violence, mostly because they find the strive to partake in these battles to be rather foolish. Typically it is unwise to try and pressure a Seer, and the Seer of Time is no different. However, chances are it would take someone else taking them by the shoulders and shaking them out of that false dream of pacifism. Sometimes you do have to fight, whether it be physically, verbally, or otherwise, in order to solve a problem. Maybe there would be a problem the Seer of Time would face where they do have to realize this is only an issue capable of being solved by harnessing that fighting spirit within one’s self.

For them to finally open up and invite this knowledge, though, would mean they are in a desperate and perhaps even dire situation. It may be a begrudging invitation, but it is one nonetheless. What it means to allow or invite knowledge of Time is to invite the knowledge of embracing being a fighter and facing the issues, broken things, and toxic things in one’s life. No longer being the one who sits on the bench and allows people to be harmed, but rather being the hero that people need, one way or another. The Seer of Time may learn to do this from not only word-of-mouth, but rather by practicing this themself. While the Seer of Time is one who is mostly meant to play a passive, calculative role in the group, that does not mean they can’t have the occasional battle or two - whether it be wit vs wit or muscle vs muscle. It simply means that in order to make the Seer of Time your opponent is to make one of the worst mistakes of your life. Not only do they have the knowledge of what the Time Aspect is all about, and as such have made some sense of connection to it, but they are also capable of seeing all possibilities, timelines, and actions available to them in a fight, making them a rather devastating and daunting foe to have.

As for the Seers of Time who so choose to invite knowledge through Time, it means that they must go forth and form that connection with their Aspect in order to achieve such knowledge. While the former option only lends the Seer of Time to mostly having to observe their Aspect, only partaking in a few fights if they so choose, the latter option means the Seer of Time must face their Aspect head on. Not only would they have to chase after any chance of battle to gain this knowledge, but they would finally have to allow themself to suffer in some form or another. While the Seer of Time may live a life with no real suffering, or at least try their best not to succumb to such feelings, if they so wish to follow the path of inviting this knowledge through Time, this would mean they’d have to make a few sacrifices of comfort and safety. Stepping out of one’s comfort zone can be a terrifying and uncomfortable experience, but it can also lead to new experiences, people, information, and more. Simply raising their voice or talking back to an authority figure, whether it be a teacher, parent, or boss, could be just the right spark to ignite the coals on which they must walk on in order for them to gain this knowledge of Time. Once they realize how easy it is to fight back, and how so many problems plaguing their life can be solved through such means, it is only a matter of time before the Seer of Time no longer slowly walks atop those hot coals, but rather dances across them.

Perhaps another reason for why they follow this path over the other is that they have already experienced something so grand that they could no longer ignore the siren call of suffering. Once they have survived this suffering, they may find that they have grown stronger and wiser as a person, and as such would most likely choose the path that lends them to more suffering, but also more strength and knowledge than they ever had in the first place. If the Seer of Time is not careful, though, then they could accidentally throw themself into a battle that even they, no matter how strong and knowledgeable they have become, could not win. Who knows, though? Maybe the Seer of Time went into such a grand battle knowing they would lose, knowing that the bigger the loss, the more resilient they become.

Everyone has a fighting spirit within their hearts and minds, but it truly depends on the person how they go about handling such a thing. It is easy to become someone who only fights everything and everyone around them, but it is just as easy to suppress and turn away from that spirit, whether it be out of fear, disgust, or something else. While some may use it for only destruction, as a means to get what they want, or, ironically enough, as a means to create something beautiful and grand, the Seer of Time is one who would use that fighting spirit to guide themself and their allies through even the toughest of times and battles. They are not a leader, but rather someone who can lend a hand every once and awhile in pointing others towards the right direction. They are not a healer, but that does not mean they are incapable of seeing all of the possible solutions to the issues that trouble their allies, and are more than willing to help such friends reach these conclusions, even if it means cutting a few corners here and there. The Seer of Time is a powerful friend to have, but an even more powerful enemy to make, so it would be best to try and remain on their good side as best as one can.


	12. Seer of Rage

What does it mean to be afraid, angry, jealous, or simply cranky? What does it mean to be in a negative state of existence? To spend every waking moment shifting through an ocean of rocks and fool’s gold because you were promised at one point in your life that there was gold in these hills? To be left feeling so betrayed and heartbroken that you have contemplated, and perhaps even committed, acts that may even cause you to fear yourself? What does any of it mean other than that you are alive and have been harmed by a world so cruel and selfish. The world is big, and there are so many faces that pass by you every day that you lose count before you can even learn how to count. It’s terrifying when you realize how small you are, but it’s also enraging when people believe they are any bigger than you or anyone else and that they know what is best for everyone. There is no need for a hierarchy in your eyes; if only because those who clamber to be at the top of everyone else are the ones who are truly afraid of the realization that their existence is nothing special. To be bound to the Aspect of Rage is to spit up towards those who look down on you, and to curse their names for creating a world of false promises and lies of gold, succession, and protection. However, this is only the case for those who are not blind to nor turn away from this Aspect bestowed upon them.

The Seer of Rage is one who is indeed blind to the lies presented to them in the world. They fail to see the systematic oppression and issues in the society around them. Whether it be a willing ignorance or simply due to the circumstances they’ve been born into, the Seer of Rage is one who does not believe there is anything wrong with how things currently are around them - even if everything is in utter chaos. If anything, they’d be more willing to shame and judge those who claim that the society in which they live is wrong and corrupt. They haven’t been negatively affected by the way things are going. They might see themself as a star citizen in the town in which they live, and everyone around them would be right to agree. Never have they been reprimanded, brought to kneel in front of justice, or dared to even step out of line. Why would they? Life is good, and they do everything right as spoken by those above and around them. The only victims in the world are those like them - trying to do the best they can in remaining happy, safe, and comfortable as those below them snarl and bite like rabid dogs.

There would be no anarchy, fear, war, or revolutions if everyone followed the ways of the Seer of Rage - ignorant to all of the wrongs built before they were even born. Chances are the Seer of Rage is not one who lives the wealthiest life, but they are also not someone who struggles much if at all. They have no conviction to try and make any effort in getting higher in the world, though, because they believe to try and move away from the role given to them would mean rebelling and questioning the word of those above them. The upper ranks of the ladder are not meant for them, because, if they were, then they would have done better than to be born where they are now. Life is still good where they are now, though, and so who are they to complain? Only those who are greedy, ungrateful, and wrong are the ones to complain. Those are the types of people the Seer of Rage has no patience for.

It would be a good guess to describe the Seer of Rage’s social circle as that of an echo-chamber. All of their frustrations and gripes with those below them would always be met with agreement and affirmation that, yes, they are correct to hate and judge those below them all the while admire and follow those above them. However, they most likely would also only surround themself with people of similar status to them. This could be due to multiple things, ranging from them not feeling worthy enough to be in the company of the higher-ups, along with their hatred of those beneath their boot, or the opposite of that coin - the higher-ups forbidding those lower than them to be more than workers and servants. No matter the case, the Seer of Rage is one whose social life is restrictive and dangerous. One could even argue that it’s rather toxic, as well, as those in their circle will most likely only continue to leave the Seer of Rage blind to the falsities around them.

While most Seers risk being pushed into becoming stubborn and stuck-in-their-ways, the Seer of Rage is one who, in a sense, has already been pushed and locked into this state of existence. The circumstances for this, though, is not because of those trying to force this knowledge unto the Seer of Rage, but rather by those trying to keep them away from it. The Rage Aspect is most definitely not the prettiest Aspect to be bound to, especially when keeping in mind how vicious and chaotic they can be. The Rage-bound are ones who will not sit or stand as lies are spread as truths and civilizations built of false and misleading promises rise. If they believe they can destroy the system, from the inside or otherwise, and replace it with something better, then they will try with all their might to do as such. As such, those in the Seer of Rage’s life would make sure of it that they would never succumb to the alluring calls of revolution, and instead would remain clueless to the atrocities happening all around them.

Rather than sitting down and opening themself up in order to invite this knowledge of Rage, it would most likely be that the Seer of Rage would have to figure it out through their own series of unfortunate events. These events would be unique to each Seer of Rage, but it ultimately would lead to them watching as the lies they thought to be true unravel around them. The world they believed to be so fair, equal, and true was nothing but a front, a mask, fancy gauze wrapped around the truly terrifying and wretched face of the world they actually live in. The Seer of Rage can indeed later on learn to invite knowledge of Rage, but they are a little more special in that they most likely will have to invite knowledge through Rage first. Much like everything else in their life, the Seer of Rage has no choice in how they go about their life. Perhaps they would see the shunning and banishment of a person they saw as a friend, now exposed to be a rebel - only for the Seer of Rage to later learn that this hearsay was planted on their poor friend. Perhaps the Seer of Rage partook in their own scandalous affair - a relationship, romantic or otherwise, with someone above them in terms of status, only for it to end as sour as a freshly picked summer lemon. Perhaps they witnessed, or experienced, an injustice so out-of-place and wrong that they could never get it out of their head, no matter how hard they try to bury it out of guilt of questioning what they know.

No matter what, the Seer of Rage is one who will most definitely begin their journey when they no longer can deny the truth of what they have seen or experienced. Although the Seer of Light must let the burning heat of knowledge into themself, the Seer of Rage must allow the searing, destructive surges of electrical fear, telling them to run away from it all and never look back. That, or they must allow the rage-fueled, hungry flames to blister their mind, for although it hurts to know that their world and life was a lie, it is better than to live safely and ignorant. It simply takes a strong will and mind to not unleash this anger of betrayal and lies in ways that would bring true justice to the suffering they and everyone they know have brought upon those who are the true victims, and it is a will the Seer of Rage will have to learn over time. Chances are that the Seer of Rage will indeed most likely try to get away from the obedient masses that plague the place they called home, but they most likely would be one to live a life of solitude and fear, at least for a little while. They are like someone who has been reborn, but now they have no parents or guardians to help lead them, and they surely are possibly still too prideful to go towards the groups of rebels and revolutionaries. For the first leg of their journey, the Seer of Rage would have to go through it alone, especially because they are now seen as an enemy and betrayer on both sides of this war.

During this time of solitude, they would learn to shift their gaze from inviting knowledge through Rage and rather inviting knowledge of it, though this could be difficult for the Seer of Rage if they are not emotionally ready. Even when exposed to Rage, it can take a long time to see the true beauty of it - the freedom it promises amongst all the chaos and confusion. The Seer of Rage is one who, unfortunately, must play the waiting game in terms of making progress in their journey. If they play their cards right, and don’t rush themself into foolish decisions and avoidable situations, then they can learn many valuable lessons and obtain knowledge not many others may want to know. Eventually, they would work up the courage to join their fellow fighters and rebels, whether it be from an invitation by one or more rebels themselves, or they decide for themself that it is finally time to stop hiding away like a child would hide under their blanket in the dark.

While the powers of the Seer of Rage are a little more obscure, they would most likely be similar to the Seer of Time in that they would play a more calculative and observational role than anyone else in their group. They’d be able to see danger and chaos long before it has a chance to enrapture them and their allies, and as such they’d be capable of preventing any unnecessary losses - though the gift of these visions may come at a great cost overtime. The Seer of Rage would most likely also be able to sense when tensions were extremely high between certain people, and as such could help to prevent any possible slip-ups and fights to happen. Some may say they are an expert mediator, but the truth is that the Seer of Rage is one who simply wishes for their beliefs and goals to win. They have no patience for dishonesty amongst their group, and as such they are not afraid to call out those who try their best to pass off such lies as truths. Although they may not seem like one prone to destructive tendencies, that cannot be further from the truth. The Seer of Rage is one who does not outright seek immediate destruction of the things they deem to be threats or wrong, but rather prefer to play the waiting game - watching from afar and always being a step or two behind their prey. The Seer of Rage knows when they can secure a victory, and so they are perfectly fine waiting for that perfect moment to arrive. In general, making a Seer your enemy is a mistake, but to make the Seer of Rage your enemy is to have already welcomed an end to your life. Whether that end happens today, tomorrow, or even years from now is not up to you, but rather up to the Seer of Rage, and they will revel in every moment that passes. The Seer of Rage loves to play the waiting game, after all.


	13. Seer of Space

With this being the last lecture on Seers and how they work, their journeys will wind and turn, and all of that, let’s take a moment to be grateful for the fact that we are here today. Even if your current situation may not be the best, at least you have managed to awaken to travel, fight, or experience what life has to offer for another day. This day will never happen again, after all, and so it would be best to enjoy it when the chaos and overall hustle and bustle of everyday life calms down. No matter how big the storm may be, there will always be the eye in the center and one day it will look down upon you. Not with scorn or judgement, no. It will be of admiration, peace, warmth, and kindness. Because you’re here, now, against all of the odds stacked against you before you ever even existed. Even if the loving gaze of the eye of the storm is temporary, it means the storm is soon to leave, but even if it doesn’t - the eye will always come back. Nothing lasts forever, whether it be the storms that beat at our windows, the buildings we call work, home, and school, ourselves and every person we meet, and even the universe itself. So take a moment and breathe in slowly, deeply, and appreciate that, even if things could be better, you are here. A person who had a one in a million chance, at least, of existing, and now you are here. You are your own star in the night sky, among countless others, so shine as best as you can.

Personally speaking, it is rather fitting for the end of this to be met with an Aspect concerned about the bigger picture of everything around it, and having been paired with a Class all about knowledge and understanding. Space is one of, if not the most important Aspect out of all twelve of them. Without Space, there would be no Time, no Life, no Breath, no Hope, not even Void itself would exist if not for the existence of Space. Due to its importance and how it is a near all-encompassing Aspect, it is of no surprise that Space-bound are often concerned with the bigger picture around them. They always take time to ponder how their actions will affect everything around them, but not in the sense of trying to prevent a Doomed Timeline. If anything, the Seer of Space is often in the present, if only occasionally allowing themself to drift off into the clouds. They mostly don’t bother to think ahead of time before doing something, instead wondering how their actions will affect the present. After all, Space-bound are also ones who value the journey as much, or even more, than the destination. However, don’t be fooled, for although the Space-bound may seem like sweet, innocent, and passive people, they are not ones to shy away from acts of destruction every once in a while, especially if they believe that they can replace it with something bigger, better, and more beautiful.

Much like space itself, the Space-bound often presents themselves to be those of beauty and grace, but if one is too foolish when messing around with them, then they will most definitely meet great harm and perhaps even their untimely end. Considering Space-bound are those who strive to be wise and cautious when picking their battles, if you so happen to end up in a fight with one of them, chances are you have made a grave error in your judgement. Of course, there will always be some Space-bound who are more dedicated and submissive to the ways of their Aspect, as well as those who cast hatred or fear upon it, seeing it as a false prophecy or identity. Then there is the Seer of Space - one who barely has any connection to their Aspect and has yet to truly grasp how important they are in the grand scheme of things. Due to their lack of connection, awareness, and knowledge of their Aspect, they do not see themself as anyone special, but rather another face amongst a cast of characters, recognizing that all of them are equally important in the part they play.

The Seer of Space is one who would fail to realize that they are one of the most valuable people someone could ask for. At least, they will be far more valuable further down the path of their journey. In the beginning, though, the Seer of Space may not be entirely remarkable. They would lack the wide breadth of creativity that so many Space-bound have. Not having their own creative vision and not exactly seeing the beauty and possibilities for new things around them is what marks the Seer of Space. Rather than seeing an old doll as a promising project, they would simply see an old and possibly even creepy doll, or a bunch of old pieces of fabrics and clothes and not see all of the wonderful pieces of new clothing and fashion they could become. Some people may call them boring for this, but chances are they would simply say they aren’t an artsy person. If something is broken in their eyes, it’s better to leave it behind and get something new rather than try to build something better from the ashes of what once was old.

The way they present themself will also often be rather mellow, rarely, if ever, popping out in a crowd. This is because, once again, they don’t have an eye for things that could help make them stand-out nor to show how wonderful, adaptive, yet lethally beautiful they can be. Neutral and monotonous colors are probably what the Seer of Space would like best, as well as clothes that don’t try to push the envelope or come across as anything flashy or new. This most likely is because the Seer of Space not only lacks a true creative vision, but they also don’t have a grasp on the wider world around them. All that matters to the Seer of Space is what, and who, they have directly in front of them. They aren’t concerned with how their actions affect the journey ahead of them or even the world they live in simply because the future is a concept they can never grasp. There is only the here and now to the Seer of Space and they will do as they please to live in the moment as best they can, even if it means doing dangerous stunts or even picking fights.

While the Space-Bound are most well known for choosing their battles wisely, the Seer of Space would not have this wisdom in the beginning. At least, they wouldn’t have a strong grip on having such an important skill. If anything, they’d be a little quicker to snap or become passive aggressive to those who bring them frustration or countless grievances, lacking the patience that so many Space-bound are known for. They do not actively seek out these fights like that of a Time-bound, no, it’s just that they are not the biggest fans of the whole “wait-and-see” tactic that their fellow Space Siblings are capable of. The Seer of Space is one who probably would be the first and last to ask “are we there yet?”, “is it done yet?”, “can I sit down yet?”, and so on and so forth. It would be fair to call them antsy, because that is exactly what they are. Although they don’t actively seek out fights to get rid of this feeling, one of the best, and favorite ways, to alleviate these jitters is adventure - a way to invigorate their life with all new sensory inputs and to satiate their lively nature. 

Some may see these travels as a chance to learn and appreciate the beauty around them, but for the Seer of Space, they are always more excited to not only get from point A to B but rather to all 26 possible letters and then some. They take very little time to stop and smell the roses along their travels, though. In fact, their friends or travel companions may agree that the Seer of Space won’t stop unless they are actively in danger of passing out in the midst of their excited traveling. Only then, as they rest, will they stop to possibly admire the space and area around them. However, this typically does not last long, and it is only a matter of time before the winds of adventure sweep up the Seer of Space once again and bring them back down the trail they were traveling. It can be quite difficult to keep up with the Seer of Space, especially when they have become fully charged and are rearing and ready to go. Chances are they have left many things and people behind purely by accident, because although the Seer of Space is forgetful and sometimes forgets what is happening in their surroundings, this is rarely, if ever, done out of malice.

The Seer of Space is one of the few Seers who could both be rather difficult in opening up their mind and inviting this knowledge of Space, but could also become too eager and greedy when inviting this knowledge. Being told that they need to slow down is something the Seer of Space hates hearing, as they believe going any slower would result in a rather painful boredom. It is a bit difficult to try and point to where exactly the Seer of Space would invite this knowledge - if only because the nature of their Aspect is so vast and all-encompassing. How would one go from such an active and free spirit who does not care for how their actions affect others or the world, someone who lacks a creative spark in their eyes and mind, or someone who does not think they are anyone of great importance? Some may come to the conclusion that the reason the Seer of Space wishes to travel so often and to great places is so that they may find their true worth in this world.

If someone were to approach the Seer of Space and say that they have the answers the Seer seeks, the Seer may be hesitant to accept something as a truth. There are some Seers of Space who may be desperate enough to accept such an offer, though. For some of them, this could be the truth they need and the knowledge that will help to create that bond with their Aspect. For those who refuse, though, may continue to travel and seek out the right people to give them these answers. It could be a long time before the Seer of Space truly finds the proper environment and person, or people, to help them fully realize their potential, and perhaps at times some Seers of Space will cut a few corners to try and lessen their options. There are others who may try to quicken the process and cheat the system, finding faster but not the safest or best ways to form this connection and gain this knowledge. Even during this invitation of knowledge, the Seer of Space will often still struggle not to let their antsy nature get the best of them. 

The Seer of Space may have one of the most difficult journeys when it comes to connecting to their Aspect, if only because Space is one of the biggest Aspects of them all. While the Seer of Light must take on the heat of knowledge and light, and the Seer of Rage must bear the shocking and electrifying terror of rage, the Seer of Space is one who must know everything. Due to the finicky and eager ways of the Seer of Space, if they are not careful in their journey to know and understand the ways of their Aspect, then they are the ones who may become the most hurt. To be a Seer of Space is to invite knowledge of the entire universe, along with the meaning of not only one’s own existence, but everyone else’s, and it is a pain so few can undergo. The Seers of Space are those who have the stars in their eyes, and while it may appear beautiful to some, to some of the Seers, it simply could be far too much for them - especially if they do not take heed in consuming this knowledge.

As for Frog Breeding, at first they may not care more for it - only seeing it as a boring chore to do. They may try their best to rush the process via breeding random, sometimes the same two, frogs together and hoping for the best. Once they have formed a connection with their Aspect, though, as well as gain the possible partnership of the proper Knight, the Seer of Space could become quite the expert at Frog Breeding in no time. Using their abilities of knowledge, they would be able to pinpoint the perfect frogs that promise good results, making the breeding process rather quick and precise. However, there is always the chance the Seer of Space becomes too invested in the search for the best frogs, which could lead to a few snags here and there. They may also run the risk of becoming a possible perfectionist, due to the fact they are someone who can see the potential to become something better, new, and promising in everything around them, which is why it would most definitely be a good idea for them not to do this process without the presence of a Knight.

Although the Seer of Light may be seen as one who knows everything, even they have a few blind-spots. As for the Seer of Space, while they may not be able to see into all available timelines like some of their fellow Seers, they are someone who is always in the present moment and is aware as to what is happening. Whether it be in front of them or across the world they inhabit, a fully awakened Seer of Space will know. At first they may struggle to choose what to know and what not to know, but once they take on the full brunt of their Aspect and what it has to offer, the Seer of Space has the chance to be a rather powerful ally to have on your side. They are someone who can see the true potential of everything and everyone around them - no matter how broken or irredeemable it may seem. They would also gain the ability to masterfully pick their battles, as well as avoiding any possibilities for conflict, now thanks to their ability to see anything and anyone from any point in the universe. Chances are that they could be excellent at designing attack strategies and plans, as well as seeing creative loopholes and ways of cheating within the systems presented to them. To have a Seer of Space as an opponent would be a crucial mistake to make, as no matter where you may think you can hide, there is no doubt that the Seer of Space will easily be able to sniff and seek you out. After all, much like Space itself, the Seer of Space may seem to be a person of tranquility, wisdom, and kindness. If one is not careful in how they approach and treat the Seer, though, then they may just find out how truly cruel and merciless they can be. Stars, in all their shining beauty, are often meant to be appreciated and observed from afar, after all.


	14. Mage Class Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these Mage Analyses were written in the month of October of 2020!

Mages are those who actively seek knowledge of their Aspect, or actively seek knowledge through it. A Mage will often begin their journey with a rather harsh start, as Mages are those who most often suffer in order to fully understand their Aspect. This rough start is often a call to adventure and seek out these answers, though the way this call presents itself is often rather intimidating and sometimes downright terrifying. As such, Mages are known for being extremely resilient - always capable of taking as many punches and blows of many kinds throughout their life, if only for the sake of knowledge. While their passive counterpart, Seer, are those who sit down and invite this knowledge from the world and people around them, Mages are ones who actively experience and sometimes even chase after their Aspect in order to gain that knowledge. A Seer may sit down and have someone explain something to them, while a Mage will insist that they can do everything on their own before running their head multiple times into a wall, sometimes out of pure stubbornness and/or hubris.

The way the Aspect presents itself to the Mage is typically done in a fashion that puts more stress on them, sometimes causing great dread and even harm to the Mage in the process. Whether this is on purpose or not is not entirely known, but either way, it takes a strong will and great courage for a Mage to chase after its Aspect. For some, this chase, or maybe hunt, can be how the Mage fully forms their bond with their Aspect, as well as becoming more knowledgeable of it. As the Mage tries their best to get a grip on it, their Aspect may lead them to places wherein they can truly begin the process of learning. However, the main issue that Mages face is wanting to even go through all of that pain, exhaustion, and possible trauma in order to gain this knowledge. Mages do not have it easy, but they can become important guides and allies to those around them, if only they allow themself to step out of their comfort zone and are willing to experience the worst the world, and their Aspect, has to offer.

In a way, Mages are sometimes in a near constant battle for dominance with their Aspect, though not to the same extent as one of the other Classes. While Mages do begin their journeys with an inkling of their Aspect, it often is one of the worst parts of it and it’s something that is thrust upon the Mage in an unwarranted fashion. Whether it be losing someone they greatly love, hearing voices of those soon to be deceased, accidentally allowing themself and identity to be manipulated by someone they love(d), or becoming hurt by someone they trust, it is often a hard knock life for the Mages. The Mage often has to fight to survive against their Aspect, lest they wish to be broken and destroyed by all of its negative connotations. For every piece of knowledge is often presented in the form of a harsh challenge to the Mage, whether it be having to map out and traverse their own mind, face the harsh reality of the lies they have been fed, or admit to themself that they have brought upon the suffering, and perhaps even end, of countless lives and souls. It could also come in the form of a battle, whether of wits or muscle, or a test of loyalty to those around them.

Mages are those who both thrive off of knowledge and understanding their Aspect while also fearing what the next battle, test, or challenge will be for them. Due to these unfortunate circumstances, Mages are often marked with personalities of being extremely emotional people. Whether it is in a positive or negative way is truly up to the Mage and their circumstances, as well as possibly their Aspect itself influencing such a key part of it. No matter what, though, Mages will oftentimes react in extreme ways and have rather black and white levels in how they present their emotions. One day, the Mage could seem extremely loud and outward about how they are feeling, while the next day, they could be slow to open up and instead resort to hiding how they really feel. It could also depend on the people the Mage is around, as well, and how comfortable they are with them. Of course, comfort is something not many, if any, Mages know of, if only because of the looming presence of their Aspect.

Due to the emotional instability that marks so many Mages, they will more often than not surround themself with people who show kindness and patience, along with minimal threats of using them for personal gains. People who reflect the Mages own various extreme emotions, or lack thereof, are also ones who often catch the Mage’s eye. They rarely, if ever, seek out conversations with other people, but instead subconsciously draw people into their life simply due to how they are. This can oftentimes be a double sword for the Mage, as they can either become part of a group of wonderful individuals, or become entangled in a mess of lies, betrayal, and pain. The only times a Mage may willingly partake in socializing is when their quest for knowledge forces them to do so, and, depending on the Mage, it will be just as sufferable as every other step of the way.

Once a Mage has become extremely knowledgeable in their Aspect is when the Mage may truly shine. They have experienced the ups and downs and highs and lows of their Aspect, and as such they have become near experts in their fields. To throw doubt on a Mage would be an unwise choice, for although Mages try to avoid socializing, a well awakened and fully realized Mage is not afraid to use their knowledge for power. After all, they have already had to suffer and go through countless trials, some of which involved battles of their own, and now they know how to attune their knowledge just enough to be the best weapon. Don’t expect the Mage to give all of the answers, though. They had to suffer to gain this knowledge, so if you are not a favored soul of the Mage, they will most likely be hesitant to share the harvest they have gained from all of their hard work. Don’t even bother to threaten them, either, for any wounds you may give them will only be like that of a drop of water into the ocean. They are one of the most resilient Classes, after all, so it would be best not to foolishly challenge the Mage to any sort of battle, even if you believe yourself to be well-prepared. Besides, Mages often already know who will be the victor, and oftentimes it will not be the one bringing forth the challenge.


	15. Mage of Life

There is a beginning to everything, as well as an end. The classic tale of how Life creates these wonderful gifts and then sends them away to eventually reach their beloved: Death. Much like how Seer September had its own mysterious beginning before ending within the vastness of Space, why not begin Oculus October with an Aspect almost as important as Space? While Space may represent new beginnings, Life is an Aspect that represents positivity, good health, and survival. Of course, there are other things it also represents, but it truly depends on the Class it is connected to. With it being a new month and therefore a new beginning, it would only be fitting for the first analysis regarding Mages to be that of the Mage of Life.

At first, the Mage of Life may seem to be quite the puzzle to wrap one’s head around. Life is a warm and positive Aspect, is it not? How then, pray tell, does one somehow manage to suffer in their pursuit of knowledge about this Aspect? If Mages are meant to begin their journey with a horrific introduction to their Aspect, what does a horrific version of Life look like? To put it simply, and to lay out the groundwork for the rest of this; the Mage of Life would most likely be someone who could be deemed as the “Therapy Friend”. As noble of a title this may seem to those who have never been in such a predicament, it is oftentimes far from it. To be the “Therapy Friend” is, more often than not, being the friend who everyone goes to about their problems. The Mage of Life would listen - truly listen - and they may try to give their best advice that they can muster. However, when it comes to their own problems, they are often met with disinterest, apathy, or rudeness and belittlement. 

Due to this, the Mage of Life would most likely be one to bottle up their emotions rather than seek out anyone who may actually want to listen. This can cause quite a bit of tension and stress not only in the Mage of Life’s, well, life, but also within their social circle. As more problems and emotions the Mage bottles up, the closer they get to having a complete and utterly destructive meltdown. It is a horrible habit of the Mage of Life, but it’s one that they unfortunately have deeply ingrained into their way of life. However, this volatile and unhealthy practice will not always leave an aftermath of a simple and easy pick-up. There will be at least one moment where, in the midst of one of their breakdowns, the Mage of Life will commit an act of such a horrible nature that they cannot undo it. No apologies can make it better, and chances are they have no clue how to even go about healing the wounds that they wrought. The Mage of Life has never actually had to do much healing in their life, instead only having to listen and provide words of comfort, encouragement, and reassurance. After the final straw has broken their own back will the journey for the Mage truly begin.

The Mage of Life would be one who has to actively seek out the knowledge of their Aspect and its properties, but they could also actively seek out knowledge through their Aspect. No matter which path calls for the Mage of Life, though, it is most certain that they will face many struggles and hardships throughout their journey. Do not be fooled by the unassuming nature the Life Aspect presents itself to be - it is an Aspect just as capable of bringing about suffering as any of the others. After all, haven’t we all experienced the pricking of a rose thorn, the itchiness of poison ivy, a tree falling atop a house or car, and, for a select few, aren’t seasonal allergies simply the worst? While those bound to Life are known for being on a constant march towards positivity and progress, the Mage of Life is one of the best examples of this. After witnessing the true harm and damage their role as a Therapy Friend has not only brought onto others, but also themself, it will be what truly pushes the Mage towards the true nature of their Aspect and what it means to be bound to Life.

For the Mages of Life who seek out the knowledge of their Aspect, they will soon find that the answer isn’t all that simple. To some it may seem obvious and quite simple; go to therapy, get rid of bad friends, make more positive and healthier choices in their life, and more. However, that isn’t exactly the case, if only because the Mage of Life’s journey can be rather slow. They don’t immediately learn everything about their Aspect by capturing once and taking the knowledge from that. It’s far more like following a trail of breadcrumbs until they finally discover a proper piece of bread from a much larger loaf. These pieces of bread, though, aren’t often found by simply walking down a pleasant forest path or city sidewalk. Heavens, no. Rather, it would be far more like having to crawl under, or perhaps even through, barbed wire at one point, running from a pack of ravenous wolves at another, and so much more torment and turmoil. If anything, the Mage of Life may have one of the hardest journeys out of all the Mages. Their journey is not only meant to teach them how to become a proper healer so that they may make amends with the harm they have caused, but it is also meant to teach them how to be humble and kind to themself. 

One thing that may pose itself to be the biggest issue for the Mage of Life is having to learn that their needs sometimes are required to come first. They have only known self sacrifice for most, if not their entire life. In fact, it may be difficult for the Mage of Life to even perceive their way of life as harmful to themself, and may be overwhelmed at the thought of having to put their needs before others. This is not to say the Mage of Life is a pure, sweet, innocent soul - not at all. However, they are most definitely a victim of people taking advantage of their ability to listen and the patience that comes with it, all while allowing their supposed friends to walk all over them. The Mage would have to face these facts head-on if they ever wanted a fighting chance against their Aspect and the journey ahead of them. For some, or perhaps even most, of the Mages of Life would be terrified to admit that they allowed this to happen to them. Mages can be quite stubborn at times, after all, and having to face the fact they aren’t as strong as they present themself to be can possibly shatter their entire world. Over the course of their journey, though, would they come to learn and realize what true care, towards them specifically, looks like, and by design they will also see the harm that they have allowed to come to them for so long.

The journey of the Mage is meant to bring them to many places, as well as meet twice as many, if not more, people to help them learn and make their discoveries. Mages often prefer working alone, as one of the last things they’d hate to admit to is that they need someone, but they are also sometimes quick to give up in trying to push someone away if said person is especially stubborn. In the beginning, the Mage of Life wouldn’t know anything about proper self-care or how to go about truly fixing things. During their journey, though, they may slowly learn what it means to heal, forgive, and take care of themself by the places they go and the people they meet. Mages have a knack of being at the right place at the right time - even if such a place results in them becoming harmed. The Mage of Life may gain this knowledge by becoming hurt and having to tend to their own flesh wounds, learning from the mistakes they make along the way. They’d most likely be drawn towards places and people involved with healing, or at least things that promise knowledge on the topic. These things could range from various hospitals, libraries with books, various religious groups and buildings, people who may be official doctors, spiritualists, or as simple as an elderly person who has seen the harshness of the world while also seeing the good, or they may seek out fellow Life-bound in general.

As for the Mages of Life who wish to achieve knowledge through Life itself, this can become a far more abstract process of gaining knowledge and, as is often the case, a far tougher challenge to take on. While it may sound like the easier option - acquiring knowledge through the process of healing - it is most definitely anything but. The Mage of Life would have to allow themself to become hurt, sometimes in more ways than one, so that they may find ways to heal from it and gain such knowledge. However, even if they don’t actively seek out these opportunities of pain, the world around them will still see to it that the Mage of Life experiences enough hurt that they will have no choice but to heal. Through each scar they acquire, though, they gain more knowledge of what it means to live, heal, and move on. If they can survive all of these moments of pain and suffering, then they can survive anything. Not only that, but they can use the knowledge they have acquired to come back as a better person and an even better healer. One might even argue that Mages of Life who pick the latter option are the better healers of the two paths, though that is not always the case.

Some Mages of Life who pick this path may come back having more knowledge on healing and how to remain positive in the face of suffering, ready to give more aid and care to those they care about. Then there are those who may try to use the knowledge they received as a means to silence others - play the card of “well, I suffered a lot more than you have, and I turned out just fine. You have nothing to complain about.” Indeed, being a Life-bound does not guarantee that person to be one of kindness and positivity, especially if they begin to believe the world around them is doomed to be void of such things. On their journey, some Mages of Life may fall for this trap and as such believe that the world is beyond fixing, much like themself and everyone else around them. Some of these Mages of Life could be those who failed their journey; finding what was expected of them and their recovery too extreme and terrifying, and so they hid away and eventually came to resent their Aspect and what it stands for. As such, they could become a rather bitter and venomous person to be around - perhaps even becoming like that of the people who hurt and mistreated them in the past. It is hard to tell if those who failed journey have a higher chance of acting hostile due to lack of knowledge or from the fragments they were only ever able to collect before giving up. Either way, though, a Mage of Life at their worst is someone willing to play the long game, so long as they finally get to dig their claws into someone by the end of it.

While the journey for any Mage is daunting, dangerous, and sometimes downright terrifying, the Mage of Life is one who has to live a life of self-sacrifice before they can finally stand up, pack their things, and start their journey. Healing is not always a pretty process, but it is especially not pretty when you are a Mage of Life. As tempting as it may be to give up at times and allow this pain and injustice to continue, if the Mage of Life were to keep going, if only for a little while longer, they could become a valuable ally to have on someone’s team. By the time they have fully realized and captured the true knowledge of their Aspect, they will finally be able to realize their worth as a person and what it means to be a healer to not only those around them, but also to themself. A well-adjusted Mage of Life is one who is most often at the top of their game - full of energy, love, and happiness for everything and everyone around them. While they can’t heal via magical powers, they can most definitely heal their friends and allies through the special means they learned during their journey. 

In a way, the Mage of Life committed the ultimate self-sacrifice by putting themself through a horrible process of trial and errors, bruises and cuts, and so much more, if only so that no one else would have to go through what they did. To those who stayed true to themselves, though, were able to come out of it a better and stronger individual. They may not truly understand their self-worth just yet, but they still would be far quicker to realize when someone is not a good fit for them and as such would be as quick to slice them out of their life. They’ve had their battles, and they’ve gained their scars because of it, but the Mage of Life does not look upon them with shame or anger. Instead, they look at them as marks of progress in their journey. After all, to the Mage of Life, there is no such thing as failure, but rather a chance to learn and grow into something better. That is what the Mage of Life strives towards.


	16. Mage of Blood

Ever stopped to think about all of the friends, old and new, you have managed to collect over the years? All of the ones that seemed so bright and promising before the crackling heat of it all eventually turned into silent embers, leaving you cold and alone? What about the ones you had no plans for creating, but, as though from pure luck and surprise, still somehow managed to come to life? Have you ever thought about all the tears shed over one person, or the sound of uproarious laughter - loud enough to challenge that of thunder or waves crashing against the Earth? All the heated arguments, existential discussions in the early morning, everyone slowly letting themselves become vulnerable to one another. All of these memories and moments being built and etched into the folds of your mind. For what? A painful, mournful, or sad reminder of a time you can never go back to? After all, sometimes things don’t work out. People change, like that of the current within the ocean, and before you know it the ocean that is your social life is churning, and churning, and churning, rarely allowing you the chance to even breathe between all the heartache. They say there are plenty of fish in the sea, but what happens when the sea seems to be trying its best to hold you in its undercurrent, never to see the light of day again? Have you ever stopped to think about all of the friends, old and new, that you’ve lost over the years?

Socializing is a difficult and sometimes scary thing for quite a lot of people. There are countless layers to the issues some people may have with it, whether it be internal, or rather personal issues, or external ones. At times it can even feel as though one is walking across a minefield, with each step having to be more calculated than the last. For some people, by the time they realize the mistake(s) they have made, it is too late for them to turn around and find another way. That is most often why they stick to being outside of these fields and doing things on their own. With the amount of time they spend stressing over what they said, what they could have said, and what they should have said, the Mage of Blood is one who struggles greatly when it comes to understanding their Aspect and its properties.

While Mages have to struggle and suffer, as well as willfully chase after it, in order to understand their Aspect, the Mage of Blood is one who must seek out these answers and this knowledge through some rather shifty means. These morally-gray decisions are especially reflected in Mages who choose to hunt for this knowledge through Blood rather than simply trying to gain knowledge of it. After all, those who choose to go about acquiring and using their powers through their Aspect should very well know it means experiencing their Aspect at its best and at its worst, as well as participating in activities surrounding it. Considering that the Blood Aspect is connected to that of bonds and relationships, it can be a little more clear how the Mage of Blood, specifically those who wish to seek out knowledge through Blood, can so easily end up being seen as an immoral person. However, that is for a later-on discussion. For now, let’s take a look at how the Mage of Blood could become so easily entangled in a web of lies, broken hearts, and an overall mess of a social life.

The Mage of Blood’s journey would initially begin with them having an inkling of an idea of how to go about making friends, socializing with others, and so on. Their tactics and practices may not charm everyone into joining their social circle, but since Mages are naturals at attracting people who reflect their various extreme moods, the Mage of Blood just may acquire one or more friends early on in their life. While this may seem like a wonderful thing for the Mage of Blood, and a sign that they most definitely have the friend-making skills down-packed, unfortunate enough for them, their true journey has yet to begin. Although they are in the company of other people - company they may see as good - anyone with a clearer and more mature mind may see the trouble the Mage of Blood has truly caught themself in. The Mage of Blood, lacking a true sense of knowledge in what friendship really is, would most likely accidentally invite wounded and suffering souls into their life and call them friends. Considering these would be the Mage’s first taste of companionship and friendship, chances are that things would not last forever. This is not to say that all of these friendships will end quickly or all at once, but that the Mage of Blood would eventually have to watch as all of these bonds wilt away.

If there were to be one defining trait for the Mage of Blood, it would be that they are a deeply empathetic person. So much so that some people who know them might even describe them as a bleeding heart. Even when the Mage of Blood finds themself in a horrific relationship, the fear of being alone is often big enough to keep them within those shackles and chains that connect them with this person, or perhaps even people. They are someone who fears being alone while also having the fears of not only letting people down, but also letting other people be alone. The Mage of Blood is someone who knows the fears, struggles, and bitter cold that comes from loneliness, and it is something they most often wish not to inflict upon others - even if it means making themself into a pyre for the other person to use to keep warm. Do not take this as the Mage of Blood being cursed to forever be in horrific relationships, platonic or otherwise, though. They will most definitely acquire some friends who do truly love and support them, and while the Mage of Blood will treasure and love them with all of their heart, there is no promise that they won’t give the exact same love to people not nearly as kindhearted and loving.

While this may sound like a build up to the beginning of the Mage of Blood’s journey, that is only partially correct. The Mage of Blood is one who can choose to actively seek out knowledge of Blood, or actively seek out knowledge through Blood, as already stated. However, the beginning of the Mage’s journey often begins with a horrific bang, oftentimes as a means to show the Mage how truly ravenous their Aspect and journey can be. Therefore, depending on the Mage of Blood, their journey could have very well started after their first friendship or few ended, especially when keeping in mind that the Mage of Blood would surround themself with souls who do not offer good company. If that is the case, then there are some Mages of Blood who have been on their journeys as early as childhood. These Mages of Blood are the majority of those who choose to actively seek out knowledge through Blood - willfully throwing themself into the hardships that come with friendships and failures. For the Mages of Blood who may have kept to themselves in their younger years, they are the majority who choose to actively seek out knowledge of Blood - tired of being alone on the sidelines and deciding to instead try and figure out how they can finally incorporate themself into the social scene.

For the Mages who decide to finally come out of their shells and seek out knowledge of Blood - of love, companionship, and the power that comes with it - they arguably may have the easier journey. That is not to say they do not suffer at all, though, but rather their suffering takes on a more interesting form. The Mage of Blood would most likely take on the act of People-Watching, wherein they observe those around them and all of their various dynamics together. However, this research cannot simply be done during something such as school, sitting on a bench in a park, or even at work. For some people, it could be enough, but the Mage is one who is not satisfied with the knowledge they have until they have experienced every last possible scenario and sense of their Aspect. As such, the Mage of Blood would purposefully seek out places filled to the brim with all types of relationships, but would also be led here by their Aspect leaving a plentiful amount of bread crumbs. The Mage is meant to travel to many, many places during their journey, after all, but it is never promised that these places will be safe. If anything, it would become rather odd to the Mage of Blood if there were to be taken anywhere other than a place of shifty morals and dangerous people.

Their Aspect may bring them to smaller places at first, such as the aforementioned locations above. However, the Mage and their Aspect know it isn’t enough knowledge to satisfy the Mage’s hunger, and so the places they go would grow more and more layers of intricacies in terms of the relationships presented to them. Night Clubs, protests peaceful or otherwise, different communities of all kinds, support groups, any type of club that doesn’t have to do with partying, and so on. The Mage of Blood would actively seek out these places, and while they may choose to participate in some of the activities present, it is not an exact requirement for them in order to complete their journey. While this may sound like there aren’t many struggles, it is well assured that the Mages of Blood who choose this journey are most certain to struggle and suffer. Due to the places they go chances are that they will run into many hurdles and problems along the way. Blood is all about relationships, after all, and so the Mage of Blood may find themself in the middle of a few disputes every once in a while. Whether it be that of them against one person, or them against multiple people, the Mage of Blood will learn what it truly means to be part of a group that shares one vision for the future, even if it means being attacked by those of their fellow species. Through the tears brought upon by gas and the pain brought upon by a physical, brute force, though, will the Mage open their eyes to the truth of what the Blood Aspect is truly about.

What about the Mages who wish to gain knowledge through Blood, though? Well, let’s just say their method of gaining knowledge may take on two different meanings. The Mage of Blood, as hinted at before, may be one who willfully welcomes people of all kinds into their social circle, knowing full well that there will be those who only wish to inflict some type of harm onto other people. If it means gaining more knowledge and more wisdom, though, then the Mage of Blood will happily be put through a possible literal Hell. However, there are also those that, once again, do it out of the kindness of their heart - even if they know the person to be not the most trustworthy. Perhaps the Mage of Blood themself has been labeled in the same fashion by those in the past, and so they know how isolating it can be to not experience the warmth of another person. Those who choose this path are some of the most likely to have two sides of the same coin - where one side only see relationships, and even the people within them, as mere stepping stones towards more knowledge, while the other sees every relationship as a chance of redemption, and must learn the hard way that not everyone is as kind and patient as them.

However, this is when they seek out this knowledge through the Blood of bonds. Much like the other Aspects, though, Blood itself can take on a double meaning. The Mage of Blood may also seek out through knowledge through the more literal definition - whether it be their own or through another’s. This is a more daring and less popular option for Mages of Blood to approach, mostly because it means either higher levels of self-sacrifice that they must endure, or they must take someone else’s, forever staining their hands, mind, and clothes in the process. While this does tie into the more literal sense of blood, it can still come back around to the undertones of Blood. For with every drop and splatter painting the world, with them as the painter, there will always be someone left to mourn and cry over the loss of someone they held so near and dear. These Mages of Blood would indeed gain the knowledge of Blood, but it would be in one of the dirtiest ways one could imagine. Even if the Mage of Blood were to have partners in crime with them, there is no guarantee that their own relationships with each other are entirely healthy. After all, while Blood-Bound are those who gain their powers from the bonds they create and hold, especially when everyone shares the same vision and goal, it can be so easy for certain Blood-bound to become locked in an echo chamber of ideas and morals that are only not ideal, but sometimes extremely dangerous.

No matter what, though, many of the Mages of Blood will eventually come to a conclusion in their journey where they have truly formed a connection with their Aspect and gained a true understanding of it. The Mage of Blood has an excellent promise to be a great and powerful leader, or at the very least a co-leader of a group. They’re someone who could be known as a true visionary in their group - being the one with the clearest vision on the goals and ideals the group should follow. Along with that, they’d be able to easily find people who share such similar thoughts as them and bring them into their group. Much like many of the other Mages, they also have great potential to be rather wise and precise with the words they say - making sure that each one is uttered in a way that makes them unique, heard, and understood. They are the person many people would go to for relationship advice, whether it be how to approach someone or how to solve a problem within the relationship itself. Depending on their own relationship with the person inquiring for such information, though, the Mage of Blood may either purposefully set them up for sabotage or withhold information from them entirely, all the while giving the best and truest advice to those they hold near and dear to their heart. The Mage of Blood has known the horrors and trials that come from traversing the minefield that is socializing and relationships, and they most definitely have their own stories to tell - whether it be by the tightened skin of scarring, or the more than knowing look towards a couple who speaks of how much they love each other. 

They know what it means to feel defeated and like there is no chance to win, but they also know how to push through and continue fighting. In a way, the Mage of Blood is an excellent example of how Blood-bound tend to stand by the phrase of “Do As I Say, Not As I Do”, especially knowing all of the pain and suffering they have gone through. Chances are that, if a clear-headed Mage of Blood trusts and adores you, and they give you a piece of advice, it would be wise not to question it too much. They know what it means to be hurt by those they put all of their love and trust into, and they never wish for those who have shown them true care and kindness to be treated in fashion even remotely similar to how they were. Whenever the Mage of Blood is met with a friend asking for advice or even venting to them about an issue between them and another person, the Mage of Blood can’t help but see themself in that friend - inexperienced, innocent, and clueless. The Mage of Blood is one who often thinks about the friends, old and new, that they have collected over their journey. Most of them had to be left behind, after all, if they did not wish to slip beneath the ocean’s hungry waves for good, but rather rise above the waves and help those struggling in their own battles with the ocean and its fish. They know how the ocean works now, though, and are now no longer afraid of what lurks within its depths, but rather challenges it to give them its worst, for they know they’ll always win. Even if they don’t, though, they can always make a comeback. Mages are one of the most resilient people in the world, after all.


	17. Mage of Void

There are plenty of people out there who fear the unknown. Whether it be what lurks in the shadows or the brush, what truly exists out in the vast, ever-expanding depths of space, or something as simple as not knowing the secrets that lurk within the basement of that sweet-looking antique shop that all of a sudden popped up in your town, run by a sweet little old lady who always seems to have a bit of cobweb in her gray hair. You don’t know if you want to ever find out where she came from nor what secrets she keeps stowed away in that basement, which she so often ventures into when she needs to “fetch something from the back”, but whenever you watch her open that door and shuffle herself down the stairs, your mind begins to whir awake with words that paint the blank canvases in your mind. Ranging from the mundane image of a dingy old basement, filled with old, rotten wooden shelves - which really should have broken years ago - with brown, cardboard boxes piling up and filled the space, to the more dark and morbid possibilities. A flickering light bulb that hangs from a string, with a chain of beads waiting to be tugged so that the light may breathe once again and illuminate the horrors beneath. A surgery table, the typical metallic ones, with drenched, yet dry, tools next to it, and a person laying conscious atop that cold slab that will surely soon become their deathbed. A creature, or two, that hates the sunlight and so resides in the depths of the basement - perhaps even the vents - though you aren’t sure how it could fit all of those heads and arms and legs into such a tight space. But it could, if it truly wanted to hunt and stalk its prey before telling its owner, who is such a sweet old lady, “that one”. You don’t know what is in the basement, and it would be smart to say you don’t want to. A reasonable person would say that, but if you are not part of that group who would say no, then you may find yourself to be drawn towards the title of Mage of Void.

Those bound to the Aspect of Void do not fear what has yet to be explored, discovered, or established. They only see a possibility for something grand, new, and beautiful to be created where emptiness asks to be filled. While they may not fear it, the Void-bound do have a great disdain for intellectual authority, and often throw countless doubts on what others believe to be official truths. Most importantly, though, especially in the case of the Mage of Void, is that they are the universe’s secret keepers. The Mage of Void, much like its passive counterpart, is another interesting case when it comes to the Class and Aspect clashing together. However, while the Seer of Void was one who many people passively entrusted with their secrets, the Mage of Void is one who could easily be described as a morally gray person from the get-go. They hunger over secrets, lusting to gain more knowledge over the unknown and the secrets of everyone and everything around them. For some, this may sound more befitting for a Mage of Light, but do not be fooled. The Mage of Void does not do these things to gain answers, because the Mage of Void does not have any questions. They simply enjoy the feeling of power that comes from knowing something no one else does - whether it be the dark, forbidden history of a building or organization, or the secrets of all the affairs their boss has had. If there is an inkling of a secret to be found, it’s only a matter of time before the Mage of Void springs into action and chases after it, much like a predator with their prey.

However, this is getting quite a bit ahead of ourselves. What about the beginning of the Mage of Void’s journey? Specifically, what sparked this deep, never ending hunger for secrets? Much like the Mage of Blood, this fascination most likely started when they were quite young. Children are naturally curious, after all, but sometimes are curious for the wrong things. The Mage of Void was most likely the one who always wanted to be places where they shouldn’t have been i.e. their parent’s room without explicit permission or observation, the Janitor’s closet at school, the storage rooms in a grocery store, and so on. If there was a sign telling the Mage of Void to not enter a room, then chances are that they would proudly proclaim that the sign can’t stop them, because they can’t read. This would be when they were a child, after all. Keeping in mind that a Mage often begins their journey with a punch to the face and gut, the Mage of Void would most likely be met with a secret that horrified, scarred, and perhaps even traumatized them, but it would also intrigue them. They don’t try to hold onto these secrets for any malicious and harmful reasoning like that of a Thief, but it is undeniable that the Mage of Void feels a sense of superiority to those who don’t know the real truth of the world they live in.

From that point onward, though, the Mage of Void would slowly become more and more aware of the secrets all around them. There are some that, at least in the beginning, the Mage of Void would not dare go near for one reason or another. Down the line of their journey, though, there will always be some secrets that simply will not leave the Mage of Void alone. Constantly calling their name; luring them closer to discovering another horrific piece of information that very few get to see. These secrets are typically ones that personally affect the Mage of Void, and as such, it is oftentimes a rather difficult challenge for them to face these harsh truths. These secrets are ones the Mage of Void tend to struggle with accepting the most, because to accept it would mean allowing their sense of reality to falter, change, and perhaps even have the foundations crack beneath them. At first, these sudden changes may be terrifying to the Mage of Void, especially if these changes are so near and dear to their heart. Finding out that the dark secrets of a close friend or family member can bring great stress onto most people, and while some have the choice to not acknowledge it, the Mage of Void is not one of those people. They must face the unknown head-on if they so wish to complete their journey.

However, as stated before, do not mistake this behavior for someone bound to the Aspect of Light. The Mage of Void only cares to learn about the unknown; what lurks in the shadows, goes bump in the night, and what hides beneath the bed. They find solace in their suffering for this knowledge, because, much like many other Void-bound, the Mage of Void believes their perception of reality to be the clearest one. When there is a crack in the sidewalk, it is not the light that slithers all the way down that rocky and concrete chasm, for the light can only go so far. When the light cannot reach any further, that is when some people simply shrug and say that everything this crack has to offer has been revealed. The Mage of Void knows, though, that past the point of light within that crack is a world that goes far, far deeper and darker, for it is not the ant colony that lives in the scorching sunlight, but rather in the dark and hidden tunnels beneath the Earth. When there is shadow cast by the piercing rays of Light, the Mage of Void will do whatever is in their power to discover and know what horrid things lurk within the inky darkness of that shadow - big and small - while ignoring everything so blatantly illuminated by the Light.

The Mage of Void is one who often walks a fine line of being that of a social genius - capable of seeing all the secrets and lies created by people, if they so want, as well as witnessing all the hidden injustice woven in the world around them - and succumbing to the endless, existential expanse of Void itself - their mind becoming nothing but an dark ocean of ink, their head heavy from wearing a crown that is more jewels than actual crown, with each jewel being a secret the Mage of Void has learned. After all, what’s the point of seeing what the world, what reality, is truly like if no one will bother to listen? They have all of these secrets, all of this forbidden knowledge that they perceive to be the truth of all that is, was and will be, but when no one wishes to revel in the same ecstasy that comes with this superiority, it becomes a burdernous weight that not many people can bear. The Mage of Void suffers because, outside of fellow Void-bound, no one will listen to them.

While some of the other Mages naturally attract people to them, the Mage of Void is one who very few people would take note of. After all, Void-bound are often those who are easily missed when looking through a crowd of people, whether it be by the Void-bound’s choice or not. In a way, it would be up to the Mage of Void to approach other people and try to win them over as a companion. Although, when considering how Mages can often be quite erratic in their behavior, this can be quite a difficult task. The Mage of Void would only ever want to surround themself with people they deem as “woke” as them, as they have no patience in educating other people on what they have already experienced and learned. Chances are that the Mage of Void is one who lives a rather lonely life - not that they will ever care to admit as to how deeply it affects them. After all, even one who chases after the greatest secrets is bound to have their own. If the Mage of Void is not careful, and if no one has shown up to their Tea Party in Wonderland, then they might allow themself to become more further enveloped by the shadows that come with the Void. If questioned about how this affects them, the Mage of Void may either passively shrug and say they do not mind, as being alone only means they have more time to themself and their discoveries, or they may react harshly, snapping and insisting that it’s fine, that they’re fine, that the loneliness they feel is no big deal at all. In some cases, though, it is indeed the own Mage’s fault that they are left alone and to their own devices.

Although this analysis has mostly been for the Mages of Void who search for knowledge of Void, there are, of course, those who wish to seek knowledge through Void. One may think that this branch of the Mage’s journey is similar to the former. After all, becoming more aware of the secrets around oneself can’t be too different to becoming more aware due to the secrets around oneself, right? That is only partially true, but let’s explore why that is partially wrong. For the Mages who so choose to seek out knowledge through Void are, of course, those who have the harder journey ahead of them. While the Mages who seek out knowledge of Void simply dash into the unknown and darkness, the Mages who seek out knowledge through Void must first allow themselves to become fully engrossed in their Aspect. They must allow the bitter cold to nip and claw at their mind. These Mages of Void are ones who have already become part of the infinite, pure black of the void. They have gazed into it and have felt not one, not two, but millions of eyes of old, forgotten things staring right back at them. Sizing them up, judging them based on their own secret sins, questioning if they are truly worthy to gain such knowledge and wisdom. The Mage does not chase after the Void, but the Void chases after them. 

What the Mage does not realize in the beginning, though, is that they have already been caught and ensnared within the claws, teeth, beaks, tendrils of the Void. They have already been caught, and they allowed it to happen. The Void, as cold and distant and suffocating as it may be, is not here to bring about the end of the Mage’s life, though. With a price that only ever seems to go up, and up, and up, the Mage of Void may learn all the secrets the Void itself has to offer. It can not give all the answers, for it does not know many to begin with, but it can give a tool far more powerful to the little Mage: things long forgotten or hidden deep within the minds and hearts of those around them. For with these secrets the Void has given to the Mage, they may use them to twist the arms of whoever they want and bend the rules of wherever they go, but only so that they may get the true knowledge the Mage of Void so deeply hungers after. They are not as nasty or manipulative as a Witch of Void may be, but they most definitely are someone who knows how to get answers when they want them. After all, they may not want all the answers, but simply having the knowledge that they could make anyone fold and buckle with the threat of such secrets getting out is sometimes enough to satisfy the Mage of Void. At least to those who so choose to chase after knowledge through Void.

The Mage of Void walks a fine-line indeed, but it is a line, or rather a tight-rope, that they love oh so much. They think themself to be one of the bravest souls in the world to walk a line so taut, thin, and fine. Even if they fall, they know that they will fall like a true hero, for not many others are courageous enough to dare attempt such a challenge. However, once they reach the other side and have experienced the worst of what their Aspect has to offer, the Mage of Void is most certainly someone not meant to be trifled with. With one simple glance, an awakened and well-minded Mage of Void could know every last secret that someone so desperately wishes to hide, but only if they want to. Not only that, but they could so easily see all the loopholes and weak points of anything they so wished to target. Whether it be a single person, a group, organization, or perhaps even an entire system of government, all it would take is the will and mind of the Mage of Void to find the Achilles’s Heel of those who stand in their way. While they may not have many friends, on purpose or otherwise, those they do allow into their inner circle are those they trust the most out of the entire world. After all, it’s hard to trust many people when given the power to know everyone’s past mistakes, losses, and overall secrets. The Mage of Void may still feel that suffocating weight of the void atop of them, but when they have fully awakened and completed their journey, they are willing to bear that weight if it means not living in a false understanding of the world around them and instead becoming one of the most elusive and daunting people in their group. After all, the Mage of Void has nothing to fear - not even the unknown, or void itself.


	18. Mage of Rage

Have you ever gone out shopping for new clothes? Perhaps the ones you already have don’t fit you anymore, your aesthetic taste has changed, or maybe you just want to expand your wardrobe. The idea may sound fun, but finding that proper size can be so frustrating, no? Sometimes something is too snug and it feels like plastic wrap has been coiled around you, or maybe it’s too small and you can’t fit your legs in the pants or your head through the hole. Maybe it’s too big as you feel that skirt, the one you could have sworn would fit just right, fall to the ground and lay at your ankles, or the rim of the shirt reaches past your knees and covers the entirety of your hands. It can be frustrating, embarrassing, and sometimes downright rage-inducing to repeat this same trial and error over and over again, experiencing more and more discomfort as the hours fly by and the pile of discarded clothes grows. People watch, and you hate it. You want to go home but you refuse to leave until you find the size that fits you best. Now you may be wondering, what does this have to do with being a Mage of Rage? A fair question, and one with an answer that is quite simple. Rather than the clothes being clothes, replace them with something such as false truths, promises, morals, rules, expectations; boxes that society attempts to push us into and keep us locked away in. Think of all the boxes you have shoved into and have broken. 

Does it feel like an ugly Christmas sweater, one that brings embarrassment and is so heavy it threatens to bring you to your knees and drown you in your own sweat? What about a pair of jeans that promises to be the right - no. The perfect size, and yet no matter how much you struggle, you cannot get the jeans on. And everyone is watching, waiting, critiquing you and what you are doing. The clothes don’t fit you, though. They know, though. Who, exactly? Everyone. Society itself knows you do not fit into the uniform that is so clean, pure, and perfect. It knows, and it hates you for it - putting you under a constant gaze of scrutiny. It hates you, so you hate it in return for creating a uniform and a box that does not fit everyone. You don’t just hate society, but you hate everyone that so blindly chooses to follow it and oh-so perfectly fits into the clothes and boxes. You are a Mage of Rage, and rather than constantly fret and worry over the best ways to contort and distort and ruin yourself so that you may fit snugly in these clothes and within that box - that coffin - you instead choose to dedicate yourself to a life of finding other instances of this Rage and how you may hone it as a means of liberation, revolution, and above all else, pure anarchy. Today is a beautiful day, and you are a Mage of Rage.

From the day we are born to the day we die, there will always be a constant, looming threat of judgement from our fellow people. Very few people are so bold as to even dare step out of the factory line that usher us through life, checking off all the boxes of perfect expectations. The Mage of Rage is one of those few to not only think of pulling off such a risky move, but they’ll do it in a way that is unmistakably an act of spite and rebellion. However, the Mage of Rage would need that extra shove to bring them to such a conclusion that this is the way they wish to live - alienated, judged, and to the most dedicated and extreme, outright hated and despised. Whether this be a personal shove wherein they come to the realization that they will never, ever fit into such tightly woven and uncomfortably shaped boxes and clothes, or they witness some of their own people begin to whisper about a world outside of these factory lines and walls; a world where everyone is their own person and there is no hatred, no judgement, no fear. All the Mage of Rage needs is a good enough spark to ignite their own passion and fury against the system they have been placed within.

While their passive counterpart may start out ignorant and take a much longer time to come around to the truth, the Mage of Rage is made well aware of these injustices and society’s false promises from a much earlier age. They are willing to put more thought into the inequalities surrounding them, to question and sometimes even challenge authority, as well as, for the especially daring ones, bring about a little chaos of their own. There are a few ways as to how the Mage of Rage may first acquire the bitter taste of reality and that, in the eyes of authority and society, not everyone is created nor should be treated as equal, all of these most likely occurring when the Mage of Rage is quite young. Ranging from being bullied and having no adult care that they are victim, while someone who experienced the same bullying is coddled and cared for, being known as the “weird” classmate that no one ever understands or even the “good in class, but could do with participating/speaking more” student, to getting in trouble for no reason other than something they did looked “suspicious” despite it being the same thing another child did. Whether it be from their own pondering and observations or another person, most likely an adult that has had similar struggles to them, the Mage of Rage would receive the beginning of their journey at a rather crucial and defining point in their life and development.

The Mage of Rage is most likely someone who could fall into the fashion of living under the idea of “It’s every man for himself”, especially if they are so often ostracized by their peers and people in general. One of the biggest things that marks a Mage of Rage is how outward they are about their opinions and beliefs, as well, especially if it means getting to spit into the faces of those who believe to be better than them. They are not someone who quietly sits by and allows for false truths and harmful ideologies to be spread around, and if they witness such a thing in person, then there is barely anything that will stop them from bringing about justified chaos. Due to how they act, though, they often don’t try to spend much time looking to form any relationships with people, especially if they may have differing views to the Mage of Rage. However, for them to actively reach out and help another person is often a great sign of trust and respect from the Mage of Rage, but don’t expect a spontaneous love to spark from them because of this. Oftentimes they will try to keep up the mindset that they don’t need anyone, and that they can survive in the world on their own - even if that is not entirely true. To become so aware of the sickening blind obedience surrounding one’s self could become grating on even the most patient of souls, and while some Mages of Rage may have more patience than others of their Classpect, there is most definitely one thing certain: if the Mage of Rage has fallen silent, chances are that they have reached their limit and breaking point.

While this may sound like a Mage of Rage that has come quite far in their journey, one would be sorely mistaken to hear that this is most likely what a young (though not entirely in regards to age) Mage of Rage would act like. Rage-bound are bringers of chaos, after all, and as such strive to bring about as much doubt, confusion, and terror that they can in their wake, if only to those they deem to be ignorant and unworthy of peace. The biggest challenge for the Mage of Rage is to not only survive gaining the knowledge of Rage, or gaining knowledge through it, but to also not allow their Aspect to devour their morality. Which is to say that, while they can see and know all the joy that comes from destroying the base of a corrupt and immoral society, they must learn patience in order to avoid ruining their cause and credibility by lashing out at foes at the most inappropriate of moments. This is one of the biggest sources of struggle for the Mage of Rage, with the source of their suffering being quite obvious to anyone who has ever known a Mage of Rage. The journey for the Mage of Rage, no matter the branch of knowledge they walk upon, is one of loneliness, doubt, and hostility. Let’s finally observe how these branches grow and may splinter off from each other, all while remembering that they all grow from the same tree - the same idea.

There are the Mages of Rage who choose, or are drawn, to journey down the path of gaining knowledge of Rage. They are the ones who have experienced the nature of their Aspect firsthand, but only in a brief and passing moment. Within that moment, something clicked, sparked, or shifted in their minds that brought upon a feeling - a hunger - that they must seek out more examples and situations attached to their Aspect. These Mages of Rage are ones who have very little fear when it comes to adventure. If anything, they see it as a type of thrill-seeking joyous occasion, even if the hunt for Rage leads them to some not-so-friendly groups, individuals, or places. The Mage of Rage does not care, though, so long as they are careful not to become too entangled in whatever uprising or revolution is brewing around them. With the way the Mage of Rage works and travels, it would be dishonest to say that they would remain unrecognizable to the eyes of those around them. No, they most definitely would gain a reputation of sorts, though what that reputation is truly depends on who is being questioned about it. 

Some may say the Mage of Rage is a no-good omen of destruction and anarchy - the broken and beaten husk of a town or organization left in their wake. Others may claim that the Mage of Rage is that of a sign, a blessing, perhaps even a gift, showing that freedom from the shackles of society is soon to come, and the feast upon those who have brought so many people oppression will arrive very shortly. Even if the Mage of Rage were to be made aware of these rumors and opinions about them, they would not care nor see the connection. Any good that comes of the Mage of Rage’s journey is all by coincidence because, as they would most likely say, “[they’re] just looking for opportunities, answers, chaotic fun, and knowledge”. Wherever the Mage of Rage finds themself to be, it is not because they are there to free people or stop an organization, but rather so they can simply gain a better understanding of how truly deep and far-out the roots of their tree are woven beneath the surface. It’s not that the Mage of Rage lacks empathy or sympathy, but rather they know deep down those feelings will only prevent them from making any progress in their journey. They crave immediate action and have the need to constantly be on the go - they rarely stay in one place for long. However, it is this impatience that so often brings them to make more enemies than friends, and as to be expected, the biggest growing obstacle for these Mages of Rage is that, if they are not careful, then they may fall victim to following the path of a Martyr before their journey is anywhere near finished. It is up to them to learn to take their time and be patient, get crafty, and perhaps find a few allies, even if their overall image is presented like that of a monster that stalks the lonely villages at night.

As for the Mages of Rage who so follow the path of gaining knowledge through Rage? Suffice to say, they are quite the chaotic bunch, and not exactly in the most pleasant way. While the former Mages of Rage simply seek out places filled to the brim with chaos, injustice, and in general in need of being liberated, these Mages of Rage are those who thought it would be quicker to gain knowledge and wisdom by allowing Rage to consume them. There is always a chance for redemption for many people, but there are so few Mages of Rage who choose this path that show any promise of climbing out from this hole. They are some of the most morally bankrupt of the Mages, seeing everything and everyone as a tank filled with knowledge that must be cracked open through whatever Rage-filled means possible. While some spread rumors that the former Mages of Rage are omens of chaos or saviors through destruction, most of the latter Mages of Rage are rotten down to their very core. In a way, these Mages of Rage are truly their Classpect at its most extreme and worst. If the Mage of Rage wishes to gain knowledge, then it would be wise to try and avoid them until their hunger has subsided if you want to avoid ending up in their crosshairs.

In the eyes of these Mages of Rage, the more chaos they bring into everyone’s and their own life, the better. They are someone who is not only ready and willing to set ablaze an entire forest in order to grow back something new and more pure, at least within their own vision and definition of such things, but if they find that some people are just as tainted as the forest, chances are that they will make sure those people go down with the rest of those woods. One of the most dangerous things about these Mages of Rage is that no one who knows them can say for certain when they will get these strong cravings for knowledge, which causes many people in the Mage’s life to be almost constantly on edge. However, no matter how cautious they believe themselves to be, very few people are ever capable of avoiding becoming a target for feeding, one way or another. Since Rage-bound are often stubborn in changing their opinions on things, these Mages are often the most stubborn of them all - believing their way to be the correct and purest one, and that anyone who dares challenge them is in for a world of pain, torment, and fear. When the Mage of Rage makes an enemy, it is never certain when they will strike. Perhaps they never will, and instead quietly relish in the fear and anxiety that comes off of their foe; anxiety and fear that gives only more knowledge to feed off of.

Whether the Mage of Rage presents themself to be a benevolent entity, simply appearing in places that need their help the most and acting upon such things, or they are a person deprived of morals and kindness, instead succumbing to their own anger, guilt, and hatred for the sake of knowledge, there is one thing for certain. The Mage of Rage may not seem like the most active threat, especially those who follow the path of gaining knowledge of their Aspect, but do not be fooled. They are still a Rage-bound at heart, and everyone knows how truly capricious they can be at times - especially if they want to play a little dirty. However, they can also be an important ally to have, if only for more inner-group and personal problems than anything else. They could easily be able to sniff out someone who poses a threat to the group, whether it be that person’s own rage, doubt, or fear. As such, they are the best person to put on the job for playing mediator, either between two friends who are having a disagreement or an entire dispute and rift happening within the group. It would be up to the Mage of Rage to discover the roots of these problems and address them appropriately, but that would be the biggest gamble of them all. Only the Mage of Rage knows for certain what plague of bitterness has infected their people, and who it has exactly infected. Considering the fluctuating moods of Mages in general, and then to add on the unpredictable and chaotic nature of Rage-bound, the Mage of Rage could become the best mediator within a group but also be the cause for its downfall - if they so choose to play such a nasty hand.

The Mage of Rage is one who is not afraid to play favorites, and if someone they particularly like turns out to be the cause of a problem or pose a threat to the group, then who is to say whether they will truly “snitch” on their friend for everyone else. After all, what has anyone else done for them? What are the benefits to tattling on someone who actually listens to them and believes the words that they are saying? To a particularly nasty Mage of Rage, there are none. After all, if they truly love to gain knowledge through Rage, they are someone who would rather leave everyone in states of paranoia and mistrust until it tears everyone apart. It would be unwise to not have at least one person keep an eye on the Mage of Rage at almost all times. However, not all Mages of Rage pose such large threats to a group’s integrity, tranquility, and honesty. For the Mages of Rage who have managed to acquire the skill of patience, they can prove themselves to be extremely valuable to the team. With their capability to gain knowledge of Rage, specifically of destruction, they could play an important part in creating large game plans for the team and securing victory with ease. They could pinpoint all of the easiest ways to attack an enemy and smite it. As their power of knowledge grows, so does their capability to take down their opponents swiftly and cleanly, unless they wish for it to be messy. The Mage of Rage is one who saw the truth of the world around them, and after breaking free of the shackles and tossing away the clothes forced upon them, they have found the robes and garbs that best fit them and show who they truly are. The Mage of Rage is someone who can either be someone’s savior, or their reaper. All that truly matters in that judgement is whether they deem you as a blind fool or a pitiful victim to the system. Remember, when the Mage of Rage is quiet, that is when peace has been eliminated from within their mind.


	19. Mage of Breath

Birds are often used to symbolize many things. They are used to represent ferocity, courage, keenness, but can also be seen as symbols of peace, love, and unity. Most importantly, though, birds are quite often used to represent freedom of the spirit and the person. For as long as birds and people have existed together, there has always been at least a handful of people who have looked upon them with awe and fascination. They are the animals who come in so many shapes, sizes, colors and more - far more than any animals a human might see on average. If not for birds, humans would have never been able to reach up into the clouds and join their feathery friends amongst the great blue canvas of the sky. Birds brilliantly show that they are rather similar to the air and breeze on which they travel upon, what with how expansive and ever-changing they are, not allowing anything or anyone to control them so long as they have the option of freedom. The Mage of Breath is one who envies the birds and their freedom, though they do not hate them. It is simply that they too wish to be able to spread their wings and take flight, escaping the confines surrounding them like that of bars on a cage. The Mage of Breath is one who once had a taste of freedom outside of this cage, and now they have been left hurting to gain more knowledge of what it means to be free.

The true beginning of the Mage of Breath’s story is most likely not when they first had this taste of freedom, but rather when they finally manage to find a way to slip through the gaps between the bars of the cage holding them. However, what that first taste, that first experience, they had outside the box built for them is truly a key moment in their life. What it is exactly most definitely will change from Mage of Breath to Mage of Breath. It could range from them doing something as simple as breaking a rule or diverging from a typical routine to something as big as running away from home and getting to experience what life is truly like outside the walls of where they live. However, as is the unfortunate case, they were most likely met with something that struck great terror and obedience back into them, thus locking them back into their little bird cage. For years, the Mage of Breath would not dare step foot away from their cage unless given permission to otherwise leave. Much like any typical bird, though, this would only ever be a faux type of freedom, and all they could do is continue looking out to their fellow birds who get to fly and flit about, doing whatever so they please to do. The Mage of Breath’s heart aches to be out where their fellow people are, all the while their mind cranking its cogs in search of a means to break free of what binds them to the ground.

It is of no surprise that the Mage of Breath does not have much of a social life. At least, not a social life full of many people they choose to be around. While most Breath-bound are known for being free-spirited and bright, loud, and flashy people who so easily attract others to them, the Mage of Breath, unfortunately, has yet to unlock that potential within themself - though not entirely by choice. Much like every other Aspect of their freedom, even their relationships are most likely to be controlled and put towards expectations and rules. While there may be someone amongst these people who, too, have grown tired of the way things are, the Mage of Breath knows the chances of either of them speaking out against it are slim to none. As such, they unfortunately would shelve this slice of hope, if only for another date and another time.

Much like their relationships, the Mage of Breath is also one who may not have the most colorful or unique wardrobe. They may have once fancied the idea of wearing bold and daring outfits, ones that surely would have attracted the eyes of their fellow people and perhaps even earned them a friend or two, but the terror of the consequences brought upon them by their previous attempt is often enough to prevent them from trying such a thing. Not only must the Mage of Breath learn to be physically free, but they must also learn to be mentally, emotionally, and spiritually free of the weights that hold them down. These requirements are some of the biggest struggles the Mage of Breath faces, but if they truly are courageous enough, then they can prove themself to be someone who refuses to yield to even the strongest of steel walls. After all, the breeze and air always finds a way to slip through even the smallest of openings, as well as pass over and around the largest of structures.

However, the Mage of Breath must first find a time and place in which they are capable of even attempting to break away from this routine, these rules, and restrictions. Have you ever tried to try and see the way in which the wind moves? Observe the air around you shift and spin and soar around you? Perhaps when it has grown angry and restless, presenting itself as a tornado creeping ever closer to the coast, a storm that swirls and churns above a little town and directs all of the rain into one direction, or a gust of wind so strong that everything within its path is flung away like a discarded toy. The Mage of Breath searches for such perfect moments wherein they may disappear amongst the blaring alarms, the cracks and roars of thunder, or the screams of wind that cause the branches of trees to claw at their windows. Eventually, after enough searching and preparation, the Mage of Breath will finally find their perfect moment, the proper gust of wind, that they can finally spread their wings and fly away from the cage that once held them. After all, while the Breath-bound present themselves as bubbly and soft individuals, that does not mean they are incapable of stooping to their worst and becoming the source of their own storm. Perhaps that storm within their home is all they need to finally break out, or maybe the door to their cage was not fully closed or locked and a window was left. Maybe, just maybe, they have proven themself worthy enough to be free of the cage and under the scrutiny of authority, and so have finally been sent out into the world. No matter what, though, what matters most is knowing that this escape is when the Mage of Breath’s journey truly starts.

Due to the restricted way of life that they have lived, the beginning of their journey, although fresh and exciting at first, would soon prove itself to be more challenging than they expected. After all, what they know of the world has only ever been observed from a sense of disconnection and from within their cage. Their perception on how people and society in general works has been so heavily altered and distorted that it is nearly overwhelming for them to realize that they are now on their own. A part of them says that they can always go back to the cage, how life was so much easier back there. They had everything they needed, and all they needed to do was follow a few silly rules and routines. Surely it couldn’t have been that bad, and really they were just going through a rebellious era in their life, right? Right? While the Mage of Breath may be physically free, they still have plenty to learn of what it truly means to be Breath-bound.

However, while the Mage of Breath will be learning to break free of routines that have plagued their life, that is not the case for this analysis. The Mage of Breath, much like any bird that has freshly left the nest, must learn to fly if they do not wish to fall prey to the predators who lurk on the ground, or worse - have their body crumple against the hard, unforgiving Earth they have so delicately been living above for so long. Much like many of the other Mages, the Mage of Breath does have two paths in which they may learn how to properly spread their wings and fly if they so desire to not meet an untimely end. Both of these options to present their own issues and struggles, some being similar while others being unique to that specific road. Whichever one calls the loudest to the Mage of Breath, though, will hopefully end with someone who not only knows how to fly and where to let the winds take them, but also a person who is capable of helping out other fledglings learn the ropes and survive their own falls from the nests they once called home.

For the Mages of Breath who choose to follow the path in which they actively seek out knowledge of their Aspect, they are those who much prefer to observe and be in the background rather than be in the center of the show - at least in the beginning. The fear of standing out in a crowd and stepping out of their reinforced comfort zone is one they have yet to shake off, but someday they will learn to grow into their proper plumage. The Mage of Breath is one who most definitely follows the exact opposite of “Do as I say, not as I do”, which is to say that they often look towards other people for guidance and examples of what to do. Due to their unassuming appearance, not too many people may notice this habit of people-watching that the Mage of Breath so quickly learns and uses on a near daily basis. Keeping in mind the extremes of emotion, or lack thereof, that Mages feel, there are some days where they can feel quite confident in their ability to do the thing that needs to be done, all on their own. There will indeed be some days where this confidence pays off and they are rewarded handsomely by the world around them, but then there are the other moments where their confidence can come off as cocky, rude, or downright condescending and offensive. The Mage of Breath may struggle to sift through all their options of examples, especially in the beginning of their search for knowledge. If someone were to approach the Mage of Breath when they are just starting to learn, and are at their most vulnerable, and say that they can teach and tutor them in the ways of being an unquestionable leader, if the Mage of Breath is at a particularly desperate moment in their life, then they just may be gullible enough to say yes.

As for the suffering the Mage of Breath would stumble across upon this path of progress, this, too, can come in many different forms as they continue their journey. Their main and almost constant source of such torment would be having a feeling of being lost and at the mercy of the winds of fate - a leaf spinning in the breeze of a summer afternoon or viciously being whipped around in an autumn storm. They’re someone who would have many moments of self-doubt, questioning if they truly did the right thing or if they instead messed something horribly up. A lot of their suffering is more internal rather than external - a war waging inside of them as they learn more and more of what the Breath-bound truly stand for. They would eventually learn to finally be free of the shackles still clinging to their mind and soul. Shackles that, for so many years, have prevented them from ever being able to truly fly. Everything rusts and decays with enough time, though, and these chains are no different. There are many ways the Mage of Breath may have found a way to free themself of these invisible weights and chains. Whether it be the help of a friend they met at a coffee shop, a therapist their school’s counselor referred them to, or perhaps the Mage of Breath found their own strength within the breeze and broke those chains on their own. No matter what, though, the Mage of Breath would finally be met with the truth of their Aspect. While the sky is far bigger than they ever could have expected, and it makes them realize how truly small they are, as they learn more and more from other people they encounter in their life, they would come to realize that everyone is just as small as them when put under the sky. Not only that, but they could most definitely start to learn how to live their own life and express themself how they see fit. New hobbies, their own sense of fashion, talking to people, and so much more.

However, let’s not get too carried away in the breeze of those specific Mages of Breath. The second group of them, those who actively seek out knowledge through their Aspect, are just as important and deserve as much coverage. While the previous Mages of Breath were followers of “Do as I do, not as I say” and overall playing a much smaller part when it comes to being in a crowd, these Mages of Breath are ones who prefer to be in the center of it all. They would rather rush head on towards their Aspect, whether it is a calm breeze or raging typhoon, if it means getting ahead in life and ridding themself of the shackles within their skull. Most Mages of Breath would rather study and learn better ways to embrace and act upon the whims of their Aspect, but these Mages of Breath have different plans entirely. Whether it be traveling to the most popular tourist destinations to the most obscure places ever, or jumping into every chance of work and play available to them, these Mages of Breath are ready and willing to get struck by lightning a few times if it means they come out of any storm more knowledgeable than anyone else. Pride is one of the most important things for these Mages of Breath, but they often tread a fine line between being prideful and earnestly egotistical. Granted, any Mage of Breath is in danger of falling for this trap, but these Mages of Breath are especially at risk.

Any chance they have to be in a position of leadership will almost instantly be snatched up by the Mage of Breath, even if it’s a position doomed for failure. They are easily the ones far more eager to chase after and take hold of their Aspect and its ever-shifting ways, curious to finally be able to understand and know why the birds so choose to remain in the air and be at the mercy of the winds. If these Mages of Breath were to be a bird, they would most definitely be the Goose who flies at the tip of the arrow, leading themself and all their fellow geese brethren to better places and a promising future. These Mages of Breath are the most capable of showing off how expansive and flexible Breath-bound can be, for whenever a role of leadership does end in some horrible fashion, they can often bounce back from it with very little issue. Even on their worst days where they are cold and withdrawn from others, if the need calls for it and arises, chances are that they will push aside all of their own problems in order to lead the group that they have currently found themself in. These Mages of Breath hold great promise in becoming excellent leaders, and even better sources of inspiration, having suffered through all the worst storms imaginable in order to learn how they can improve for the next obstacle in their path. Chances are that these Mages of Breath know this, and it is most likely one of their biggest sources for their pride. As such, it would be wise to never interrupt these Mages of Breath when they are in a museful or inspirational mood. If one were to do so, then the Mage of Breath, much like the weather itself, will most likely be rather quick to change their pace, tone, and overall threat level to one’s safety.

Leadership is something not everyone is meant for, as there is often that thin line some people tread between being a concerned and caring leader and a controlling, selfish, and stubborn person who never allows anyone to question their authority. The Mage of Breath is one who knows of every last possible type of leadership, whether it be from observing so many other people and mimicking their actions - seeing what works best - or jumping into the deep end and accepting any chance of leadership to any group that they can get, even if it means having to go down with one or more ships. No matter what, though, the Mage of Breath is one who started out as a caged bird who watched all their fellow birds get to spread their wings and express themselves in many special ways. Through the toughest storms, where the rain feels like thin blades slicing them to ribbons and the wind threatens to blow them away, to the calmest and most pleasant of sunny days and afternoons, the Mage of Breath is one who has weathered countless obstacles and struggles in their life. With the knowledge they have acquired, they are someone capable of taking all the harm put onto them and making it into something beautiful, inspiring, and an example that some other fledgling Mage of Breath may need to see.

The courage the Mage of Breath displays is one that many people look for in a leader. It should be no surprise to hear that the Mage of Breath knows this, and so are more than ready to handle whoever they may sweep up in their travels and pursuit for more knowledge or simply trying to achieve their goals. Within a solid group of friends and allies, though, they are most certainly an expert at putting on the proper masks that are called for with certain people. Breath-bound are known to be extremely flexible, after all, and the Mage of Breath is one who understands that everyone in the group has different needs with their own unique solutions. Therefore, no matter who the person is they are talking to, chances are that they know exactly how to approach them in such a way that will promise the best outcome of the situation. While the Mage of Breath is no healer, nor the best advice giver, they are most certainly someone who can sit down and listen to an ally when the need arises. If given the chance, the Mage of Breath would most likely be happy to play the role of a Martyr, or at least die as a hero that many people will look up to years after they have died. It is true that Breath-bound don’t tend to seek out ways to become heroes, but that is only partially true for the Mage of Breath. There will be times where they are surprised to find out that they changed someone’s life for the better in some fashion, but will sometimes purposely try to find ways to be someone’s hero, especially if they deem someone to be struggling with being trapped in their own cage. The Mage of Breath knows how it feels to be locked away for so long and to only yearn for the sun to grace their skin once again. The Mage of Breath knows how this feels, and they never wish for anyone to ever experience such pain again. That is the gust of wind the Mage has chosen to be their true driving force in life.


	20. Mage of Space

Ripples within the crystal clear surface of a lake. The lake of life and time - the lake of the universe, all there is, was, and will be - has been disturbed and changed. Its water will now have to accommodate for this intrusion upon its peace, whether this intrusion is brought upon by something harmless and mundane, like that of a frog submerging itself beneath its surface, or something malicious and cruel, like a large rock being thrown atop a fish that once swam amongst the cosmos. Everything has a consequence, though. Whether it is good or bad, it often takes one small push of a domino, big or small, to set off a chain reaction that will not stop until the final domino has fallen. Every day, our lives are filled with decisions and choices to be made - a handful of rocks are given to us so that we may make our own ripples in the lake of the universe. These rocks are ones that may be used to make the most perfect throws with the most ripples, or they can be slammed directly into the face of the water with reckless abandon. Many of those who believe that it doesn’t matter if they perform the most perfect toss or if they simply throw the rock as far as they can - it still makes ripples. There are also those who believe that their ripples will affect nothing at all, especially when so many other people are all casting their rocks into the same lake. The Mage of Space is one of these people, and they are someone who will surely obtain a rather harsh awakening to the true might of their Aspect.

The Mage of Space before encountering the harsh nature of their Aspect can easily be described in many negative ways. Cocky, rude, selfish, if you can think of a word to describe someone who does what they want, when they want, with little to no care about how it affects anyone else, that is the easiest way to describe a pre-journey Mage of Space. There are many deep, personal reasons as to why the Mage of Space acts this way, but to put it a little more generalized and straight forward - the Mage of Space is rather nihilistic. They don’t believe that their existence is anything special, or that they don’t have much of an impact on the bigger picture of things. Chances are that the Mage of Space believes, full heartedly, that if they did not exist, nothing would be different. Because of this, they most likely have quite a lot of commitment issues. Ranging from struggling to maintain relationships for a long time to constantly picking up and putting down so many art projects, hobbies, TV shows, and more, the Mage of Space does whatever feels right in that exact moment without even taking a second to ponder on how it may affect the future. This rather flippant nature towards commitment is because the Mage of Space rarely sees a future where they are actively involved with it. To simply put it: the Mage of Space can never see a future for themself.

Space is one of, if not the most important of all the Aspects, as has been previously stated with the Seer of Space. Nothing can exist without Space. However, Space is a useless Aspect if it all by itself within a session, much like how the vastness and beauty of space - the universe - would be useless if there were no living organisms to bask in its fatal charm. With no one to see what has been created and shines so wonderfully, what is even the point of creating anything at all? That is one of the bigger issues the Mage of Space faces. Due to their issues with commitment, they most definitely do not have many, if any, friends or relationships to speak of. Being stuck in such a deep and cold rut of loneliness is one of the largest factors as to why the Mage of Space does not believe their actions hold any consequences, and why they struggle to find any creative vision of their own. The Mage of Space, much like its passive counterpart, does not see the beauty nor the benefits of using precious time, energy, and resources into innovating what is old into something brand new. Once something is broken, they are quite quick in disposing it. However, the true issue here is that, to the Mage of Space, something like a coffee mug having a chipped rim or a broken handle is as good as trash. They’re too quick to throw out the old and simply buy something they believe to be new - even it can be salvaged. This mentality goes for how they view their own relationships, as well.

People are a difficult thing for the Mage of Space to grasp onto, nevermind trying to socialize with them. Oftentimes, being in a relationship of any kind with a Mage of Space is one filled with jostled elbows and rather crude remarks, if only because in their eyes, they have done nothing wrong. When called out on such behavior, the Mage of Space will often be quick to jump into defending themself, unafraid to hurl insults and other horrid things at the person who called them out. For some Mages of Space, the relationships that die out because of this behavior are only the consequences of their actions, and are purely accidental. For the others, though, it is possibly quite likely that such acts of aggression are on purpose, if only as a means to push others away and return to their social isolation. No matter what, there is no doubt that the Mage of Space is like that of a lone sun within their own milky way - waiting for the true planets to form and orbit around them, rather than burning to a crisp by flowing too close to them. What the Mage of Space does not know, though, is that there have been promises of planets forming and orbiting around them, they just simply acted out too quickly and eviscerated those planets - those relationships - before anything could ever truly form. Do not fret, though, because the Mage of Space will soon enough learn that these actions do indeed have consequences.

The beginning of the Mage of Space’s journey is one not many people should envy, even if their own start is rather tragic or messy. As stated before, while not all consequences necessarily have to be negative, the Mage of Space is one who has built up quite a lot of bad karma in their life. With a small pun intended, it is to no surprise that the Mage of Space’s journey would start out with a rather big bang. Their illusion of being untouchable to justice, being so unimportant to the grand scheme of things that nothing they do matters, that they can slip by and go unnoticed by the universe around them, and, most importantly, that they can simply throw all their rocks into the lack of the universe without ever once hurting a beautiful creation within it. It depends and varies from one Mage of Space to another what exactly this big bang of consequence, of justice, and awakening is, but it is one that most definitely is meant to strike fear within the heart of the Mage. 

A few common ones may be finally losing someone they did truly care about, the outcomes ranging from said person quietly leaving them to losing the one they treasured most in a horrific accident caused by them. Another is that maybe they were finally brought to justice, professionally or otherwise - taking one too many chip bags and clothes or simply causing an unfortunate outcome for a group of people at school. Perhaps they couldn’t got fired from their job because they bad-mouthed their boss on a public, online platform, they got evicted for constantly partying and stinking up their apartment or by simply finding constant ways to avoid rent, or some other grand consequence finally came knocking at their door with such ferocity that it ended up punching the Mage directly in their face. Not only will this certainly leave the Mage bruised and afraid, but it will finally wake them up from their foolish slumber of nihilism. Their actions do matter, they do have consequences, and they do hold a great importance when it comes to the bigger picture. A picture as grand as the universe itself cannot be painted by one person, though, even if they are one bound to the Aspect of Space. This realization will be a slow one for the Mage of Space to come upon, if only due to how grand their Aspect is. However, with enough patience and practice, once their journey is over, the Mage of Space is someone who holds a great promise to be one of the most kind, caring, and passionate of their group. Their biggest struggle, though, will be having to allow those planets in their solar system to form, as well as learning how to not let the fire and plasma within themself - the sun and center of their solar system - die out.

Mistakes are a scary thing to many people for many different reasons. There are those who see mistakes as signs that they are a failure, while some may fear what comes after making such a large miscalculation. Nevertheless, though, mistakes are a fact of life, as it is only by nature for people to not always make the right decisions. Once something has been said and done, there is no way to ever fully erase it and scrub it clean or fish it out from the deep, deep depths of the lake of the universe. For the Mage of Space, they may have once had the mentality of “out of sight, out of mind”, meaning that whatever came after an action they had committed, they never stuck around long enough to discover what fruits grew and awaited their harvest - even if such fruits were rotten and poisoned. Now that the Mage of Space has finally had their face shoved into the dirt and forced to finally harvest what they have sown, the first choose they will be met with is one that may seem simple to most, but to any fellow Mage, this is oftentimes the hardest decision of their life. Should they go about and seek out the harsh knowledge that their Aspect promises, or do they instead wish to fully submerge themself within the vast lake of the universe, feeling every last fish, turtle, leech, eel, tendril, and frog brush against their body and mind? As always, both paths will be explored to an extent, though it is always best to keep in mind that, much like every milky way, each Mages journey is unique to themself, even if it is two separate Mages of Space venturing out to obtain their own pieces of knowledge.

The existential swimsuits will have to wait for a few moments, though, as the Mages who so choose to seek out knowledge of Space are the first ones to be placed beneath the microscope. It should come as no surprise to hear that either option is one that leads to a great and challenging conclusion, or at least, if the Mage of Space stays on the right track, they should happen upon this awe-inspiring, eye-opening realization of what their true purpose is in the grand scheme of things. The Mage of Space is one who must start out with the little details if they do not wish to become too overwhelmed with the grandiose Aspect they have been assigned. Now a little more aware that their actions have consequences, the Mage of Space would most likely search for more happenstances of such things. Perhaps they would hold the door open for someone carrying many things, only to find out that they inherently protected them from someone’s unwanted attention. Maybe they would begin a compost pile rather than simply throwing food scraps in the trash, and one day find a pleasant animal or few feasting away on the Mage’s leftovers. Little by little, the Mage of Space would come to realize how much their actions truly do matter and affect the world around them, big and small. Due to this, they may become far more diligent in how they approach certain situations; taking more caution and time to think of what their options are on how to handle something. Not only would they be learning more about Space, but they would be applying what they know to how they live life.

Most of their struggles and suffering will come through having to experience all the available negative consequences to some of their actions. They may think themself to be a hero after doing one action, but instead may discover that they are the reason for something going horribly wrong. Not only would this occur throughout their journey, but if the Mage of Space is not careful, they will accidentally become far too concerned with not only their own actions and the consequences that come with them but everyone else’s actions, as well. This could cause them to act rather overbearing and strict, oftentimes yelling or even tackling someone if it means preventing them from doing something that could have a horrific punishment attached to it. Some may see this as the Mage of Space being controlling and paranoid when, really, they’re only concerned about protecting those they believe are able to be saved from a path covered in broken glass and rusty tacks. What is most important for the Mage of Space to learn, as they gain more knowledge and understanding of Space, is that they simply can’t control everything or everyone. While they may be attached to such a vast and wondrous Aspect, they are not meant to become some omniscient guardian of the cosmos who is capable of preventing all disasters from happening. The Mage of Space will become frustrated at being told this, but if they do not wish to continuously burn up their own milky way, while putting themself at risk of becoming a supernova explosion, it is a truth that they must face and embrace.

It’s far too late to get those swimsuits on if they aren’t already on, as the time to discuss the Mages of Space who threw themselves within the lake of the universe has finally come. The high tide is here, and there is a cliff waiting to be leaped off from - as well as a grand ocean waiting for more souls to fall beneath its waves. These Mages are those who have truly dedicated every last piece of their mind, body and soul to their Aspect so that they may gain all the knowledge it has to offer them. All the melodious clicks, chirps, and whispers of the great depths of the universe lured these Mages close before enveloping them in tendril-like seaweed, pulling them ever deeper, deeper, and deeper. Even if the Mage wished to change their mind and try to swim away - breach the surface and swim back to the shore and their normal life - they would be horrified to find that there is no going back. Surrounding them on all sides is the cold and ever-expanding ocean of space. While it may seem like such a small lake within our minds, it is only because we will never be able to truly imagine nor grasp how truly big and infinite the universe outside of our home, our planet, even our own milky way is. Try to imagine a blue whale, right now. Now, try to imagine yourself swimming beside its massive, hulking, yet oddly majestic body. Chances are that the image within your head right now is nowhere near accurate to what it would really be like to be next to one of the largest animals on our planet. Now take this moment and think about how a blue whale is much like a person, and the universe itself is not only the blue whale, but also the ocean it inhabits. The universe’s true size is one very few may ever come to understand, but these Mages of Space are those who have welcomed and thrown themself within the depths in order to try and understand. To try and know by realizing how truly small they are in the horrific beauty that is the universe.

The journey for these Mages of Space is somewhat of a mystery, but it is only because they themselves have become mysteries of their own. People who may have loved and known these Mages now look at them as though they were a stranger - and the Mage looks at them in the same manner. Who needs friends, family, or relationships in general, when the universe has looked upon them and said “I love you” and given them a gift so priceless and special that they hold it up high for the world to see. These Mages of Space are those who suffer because they have sacrificed everything, and everyone, they have ever known so that they may become better than anyone could ever dream of becoming. It could be argued that these are the Mages of Space who wanted to cut corners and try to avoid all the suffering by simply turning around and seeking out this knowledge through Space itself. What they were met with, though, beyond the threshold of the sun’s falsely warm rays of light, and the last glimmer of hope has twinkled away, disappearing into the void of what is known and not yet understood. The Mage of Space does not know when they took their last breath, if there is even blood still within their veins or if it has now been replaced by mercury and their bones have turned to stars. Down in these depths, though, there is no need for rage and sorrow, for their doom is not here nor there. Before this moment - above the water - could it be argued that they even had a life? Or did they simply allow for time to constantly pass them by, leaving them to be a fool in their court? They know that deep within their heart that they made the right choice - even if their mind screams at them to fight and leave and swim back to the surface. The universe said “I love you” to the Mage of Space, and granted them the knowledge to anything they ever wanted.

No matter which path the Mage of Space chooses, though, it is of no doubt that as long as they stay upon the proper path then they will reach their goal a far better, intellectually stronger, calmer, and caring person. Along the way, due to how Mages naturally attract people towards them, the Mage of Space’s company will speak volumes to the progress they have made in their journey. A well-adjusted Mage of Space should have the perfect amount of people, all with their own unique personalities and personal life stories, much like how each planet within a solar system is beautiful and unique all on its own. On that same note, it will be of no surprise that there will be those closer to the Mage of Space than others, though this is often by pure coincidence rather than anything else. Some of them have simply decided not to grow too close to the sun - the center - of all things. The Mage of Space should also have a far better knowledge of how their actions will affect others, though not to the same extent as a Light or Time-bound might be able to. While they may be the center of their group, it doesn’t mean that they are exactly the leader of their friend group, which is most likely best for the integrity of everyone involved. Although the Mage of Space has learned to be more precise, calm, and collected in situations - no matter how bad they may become - that does not mean they have their entire act pulled together. The Mage of Space may still struggle to understand how to balance certain things, one of them being how not to fall into a pattern of being sloppy in their work while also avoiding becoming a fatal perfectionist.

Another one of the things they may struggle to understand at first is Frog Breeding, and how it is a very delicate and finicky process. Chances are that, at first, they wouldn’t exactly get along with the Knight in their group, especially if that Knight is one who is capable of seeing and understanding the struggles that the Mage has gone through. The Mage of Space is one who prides themself on the knowledge they have acquired, but if their ego is not maintained nor checked, then this pride may grow into a monstrous complex wherein they not only believe themself to truly be the center of the group, but the only member who matters. For those who manage to avoid such a late-game failure, though, they will learn that this simply is nowhere near true. Everyone is important, and everyone matters. As such, they would eventually learn to warm up to the Knight of their group, and allow them to aid in the creation of the Genesis Frog. Once again, though, there will always be those Mages of Space who will try to cut as many corners as they can so that things can speed up. It would be up to the Knight to be their anchor and to make sure that their feet remain planted in reality and moving at a decent pace. This could be more of a challenge if the Knight must accompany a Mage of Space who has sought out knowledge through Space, but as long as they keep a steady and strong head, even they can turn around such a stubborn and entangled person. Perhaps these Mages of Space, who so willing allowed their minds to become like that of black holes, truly only ever needed a brave and stubborn Knight to save them from the depths of the universe. The Universe may have said “I love you”, but the friends of the Mage are the ones who showed that actions speak far louder than words - and the Mage of Space knows this.

As for their bigger and more important powers, the Mage of Space would be able to know, if so they desire, what the genetic make-up of something or someone is, what all of the ingredients used to bake something were, all of the materials and resources were used to build something - even going as far as knowing what exact tools were used, and so on and so forth. They could also know the exact location of anything they wished to locate, but these powers are most often the ones to give the Mage of Space problems. While the Seer of Space has a far similar power, the Mage of Space must focus much harder on finding these things or people, and as such, they put their mind at a much bigger risk of taking some type of damage. The Mage of Space has to put far more work into everything they do when it comes to their power, and they are often met with having to decide if they truly do want to know where someone is or if they would rather remain blind and unknowing. Oftentimes this can lead to them becoming overwhelmed with choices and decisions, and may leave the Mage of Space frozen and unsure of what to do. There are some Mages of Space who may feel as though all there is left to do is turn and run away, if only because they believe it is a fight they cannot win. However, what they should learn eventually is that life is full of choices. Every day, we are given a handle of rocks. Some the most perfect stones to skip across the surface of the lake, while others will do us no good, no matter how we throw them. No matter what, though, these rocks will create ripples, and those ripples will carry out the consequences that come from those rocks. At first, the Mage of Space believed that their ripples didn’t matter - that no one’s ripples mattered. Now that they have cleared out their journey, though, and realized the truths of not only their own magnificence and importance in the universe, but they have seen everyone else’s place in the grand scheme of things. The Mage of Space now knows that their ripples do matter, and so they are sure to take extra care of where, when, and how they throw them, and are more than willing to guide everyone else’s hands to make the better choices. Most importantly, if the Mage of Space finds someone believing their rocks and ripples to be unimportant, then they will happily sit down with them and tell them something no one had told the Mage before they went on their journey: The Universe and myself love you, and everything you do truly matters. After all, it takes a million stars to make the night sky look so beautiful.


	21. Mage of Heart

Everyone we met leaves an impact of some type that will affect how our identities are formed - especially when we are young. Children are born as the most purest and beautiful of people, if only because they have barely opened their eyes to the injustices within the world. It is often said that children are sponges who soak up everything around them, whether it be a certain word or phrase, or certain mannerisms that they find to be worth mimicking. They may be similar to sponges, but it could be argued that children are much like that of a blank canvas. A blank wherein the entire world and everyone within their life is an artist who, accidentally or otherwise, may add one or more colors to the child’s canvas. Not every color will be a beautiful, deep and royal purple, or a happy pastel orange, but that is simply because it is inevitable that someone will come around and leave a rather ugly mark upon the child’s canvas. Everyone was once a blank canvas, and as time passed us by, so, too, did many artists who came by and added their own little mark or two, making it so our canvases were our own unique masterpieces by the time we reach maturity. What happens, though, to those whose paintings are not stark and bright, but rather drab and uninspiring? What about the ones who barely got a chance to have many artists leave their mark upon their canvas, and those who did only left watery, dark streaks upon their canvases - their hearts? What about the people who grew up only to find that they lack much of a true identity? It is unfortunate to say that these people are those who would fit the unfortunate circumstances of the Mage of Heart.

The Mage of Heart is one who tends to hide away who they really are behind a series of masks they have crafted over the years. Do not mistake this as the Mage of Heart being two-faced or even a cruel person, though, for the true reason as to why they put up such a facade is a rather saddening one. The early-life of the Mage of Heart is one unfortunately tainted with many hardships and struggles; insecurities, isolation, anxieties and so much more. All of these personal issues made it so that the Mage of Heart never had much of a chance to build up a true identity for themself. Instead, what the Mage of Heart was given were the leftover scraps of everyone else’s identities and personalities. Unfortunately, these scraps are often the ones people dislike the most about themselves, and so have cast it away for the Mage of Heart to eventually pick up and try to sew onto their canvas. While so many others have paint, marker, pencil, or whatever means of art so lovingly or haphazardly strewn onto their campus, the Mage of Heart is one who is left to sew what they can into their own canvas, not even knowing if they are doing it properly. As such, this has caused them to become somewhat of an amalgamation of all types of bits, pieces, and chunks of other people. This has most definitely lead the Mage of Heart to collect many layers of this facade, especially in certain categories of their “personality”. To anyone who has a sharp eye, it would be rather easy to see that the identity the Mage of Heart presents themself to be is not who they truly are at all. Upon discovering this, people will then often question: just who really is the Mage of Heart?

Oftentimes when someone asks the Mage of Heart what their favorite movie, book, song, or whatever piece of media is, they may shrug and say whatever is the most popular thing at the moment. Chances are that they would give this answer to everything pertaining to something personal, or they would not have an answer to give and simply say “I don’t know”. While many Heart-bound love to talk about themselves and their interests - what makes them unique - the Mage of Heart would rather spend time either listening to other people and what makes their souls complete, or the Mage themself would discuss someone else and their life entirely. To some people, this may seem like a rather big turn-off point in terms of wanting to be friends with the Mage of Heart. To a select few group of people, though, the Mage of Heart is one who may seem like the most perfect gullible person to rope into a rather unfortunate circumstance. Due to how much of a great listener they are, as well as how willing the Mage is to give up the spotlight for someone else, there is a very high probability that the Mage of Heart would find themself surrounded by not the most upstanding of individuals. They wouldn’t know any better, though, and so they would most likely be one of the most willing puppets someone could ever ask for, especially if this person or people promise the Mage a chance at finally getting a true painting placed upon their canvas. When the harsh truth steps forth towards the Mage is when their journey will finally begin.

It’s a rather harsh truth, indeed, when someone finally realizes that the company they so desired to keep turns out to be a source of venom and suffering. While the Mage of Heart will need to actively seek out knowledge of their Aspect, or through it, in order to build up their own identity, the Mage of Heart must perform this task by first learning how to recognize the identities and personalities that are no good to them. It may seem like an insult, but it is unfortunately true that the Mage of Heart is indeed a rather naive and gullible person - one who is so easily manipulated by those who promise them love and shelter. After all, anyone with a sharp eye can see right through the patches sewn onto their canvas and tell that their canvas is blank and that they have never truly experienced what the outside world is really like. Not only does the Mage of Heart lack knowledge of their true identity, but they also lack the knowledge and perception to tell when a sheep is truly a wolf in hiding. Because of this, there is a high probability that the people they surround themself with do not truly care for the Mage, but instead only see them as another pawn to use for their own selfish needs. If someone were to tell the Mage of Heart this, they would most likely laugh it off or try to say that you’re wrong, that this person or these people do truly care for them. Not only does the Mage of Heart believe these lies, but they also believe that the people they hold onto will help lead them to crafting a better identity. In a way, they are not wrong, as they will indeed lead the Mage of Heart towards their journey and help them to build up who they are, but it will happen in ways that the Mage of Heart may not have agreed to if they had known any better.

No one can force a person to open their eyes if they truly do not want them to be. For the people who truly care for the Mage of Heart, friend or not, have to face the bitter truth. In order for the Mage of Heart to know that they are being pulled around on strings, unknowingly dancing across the chess board of life towards a long period of suffering, yet one still full of promise for growth, they must open their eyes themself. They will, eventually, but there are most certainly some Mages of Heart who will most definitely immediately close their eyes again and have them remain shut. After all, it is hard to face the facts at times, and the Mage of Heart is no different. However, if they are one who persists and keeps their eyes opening - taking in the horrific, blinding light of the truth - then they will come to realize that their social life has been that of a complete lie. Little do they or anyone else know is that by the time the Mage of Heart does open their eyes and see the web they have lead themself to be within, it will already be too late, and the Mage of Heart will suffer a great amount of loss and pain for being too willfully ignorant for too long. It is not entirely their fault, though, since they are someone who has had very limited access to how brutal and selfish people can be.

After all of the heartbreak that comes with this betrayal and the realization of what people truly think of them, it would be up to the Mage of Heart to take this long period of suffering to not curl up and allow the world to pass them by, but rather to take this as their wake-up call so that they may try to prevent this from ever happening again. There will always be those who are unable to seize the moment when it arrives, unfortunately, even if it is practically breaking down their door. These Mages of Heart are those who most likely will continue to either fall for such harsh tricks, or instead resign themself to their suffering. As for their canvas, chances are that this incident has not only damaged their canvas, but instead completely tore it apart, punched a whole in it, or even left it to become a pile of ash. Unfortunately for them, if their canvas is to become damaged beyond repair, then their journeys have already ended before they could even begin. It should be obvious to some what this means for them, but for those who may not understand, the short end of it is that these Mages of Heart don’t even have the comfort of their facades to hide behind. Instead, they are now husks - dull and gray splotches on a world so bright and colorful - and have next to no chance for any sense of recovery. As for the Mages whose canvases and spirits remain relatively whole and are capable of being rebuilt from this tragic scenario, they will once again be met with many decisions as to how they should approach their journey, much akin to their fellow Mages.

For the remainder of this month, let’s say things get switched up a little bit here? Why not start with the Mages of Heart who follow the path of seeking out knowledge through Heart? A certain Mage has to find ways to spice things up every and now again after all. Besides, in a way, it would make sense for this path and group to be the first one analyzed. Why? Well, because this is the path wherein the Mage of Heart lends themself to become far more than a collector of personality scraps, as well as lend them to recover from their own horrific start of their journey in a rather unique way. The Mage of Heart must find ways to build their own identity, if only to avoid falling prey to such manipulative tactics and false promises of true love. For these particular Mages of Heart, they would create their identities by gaining knowledge through everyone else’s identities. This time, however, it will not just be scraps so crudely sewn onto their canvas, but rather they would try their best to put themself out into the world and experience the good and the bad of it. After all, the Mage of Heart is one who begins their life rather sheltered and insecure of what may lay beyond their home, never wanting to risk getting hurt in case it left their canvas dirtied and ruined. Now that they have already experienced the pain that the world has to offer, then chances are that they will be far more willing and ready to venture out and gain a better understanding of not only the people around them, but also a better understanding of themself.

Now, keep in mind that the Mage of Heart is no different than any other Heart-bound, primarily in that everything they do is to help build up their own sense of self. As such, their journey is one where they go is meant to add another dash of seasoning their cinnamon roll, another sprinkling of candy onto their ice cream, another stroke or splatter of a brush to add more to the masterpiece that is them. Not only do these Mages of Heart gain more knowledge through the identities of those around them, but they go wherever their own heart tells them to go. Whether they go to a museum, night club, or even a simple nature park, there is always a reason why the Mage of Heart is where the place they stand, and that reason is so that they may allow themself to remove all the sewn on pieces of scraps and instead finally begin to paint their own masterpiece upon their own canvas. While everyone else allowed for someone else, or even many others, to come into their life and leave their own marks, these Mages of Heart are true innovators in that they have found a way to break out of the norm. Rather than allow for anyone else to possibly harm or taint their canvas, they have decided to instead take the colors that truly call to them and use it to make their own painting of who they wish to be. These Mages of Heart have realized that if one so wishes to be their own person, then they must take control of their own sense of self before anyone else can. They also are those who truly understand that, at the end of the day, it is our own individual canvases that we are stuck carrying for the rest of our lives, so why not try to make your own painting, with each color being what makes you feel happy and confident about the work you have made? 

Much like any art project, though, there will always be mistakes and errors, as well as many, many learning curves, especially when there are not many people to teach this skill. This is one of the many reasons for why these Mages suffer, with the others one being the insecurities that come with making one’s own art and breaking out from what has been deemed normal. However, it is through this defiance against the binary that will truly help the Mage of Heart come to understand who they truly are. Once their painting has been completed, with its beautiful mistakes and unique charm, it is no doubt that these Mages of Heart will be the ones to truly stand out in a crowd of artists. There is a high probability that their way of tackling making their identity may make some people scoff and look down on them, but there is just as high a probability that they will not only stand to inspire others struggling like them to forge their own paintings and crafts but that they will also attract these types of people, if only by pure chance and accident.

As for the Mages of Heart who decided to follow the path of seeking out knowledge of Heart, or rather of the soul, one’s self, and identity, their journey is far more elaborate and almost as personal as the previous group’s journey. If not that, then they may be considered to be a little higher in terms of it being a more personal journey. After all, they are the ones seeking out knowledge of themself and who they want to be, and that is a task that not many, especially later in their life, can even think about tackling. Not these Mages of Heart, though. Even if it is a challenge to them at times, and while they may have many internal moments of strife and struggle, they will eventually come to realize who they truly are. Many Mages of Heart may go about this journey of self discovery very differently, especially since they all would come from very different backgrounds and walks of life. However, the first few methods that come to mind range from going on an isolated, soul-searching journey, wherein the Mage of Heart may spend some time on their own and do things that only they want, or perhaps even the opposite. A Mage of Heart who puts themself into places and groups where they have to try new things, even if it makes them uncomfortable or even scared and/or upset. Experiencing the highs and lows of the self are important in order to gain a better understanding of who we truly are, deep within.

However, the Mages of Heart who choose this path may find that their identity is not as concrete as others may seem to be, especially the more they learn about themself and what they enjoy. This can cause quite a bit of turbulence in the life of the Mage, especially in regards to their social life. For a few months, they may think they really enjoy this one thing until one day, poof, they suddenly find that it no longer suits them and so they move on to search for the next part of their self. Sometimes these changes happen quicker, while other times they take far longer to happen. Those who consider themselves friends with the Mage of Heart may experience some type of grievance or frustration over this part of their friend, and some might even say that they wish their friend would simply sit down and stick to something for once. Whether these things the Mage hops from are something widely popular and external, such as tastes in music, watching a show, joining a Fandom, and so on, or they are something far deeper and more internal, such as one’s political opinions, or opinion in general, as well as their own identity, such as their name and what their orientation is. While it may upset the Mage of Heart to hear that some people do not agree with how they are going about their journey, it is only a matter of time before they realize that such obstacles are simply another part of their journey, and that they one day will manage to leap over such issues and insecurities. One day, after trekking through their own internal maze and diving deep into themself, the Mage of Heart will come to a standstill. When they do, that is when everyone will know that they have completed not only their journey, but have finally finished learning what they need to know about themself and their identity.

Everyone is born as a perfectly blank canvas, waiting for something to be drawn, etched, or even painted onto it. We are not born as someone with a natural bias or hatred, and we are not born immediately hurt and scarred by the world around us. Children do take in everything from around them, whether it be good or bad. Everyone is an artist, and it is up to those artists to take these children and make them into bright and wonderful pieces of hope. Unfortunately, though, not everyone has that chance to allow for their canvas to become such a thing, and instead are left to do work with what other people throw away. The Mage of Heart was one of those people for the longest time, but after clawing deep into not only their own soul, but everyone else’s, they were capable of making their own painting and their own future. The Mage of Heart, after trying on and taking off so many different outfits and fashion tastes and aesthetics, and being shamed for being someone so restless and refusing to stick to one thing, they were finally capable of discovering who they truly are and what they truly want. It is never too late to begin a journey of self-discovery and soul-searching, much like how it is never too early in one’s life to pick up a paintbrush and finish filling out their canvas, even if it isn’t a masterful piece of work. Because, what the Mage of Heart has learned the most out of their journey, is that no one has to keep the same canvas they started with, as well as it being okay to throw out the old canvas and buy one bigger, better, brighter, or buy one smaller, newer, and comfier.

The Mage of Heart has the greatest potential to be one of the most supportive, and sympathetic and/or empathetic, friends a person could ask for. They listen to people’s problems, but now they know their own boundaries and how to recognize when someone is not being genuine, as is one of the many powers of the Mage of Heart. Not only that, but they can help to guide their friends and allies towards who they are truly meant to be. Never utter the phrase “you don’t know me” around a fully awakened Mage of Heart, because they would be more than happy to prove you wrong. The Mage of Heart holds potential to be a valuable ally, but they also hold potential to be a formidable foe, considering that they may look deep into someone’s soul and dig up things that even the person themself may have forgotten or not yet know. Because of this, it would indeed be a wise choice to try and keep the Mage of Heart on your good side, especially if you yourself have a particular problematic person that may need to be dealt with one way or another. However, if the Mage of Heart were to deem these motives to be impure, then they are not afraid to pack up their things and not only leave you to deal with your own problems, but with the looming threat of already having more info about you than anyone else may know. 

As a friend and ally, the Mage of Heart’s main job within the group would be to try and help others make their own discoveries, be there to give them reassurances every once in a while on who they truly are as a person, and be able to call someone’s bluff, whether it be a threat, lie, or otherwise. The Mage of Heart is not fully immune to falling prey to some horrid people, though, even when they are awakened to their powers. As such, it would be wise for the Mage of Heart to listen to those they truly do trust, especially if they are trying to give the Mage a warning. However, there is with utmost certainty that the Mage of Heart is not nearly as gullible as they once were. If anything, it would take a lot more effort to gain the trust and loyalty of the fully realized Mage of Heart, specifically if someone who has brought the Mage of Heart great grief is within the group that they are meant to help. What matters most, though, is that the Mage of Heart is one who rose above the ashes of the husk, now more like a cocoon, that once was them, and spread out their graceful wings so that they may take flight and discover who they are. The Mage of Heart is someone who has broken the mold, and is now more than willing to help out others paint upon their own canvases. After all, they are someone who knows how difficult it can be to handle a project with such a stark learning curve on their own, especially when there are so few people who are able to teach these lessons.


	22. Mage of Time

Fight or flight. A feeling so deeply ingrained within us, so burrowed into our DNA that we had to give it a name, a title, something to identify that feeling. When faced with a formidable force to be reckoned with, and one that seeks to harm yourself or something you hold close, there are always those two instinctive options: fight or flight. Stand your ground, even if your enemy is far stronger than you, and risk dying a noble fighter and perhaps even become a hero? Or realize that your life is not worth playing around with, and instead running away, whether it be to become stronger or simply to live another day - even if it means sacrificing another life in the process? For some people, there will always be those who run away or even try to outright avoid as many fights as they can. However, there are just as many people ready, willing, and sometimes even eager to rush towards these battles, even if they have no chance of winning whatsoever. It’s the thrill of it all that they love. To the truest of heroes and fighters, the love and appreciation they get is only a side effect of their love for fights and battles. All they need is the personal reassurance that they have proven their might once again, and refused to let more injustice plague their home. Unfortunately, though, the Mage of Time is not one of these people, but rather they are part of the former group. 

As long as there is a promise of escape and running away from their problems, the Mage of Time will always choose that option. They are someone who would rather let their fear and anger bubble inside of them rather than address the issues leaving them feeling so negative. Conflict is something that scares the Mage of Time, and as such, they try to avoid it as best they can. Even when such a thing is standing right in front of them, or right at their doorstep, if there is a window for them to crawl out through or a gap to slide in and out of, they are most certainly going to try their best to worm and wiggle their way out of such a tight situation. Because of this pattern of behavior, though, this often doesn’t help to de-escalate any problems for the Mage, but rather only adds on more problems for them to avoid. They won’t ever show it, though. The growing piles of ignored calls and texts messages, perhaps even a dozen letters and emails here and there, along with the false promises of everything being fine, really, that problem will be dealt with eventually. Eventually, it becomes unknown if the Mage of Time truly despises getting themself into situations of conflict, or if they just don’t want to even acknowledge that such a dangerous thing exists.

While Time-bound are known to suffer because they would rather do so than allow for their friends and allies to suffer, the Mage of Time is almost the opposite in the sense that they internally suffer because they refuse to fight for not only their friends and allies, but also for themself. Now, this opposite lifestyle is most definitely not in the same fashion as a Bard or Prince, but rather in that the Mage of Time does not know how to properly approach these issues of conflict. They’ve never had to learn how to be a fighter because they have always been given a route to escape, and so they have chosen that in every single situation. Not only are they afraid of conflict, but they most importantly don’t know how to even go about partaking in fights or if it is even worth it. Chances are that the Mage of Time has been witness to some rather tough fights, whether it be in their own friend group or just in some random location with complete strangers. Seeing such brutal acts be carried out, and knowing that someone would have to lose in such battles, the Mage of Time does not want to learn how they even could fight against someone else. Instead, they’d rather hide away from any and all possible threats, all while ignoring any problems that their friends or family may have with them. The Mage of Time lacks the instinct of fight or flight, but they will eventually have to learn that not every situation can be avoided forever.

Everything would eventually become far too stacked against the Mage of Time, and one day a breeze would come by that would be strong enough to topple over their mountain of ignored issues. Even when the pile comes crashing down upon the Mage of Time, they will never be able to run fast enough to escape its shadow. Buried beneath the rubble of all these problems, it would become quite obvious that this is a situation the Mage of Time can no longer ignore or run away from. From where they are trapped in that pile, they may call for help and beg for someone to come and fix things for them, promising that they are sorry for all they have done and not done. Even if someone were to hear them, it is quite likely that they will leave the Mage of Time to remain buried where they are. After all, the Mage of Time never helped them, never came to them when they needed rescuing, so why should they rescue the Mage? Left alone with only their neglected problems to smother them, the Mage of Time would find themself with one last final option - one last chance to make the right choice. Fight, find a way out from this avalanche of repressed issues, or flight, allow for these problems to slowly suffocate them until they can no longer find the strength to keep themself alive under all of this?

While it may seem like a simple choice for most people, it can be a difficult one for the Mage of Time. It may not be that they are picking the flight option, but more that they are simply choosing to be stubborn in admitting that they were wrong and a coward for never taking the time to declutter and fix all that has been broken - never learning what it truly means to be bound to Time. To those who watch the pile in which the Mage of Time is entombed within, it would be understandable for them to grow irritated if they are left to witness the Mage at their worst - stubborn, and certain that they can handle this on their own and in their own fashion. Even if someone were to eventually come around and offer some help to the Mage of Time, there may be a period where they snappily refuse, stating that they are fully capable of handling this because, after all, they’re the one who got themself there. Not every Mage of Time will ever be able to escape that pile, unfortunately, and instead will remain stuck within there - left to have their soul and mind rot away until there is only the pitiful and guilt-filled shell of them, still encased in that rubble of conflict. However, there will also be the Mages of Time who finally open their eyes to see that there is more than one option of defeat, hide and decay. How they go about making this discovery, though, and, most importantly, finding a way to dig themself out of the mess they have gotten themself in, has just as many options as there are timelines.

There are the Mages of Time who will actively seek out this discovery - the knowledge - through the Time Aspect itself. Unfortunately, this doesn’t mean they will peer into all available timelines and find the best outcome, but rather they will look at what the Time Aspect is all about and try to gain knowledge through that. In a way, this is the path in which the Mage of Time takes a far more active approach in trying to fix their life and free themself of this mess. Those bound to the Aspect of Time are fighters, after all, especially to those who have fallen victim to some sense of wrongdoing. Depending on the Mage of Time, they may view themself as someone who has experienced just that. As such, they will try their best to fight and right their own, personal wrongs, all the while gaining wisdom and knowledge during their journey. How this would look is the Mage of Time not only finally confronting all of the problems that weigh them down and have left them buried, but doing their best to analyze and meditate on what truly caused this conflict in the first place. Ranging from a bitter ex, romantic or otherwise, to simply the cranky boss at their old job, the Mage of Time has many things to look over and learn from. 

The main issue that these Mages of Time face is having to admit that they were wrong in many of these situations, which also means they may have to find a way to communicate with some of these people and apologize. Mages are known to be stubborn and prideful people, after all, and so having to swallow such a thing may feel as though they are drinking lava. What these Mages of Time must be careful not to fall for is the allure of playing the victim whenever they can, especially if it means getting out of a situation without having to apologize for their actions. It is an undeniable fact that the Mage of Time has an extensive track record of leaving those behind when they need help the most, but that does not mean for certain that the Mage of Time will be willing to right the wrongs they have created over the years. Those who know the Mage of Time are only left to hope that after having escaped the rubble of all their past mistakes, they would become empathetic enough to now know how terrifying and lonely it is to be left to suffer alone. While it does truly depend on the Mage of Time - with some being far more stubborn and quick to throw in the towel in order to maintain their pride and facade of victimhood - what truly matters are the ones who do decide to sit down and be patient, taking their time to self reflect on everything that has brought them to this moment, and everyone they have unknowingly stepped or thrown under many buses in order to escape conflict.

Once they have finished their self reflection, though, the Mage of Time will have become more than ready and willing to set things right. It’s highly likely that they are someone to have created a list of things that must be done, if only to keep some sense of organization. Many people may expect this to be a rather simple and easy journey of forgiveness and growth, but due to the nature of the Time-bound, this journey would be anything but. After all, the chances of all the names upon the Mage’s list belonging to people they have wronged is rather slim. The Mage of Time may have hurt a few people within their life by refusing to help them, but there are most definitely those in the Mage’s life who have cast harm upon them. As mentioned before, the Mage of Time is most definitely someone to hide when they are hurting and suffering, which only lends safety to those who have brought this grief and harm upon them, as well as allowed these injustices to lie. The journey for these Mages of Time is that of not only self reflection and seeking forgiveness, but also fully embracing their Aspect and the ferocity that comes with being a fighter, a warrior, and a protector. No longer will they allow harm and injustice befall themself or their loved ones, for the longer they seek out these means of revenge and payback, they will gain more knowledge of how to approach these battles and win in more efficient means.

Now that those Mages of Time have been addressed and are on their journey to growth and revenge, it is time to address the Mages of Time who seek out knowledge of Time and the answers it holds. From within their own piles of guilt and neglected issues, they are the ones who pose the biggest threat to themselves and their progress in life. It may seem to them that it is too late to fight, or even learn how to, as well as being too late to fix everything or anything at all. They may feel more inclined to simply give up and never reach towards their true potential, but this is simply not how it is meant to be. Eventually, whether by fate or pure luck, someone would come and offer some help and service to the Mage of Time. This person is more than likely a far more wise and experienced person, perhaps even someone who can relate to the Mage’s situation. It would take some patience and time for the Mage to gain the strength to accept the offer, as they would most likely become rather pessimistic, insisting that it is already too late to save them and that the person would only be wasting their strength. They would probably be surprised to find this person to have not left their side, though, even after the Mage may have tried their best to push this kind soul away. Little do either of them know, though, that this is all these Mages of Time need to begin their journey: a little patience, kindness, and a hand to hold as they learn to walk again.

The best way to explain this path of Classpect Awakening is much like that of teaching a child how to ride their bike. The Mage of Time would have to start out with training wheels at first. What these training wheels are at first may vary from Mage to Mage, with some having it be a person, friend, family, or otherwise, while for others, it could be that continued fear and guilt that they will never truly be able to fix all the wrongs they have done - or maybe it’s the fear of facing all of the wrongdoings people have brought onto the Mage. Very few people like to admit when they have become a victim, and some of the Mages of Time are no different, especially those who find themselves lured towards this path of recovery. Some phrases these Mages of Time may use quite often could be “it’s fine”, “it wasn’t that bad” or “I’m okay”, when, really, anyone who truly knows the Mage also knows this to be extremely false. However, as stated before, all the Mage of Time needs to go on this journey are a few things. Patience that will teach them that not everyone will be so eager to shut them down or mock them, kindness so that they know there are still good people in this world, and a hand to hold, specifically for if or when they are feeling especially lost in what they are meant to do or where they are to go. After being exposed to these things long enough, the Mage of Time is someone who may become more welcoming to hear and acknowledge not only the ways that they have ignored the warnings of others, but also how they have continued to allow themself to suffer in silence for far too long.

Do not take this as a passive invitation of such knowledge, though, for this is only the beginning. Once the Mage of Time has become more aware of such things and accepted them as the truth, this may cause a series of sparks to form inside of the Mage’s heart and soul. This spark is that of many things - grief, guilt, sadness, and so much more. The most important feeling of all, though, is the feeling of anger. Anger is something not many people enjoy, especially with the destruction it can bring and the threat that it carries. For the Mage of Time, though, this feeling is one that they will crave more and more once they have a taste for it. It is not the anger that one may expect a Rage-bound to have, though. No, this is an anger of betrayal and angst, but it is also the anger of an epiphany. What this epiphany may be exactly could very well depend on the Mage of Time, but in many cases, it is the epiphany that they can no longer run away from their problems and the injustices that have left them hurt, scarred, and tortured for many years. They will actively seek out this rush of anger they can, learning how to use it for good and master the heat of battle that it carries. No longer will they allow themself to run and hide from their problems and people trying to help bring their attention to them. When someone has a problem with them, and is willing to make it into a confrontation, the Mage of Time will finally be able to see that they are capable of standing up for themself and proving that they truly are the victim in many situations, not the other way around.

Everyone is born with the instinctual response of fight or flight - it is simply up to the person how they handle such a natural thing. For the Mage of Time, they never bothered to even give the former option a chance. Whether this was out of fear of what may come of fighting against these injustices, or they simply lacked the care and empathy to do so, this only brought on more problems for the Mage of Time. After many nights of internal suffering and struggles, though, as well as being temporarily buried beneath the large, heavy pile of all their neglected feelings and issues, the Mage of Time eventually stepped up to the plate and took a swing at not only starting their adventure to learning and recovery, but also at those who brought upon their suffering. While they still might not be the most active fighter out of all of the Time-bound, this is only because they have learned when is the best moment to strike. Do not believe that just because the Mage of Time does not immediately act against an injustice brought to their attention means they will never act upon, nor is it an invitation for more injustices to spring up. A fully awakened and attuned Mage of Time is someone not to be trifled with, if only for the great knowledge they may wield as whatever weapon they choose. Not only have they become more aware of the fight or flight instinct, but they are capable of seeing all other possibilities in between those two simple feelings. When the Mage of Time does not immediately strike out against those who have brought upon injustice and harm to themself or those they value in the group, that is when their foe should be the most worried for their safety.

They are someone who is capable of seeing into all possible timelines, and are therefore capable of seeing every possible fatal error of not only their own actions, but everyone else around them. However, this skill mostly applies to that of the Mages of Time who seek out knowledge of Time. While they are only aware of these timelines, it plays a rather large threat to their mental health and overall mental state. If they are not careful, then peering at all of these timelines may become like that a million orchestras all playing at once - purely deafening and maddening. As for the Mages of Time who sought out knowledge through Time, they are not only able to see all timelines, but can pinpoint which timeline offers the best knowledge as to how them and their team can gain a certain victory against their foes. No matter what, though, it would be the Mage’s job to make sure that everyone who is meant to survive does so, as well as keeping track as to which timeline they are currently on. If there is a threat for their timeline to become Doomed, then it would be up to the Mage to find out how this could be prevented - even if it means they have to play a little dirty. The Mage of Time is also someone who would be more than willing to give their life if it was for the betterment of not only the team, but also for the sake of the timeline. After all, Mages are often those who understand the whims of their Aspect the most. The Mage of Time is one who understands that not only are sacrifices sometimes necessary, but that the heroes most often remembered and sung about are those who charged into a battle with all the courage and might they could muster. All that bravery, even knowing that they would most likely never return. The Mage of Time is one who wishes to be the hero everyone else is scared to be, and they’ll be damned if they never get that chance.


	23. Mage of Hope

Everyone has their own struggles and battles, big and small. It’s a fact of life that there will be times of hardship and suffering, but it’s simply how we handle these moments that can help to define who we are as people. There are those who constantly fight without ever showing signs of giving up, others who try to find an answer or dig down to the root cause as to why this is happening, those who take their pain and make it into something beautiful, and so on. Then there are the people who simply feel as though there is no point in any of that, and instead are more willing to allow themself to wallow in their misery. Some people who know of them may claim that it is a rather sad sight to see, but may be just as quick to mention how, if they just tried a little harder, life wouldn’t be so bad. It’s hard, though, to look for a silver lining in the stormy clouds when the sky behind that dark gray blanket seems to only be darker. It’s hard to look for that one star in the sky when it has the dullest glow. Even if it could be seen, everyone knows that not only is it billions of light years away, but it’s been dead more than millions of years. Such a feeling of dread and helplessness is one the Mage of Hope is extremely familiar with, and it is, unfortunately, the main driving factor for them to reach the beginning of their journey.

The case for the Mage of Hope is not that they are lacking in their Aspect entirely, much like all the other Mages, but rather that they don’t know how to look for it. If one were to ask the Mage of Hope to grasp the thought of their Aspect and what it means, or try to explain it, chances are that they would say that they can’t do that. Granted, they may also say that Hope is dead and it means nothing to them, or that it only ever brings them great pain and suffering - so they don’t try to think about it. The biggest struggle for the Mage of Hope is that they don’t know what their own Hope looks like, if only because they have never been able to find and experience it. This is to say that the Mage of Hope may find traces of other people’s Hope and mistake it, quite easily, for their own Hope. A book, show, or movie having a happy ending and a promising moral may give them Hope to live a happy ending such as the characters within it, but once the memory of that ending leaves their mind, that Hope follows with it. A friend may have hopped over to a grand milestone in life, such as moving out, getting married, graduating, or getting their dream career. The Mage of Hope may get some momentary Hope from this and believe that their life will get better, but if that does not happen sooner than they like, then they once again may find themself feeling lost and hopeless.

In a way, there is a fine line the Mage of Hope walks between struggling with their own personal demons and being downright petty, envious, and/or jealous of those around them. After all, why is it fair that their friend gets to be happily married while the Mage of Hope continues to struggle with their love life? Why do all of these seemingly perfect characters get to have happy endings, go on grand adventures, and make incredible memories, while the Mage of Hope has to work countless hours, deal with horrible people and a stressful environment, and constantly be beaten over the head with the idea that they will never be enough? Why, pray tell, will they never be enough? Such thoughts often cross the Mage of Hope’s mind, and it is these thoughts that are necessary in order for the Mage of Hope to become fueled enough that they will finally seek out the answers they so wish to find. However, it is the wording of these words that bring the Mage of Hope to teeter a line so thin and delicate, yet strong and sturdy. Perhaps that is another question they have buried deep within their heart; is the world against them, or are they against the world?

One of the biggest dangers the Mage of Hope faces, though, is someone coming along and taking advantage of their lack of Hope. While the Mage of Hope may insist on handling these battles on their own, there may come a time where they have allowed themself to fall into desperation. When one finds themself in such a state - when it feels like the world and reality itself is falling out of your grasp - it is best to try and grab onto anything that can act as an anchor, yes? Technically speaking, it would indeed be wise to do so. However, it would also be even more wise to be wary of what is considered to be a good, healthy, and truthful means of protection from the storm. It is highly likely that the Mage of Hope is someone who will encounter at least one horrific person - a devil dressed like that of an angel - who will see the Mage of Hope as only another person to use and twist and mold into exactly someone they can control. They will promise the Mage of Hope a far more concrete and sturdy understanding of their Aspect, but as the Mage of Hope will eventually discover, only they can teach themself what their own Hope looks like rather than blindly following someone else’s. It will take a long, long time for the Mage of Hope to come to this discovery, though, as Hope-bound are often known to be rather late-bloomers amongst all the other Aspects.

There is no doubt how tragic this period of time will be for the Mage of Hope, but little does anyone know that this experience, or perhaps even experiences, will help to finally set off the explosion that the Mage of Hope needs to finally be set loose on their journey. Much like how there are many ways for the Mage of Hope to go about handling their Aspect, there are just as many ways for them to begin their journey. Let’s begin with the Mages of Hope who choose to go about seeking out knowledge through Hope. These Mages are ones who have a rather interesting journey ahead of them, as their entire approach to their Classpect is quite peculiar. After all, they are known to be ones who don’t know what Hope is truly like - at least in regards to their personal Hope. It can be well assured that in the beginning of their journey, they still do greatly lack such awareness. Therefore, it begs the ultimate question of: what Hope are they using to seek out this knowledge? It is an intriguing question with an even more intriguing answer. The Hope that they are using is that of the Hope of everyone else around them. What the knowledge they are seeking out exactly may vary from Mage of Hope to Mage of Hope, but an overall knowledge they may be seeking out is answers to the questions they feel burning inside of them. The Mage of Hope is not completely blind to their Aspect, but rather their Aspect inside of them. For all anyone knows, the Mage of Hope may not even believe them to have any hint of their Aspect inside of them. Everyone has a little bit of Hope inside of themself, though, even if it isn’t their defining Aspect. If everyone has even a trickle of Hope within their blood, though, then why does the Mage of Hope struggle so much to understand and know their own Hope? This is one of the most defining traits of the Mages who go about seeking this knowledge through Hope, all the while unaware that, having such conviction to know and understand has small inklings of Hope within it.

As the Mage of Hope goes around to those they know and inquires about their own visions of Hope, though, little do they know that they are slowly building up their own vision. It may start out with something small, like a flinch or pinching sensation at the way someone phrases their own convictions and beliefs - a knee-jerk or instinctual reaction to want to make a counter-argument to what they said. This is not on the same level as a Mage of Hope who actively seeks out Hope, as that is a far more personal journey, wherein these Mages use the people around them in order to gain such knowledge. Indeed, the more they question people and gain these answers, the more often they may feel that knee-jerk reaction to what some people say. Another means of gaining such knowledge could be from books that relate to Hope, whether it be a book of motivational writings, religious texts that promise a pure and just outlook on life and morals, or a law book that lists down to them all of the rules and norms put forth by society. These are all examples of Hope, and although there will be times that the Mage of Hope wishes to gnash their teeth in anger, stomp their feet, or even cause some vandalism, that is simply a means for their journey to continue. Where their suffering truly comes in, though, is having to learn to deal with the knowledge that they learn and how to live with the Hope they have found within themself. Changing from a life of dread and hopelessness, to now having become so aware of all the harshness in the world, some of which they do not approve of, can be quite a difficult change indeed.

However, it is with this new-found Hope that they may gather even more knowledge, as they have a stronger sense of their morals, convictions, and how they view the world. They gained their initial knowledge through everyone else’s Hope, but now that they have their own Hope patched together, they can truly begin to find what they deem to be the best and most truthful answers. For the Mages who have come this far in their journey, they now most cross over another thing line. They may use their Hope as a civil and polite means of gaining this knowledge, using it as possibly a plea for someone to give them the truth. On the other side, they can use it as a way to twist someone’s arm, manipulate them into getting what they want, or even going as far as to try and black mail someone. After all, Hope-bound are known to do right for right’s sake, and if the Mage of Hope finds that they have to play dirty in order to fulfill their version of doing what is right, then so be it. They are someone who could make an excellent interrogator, capable of playing both good cop and bad cop all on their own. If someone they love has been hurt, as well, and they must find that assailant, then the Mage of Hope will stop at nothing until they find who has brought upon such pain and travesty to someone they deem to be an innocent life.

The rest of that is for later on in the analysis, though, so let’s check in on the other group of Mages, yes? They are the ones, as mentioned before, who go through a far more personal journey in regards to their Aspect. The previous group of Mages found their own Hope through everyone else’s and all recordings of past generations of Hope, but these are the ones who must look towards the bigger world if they wish to come to an understanding of their own Hope. They actively seek out knowledge of Hope, and the reasons for this could range from a great number of things. Perhaps they were horribly hurt by someone who promised them Hope, they encountered and rekindled a relationship with someone - someone who gives them happiness, confidence, and eventually Hope - they lost touch with, or they simply got tired and frustrated for always getting stepped on by life and misery, so they took the initiative to finally find out why they have been struggling so long. They have heard of this silver lining in the clouds, or the diamond in the rough, yet whenever they try to seek out these things, it often leads to them becoming hurt and disappointed. The biggest point of suffering for these Mages is having to realize Hope is not a solid thing - it fluctuates and changes its form from person to person, culture to culture, and more. This is a rather easy way for the Mage to become not only frustrated, but sometimes even downright aggravated. All they want to do is find their own Hope rather than rely on these small, fleeting feelings of it. They don’t want constant emotional one-night-stands with their Aspect, but rather a far more committed and real relationship with it. The Mage of Hope hates feeling hopeless, but they also hate having to chase after the knowledge of something so fluid and metaphysical.

What the Mage of Hope needs to realize, though, is that they can look towards places full of instances of Hope and never truly know what their own Hope looks like. There are so many forms, shapes, colors, and faces that Hope takes on, that the Mage may drive themself mad trying to wrap their head on all the physical forms of Hope. No, the only way these Mages can seek out knowledge of Hope is by looking within themself and reflecting on who they truly are as a person. There are most definitely Mages of Hope who do follow other people’s versions of Hope, which has left their vision clouded or even blind to what their own Hope looks like. Sure, they have an understanding of someone else’s Hope, but what about them? What do they truly believe? What do they really want in the world? Are they really mad at their friends for seemingly being so flawless and successful, or are they just upset with themself for not meeting society’s expectations? It is these thoughts that highlight the Mages of Hope who actively seek out knowledge of their Aspect, if only because they are tired of following in someone else’s footsteps, playing to their expectations and rules, and now wish to know what it is like to have autonomy over their convictions and how to deliver them.

A rather cheesy way to describe their journey is that of a spiritual one, wherein they must traverse the landscape of their own mind and heart to discover what they truly want. This is the biggest point of trouble for many of these Mages of Hope, as there will always be the lingering fear that they are betraying those who promised to give them Hope - who sheltered and loved them when no one else will. Very few people wish to become an outcast of a group, one who is cast away from a place they once knew as home and shunned by the people they saw as family. No one wants to be truly alone. However, such a sacrifice is necessary for the Mage of Hope to fully achieve the completion of their journey, even if it brings great mental and emotional turmoil for the Mage of Hope. Even after that hurdle has been leapt over, there will always be that constant voice whispering in the back of their head, promising them that if they turn back now, maybe there will still be a place for them at the table of false Hope and promises. Those with a weak will and heart will most definitely succumb to this voice, no matter how far into their journey they are. While some may be welcomed back with open arms, ready to pull them back into their old, false beliefs and harmful practices, there are those who will forever be turned away and shunned, leaving them to be a lost wanderer or a hopeless vagabond. As for the ones who do manage to power through it - through all the sleepless nights filled with nightmares, endless tears, and whispered prayers for forgiveness - they are the ones who come to find their own sense of Hope. What that looks like exactly, as the Hope Aspect is known to do, fluctuates from Mage to Mage. No matter what, though, they are now fully aware of the Hope inside of them, and have started to learn to embrace it. Whether it is for the better or for worse, though, is yet to be determined.

The Mage of Hope is one who begins their journey feeling lost in life and having no real idea nor motive to try and turn their life around for the better. Wallowing in their misery, they lend themself to be easy pickings for any vultures who wish to swoop in and try to win over the Mage, preying on their lack of stability and sense of misfortune. While this may seem like a blessing to the possibly desperate Mage, it is, unfortunately, anything but. It is through this misguidance of their Hope, though, that lends them to become tired of feeling so lost and not truly knowing what their own Hope is. Even if they have a comfortable living situation, and are surrounded by people who claim to love and care for them, deep down the Mage knew it was only a conditional love that forced them to play by and follow rules that perhaps left them feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. Whether it be the path of seeking out knowledge of their Aspect or knowledge through it, the ultimate goal and endgame for the Mage of Hope is to not only discover their own Hope, but embrace it as who they are as a person - even if it goes against all the other Hope they were taught to follow and believe. It may greatly hurt the Mage of Hope to turn away from the comfort they knew, but deep down they know that if they ever truly wanted to move on in life and begin to recover, they would have to leave the nest eventually.

In terms of their powers and how they interact with a group of people, the Mage of Hope takes on the role of being a fascinating and somewhat highly inspiring, while also posing the threat of being a stubborn and overwhelming, person to be around. For the Mages who actively sought knowledge through Hope, they are the ones who are often far more protective of their flock. If they find out that someone within their flock has been harmed, they will do everything they can to bring that person to justice - specifically the Mage’s own version of justice. Depending on just what that justice looks like, it would be heavily advised to not harm those the Mage of Hope holds close. In a way, these Mages of Hope also pose the promise that, in some fashion or another, they could be like that of prophets or messiahs - capable of getting knowledge through their own faith and convictions. However, whether this knowledge truly does come from a being of higher power than the Mage of Hope, especially if they achieve Godhood, or if it is their own imaginative voice speaking to them is something that most likely will never be answered for certain. With the Mages who sought out knowledge of their own Hope, they play a far more supportive role to their friends and allies. They are the one you would go to if you needed to confess to something, vent about an issue, or look for guidance in a rather troubling time. These Mages of Hope are true miracle-workers in that, no matter what, they will always be capable of guiding anyone out from the darkest of moments. Being knowledgeable of Hope itself, they would be able to see all positive outcomes to a situation, or at least the ones where justice prevails. However, this doesn’t exactly mean for certain that such a thing will happen within the Alpha Timeline, as the Mage of Hope will most likely only see in-the-moment images and glimpses into these possible futures. As long as they are capable of bringing peace to a loved one, though, then they are perfectly fine giving them a promise that may never come true.

While the Mage of Hope has the most promise to be a force of warmth and comfort, they pose themself just as much to be a threat and force to be reckoned with. They are simultaneously the most non-judgemental person, while also holding a great skill in putting others under a sense of heat and pressure, as though expecting a diamond of truth to be made from their foes. Even if they pose themself to be someone free of all sin and imperfections, anyone who truly knows the Mage of Hope will know just how dirty and devilish they can truly be. If the Mage of Hope is one with a good heart and a kind soul, then they will do whatever they can to help anyone they deem worthy of their help while bringing those they deem sinful to beg for forgiveness from a person who has no more pity for them. However, if they so wish to be someone riddled with envy and hatred, then they could easily picture a world, a timeline, where they are at the top of the food chain with no one around to question their authority. If that is a future they believe to be better than the one they know now, even if they are not that of a Bard or Prince, all Hope-bound are allowed to have a little destruction not only as a treat, but a reward if they deem their vision to be better than the reality they live in. The Mage of Hope is a person of mystery, and chances are they know this - even if they have a rather large following of friends, allies, and strangers. Despite being slow and cautious to open up to most people, if you prove yourself to be someone in need of a place to rest and recuperate, and perhaps even in need of a flock to be a part of, the Mage of Hope may just deem you worthy enough to rest beneath their wing. They are someone who knows what it is like to be lost and alone, to be left without a flock, and it is a loneliness they do not wish unto anyone. Being a monolith of hope, love, kindness, and warmth - that is what the Mage of Hope strives for.


	24. Mage of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context for this: I am a Mage of Light, as is my persona for my Classpect Blog; hence the humorous tone in the beginning!

Well, now. Isn’t this quite an interesting situation? A Mage of Light giving the analysis, the story, the tale of their struggles and triumphs, of the Mage of Light? Granted, this was inevitable, much like how this will happen again with the Sylph of Life analysis. However, this one has come far quicker than the other one, and so it begs the question as to whether this will be a callout post about the socially anxious host themself, or if it will be another general look at the Classpect known as the Mage of Light? In a way, it will be a little bit of both, as bias and anecdotal scenarios will be an obvious thing that may pop up throughout this analysis. Whether it relates to the narrator of this piece, or to the general population of Mages of Light, will be up to your own imagination. Now, let’s end the theatrics and get ready to gaze into the scarring heat that us Mages of Light are known to look upon for guidance, reassurance, and, of course, the answers to all the questions we have.

It has always been rather fitting for the Aspect symbol for Light to be that of the Sun, at least personally speaking. From a very young age, we are advised to never look directly at the Sun, as its rays are bright and its light a burning hot. This is a good piece of advice for the literal Sun that the planet rotates around, but what about the more symbolic or metaphysical Sun? What about the children who are told to not look too deeply into the symbolism, the meaning, the message hidden behind the letters so elegantly carved into a book? After all, children are naturally curious and are capable of absorbing so much knowledge and rarely, if ever, seem to be satisfied with what they have. Many people talk about their own “phases” where they were fully dedicated to learning as much as they could about something. Pirates, Ancient Egypt, Dragons, Folklore, the Medieval Era, and so many more things. For the most part, parents do often encourage this curiosity that so naturally comes with being a child. Except, for some parents, it is a more conditional encouragement. Telling a child they may not know what or where their Christmas or Birthday presents are is a normal restriction upon a child’s knowledge. That is now what is being alluded to here. No, this is about the parents who blind their children from knowledge that may cause the child to be smarter and more tolerant than their parent, or have their child be more aware of the more horrific and taboo things in this world - the privileges that they may have. Little do their parent’s know how strong the curiosity of a child can be.

As a child, the Mage of Light would at least somewhat be, if not most definitely exactly, like this. While children are naturally curious, the young Mage of Light is someone who is constantly asking the questions, always trying to understand, never being satisfied with the answers they are given, and despising when someone - especially adults - hide things from them. Light-bound at their worst are known to be rather fussy, and if anyone is to perfectly encapsulate such a feeling, it would be a young Mage of Light being told they are forbidden from seeking out the knowledge and answers to a burning question of theirs. Tantrums and overall meltdowns are most definitely a mark of a younger Mage of Light, while later on in the Mage’s life, this contempt for being kept in the dark would show itself more as outright rebellion and sometimes even aggression, physical or otherwise. Much like the Mage of Void, the Mage of Light would be one who will grow into a person that will stop at nothing until they get the answers they want. Out of all the Mages, the Mage of Light is one who is more than ready to bash their head against a wall - metaphorically or otherwise - over and over, especially if it means they will finally come to answer or epiphany. They are born with the never-ending, forever-gnawing hunger to know and learn, and if no one will teach them properly, then they will happily teach themself.

Due to this way of life, it could be argued that the Mage of Light is one where their journey to knowledge and understanding begins as soon as they are born. However, that is only partially correct. While the Mage of Light is indeed someone who, in their early life, believes themself to be stranded in a vast ocean of knowledge - a Mage of Light’s true dream, really. However, what is important to keep in mind is what was mentioned earlier: that those now older, typically adults, will often look back at their learning “phases”, wherein they dedicated themself to only one or few topics of knowledge. Don’t think or believe for a moment that school is a place where their journey begins. Goodness, no. If anything, school is where the suffering of the Mage of Light begins - especially those who have their journey follow the path of seeking out knowledge of knowledge. However, that is for later on this analysis.

The Mage of Light, after leaving childhood, may know quite a lot about the (literal) ocean and the life within it, perhaps they know the entire history of all the wonderful European Folktales meant to startle children, or they dedicated themself to learn how to knit, cross-stitch, and sew, as well as the history of it. It’s hard to tell exactly when their journey does truly begin, as it can vary from Mage of Light to Mage of Light. One thing is most certain, though, when it comes to a common thread seen throughout all Mages of Light: their Aspect has not only revealed itself in its most purest form to the Mage, leaving them scarred from the encounter, but it has left something in the Mage of Light waiting to be awakened. That something is the hunger for more knowledge than what they already have. You see, what the Mage has been truly missing is the true mass, the entire volume, in which Light envelopes the world around them. After all, Light-bound are meant to be those who seek out knowledge of anything - even if it is something that would have been better left unlearned. As the Mage of Light enters a moment in their life where their parents cannot protect the Mage as much as they wish they could, and it is now up to them to make the decision of whether they seek out knowledge of something or not. Later on in the Mage of Light’s life, they will truly have to face the plasma heat of the Sun, and will finally realize why it is unwise to dance atop fresh ashes and burning coals.

Much like the Seer of Light, though, the Mage of Light poses another intriguing puzzle with their Classpect. The Mage of Light is one who actively seeks out knowledge of or through Light, there is no doubt there. What is interesting is that this basically boils down to someone seeking out knowledge of or through Knowledge, enlightenment, academics, and more. It seems like an almost obvious thing, and perhaps even redundant to say such a long-winded statement of “one who actively seeks out knowledge of or through knowledge”. While the latter half claiming it is rather redundant to say that makes a good point, it is also a rather brilliant and key difference to make between the two groups of Mages of Light. There are the Mages of Light who actively seek out knowledge through Light, wherein they have a journey far more like that of a chain, or like a spelunker who always manages to find holes, crevices, and cliffs that allow for them to go deeper and deeper into the Earth. While the knowledge they learned as a child may not be too helpful for a more “real” life, this curious passion and research may cause a spark to appear somewhere off in Mage of Light’s, close or otherwise.

Have you ever discovered a topic that has sent off the wonderful, serotonin-filled surges through your brain? No matter how obscure or mainstream it is, the brain - your brain - has processed that information enough to latch onto it like that of a long lost friend, relative, or lover. “More,” your brain tells you, “I want- no. I need more of this. More. More. More.” It’s a droning sound in your head, that four letter word being repeated over and over until, finally, you give in and seek out more knowledge of this topic. All there is to be found on it: every Wikipedia article, every theory, every documentary, every book, all of it, if only to keep your head quiet- but wait. What was that sentence you just read? It mentions something - or someone - that you do not know about nor ever heard of. Context is suddenly lost on you and you can feel as your brain begins to toss and turn within your skull like it is a coffin of calcium. Most people would shrug it off and continue reading, writing, research - but not you. No. You are a Mage of Light who has gone down the path of seeking out knowledge through Light - a chain forged from the brightest and hottest flame, and you are the blacksmith creating it. It never, ever seems to end, though, as every piece of information you take, every link you click on, everything leads down further and further down these rabbit holes. Until, eventually, you will discover that not only do you not know how to go back, that you are completely lost, but that all of these rabbit holes are connected and all lead to the same, fiery den. By the time you realize this, though, chances are that it will be too late to go back as you will find yourself in the chamber of the Sun, and it is simply too painfully beautiful to look away from. So you don’t. Even if you feel your eyes tearing up at how brightly it truly burns. You dare not look away, though, for you know deep down that this, this, is the most purest knowledge you could have ever discovered through Light and countless, sleepless nights. It is so gorgeous that you swear you might even go mad and lose yourself within its beauty.

Then there are the Mages of Light who simply seek out knowledge of Light. Chances are this is the one that brings most people to start scratching their heads. After all, isn’t this simply seeking out knowledge, point blank? Isn’t it? Wouldn’t it be great if it was just that easy? No, unfortunately this is the path in which the Mage of Light becomes knowledgeable of the fact that knowledge is all around them, not just in the form of objects, but also from the people around them. Most importantly, though, they will realize that a lot of this knowledge is painfully biased, disgustingly muddled in a game of telephone, and that a lot of it is just plain wrong. They are the ones who, unfortunately, will often know the facts and correct answers to a wide variety of topics. Whether it is something as obscure as the history and lore of bigfoot sightings, or as well known as World War 2 and all the intricacies within it, the Mage of Light is one who has already sought the knowledge of these things. However, due to the nature of so many Mages, they are often rather reluctant to open up and share their knowledge with others - especially in regards to the people they do not like. Mages can be rather petty, indeed, and are not afraid to taunt their enemies about the knowledge they have, waving it in front of the disliked person’s face like that of a carrot to a goat. Sometimes, the Mage of Light won’t even reveal that they have the answers to some people’s question, and instead leave them to continue spouting false truths. If the Mage of Light is especially vicious, they will inform everyone who not only knows their enemy but that the Mage trusts greatly, about the real knowledge and facts of whatever story their enemy is speaking. Oftentimes this is only for the Mages amusement of knowing that they and everyone they trust is in the know of what is true, while watching those they hate continue to fumble around in the dark - lost, confused, yet infuriatingly cocky that they know where they are going.

The main suffering of these Mages of Light is that of being so knowledgeable on so many different things, yet so few people ever bother to listen or take the Mage at face value. It’s the suffering of having the weight of hundreds of textbooks, papers, recordings, files, and so many other forms of knowledge all pressing down on one’s mind. It’s the suffering of knowing how many ignorant and unaware people there are roaming the world, sometimes even within the Mage’s own life and inner circle. They actively seek out knowledge of not just simple knowledge, but rather what other people view as their own knowledge. If the Mage is lucky, then someone or something will give them valuable knowledge to hold onto and maintain - adding it to their large, mental library that they have built over the years. However, as is more often the case than not, the Mage will encounter someone who holds knowledge so wrong and tainted that it often can drag the Mage down from whatever happy mood they may have been feeling. Depending on how truly bad this tainted knowledge is, the Mage of Light will do whatever it takes to try and set the facts straight and prove to the other person or party that they are wrong. Whether this comes in the form of polite corrections or downright red-faced yelling and screaming at the person - or, if pushed hard enough, physically aggressive constructive criticism - or somewhere in between, it would be best to be careful to spout off any false ideas labeled as facts and truths when around the Mage of Light, especially if they do not appear to be in a good mood. After all, they are someone who has a large umbrella of knowledge, and it is one they are not afraid to bludgeon proper knowledge into an ignorant person’s skull.

The Mage of Light is someone who can be seen as an unremarkable genius - unrelenting in their pursuit of knowledge and understanding. Even if such determination may be viewed in an unflattering light, the Mage of Light may not exactly care, as everything they do is for the sake of learning all that is available to them, as well as understanding the world they live in and the people that reside within it. Chances are, though, that being in the presence of the Mage of Light is quite a rare occurrence. This is mostly because Mages of Light are some of the most dedicated of all the Light-bounds when it comes to their Aspect. They are willing to throw themself into the molten, searing rays of the Sun - of knowledge - for many reasons. Ranging from getting to know all there is to know about one of their favorite people, characters, shows, or other interests, to simply wanting to see, know, and/or understand what it is like to experience a certain situation that has always intrigued them. Because of this, while the Mage of Light is a dedicated student, they are also someone who often ignores their own health and wellbeing for the sake of more knowledge. If they are not careful, then this can lead to not only mental suffering for the Mage, but also physical and social suffering, as well. Those who have managed to befriend a Mage of Light may be all too familiar at the sight of seeing their message having been left on read, or sometimes having never even been opened at all. Once the Mage of Light finds themself truly enveloped in the webbing of a particular interest or topic, it may be quite a long time before anyone sees or hears from the Mage of Light again. Because of this, those within the Mage’s social circle may need to take on the extra task of checking in and meddling with the Mage of Light’s business. 

While Mages so often attract people of similar minds towards them, this may bring great displeasure to the Mage of Light at many points in their life. They hate rereading the same book over and over, after all, and so if they sense one person or the overall relationship to be all too similar to a previous one, then chances are they will often pay little mind to these people and instead continue on their work. If no one has any knowledge to offer the Mage, then they will simply not bother with this person. However, deep down, the Mage of Light would love to have a few companions in their life, if only to share with them all of the discoveries they have made and have someone listen as they rant, ramble, and rave on about all they have learned, as well as all the ignorant people they have had to unfortunately encounter. The Mage of Light is like that of a pendulum, constantly swinging from one side to another, causing people to never exactly knowing what to expect when it comes to speaking with the Mage of Light. One thing is for certain, though, and it is that when the Mage of Light is caught in a good mood, they can be one of the kindest, most non-judgemental, and warmest people to be around. If they are feeling especially kind, then they can also be someone who shares their great amounts of knowledge and wisdom onto those they truly care about and trust. 

Mages of Light are those who should rarely, if ever, be questioned on whether they truly know what they are talking about. Much like their Passive counterpart, the Mage of Light is one where, after gaining great strides in their journey, they can become a borderline all-knowing entity if they so desired. They go after knowledge wherever they can sniff and claw it out, and as such is someone who poses themself to be the most valuable ally and friend to have, as well as being the most dangerous and largest foe one could make. There would be no point in fighting a fully awakened Mage of Light - at least not physically. They already know every possible move you could make, and they are well prepared and knowledgeable on how to counteract it. Amongst their other powers is that of seeing all there is to know in the present and the future, but rarely ever the past. If it is not transcribed in some fashion, then the past is one of the biggest weak points for the Mage of Light, as it is something that has already come to pass and therefore becomes an unreliable source of knowledge. There will always be blindspots, even to the most powerful Mage of Light, and it is these blindspots that bring all Mages of Light great suffering and anger. These blindspots are more often than not that of the Void-bound - people who manage to find ways to flicker out and hide away from the harsh rays of the Sun. Many Mages of Light find these people to be perplexing, and sometimes downright infuriating, in more ways than one. When the Mage of Light finds that they cannot gain knowledge from something, they may be quick to deem it as worthless or unreliable, and in the case of people, might see them as possible threats and adversaries.

There are some Mages of Light who may try to escape and run away from their Aspect, finding themselves incapable of withstanding all of this knowledge. It will be with great fear in their hearts when they find that there is no escaping something as grand as Light, The Sun, and knowledge. It is everywhere we go, and once someone has opened their eyes and truly looked upon its burning answers, it is something that cannot be so easily ignored. If the Mage of Light is going to expose themself to a source of knowledge, they will be damned if they are not going to try their very best to understand its intricacies. Even if trying over and over again brings them even more suffering, it is better than to suffer in silence as their brain claws at the inside of their skull and the yearnful hunger gnaws away at them from the inside. The Mage of Light is driven to know all there is, was, and will be, and whether they are willing to play dirty or not simply depends on who the Mage of Light truly is. Mages of Light are truly some of the most brilliant people, but it is truly up to them whether they decide to use their knowledge for good, and share it with others, or if they decide to be cruel, and use it to twist the arms of people and bend the rules of whatever game they have been placed within. No matter what, though, Mages of Light are the ones who dared to look at the Sun when very few others could. Not only did they stare at it, but they challenged it to that of a staring contest, and instead of losing the game and their eyesight, these Mages instead rose above everyone else and were gifted with the greatest weapon anyone could ask for, and one only they can truly understand how to wield properly: Knowledge.


	25. Mage of Mind

There are many puzzles, riddles, and in general countless problems we face throughout our lives, but not just any problem. Specifically, there will be problems that can’t be solved through any physical, unplanned acts of courageousness nor can they be solved by trying the same method over and over again, hoping that something will change. Unfortunately it is true that many points in our existence, there will be problems where we will have to stop and truly think, observe all of our options, and plan out each step that comes after another. Instead of taking someone by the hand and dragging them to the dance floor, bumping and knocking over many people along the way, it would be a situation where it would be wiser to observe and scan all of the available options, good and bad. There will be those who are near experts at this, almost to a frightening degree, while there are also those who will rush at what they think to be the best option only to be painfully proven wrong. It could be argued that those bound to the Aspect of Mind would be the best dancers of all - capable of sweeping the best partner off their feet, and seeing every possible outcome for their actions. While this may be true for some of them, there are also those who may not wish to dance at all, or simply those who do not know how to dance - at least not properly. 

The Mage of Mind is someone who often struggles to wrap their head around their Aspect when it comes to understanding it. How can someone so easily see and know all the proper steps to do, especially to avoid stepping on their partner’s feet? Why must they already have some knowledge of their Aspect, but never have it be enough to do anything Mind related correctly? So many of their Mind-bound brethren seem to have so much more luck than them, and yet here they are, lost in the labyrinth of their thoughts with no one to guide them. They most likely are the one standing at the punch bowl, or even sitting on the bleachers, hoping to learn something by watching the crowd in front of them. Little do they know that they must not only put themself within the crowd to understand, but they must be willing to chase after different ways of dancing, whether it be by dancing with a partner they know and trust or attempting to traverse and dare themself at trying all types of different things on their own. Mind-bound are known to have an ever-shifting identity, after all, as building up their own rationale is far more important to them than creating a concrete sense of self. As such, the Mage of Mind is someone who may become quite the Jack-Of-All-Trades in the dances life will present to them, capable of sensing, knowing, and anticipating what type of beat and music they will be expected to dance along to. Because of this, they must not only learn all the different ways of dancing, but that dancing is something that can lead so many others to understand and know each other far better than anything else.

However, this is a point a little later in the Mage of Mind’s life, most importantly during a time where their Aspect has already revealed itself to the Mage themself. Let’s go back a few pages in their life and examine as briefly as we can what the Mage of Mind looked like before this epiphany of dancing and being surrounded by music. Whether it’s their childhood or their teens, early, middle, or late, there is a common thread that will always be attached to these Mages of Mind: they rarely, if ever, think of the consequences of their actions, and as such tend to neglect planning ahead for anything. They are someone who probably found themself stuck between many rocks and hard places as they grew up, but never enough to fully make them realize how much of a presence their Aspect has in their life. If anything, the Mage of Mind would try to avoid anything that involved a lot of hard-thinking, especially in terms of planning things out in a more thorough fashion. Don’t misunderstand this as the Mage of Mind being incapable of having great intelligence, though, as there are most definitely many Mages of Mind who are exceptionally smart. While a Mage of Mind may be an excellent student in school, if only for certain topics such as social studies and science, maybe even English, chances are they would immensely struggle with things such as projects and/or, to name one specific subject, math. Math is something that involves quite a lot of planning and deep thinking - having to memorize all the different formulas, patterns, and what will happen next if one were to multiply instead of divide. Projects would be a similar struggle for the Mage of Mind, as chances are that they have many, many unfinished projects, and the ones they have started on are often spontaneous and lack an overall sense of plotting and structure.

While the Mage of Mind may struggle with these certain things in terms of academics, this still would not be enough for the Mage to become acquainted, scarred, and marked by their Aspect. Where, or when, does this Aspect Awakening happen then? To put it in simple terms, at least before diving further into it: the Mage of Mind would be put into a situation where they must plan ahead, take into account every movement and decision they make, and think of the consequences that may come from it. After all, they can easily cheat on a Math exam or worksheet - pay someone to do it, copy off of someone, look up the answer sheet, whatever means they would deem easier than simply doing the work themself. Of course, they may also choose to simply flunk out of the class or even drop out of school if they’re stubborn or insistent enough. With the situation wherein they are confronted with their Aspect for the first time, though, it will be one where they can’t just run away or ignore it. Every action they take within that moment matters so greatly, that it would be of no surprise to hear that, unfortunately, this most likely is not a dance the Mage will execute properly. They may try their hardest to think about all their options, in the process freezing themself where they are, making them unable to act out whatever plan they have been creating on the spot. It’s a trap that many Mind-bound fall for, and unfortunately for the Mage of Mind, it is a trap they are destined to spring so that they may finally see what happens when someone who does not know how to dance is pulled onto the dance floor abruptly. People get hurt, and no amount of apologies will fix the damage their inactiveness brought. 

It is uncertain what the situation is exactly that leaves the Mage finally aware of their Aspect’s presence, but this is only because it is a situation that would vary from Mage to Mage. After all, not every Mage of Mind comes from the same walk of life, and while they may share a Classpect, no two Mages of Mind are guaranteed to be the same. Because of this, there will be some Mages of Mind who will try to avoid their Aspect at all costs after their initial encounter with it - and especially with how it left them scarred. Once a Mage becomes aware of their Aspect, though, it is an unfortunate truth that they will never stop being at least being conscious of how large of a presence it has in their everyday life. Everyone is constantly having their own dances, memorizing the script to a speech, planning out all of their responses for a job interview, trying to come up with a plan b to z in case something horrible goes wrong during this date, and so, so much more. It’s suffocating for the Mage of Mind, but there will be some who would rather live in this constant state of discomfort rather than seek out a better understanding - find more knowledge - as to why their Aspect works they it does, and why it so lovingly calls to them at every possible direction. As for the Mages of Mind who have a far tougher spirit, and are willing to allow themself to suffer more horrible events in order to come to a better understanding of or through their Aspect, they will come to the same crossroads that so many other Mages have come across. Will they be one who seeks out people, having many different dance partners along their journey so that they may learn everyone’s unique ways of dance, or will they simply try to find ways to create not only their own dance moves, but also pick and choose what they learn and see from their fellow dancers?

There are the Mages of Mind who will go with the former option, deciding to step into the crowd and find someone who will take the time to teach them how to dance their own dance. Which is to say, they are the ones who seek out knowledge through Mind. This journey will start with the Mage of Mind searching for their Aspect within other people - trying to discover and learn all there is to know about them and their motives. These Mages are the ones who show great promise in becoming one of the most empathetic of all their fellow Mages of Mind. When faced with a problem that requires logic and deep-thinking, they will often look towards someone else and see what they would do in this situation. Whether this will be a very close friend of theirs, or someone they have hardly ever spoken to, if they are someone who offers great wisdom and unique, sometimes anecdotal advice, then the Mage of Mind will happily approach them and ask as many questions as they can. Chances are that they will rarely go back to the same person multiple times in a row in order to get this information, though, if only because they truly are someone who wishes to hear and know all sides, as well as use every possible resource around them. These Mages of Mind are those who believe everyone should have a chance to speak and tell their stories. What this means is that this approach towards people could lead them down the path of becoming a rather empathetic and understanding person, even if the person who has given their story is no true or proper hero. Because of this, though, some may say that the Mage of Mind is a rather gullible person, but that is only partially true.

In the beginning of their journey, these Mages of Mind may indeed fall prey to a few lies that may even land them in a few tricky and difficult situations. However, while this may bring some sense of suffering to the Mage - most importantly in terms of who they can rely on to give reasonable lessons in the dance of logic - these moments will also serve as valuable lessons in their journey. After are, they are ones who are attempting to seek out knowledge through the Minds - the logic and reasoning - of others, so even if they were to be tricked or even betrayed, all it would do is help to usher along the Mage of Mind further into reaching the final half of their journey. As the Mage has come to learn the different ways of dancing that people partake in, as well as why some of these people decided to create their own styles of dancing rather than going the traditional route, they have also started to culminate their own sense of Mind and style of dance. During the length of their own self discoveries and inquiries about other people’s Minds, two of the most important words that the Mage had clung onto would most certainly be “why” and “what”, as these questions would help to propel them towards a better understanding as to why people act the way they do, how they have created the landscape of their Minds, what causes them to make the decisions they make, along with so much more. For the final half of their journey, though, if they so desire to find all there is to know through Mind, they will have to look within themself and try to learn all there is left to know through their own Mind.

Equipped with their wits, instinct, and all that they have learned so far of their Aspect, venturing into the large, expansive labyrinth that is their own Mind is the only way for these Mages of Mind to truly complete their own journey. However, this feat may feel like a task far too grand and intimidating for some of the Mages to handle, and so they may decide it would be best for them to stop while they are ahead. There may not be any grand suffering in plan for these Mages, but they are most certainly the ones who will never be able to shine as brightly as they can. On top of that, they will also never come to be as understanding and patient as the Mages who did not turn or cower away from their true destiny. We are stuck within our heads our entire lives, yet how often do we take the time to stop what we are doing and look or reflect on the interior of our minds? Having doubts, fears, and anxieties do not exactly count as moments of reflection. No, what the Mage of Mind must truly do is walk into the depths of their mind until they reach their own roots of the tree so beautifully bloomed in their head, or perhaps it’s to wander the corridors of an underground tunnel system, winding, twisting, and turning like that of a worm or snake beneath the surface of the Earth. They must learn, know, and recognize their own Mind - their own reasoning and motives for why they do what they do. Only when they finally reach the heart, the core, the epicenter of all their own thoughts, the birthplace of their logic, morals, and reasoning will these Mages of Mind fully come to understand the ins and outs of not only their Mind, but everyone else’s Mind, as well.

However, that is for later on in the analysis. Let’s shift over the gaze to the Mages of Mind who seek out knowledge of Mind itself. They are the ones who look for any and all instances where they may observe and learn more about what their Aspect holds for them. While this may raise images of the Mage going to places such as libraries, lectures in schools, and other similar places, that could not be further from the truth. No, their Aspect would call them to places where they would be forced to learn and endure a series of trials and errors - punished for not knowing any better in regards to logic and being rational. They are the Mages who neglected and ran away from any place that presented a threat of having to deep-think and plan ahead of their moves, and now they must pay back all the debt they have built up over the years. A defining factor in their journey is that, at least in the beginning, they will be put into even more situations where they are destined to fail and be reprimanded for having not learned any better earlier in their life. To some people, this may seem like a path no reasonable person Mage would want to travel. The reason this is true is because these Mages of Mind are not reasonable people - they do not follow the rules set in front of them, and instead do whatever they wish, as long as it allows for them to avoid their Aspect. At least, that is how it was before they were marked and scarred by their Aspect, and have now become far more aware of its presence.

Their Aspect is like that of a great shadow that is forever looming over them and their life, threatening to fall atop the Mage and crush them if they continue to ignore its presence. The Mage of Mind knows this, and so rather than try to run away and out from beneath its massive shadow, the Mage of Mind instead looks upon their Aspect, allowing for it to know that it has their attention. From that point onward, their Aspect - like that of a great bird - will call for the Mage to follow it from beneath its wing as it brings them to many places, people, and sights that are filled to the brim with the Mind Aspect. It is within these situations where the Mage of Mind will get to discover and learn more about their Aspect, as they witness all the different ways people can dance and live their lives. Which is to say, the Mage of Mind will look at these places or faces and learn more of what it means to be one of the Mind-bound. It is through these situations, as well, where they are faced with countless moments of trials and errors that they will eventually come to understand why a certain approach they may have tried a hundred times has never worked. Once they become knowledgeable of their mistakes will they be able to finally know and see more options available to them. If they were to be cornered by a dangerous person in an alleyway, many people may be quick to simply shout for help or try to attack the assailant, but these Mages of Mind may learn that it would simply be smarter to try and find a way to run away or talk the person down from whatever they had planned.

Further down their journey, they would slowly start to recognize the rhythms that occur in situations, much like the rhythms and beats that can be heard across multiple different songs. Because of this, the Mage of Mind may be someone who would learn to be far less quick to spring into action, and instead take time to eliminate all options until they come to realize what situation they are in exactly. For some Mages of Mind, they may even purposefully look for these problems and scenarios where they do have to think ahead, if only because they know it will help for them to make even further progress in their journey. This change in perspective may alarm some Mages of Mind, though, and so there will most definitely be a few of these Mages of Mind who try to avoid such scenarios of high stress with an even higher chance of failure. No matter how long the Mage of Mind may try to avoid their Aspect, though, it will always be there, looming above them and waiting for them to mess up. As the Mage of Mind comes to know more and more about their Aspect, though, and gains a better understanding of how it works, then they are the Mages of Mind who have a wonderful potential to be extremely quick-witted and be the most excellent people to go to for advice on how to handle a situation.

The Mage of Mind is someone who may have started out their life as someone believing they could simply get by without having to worry about planning ahead for anything, or not being the most logical or empathetic of people. Due to their Aspect eventually coming to reveal its most horrendous and cruel side, though, it is of no surprise that the Mage would be left unable to ever truly hide or run away from the all-encompassing shadow that is their Aspect. While their suffering during their journey differs between the Mages, with one group suffering a far more inner turmoil of facing themself and having to confront their own rationale for why they do the things they do, and the other seeming to have a near constant bittersweet streak of luck in regards to the situations they find themself in from day-to-day life - whether it is good luck or bad luck is simply up to the Mage of Mind to decide themself. However, through all of the struggles, trials, and tribulations, the Mage of Mind is one who has come out as, well, not an entirely changed and new person, but most definitely someone who is more knowledgeable and wise on how they approach problems and conflicts thrown at them. They’re far more patient, diplomatic, and understanding than they were before, which is most definitely something those who knew the Mage of Mind in the beginning of their journey are bound to take notice of. While they may not be any more mature, there is still an air of change to them that is undeniable. They’ve seen and learned how people around them dance, why they dance the way they do, and what it truly means to not themself but everyone around them. Making one wrong step on the dance floor can ruin not only the dance for their partner, but also for everyone else, as well; that is one of the most important things the Mage of Mind should have learned by the end of their journey.

Although it may be quite obvious, it would be unfair to not brush over what the powers of the Mage of Mind would entail. For the Mages of Mind who sought out knowledge through their Aspect, they are the ones who play a strong support role in their group, as well as showing great promise in being a mediator of disputes and the bringer of truth. In regards to being supportive of their friends, allies, and fellow teammates, they are someone who would look past any bias and prejudice one may have and instead only see a person for what they are: a person with a story to tell and a motive to give. Because of this, it is also why they would make an excellent mediator, as they are one who has an identity so often fluctuating that they would have no time to form any bias whatsoever. Do not mistake them for a gullible fool any longer, though, for although they are willing to hear out all sides of the same story, they have learned that while some people may have a far more tragic past than others, it does not excuse the horrible things they have done. They are someone who is simultaneously the least judgemental out of the whole group, yet will often act like that of the judge, and as such only care for the truth to be settled and righteous punishment to befall the guilty. As for the Mages of Mind who found knowledge of Mind, they almost share the same power that the former group of Mages also acquired, though they use these powers ever so slightly differently.

When the latter group of Mages ever find themself in a high stress situation, they are quick to look towards their Aspect for guidance and answers of what to do. As they do this, they will eventually become far more grounded in rationale and logic rather than instinct and emotions. Once this state of clairvoyance has been achieved they will be able to visualize all available options, as well as being able to see all the consequences that are to come with the action they choose to do. While they may not know as to whether these actions will bring them into a Doomed Timeline or not, or if it is even the most intelligent or morally correct choice to make, if they see an option that shows the most promise of eliminating the most threats, then there is no doubt that they will pounce onto that opportunity while they still have it. 

What makes them so different to the other Mages of Mind, though, is that the former group cannot see that far ahead of what consequences will come of their actions. Their own logic blocks out any glimpse they may get as to what will come after the option they pick. Perhaps for those who somehow have found a way to walk upon both paths, they may be able to see brief glimpses of all the different options and consequences, but it will rarely ever let them see any further than a few moments into the future. Because of this, the former group of Mages are the ones who have the higher chance of becoming frozen when faced with conflict - especially with that of a battle. While they may know how to dance, and how to identify the music currently playing, they will never be able to guess how the rhythm may shift once they finally force them onto the dance floor. While the Mage of Mind may have started their journey afraid to set foot on the dance floor, they are now more than capable of not only participating in such festivities. Not only that, but there is a high probability that they will have no trouble being the one to perfectly sweep others off their feet, as well as teach them all of the most wonderful and creative ways to dance.Who knows, perhaps even they themself are throwing the party, as Mind-bound are recognized to be the ones who know how to have fun in the most expressive ways possible. At the end of the day, if there is anyone who understands that sharing all the different ways of life helps to bring people closer together, whether it is through deep and intricate discussions at 2 AM and reflections on life or by swinging, tapping, and spinning in a partnered dance, it would most definitely be the Mage of Mind at their absolute best. Don’t be afraid to take up the opportunity when it arises, as no one knows for certain when it will happen again - not even the Mage of Mind in all of their whimsical joy and jolly wisdom.


	26. Mage of Doom

There is a beginning to everything, as well as an end. A never-ending loop that completes its cycle well over a million times each and every day, just as someone else’s loop begins. Each and every one of us had an extremely slim chance of being able to experience this loop, and yet here we are. While we will one day finish our cycles and return to the Earth, the ocean, the air and the flames, no one ever knows for certain when that time may come. Everything within our lives ends, that much is certain. Whether it be our favorite TV show reaching its finale, closing a book that brought so many moments of laughter, anxiety, and crying, a relationship that seemed so promising at first only to slowly wilt away with time, all things have a beginning and an end. Even this blog will have its end someday, as there are only so many Classpects to examine and analyze. Until then, though, let’s try not to think of what the future may hold, as the future is something yet to be determined. All that matters is that of the present moment - something none of us can ever escape. Let’s stay in the present so that the last moments of Oculus October are not filled with stress or worry, but rather of reflection and meditation as to what this month has brought us. Without further ado, this is the analysis of the final Mage: the Mage of Doom.

Death, tragedy, and suffering is happening all around us at every single second of every single day. Do you ever think about that? How, even if you are having a moment of peace and contentment, there have been countless moments of horrific pain, grief, and sorrow happening throughout the world around you? Not even the big headline stories of a tragic incident, or a global pandemic sweeping across the world, but all of the smaller, more individual cases of people screaming in pain, crying out in agony, begging for a moment of bliss, or even breathing in and out their final breath? Do you ever think about that? The Mage of Doom is one who doesn’t think about such things. Why this is could range from them simply not caring enough to think about the bigger world outside of their own life - their own bubble - or maybe it’s that they’ve never truly experienced a moment of gut-wrenching sorrow. Perhaps they have become numb to all of the horrors they see and pay witness to in their everyday life, and so decide to pay no mind to it. While the Mage of Doom may have friends, they are often friends that reflect upon the jagged shards that is the Mage of Doom’s personality. Even the people who are friends with the Mage of Doom may not entirely be sure why they find themselves drawn to the Mage. Maybe it’s because they’re just as quick to wallow in misery and lash out with anger towards others, they find someone so perfectly opposite to them yet almost exactly the same to them, or maybe they are also someone plagued by the sense of ever-looming dread and doom, as well as very aware of the suffering and death that riddles this world.

The Mage of Doom is quite the peculiar person to try and pin down for one solid type of personality, if only because they are known to be quick to change how they act and how they present themself. They are masters of hiding how they are really feeling from the world around them, though not to the same extent as Knights are known to do. No, these facades are often brought on because the Mage does not wish to seem weak or vulnerable to the world around them. They may not be fully aware of the true force of their Aspect, but they know and have seen enough to realize that being weak, letting people walk all over you, is what gets you hurt in this world. If there is one thing the Mage of Doom will try to avoid as best they can, it will be allowing their own bubble - their own sanctuary amidst the fire that cloaks the world - to be popped and tainted by their Aspect. Little does the Mage know that while they may feel as though their bubble is unbreakable - unpoppable - it is only because their Aspect has not revealed the true width of its power. When their Aspect realizes it is time for the Mage to experience their Aspect Awakening, there will be nothing that will be strong enough to protect the Mage from one of the most devastating of all.

As many as there are disasters and instances of suffering in this world, there are just as many ways in which the Mage first experiences their Aspect. Ranging from losing the place they called home in one way or another, experiencing the death of someone they loved and held dearly, to even having a near death experience themself, the possibilities are endless. After all, suffering is something that is often argued to be an objective thing, but that is so rarely the case. Fate holds no bias in her heart. If she were to hold any, it would be to the people who question her, try to look down upon or discard her, brushing her off as a force that does not truly matter. The Mage of Doom is someone who would most certainly fit this description, and so whatever suffering may happen to them is simply because Fate saw it best that they learn not only is Fate the one who looks down upon their world, but that she could just as easily crush it within her fist. This great moment of true suffering for the Mage is one where they will come to realize that not only is there misfortune and pain all around them, but that they are not immune to Fate and her punishments. While this will no doubt terrify the Mage in the beginning - or perhaps only lead them to live a life of more anger and bitterness - it will be through their journey that they will learn what their Aspect truly stands for. They will learn that while there may be Doom all around them, it does not always have to be something filled with gloom and misery. Ironically, the Doom Aspect can be something of beauty and wonder, as those bound to it are often known to be wise beyond their years and truly empathetic souls.

How will the Mage of Doom, in their present emotions of anger, pain, terror, and so many more, be able to learn this information? How can someone so willfully ignorant and uncaring to the suffering around become a person of patience, empathy, and wisdom? As always, there are the traditional two paths presented to all Classes, but there are most definitely a few other unique and special options the more creative souls may realize - no pun intended. However, for the final time in Oculus October, let’s begin with the Mages of Doom who seek out knowledge and understanding through their Aspect. Let’s be honest, there is no comfy or happy way to go about this journey, no matter how creative the Mage tries to be with their journey. Doom is all about suffering, taking on the pain of others so that they may live happier lives, and providing the company that misery deeply enjoys having. To relinquish one’s self to their Aspect so that they may gain knowledge through it is one of the most noble acts the Mage of Doom could commit, as it means they will have to experience, first-hand, all the ups and downs that their Aspect has to offer. This group of Mages are most definitely the ones who grew more anger in their hearts rather than fear for their Aspect.

They are the ones to climb atop a radio tower and scream at a raging, thundering storm to strike them down. They are the ones who will be the first to start a bar fight or a riot, and will just as easily be the shield those weaker than them need. They will throw themself at any hint of Doom they can, because the knowledge they gain is that of personal experience and growth. With every scar they collect, every bullet they bite, every brush and encounter with death, all the Mage of Doom gains is a better understanding of not only the world around them and how it truly works, but they also come to understand themself and their place in the universe even more. Through Doom, they will gain the knowledge needed to truly approach, battle, and tame their Aspect. These are the Mages of Doom who may have the greater promise to be far more empathetic than the other group, if only because they have truly thrown themself at every instance of Doom there could be. By the end of it, they may still look upon Fate and laugh or sneer, and perhaps they will become confident enough to try and challenge her to give them her worst.

A fine line in which these Mages walk, though, is that of simply being in the right place and the right time in order to gain more knowledge through Doom or them always being the ones to inflict or incite Doom wherever they find themself to be. The answer to this is that it does truly depend on the Mage of Doom and who they are as a person. There are most definitely the Mages of Doom who will simply, accidentally or otherwise, always find themself to be in situations and scenarios where there is plenty of suffering for them to experience and gain knowledge through. It is through these moments of turmoil and struggle, though, that will learn and know more than they ever could before. As mentioned before, though, this is no traditional, external knowledge - at least not primarily. No, these Mages of Doom will primarily have an internal knowledge awakening, as they learn to be more sympathetic and kind to everyone. A stranger may cuss out and berate the Mage of Doom, but as long as they have followed the path of discovering and seeking out knowledge through experiencing Doom, then they will most likely not become as bothered by this encounter as they may once have. This is most entirely because they will think about why someone would come to a point of verbally attacking a complete stranger, rather than assuming the stranger is cruel because they wish to be cruel.

This perfectly leads to the other Mages of Doom who seek out knowledge through Doom, and it is these Mages of Doom some may deem to be, rather bluntly, morally reprehensible. That is to say that these are the ones who provoke and agitate many people around them, trying to bring about the Doom they wish to experience so that they may be more knowledgeable. However, it would be false to say that is all there is to these specific Mages. Unfortunately, they also seek out this knowledge through inflicting these feelings of Doom onto anyone else around them. Whether it is by simply becoming someone so toxic and damaging, yet entrapping and alluring to those around them, or by simply targeting a person and bringing an immense amount of suffering, pain, and grief to their target, their prey, these Mages of Doom hold no qualms or have any moral dilemmas when it comes to being the one who brings Doom to others, if only so that they will not have to experience it. They took their anger and their fear and dropped it on top of other people, all so that they may gain their own knowledge: the knowledge of what makes people squirm - what makes them weak, frail, defective. Most importantly, it gives them the knowledge of how they can make other people hurt and suffer, as well. It is these Mages of Doom who made their own path, and it is one made of broken glass and thorny roses and vines.

The Mages who choose the path of seeking out knowledge through their Aspect are plentiful and come in many shapes, sizes, and motives, but let’s not give them all the run-time this show has to offer. After all, there is one more entire group left to put under scrutiny: the Mages who sought after knowledge of Doom itself. These are the Mages of Doom who experienced fear far more than they experienced anger in their Aspect Awakening. Not only experiencing their own bubble of paradise so tragically, and perhaps even horrifically, being popped, but also realizing that they can no longer live in such a blissful ignorance to the world around them. At least, not if they truly wish to survive in the reality they now find themself within. Having been now made aware that, not only are they not exempt from suffering, but that all they have heard over the years of all the tragedies, the disasters, all the brutalities and pain happening to those they love and they don’t know is, unfortunately, true. However, this is not enough knowledge or awareness for the Mage of Doom to settle for. They are someone who is more than willing to come forth and admit that they messed up, as well as swearing themself to search for all instances of Doom - to learn the signs, the flags, the warnings, if only to keep not only themself safe, but keep everyone else safe, as well.

These journeys for the Mage of Doom are far more akin to that of a redemption arc - as they begin their story choosing to ignore and dismiss everyone’s problems, until they are brought to the throne of justice that is Fate, wherein she reveals to them that they are no different than anyone else. No matter their class, their identity, their privileges, no one is ever truly exempt from suffering. It is through the fear that they are given the chance to truly reflect on who they are as a person, and whether they wish to continue living in fear of what Fate has planned next for them or if they would rather try to find a way to defend themself. Of course, there will most definitely be the Mages who pick the former option, if only because they have a sliver of hope that they may get to somehow recreate their bubble of false safety and continue living in ignorance. It’s scary to have to face the truth, especially when that truth pertains to having to realize that the world is not as beautiful as it appeared through rose colored glasses. As for the ones who do decide to go down their path of discovery - swallowing down any pride and/or prejudice they may have had left - they are the Mages of Doom that will grow more towards becoming wiser and kinder.

Starting out small, they will try to look for Doom in territory that they are familiar with, primarily within their own friend group and perhaps even family. Before their Aspect Awakening, they may not have cared or even really bothered to show any real support or care to their loved ones, but Fate can sometimes change even the most stubborn of souls. In the beginning, they may be a little clumsy in how they go about finding out knowledge of Doom - perhaps even to the extent of being downright rude and insensitive, asking, or even demanding their best friend to tell them all of their woes, traumas, and struggles in life. This could most definitely earn the Mage some more suffering of their own, whether it is in the form of physical, mental, or social struggling. Asking the wrong question at the wrong time, thus earning them a smack to the mouth, hearing of some piece of trauma so deeply upsetting that it leaves the Mage horribly shaken for many hours or even days, or becoming so desperate to become the supportive friend that they instead become an unbearing force and person to be around, causing some friends to become weirded out and leave the Mage. It won’t be an easy journey for the Mage of Doom, especially because they will have to eventually tread out into unknown waters, wherein they will subject themself to learning and researching more instances of suffering and cruelty in the world.

Over time, though, they will become someone who learns how to properly reach out to those in need. While they may not be a healer like that of a Life-bound, they are one of the few Doom-bound who would be the most trustworthy individuals to go to in order to vent about a rough day, or confide in a piece of trauma you may have gone through. It is through seeking out this knowledge of Doom that these Mages of Doom will also learn to become extremely non-judgemental to those around them, even if someone has done something exceptionally terrible. Not only that, but they have great promise in becoming a great advocate for many different things, whether it be advocacy for something as simple as individualistic self care, or the overthrowing of a corrupt government and policy that has always brought on more harm than good. They are someone who will not only have knowledge of Doom, but will be able to try and avoid it as often and as best they can in their day to day life. Do not mistake this as the Mage of Doom becoming naive or having convinced themself that they are now capable of avoiding Doom altogether - oh, no, not one bit. The Mage of Doom is well aware that suffering will forever be part of their life now that they have become aware of it, and it is with this knowledge that brings them the most ultimate suffering. They are aware they can’t help everyone, much to their dismay, but that is why they will always try to find those experiencing the most suffering and simply try to be there for those people. They may not be as empathetic as the other group, but they will be damned if they are not viewed as kind and caring - especially in comparison to who they once were.

The Mage of Doom is one who began their journey in a life of false safety and blissful ignorance. While ignorance may be a blissful thing for those privileged enough to obtain it, it is inevitable that one day Fate will take notice of their lack of suffering and selfishness. It may feel as though they are splashed awake with ice cold water, rather than that of a gentle kiss, and depending on the Mage this will either send them down a path of heated anger and vengeance, or scrambling for a trail that will help for them to realize that it is not only them who suffers, but that there are those who most certainly have had it far worse than they could ever have imagined. While some of them may finish their journey far more empathetic and patient or acquire more wisdom and kindness, there is no doubt that the Mage of Doom will most certainly not be the same person that they were when their journey finally comes to a close. In a way, it could be argued that during their journey, the Mage went through many stages of inner, personal death in many ways and many forms. Whichever way you interpret is most likely not far off for at least one of the many, many Mages of Doom out there in the world.

During their journey, the Mage of Doom would not only learn to overcome their anger or their fear, but also learn how to change and mold it into something that can be helpful to themself and their allies. For those who sought out knowledge through Doom and the anger it caused, they would come to realize that life is a finite thing. It doesn’t last forever, much like everything else in the known universe, but that does mean they should be living in fear and despair over their limited time. Rather, they are someone who will go out and try to live everyday as though it were their last, if only because, for all they or anyone else knows, it could very well be their last. They’ve taken the anger their Aspect Awakening brought them and changed it to become a driving force to try and see the better side of things - even if everything is crumbling to the ground and falling apart before their eyes. For the more morally dubious Mages of Doom within this group, they are the ones who truly believe that the more destruction and despair there is, the better and more fun the entirety of life becomes. Through this knowledge, though, the Mage of Doom will also learn how truly unique not only they themself are, but also how unique everyone around them is. While so many people suffer everyday, it is how that misery confronts us that truly makes us unique. Despite this, though, these Mages of Doom are still the ones to show the most kindness and empathy towards those around them, especially if they come to the Mage with a problem of their own.

As for those who wished to chase after knowledge of Doom, they are the ones who overcome the fear that they are left to suffer alone, or that it is only them to be riddled with so much misfortune. While they may have a rough start in trying to present themself as someone trying their best to care and support others, it is through all the countless arguments, lost relationships, and healed wounds that they will eventually grow to be a kinder and more loving soul. Not only will they become far more aware that they are not alone in their suffering, but rather that almost everyone in the world has their own struggles, trials, and tribulations that they must face every single day. It is through this journey that they will learn to be kinder to those around them, for they were given the gift of ignorance when they were born, and it was only by Fate’s hand that they were awakened to the true horrors happening in the world around them. They will also gain great wisdom in how to approach these issues, learning plentiful tips on how to present themself, approach their own and other people’s issues, and when to also simply accept when one is defeated. They are the Mages who will grow to be more humble in their suffering - prioritizing and trying their best to assure everyone else that the problems they, the people, face deserve more attention and resolution than those who do not even know what true suffering is. If no one else will do anything to support those in need, then these Mages of Doom will be more than happy to sit down with these people. If the other party is so willing, then they will just as happily listen to all the problems the person has weighing down on them, as well.

In regards to powers, there are many ways in which the Mages of Doom may use these knowledgeable capabilities. Whether it is achieving knowledge of or through their Aspect, chances are their overall role in the group will be like that of a guide. Not just any guide, though. They will be the guide who will be more aware of all the possible mistakes and Doomed Timelines to come of them, and so it will be their job to try and steer them and their group away from such dangers. For the Mages who sought knowledge through their Aspect, they will indeed be able to acquire this knowledge of immediate threats or approaching threats, but it will often have to come at a price - oftentimes involving that similar to a sacrifice, specifically a sacrifice of a personal thing connected to the Mage themself. Meanwhile, the Mages who merely sought knowledge of Doom will be far more capable and have a generally easy time to act as this guide. They will be able to focus on one decision - one situation, person, or object - and be able to see all of the mistakes that could come forth of mishandling such a thing. Another thing is that they will simply be able to focus their mind if they wish to try and find or sense any threats to them and/or the group. This could come quite in handy with a battle, but they should most definitely not be seen as the ultimate guide for the group. The reason for this is because, unfortunately, they will never be able to see the good options, only the bad. Due to this, some people may only ever see the Mage of Doom as a negative and pessimistic force who only ever looks towards the bad things. For some of the Mages of Doom, this is rarely the case, while for others, this is indeed extremely true for them and their fatalistic attitudes towards existence.

At the end of the day, though, what they truly strive towards is being someone that can be that one friend you can trust with your problems. Even after all they have been through, they may not be the advice or the healing friend, but they are the one who knows and understands that sometimes you simply need a body to hold onto and hug, or to simply sit in somber silence with. They may have great wisdom, or extremely deep empathy, but it is something that has come with a great, personal price to the Mage of Doom. While there may be some who do regret going on their adventure - perhaps because they had extremely different expectations of what would come of it - there are still plenty of others who will happily take on the role of keeping misery company if only to gain a better understanding of who they are or to make sure someone’s struggles are heard and understood. Not every Mage of Doom will be sunshine and rainbows when it comes to their existence, and there are most certainly some Mages who would rather keep what they learned to themself rather than share it with everyone else, if only because the turmoil that will come from it bring them a twisted sense of glee and satisfaction. Whether they are a Mage of Doom who tries their best to remain positive, even in the face of certain terror and perhaps even death, or they are one who believes that all there is to life is suffering and pain before the sweet release of death, there is one thing for certain amongst all of them. They are aware that everything will come to an end eventually, and there will be many moments of suffering along the way. That does not matter to them, though. What matters is how we choose to live out the moments we have to their fullest, and to not take what we have for granted while it’s still there, because you never know which moment will be your last. This is what the Mage of Doom believes in and holds close to their heart.


	27. Knight Class Analysis

Ah, yes, Knights. A Class beloved by many for countless different reasons, yet one that often brings about the most discussion. It is oddly suiting for the Knight Class to cause such a thing, as Knights have shown to somehow always be the center of whatever show they may find themself in - whether they pushed themself to that center or not. Even when the brightest spotlights shine down upon them, though, there still never seems to be a way to reveal all of the intricacies of this Class. It’s one filled with the most speculation rather than answers, the most debates, discussions, and analyses than many of the other Classes. Perhaps this is why it is a Class so dearly beloved by the people in this Fandom. Of course, there are many other reasons why people do love the Knight Class. Whether it be the protective, devoted, and underlying caring natures of the Knights, the facades they are capable of putting up for countless years in order to hide their insecurities, or they simply love the long and glorious cape of the outfit. There are just as many reasons people adore the Knight Class as there are people who, well, love this Class. For this month, every last possible Knight will find their way upon this stage and within the spotlight to have their stories told and titles analyzed. For today, though, let’s focus on the Class itself.

Knights are those whose powers seem the most obvious, yet also the most complex and mysterious. Some argue that Knights serve their Aspect, while others claim that they exploit it, and so many others. As November came quickly approaching, it became obvious to your Host here that there was a little bit more of a hidden option that, personally speaking, never seemed to hit anyone else’s radar. Knights are those who actively protect exploitation of their Aspect, or they actively protect through exploiting their Aspect. However, that is quite the mouthful and far too long. For the sake of everyone’s time, it will be shortened as such: Knights are those who actively protect their Aspect, or actively protect through their Aspect. While there is no doubt some people who have already thought and written about this, it has not come towards my own attention that this take on the Knight Class exists. Now that the basis of the Knight’s power has been established, it is time to go over the journey for the Knight, as well as how they would go about participating in the protection of or through their Aspect.

The way the Knight’s journey begins is often one wherein destiny will equip them with their Aspect, but not in a way that directly benefits the Knight. If anything, the way in which they are equipped with their Aspect is oftentimes something that brings the Knight many battles, internally or otherwise, most of which they will lose in the beginning. While this may seem as though the Knight’s Aspect is out to bring only pain and suffering to the Knight, that is actually far from the truth. Every battle the Knight faces is meant to bring them closer and become more attuned with their Aspect. Learning the ins and outs of how it works, what it looks like in other people, being able to identify its weak and strong points. Deep down, this is exactly what is happening within the Knight, as their Aspect grows and blooms inside of their hearts through every fight they participate in. The Knight should be one of the quickest players to connect and master their Aspect, and to those on the outside that might just appear to be the case. To those who are not the Knight, they seem like someone who has everything in their life held together perfectly - a flawless, unstoppable force of confidence, ego, and badassery. Little do any of them know is that the Knight doesn’t truly know what they are doing at all, especially in regards to their Aspect.

One of the biggest flaws of the Knight is that they are often so quick to hide themself beneath a facade or even a few, as it truly depends on who they are talking to. Due to their upbringing of having to go through so many different battles, and having lost just as many, one of the biggest fears of the Knight is that they are not strong enough to survive. The pride of a Knight is one of the most paradoxical things about them, as they show themselves to simultaneously have a pride so strong and durable that nothing can scratch it, yet it also can present itself as something so frail and brittle that even a harsh phrase could tear them down. What they are prideful of is being a warrior, being capable of surviving for this long - even when the odds seemed stacked against them. However, it is with this pride that also comes with the fear of losing a battle - of not being worthy of calling themself a warrior. It is with this fear that leads to many of the insecurities that are so often deeply woven into the minds of Knights. Depending on their walk of life, as well as their Aspect, these fears and insecurities can vary greatly from Knight to Knight. Amongst all of them, though, there will always be one thread that runs through all of them. That thread is questioning if they are truly capable, or even worthy, of being able to handle the powers of their Aspect and use them as they properly should be. What all Knights fear the most is that of failure.

What the Knight must do in order to truly make progress in their journey is to learn that what is truly preventing them from fully embracing their Aspect is themself. They most certainly are equipped with their Aspect, but they can only use the bare minimum of its true potential and powers. A Knight’s Aspect will only ever allow itself to fully be used by the Knight once they have proven themself worthy and capable of wielding such a powerful thing. Much like the sword in the stone, if the Knight continues to fail in proving themself pure and capable enough to retrieve the fullest potential of their Aspect, then their journey will come to a stall and the Knight will never reach their fullest potential. The biggest thing the Knight must let go for this state of being and mind to be achieved is that the Knight must fully allow themself to be vulnerable to those in their life. The mask they have worn for years must come off, and the act they have been a part of must finally have the curtains called upon it. It is not the Knight themself trying to fully take hold of their Aspect, after all, but rather the lie that they created so as to shield and hide their true self away from the world. However, this is not an easy task for the Knight to do on their own, as Knights have often shown themselves to be prone towards streaks of stubbornness. If the Knight does not feel as though they are safe and supported enough to open up, then they just might never will. Those who call themselves friends, or perhaps even lovers, to the Knight must also prove themselves worthy to see the Knight at their purest, most true form of self. Because of this, once a Knight truly opens up about who they really are, and reveals to you all of their fears, insecurities, and scars from all their lost battles, it would be unwise to take such a trusting gesture for granted.

As mentioned before, the Knight is someone who will often find themself having somehow been brought to be the center of attention, no matter where they go. Because of this, they are often someone who manages to pick up and carry off quite a few allies and friends along their travels, with those people staying with the Knight for a multitude of reasons. While they may pick up a few bad and rotten apples along the way, it most likely will only appear to be another challenge brought on by their Aspect for the Knight. Even when a relationship does go sour, the Knight will often do what they do best and hide the pain that they may have endured from such an experience. For situations such as this, the Knight will sometimes go as far as to not tell anyone about this as they may fear it would prove to everyone else that the Knight is as held-together as they show themself to be. While some people may be frustrated by the secrets that the Knight seems to love keeping, others may find this mysterious air about them intoxicating, alluring, and/or simply fascinating. No matter what, though, there seems to be no doubt that Knights, no matter how emotionally distant or volatile they may seem to be, attract people who find them charming in one way or another. Out of most of the Classes, Knights prove themselves to be rather charismatic and/or charming in their own special and unique way - another reason why so many people seem to be drawn towards them. Even if the Knight’s facade may say otherwise, Knights are those who prove themselves to be more than willing to devote their mind, body, and heart to those they truly love out of many of the other Classes. Whether they scream/shout at, and belittle their loved ones, or play it off like they’re too cool to show affection in return, there is a part of the Knight that does truly, deeply care for and love those within their life. It all simply depends on the Knight in regards to how they show this love and affection.

It is through this love and devotion to their friends and allies that will help to push the Knight closer to being able to wield their Aspect. However, what the Knight needs is one final push, one final leap for them to finally cross that line in which they may finally take hold of their Aspect like that of a shield or sword. This final push is the Knight coming to terms that, for the longest time, all they needed was to believe in their own worth. Call it a fairy tale ending if you wish, but this is something that has been seen with many Knights. Their fear and insecurities have, for the longest time, plagued and clouded their vision for so long - long enough that they even became blind to the fact that they had been worthy of using and connecting with their Aspect for far too long. Once they manage to bust through such negative things, though, will they finally be able to take hold of their Aspect and do as they see fit with it. Finally, will the Knight rise and step forth to fulfill their duty as a protector.

Knights are those who actively protect their Aspect, or actively protect through it. By protecting their Aspect, it means that they are willing to use themself in order to try and preserve every last instance wherein their Aspect can occur. They protect it from being exploited, destroyed, manipulated, and more. Depending on who is within the Knight’s group, or what is occurring within the world of the Knight, this can prove to be a daunting and even exhausting task for the Knight. The shield is the best way for the Knight to equip their Aspect, if they so wish to protect it. However, depending on the Knight, they may only try to protect a select few instances of their Aspect, rather than trying to protect the entire thing. If these Knights are ones to fall in the ways of being selfish, then they will have no problem with only protecting their own personal instance of Aspect, as the rest of it falls away or becomes twisted and mangled beyond recognition. For the selfless Knights, though, they would do the opposite - allowing all other instances of their Aspect to be protected, while allowing for their own to be exploited and taken advantage of. Then there are the Knights who protect through their Aspect, wielding it far more like that of a sword so as to slice down any foes who threaten the Knight and perhaps their friends and allies, as well. Along with the sword, they’d be able to use their Aspect’s powers to their fullest ability if it meant protecting those they cared for and loved. Whether it be warping the fabric of reality to create that of a blackhole, cloaking themself or their team in shadows, or creating a wall of plants so thorny and thick that nothing could even bring a scratch upon it. Once again, this can lead to some Knights who are picky in terms of who deserves protection and who deserves to fight for themself. For some Knights, this can boil down to only protecting themself, or being willing to become a sacrifice for the betterment of the team. Then there are the Knights who may prove themselves capable of not wielding one over the other, but rather both the shield and sword at once or interchangeably. However, that is a discussion for another day.

Ultimately, the Knight is one where their job is to help protect their teammates, friends, lovers, and more, especially once they have proven themself worthy of wielding their Aspect. By taking on this position of responsibility, it will have meant that they are someone who welcomes the idea of failure instead of hiding away from it. They may have started their journey as someone they were not, afraid of being seen as weak and incapable of survival by their peers, but as long as they stuck to the path forged by themself and their Aspect, then they should have long since burst forth from their cocoons as the truly beautiful butterflies they are meant to be. While there are certainly moments down the line where the Knight may fall back into their old habits of facades and hiding, if they learned to keep the better company around them, then such people should be more than capable of giving reassurance and kindness to the Knight. Sometimes, all they need is a gentle reminder that they are worthy to have gotten as far as they have, and they are capable of surviving many more days ahead of them. The Knight is someone who puts great faith in the relationships they have, as well as putting a large part of themself within them. As such, it would be unwise as to harm and mess around with those who the Knight holds dear. While Knights may show themselves to be able to keep their cool most of the time, even the most level-headed of them have been shown to occasionally go off the rails. As much as Knights are protectors, they are just as willing to be true, unyielding, brutal warriors.


	28. Knight of Doom

No one is invincible - at least, not truly. It will only be a matter of time before a child obtains their first scraped knee, catches a cold or stomach bug, or, for the truly courageous, managing to even break a bone or few. The body we are given is forever marching us ever closer to the day where it will finally revert back to the nutrients it once was, whether we want it to or not. While even the most horrific wounds will eventually heal, it will leave behind scars meant to be unfriendly reminders of a time where we were foolish, inexperienced, and perhaps even believed we were unstoppable. There are some things, though, that can never be brought back. Whether it be a loss of something pertaining to one’s own body, or losing someone we hold so dear, there will always be those people in the world who will experience a great loss of who they are far too early in their life. While many of us will come to grow up and realize the truth that nothing lasts forever, and no one can ever truly hide away from harm forever, there is bound to be a large array of reactions to such a concept. Some may be more than willing to accept this, and with this acceptance will do as they please, living their life to its fullest. For others, they may deny this as much as they can, perhaps even going as far as to lock themself within a spiritual belief that while the body may die, the spirit lives on - if only so they don’t have to face a dark reality they do not wish to face. Then there are the ones who may accept this fact, and so choose to live in high alert of any danger - any threats - as well as living in fear of what harm may befall them and/or their loved ones. It is this third and final group of people that so deeply marks that of the Knight of Doom.

Now, this might cause a few eyebrows to become quirked. After all, a Knight? Being fearful of something - nevertheless that thing being related to their Aspect? Knights do often present themselves as ruthless and fearless warriors, yes, but that is only because their Aspects and the world around them raised and called them to act as such. Within the Knight Class Analysis, it was discussed that they often do put on facades, especially when it comes to who they truly are as people. The Knight of Doom is one where, at least in the beginning, they might be mistaken for someone part of the first group of people - those who laugh in the face of danger and death, not showing a single care if the Reaper comes to claim them or not. Not only would their personality speak such words, but their actions would, too. They’d show themself to be extremely reckless, an adrenaline-seeker, daredevil, anything of the sort. If there is a risk for their own safety when it comes to something fun, then the Knight of Doom will most definitely jump towards it. However, as quick as they are to put a gamble on their safety and perhaps even their life, they are just as quick to intervene and perhaps even try to stop a loved one from committing a similar act. Although every Knight has a facade, or even multiple facades, there are more often than not a few cracks and weak points in such performances. For the Knight of Doom, one of these weak points is, indeed, their friends.

The Knight of Doom is someone who may show themself to be someone who does not fear their Aspect, but that does not mean they don’t fear what their Aspect may do to those they care for. A key factor in the Knight’s life, specifically before their journey truly begins, is that they are already well equipped with their Aspect. Whether it be having a luxurious life anyone could ask for or being surrounded with the greatest and brightest minds of the world, their Aspect is all around them, waiting for the Knight to take hold of it so as to wield it in whatever way feels right to the Knight. However, in order for the Knight to do this, they must first prove themself worthy of wielding such a powerful force. The way to go about this is for the Knight to go through countless battles and hardships, learning more and more how to use their Aspect to their benefit and/or everyone else’s. The Knight of Doom is one where their Aspect being all around them is far more bittersweet than anything else. They may hold great promise in becoming one of the greatest warriors and Knights, but they also have a long and narrow path ahead of them - one wherein they will most definitely not reach the end of as the same person they once were. Let’s not get too ahead, though, and instead focus a little more on the Knight’s life and how their Aspect manifests itself to the Knight, if only for a tiny bit longer.

In life, they are someone who would face many moments of loss, despair, misery, and suffering. While they may not have as many physical battles as a Time-bound would, their battles would be a mixture of all the different types of fighting. One thing most, if not all Knights of Doom would have in common is a sense of loss and grief. At some point in their early years of living, they would knowingly go through a scarring moment in their life, one where they would not only lose someone or something - or even multiple people/things - but they would also lose a part of themself. Many children discover their own fragility through minor injuries and accidents. Not the Knight of Doom, though, no. Their awakening and realization to the presence of their Aspect would be one that would leave them fearful and cautious of everyone and everything around them. Because of this, there are many facades the Knight may gravitate towards. They may become more aggressive, pushing away people whenever the Knight may fear someone growing too close to them. They may become more nonchalant and even morbidly chill, if not downright eager, about death and injury. Perhaps they even challenge Fate to a roll of the dice every once and a while, if only to hide the true fear they hold towards such a capricious and unyielding force. No matter what, though, Doom would fester and grow around and inside of the Knight, whether they realize it or not. It is only a matter of time until it fully blooms into the noxious flower it is meant to be. Once that happens, then the Knight’s true journey into learning how to approach the powers of their Aspect will begin.

Knights are those where their definitive starting point is somewhat murky. Some may argue that their journey starts once their Aspect reveals itself to the Knight, leaving its mark upon their mind and heart. However, that is more or less the prologue to their true journey. Personally, the true journey for the Knight begins when they are first called into taking direct action with their Aspect, whether it be by protecting it or protecting through it. Once the Knight catches the first taste of what it truly means to wield such power, then the ones who wish to stop living in fear of their Aspect and losing to the battles it brings will be more than happy to begin their journey. As for the Knight of Doom, the first action that directly involves them and their Aspect becoming one united being truly depends on whether it is through the act of protecting Doom or protecting through Doom. Let’s cease beating around this bush and get to the crossroads that the Knight will eventually encounter.

As mentioned in the Knight Class analysis, though, the action of the Knight is far akin to them protecting their Aspect from being exploited, or protecting through their Aspect by exploiting it. This creates an interesting proposition for the Knight of Doom, mostly with the former option of action. After all, when written in the shorter phrasing of “protecting Doom”, it may raise quite a few images, thoughts, and also questions. Why would anyone want to protect Doom - an Aspect tied to that of suffering and providing company to misery? Well, in a way, the Knights of Doom who follow this path both protect every instance of Doom, but primarily are protecting those experiencing Doom from being taken advantage of. The intricacies and fascinating nature of these Knights is why they will be the first ones to be put under the microscope and have the reasonings of their actions be explained as clear cut as can be.

The Knight of Doom is one who worries and cares deeply for the friends they have accumulated over the years. Despite them trying to keep those they love at arms length away, the charismatic nature of Knights is one that has mostly betrayed this specific Knight. No matter their facade, it is no doubt that the Knight will have quite a few followers and friends that enjoy the company of the Knight deeply. Even if the Knight were to feel the same, though, their love for their friends would oftentimes become greatly overpowered by the fear of losing them. What is important to acknowledge is that the facade the Knight of Doom puts up is not only to hide the fear they have for their Aspect, but it is most definitely there to hide the grief and pain they have not yet completely finished going through. Whether it’s been weeks or years, the Knight of Doom is someone who would rather hide themself away from these feelings than find a way to truly mend and heal them. Chances are that even those who claim to be the Knight of Doom’s best friend don’t really know the pain and suffering their friend goes through everyday. To an extent, neither does the Knight themself, if only because they have built a false wall between them and their suffering strong and thick enough to partially block it from their memory. However, due to this blockage created by their facade, it has also brought on a barrier between the Knight and their ability to protect their Aspect.

It could be a singular friend or multiple people who the Knight holds close, though the amount rarely ever matters. A dire situation will arise in the Knight’s life, and it is one that involves those who they hold near and dear to their heart. While the Knight is one who has always managed to keep a level-head during situations such as this, it was only because those situations involved the Knight being alone in their battle. This time, though, the threat has instead decided to target a friend, or friends. Taunting the Knight, daring them to try anything to stop this from happening, it would be the call of their Aspect that would pull the Knight into action. No matter how confident the Knight may have felt in that moment, though, it would never have been enough for them to reach inside and equip themself with their Aspect. It is the barrier of their facade that has prevented them from doing so, and because of this, it will not just be the Knight who experiences a great amount of pain and suffering from that moment forward. The Knight of Doom failed to commit to the act of protection, because their Aspect deemed them unworthy and far too unfamiliar to truly wield it. While this may be a great loss for the Knight at the moment, it is not meant to remain that way forever.

Through all the blood and tears brought on by their friend, it would be this suffering that would spark the flame needed to motivate the Knight into being the hero they are meant to be. What their friend needs isn’t a cool and suave person, not a shouting, angry, hatred filled husk, but a friend. Not just any friend, though. They need someone who will shield and protect them from anymore harm - anyone wolves looking to pick off the already injured deer limping through the forest. Someone may have had to suffer, and this suffering may have come from the Knight themself, but it is with this suffering that the Knight will learn not only how to protect Doom but also why they are meant to protect it. While this may sound more like a Knight protecting through Doom, that is only slightly true. As foreshadowed in the Knight Class analysis, there are most definitely some Knights who learn how to commit themselves to both actions of protecting their Aspect and also protecting through it. However, for now, it is safe to say that the actions occurring within this journey are only slightly akin to that of a Knight of Doom who protects through Doom.

These Knights of Doom will eventually come to learn and understand their Aspect a little better the longer they protect it - thus allowing it to fully grow and bloom into what it is truly meant to be. As the Knight of Doom protects their friend’s own suffering and misery - primarily protecting it and the friend themself from being exploited - they will witness firsthand the changes and good that can come forth from such a gloomy sounding Aspect. Doom is meant to bring about change much like its counterpart, if only through a much harsher and more humbling experience. Because of this, while their friend may have been left wounded and harmed from this experience, it is through the Knight’s willfulness to let go of their facade that they were able to take the first few steps down the road of their journey. This will be the first of many times where the Knight of Doom will be called upon for protection, and while they may not be a healer, they are more than willing to cloak their friends from the harshness of the world. If the need arises, the Knight will also help to hide the fact that a friend or few of theirs is struggling and going through their own personal battles, protecting that type of Doom, as well. There are many ways in which the Knight of Doom can go about protecting their Aspect, but it is by protecting their own friend’s experiences and visits of Doom that these Knights of Doom most often choose to do.

As for the Knights of Doom who protect through their Aspect, these are the Knights in which they bring forth their powers in a far more personal manner than that of the previous group. They are the ones who have the far tougher journey as they must learn to let down their guard and remove their facade(s) if they ever wish to wield their weapon like that of the finest blade. Much like a sword stuck in a rock, these Knights must prove themselves to be pure of heart and mind in order to truly acquire the power of their Aspect. If the Knight is not willing to prove themself worthy of doing so, then they will forever be left to wallow in the shallow pool leftover of their Aspect, only being able to use it for the most minimal of tasks involving it. Then there are the ones who, although possibly begrudgingly, are willing to finally face who they truly are as a person, ridding themself of their facade entirely in the process. For the Knight of Doom, this means having to acknowledge and be honest with themself, along with everyone else, about their grievances and pain.

It would be a slow and perhaps even painful, or even shameful, journey for the Knight of Doom, especially if the source for their present day suffering is something they willfully submitted themself to. Out of desperation to grow closer to their Aspect, and to get a better grip on it, these Knights of Doom may fall for false promises of assistance from bitter souls that remain in their life. While someone in their right mind would say no to purposefully being subjected to multiple instances of Doom, if the Knight of Doom would see this route as easier than shedding themself of their facade, then they would most likely agree to partake in such horrendous activities. The Knight may even be under a false understanding that, if they fester and create enough personal Doom, then they may skip the facade shedding and instead use their own Doom to protect their loved ones from threats. What they don’t know is that they may already have enough Doom to equip an entire army, if they so chose to do so. Unfortunately for the Knight, along with everyone else who cares for them, their stubbornness to truly let go of their false sense of self may just be their own undoing.

Knights are known to become extremely stubborn whenever people try to order them around and pressure them into doing something, and the Knight of Doom is no different - especially if they believe what they are doing is for the greater good. As such, if these Knights of Doom are more than willing to commit themselves to acts of suffering and misery instead of putting down their facade, it can be extremely difficult to convince them to come out of it. What these Knights of Doom need is gentle reminders that their own happiness matters, and that, no matter what, they will still be truly cared for and loved by the true friends within their life. It is through this kindness that the Knight of Doom may start to begin thawing themself out from the inside-out, realizing that they are not only harming themself by subjecting their way of life to such horrid things, but that they are also neglecting their true duties as a Knight and as a friend. Upon coming to this discovery, the Knight may go and try to tie up as many loose ends as they can before they can feel comfortable enough to fully allow themself to become vulnerable and honest to not only their friends, but also to themself.

There will be some Knights who may change their minds along the way of their journey, and instead decide that it isn’t worth it to fully expose themself in order to wield some crummy Aspect that - personally - has seemingly rarely benefited anyone. They’d be far more willing to slink back into that place of cold and mystery, rather than face the light and show to everyone who they really are. For some of the other Knights, though, they will have come to realize that they have been hiding away, suffering alone in the darkness, for far too long. Perhaps they start off small and slow with becoming vulnerable - only confiding in one or two truly trusted friends all of their trauma and hardships over the years of their life. As long as they are met with kindness and understanding, it is with that warmth that the Knight will feel more of that block of ice within them begin to thaw. The more friends begin to accept and love the Knight for who they truly are, the closer they become to being able to use their Doom - their trauma and suffering - far more like that of a proper weapon than as something to hide behind. 

If the Knight of Doom truly wishes to acquire these powers, though, then they will have to go beyond having their friends accept them for who they are. The final hurdle for these Knights of Doom is to break away fully from their facade, and allow that old, false version of themself to melt away - much like the ice encasing their blade. Only when they have accepted themself and who they are, ranging from their positive traits and skills to the bits and pieces that some may not like or even approve of, only then will they finally be able to take hold of the hilt and pull the blade from its rock. As long as the Knight has Doom to exploit, they will have no issue in protecting those that fought so long to show them love, care, and acceptance, as well as slicing down any foes who believe themselves to be immune to the blade’s ever-sharp edge.

The Knight of Doom is one who begins their journey with a facade meant to mask not only their fears and disdain for their Aspect, but also the grief, pain, and suffering brought forth by it. They fear being perceived as weak and incapable of survival, especially by those they believe to be their friends. Because of this, the Knight saw it best to pose as a ruthless and headstrong warrior, one who laughs and spits in the face of peril and authority rather than fearing it. However, when the Knight is faced with a problem in which they must actively protect those they love, the cracks within the Knight’s personality foundation become far more apparent and also far deeper. This is a battle that they know they cannot win, and yet they will still try to do so. Knights are known to be rather stubborn at times, after all. It is through this lost battle, though, that the Knight will finally be forced to face their Aspect and learn how to wield it as they see fit.

There will be the Knights of Doom who protect their Aspect, primarily protecting it from being exploited by those with impure intentions. While they may have failed to protect their friends from being affected by the Knight’s own Aspect, it will be up to them now to protect that friend from the harsher parts of the world until things get better. It is through this process of guarding and silent sympathy that the Knight will learn that their Aspect does not have to be all gloom and misery, nor does it have to be something experienced alone. Instead, they will learn that there is a strange beauty to Doom, if only in the way that in order for something new and even stronger to be formed, one must first tear it all to the ground and leave nothing left standing. Because of this, the Knight may eventually seek out any and all instances of Doom, and try their best to protect it from any outside sources who may try to use it to their advantage or might try to wipe it out for good. This may lead to many arguments and battles between the Knight of Doom and certain people, but if it means protecting something so deeply ingrained within them, then they are more than willing to charge into the battlefield. Through this exposure, the Knight will slowly be able to leave behind the fear that they have held onto for so long. Maybe, just maybe, they’ll even more slowly be able to put away their facade and instead face these experiences as the true person they are - a kind, caring, and deeply empathetic soul, who is more than willing to sit, wait, and protect those who are going through their own troubling times. Their powers may not be anything flashy and magical like the other group of Knights, but their role is one who makes themself far more involved in the lives of their teammates and allies. Because of their nature, it is with great honor and pride that these Knights protect their Aspect and their friends with that of a shield rather than a blade.

Then there are those who protect through their Aspect, most often by exploiting the structure, nature, and basis of it. These are the Knights of Doom who believed it to be the fault of them not having a strong enough connection to their Aspect, and so they allowed themself to fall into harmful and self destructive habits in order to try and gain a better bond. Little do they know that the only thing stopping them from being able to protect their friends is themself, most importantly their facade. However, if the Knight of Doom turns over another leaf, and comes to this epiphany that it truly is them and their facade creating this blockage, then there is still hope for them to truly become the Knight they are meant to be. By opening up about their traumas, their struggles, and all the hardships they have faced in life, they will also be purging any impurities from within themself. It may be a slow process, though, as Knights do often grow a sense of dependence on their facade in order to get through life. As long as the Knight surrounds themself with people who will be more than happy to shower them in warmth and acceptance, then the ice block within the Knight will melt faster than anything ever has. Only once the Knight has fully accepted themself for who they are will they finally be able to properly equip themself with their Aspect, specifically in the form of a sword. It is with this blade that they may see all of the suffering that they have endured, but they will also be able to see all the good that can come of it. By exploiting their Aspect, they are able to protect not only themself, but also their friends in battle. Out of all the Knights, these Knights of Doom may have one of the most devastating swords to face as an enemy.

Within a group of people, it should be quite obvious what role the Knight of Doom fills in. If it isn’t, though, then let’s take a moment to reflect upon it. They are someone who could have turned their back on everything and everyone, succumbing to the misery and torment that comes with their Aspect. They didn’t, though, not truly. While they did live in fear at the beginning of their journey, it is still through that facade that they brought comfort and reassurance to their friends and allies. If the Knight of Doom is keeping a cool head, then there is no danger. If the Knight of Doom grows snappy, though, and warns you not to do something, then chances are people will be more than willing to follow what they say. Knights are charismatic, and the Knight of Doom most likely is aware of this - even if they constantly grow worried about their friends and loved ones becoming hurt because of them. However, if they can use that charisma to convince their friends to not commit to an act, then they will do whatever it takes to do just that. They are a guardian of the group, but also someone you can go to if you are experiencing your own troubles and problems. If they are a Knight who protects Doom, then they are especially someone who would be more than willing to hide your secret suffering away until you feel comfortable enough to share it with others. They are a guardian as much as they are a warrior, but most importantly, the Knight of Doom is someone you can look to and say with certainty that they are good-hearted and trustworthy friend.


	29. Knight of Blood

Every group needs a leader. Someone willing to step up above the rest, to bear the weight of being the glue that holds everyone together, keeps their hopes up, and is meant to bring them all to victory. It is the heart that allows for blood - the essence of life - to keep pumping and flowing, and it is the Blood-bound who must take upon the role of the heart of the group. They must be the one to bring everyone together and make them realize that they all have the same goal in mind, even if there are numerous quarrels and opposing beliefs within the group. However, it is not always an easy job, and there is no promise that there will not be disputes that even the most dedicated Blood-bound can’t fix. It is the Blood-bound who must not only lead the group, but not allow themself to become hungry for more or even mad with power. They may gain their powers from their friendships, but if the Blood-bound is not careful, then they may prove themself to be a heart doomed to fail and die, bringing everyone else down with them. It is the Knight of Blood who must learn to be a wise, sturdy, and headstrong leader, while also being a loving, sympathetic, and gentle friend. As is obvious, though, the only person truly stopping the Knight of Blood from immediately achieving this is their own personal struggles, fears, as well as their concrete-wrapped-in-barbed-wire strong facade.

The Knight of Blood is one where they both rebuke their Aspect and what it stands for, yet is also afraid to live without it. They are someone who tries their best to gnash their teeth, puff up their chest, and make themself look threatening - even to themself. Fate has given them a plethora of friends, relationships, and bonds of all kinds to choose from, to use, to lead towards a better and brighter tomorrow, yet it is the predicament of the Knight of Blood that stops them from being able to do so. It’s the fear that not only will they never be worthy enough to truly lead their group into a good and proper victory, but they will be the roots that allow for such a tragedy of loss and bloodshed to happen. In some ways, someone might even mistake the Knight of Blood for that of a Prince, as they may try to take a more disconnected leadership possession rather than being a fair and equal ruler. However, it is only the facade of the Knight of Blood that brings this perception of them - the facade of being cruel, snarky, pessimistic, and hateful. Deep down within their heart, the Knight of Blood has what it takes to truly be the proper leader their group so desperately needs. Even if the Knight is aware of this, though, they will most definitely still choose to be someone who views themself as a person who should be feared and bowed down to - peasants kissing the end of their boot as they walk by. Chances are that the Knight is like this because they grew up in an environment that taught them one false and deceitful lesson: you don’t survive by making friends and being nice; you survive by being brutal and better than the rest.

It is because of this attitude towards survival that the Knight of Blood often finds themself encountering many battles - primarily in the form of verbal arguments. However, that is not to say some Knights of Blood would prefer to settle disputes physically, it is simply that they far more prefer verbal battles than physical. This could be due to a number of reasons, most, if not all, being extremely personal and unique from Knight to Knight. No matter what, though, the facade of the Knight of Blood is most definitely one who is more than ready to fight if needed, especially if it comes to defending themself and/or their own ideas. Even to their own friends, if the Knight of Blood hears a friend or more say something that they do not agree with, then it is quite likely that the Knight of Blood will be more than willing to dash into the conversation and give their own two cents, their hot take, all while most likely slipping in a few insults here and there. Despite all of this, though, the Knight of Blood still manages to collect more than a few friends along the way of their life. While it is a great joy to have these friends - these relationships - that is only the case for most people. For the Knight of Blood, who has so often struggled with their own life and hurdles, having to now deal with the intricacies of relationships will only bring upon more stress and a stronger facade for the Knight. Now that they have these friends, the Knight of Blood now also has an audience; watching, waiting, and anticipating their next movement.

Like any other Knight, though, even the Knight of Blood has their weak points in the foundation of their facade. While they may present themself as a merciless warrior who takes reluctant pity upon those they call friends, it is the threat of isolation and loneliness that prevents the Knight from ever fully committing themself to berating their friends. They may shout, scream, insult, and downright harm their friends with their words, but if the Knight of Blood were to be made aware of the harm they have done, they just may be as quick to dig in their heels as they may also try to apologize and grovel at their friend’s feet for forgiveness. On a somewhat comical note, the Knight of Blood is someone who could be described under the character archetype of a tsundere - doing sincere, kind, and caring acts, before insisting that they only did it because they took pity on that person rather than truly caring for them. It’s a dramatic irony that even some of the closest friends to the Knight can acknowledge, and perhaps even be able to see through the Knight’s facade. It could be because of these people that they so choose to remain at the Knight’s side - they know, they see and they know that beneath that wolf skin is someone who is scared and desperate to not be alone, yet also cautious enough to often keep everyone away at arm’s length. If someone were to bring this up to the Knight, they would most likely respond with another verbal battle, insisting that it isn’t true and that, if anything, is a direct insult to the Knight and the work they have done to bring everyone together. Little does the Knight know, though, that being so quick to constantly fight and defend themself only goes to show how truly scared they are.

Stagefright is one of the most terrifying and paralyzing things to experience. Having numerous eyes all pointed towards you, waiting for you to do something so that they may deem it as amusing, boring, or downright insulting or foolish. It’s terrifying, and the Knight of Blood knows this. If someone were to come to the Knight with their own personal problem, they would most likely allow that vicious facade to slip, if only a little, to show that person that they do have a friend amidst a group of scrutiny and isolation. When pulled into the true center of everything, though, wherein they must be the heart that bleeds and proves themself capable of protecting in one fashion or another? That is when the Knight of Blood is revealed to have not been a true leader at all, but instead someone who was scared of being at the bottom of the food chain - protecting only themself in the process. It is this selfishness, accidental or otherwise, that will leave the Knight of Blood to bear witness to the nuclear fallout of their group. After all, the Knight of Blood is one meant to bring people together and share at least one vision - one goal - together as a group, putting their differences aside in the process. Due to the Knight of Blood being incapable of putting aside their own beliefs, problems, fears, as well as being scared to let go of the facade that they believe to have brought them to the top, they are unable to protect in the manner they are destined to do so. The Knight of Blood feared failure so much, yet never expected it to arrive in such a gut-wrenching, horrific manner.

Amidst the ruins of their group that they once pride themself on being such a great leader of, that is when the Knight of Blood will finally be faced with the beginning of their journey. They may either choose to properly learn how to protect Blood - the bonds they have made, as well as the life force that flows through us all - or they can learn to try and protect through the few droplets of Blood they may have left. Of course, there will also be the Knights of Blood who will simply choose to succumb to their grief and misery, deciding that, maybe, this group and leadership was simply never meant to be. They may be more willing to give up on ever being a leader again, deciding to instead become a type of lone, bitter wolf who remains alone, or instead out of fear of having to go through this same pain ever again. Even if a remaining friend or few were to try and reach out to these types of fatalistic Knights, they would once again be met with the same old vicious and snappy nature. This time, though, it isn’t charming, fun, or even a part of the facade. No, these Knights have practically fully succumbed to the false sense of self they once had, if only to try and ward off any other people who may try to remain friends with the Knight. While there may still be some hope for these Knights of Blood to return to the path of their journey, there is still a far higher chance that they will throw in their cape and hang up their weapons, retiring into a life of isolation and hiding instead.

Then there will be the Knights who will not back down, and instead take this failure as a chance to reflect and ponder on how this happened. What could they have done differently - could they have done anything to stop this? At first, the Knights who choose to protect their Blood may spend a lot of time feeling stuck in the past, unable to move on as they try to think over all other possibilities. However, if the Knight is not careful, this can lead them to fall for the trap of self-hatred and deprecation. If they do not have a good support system, as well, then chances are the Knight will fully become lost in an ocean of self doubt and second guessing, feeling as though they have no chance of protecting whatever bonds they may have left. What the Knight of Blood needs desperately in this time is someone who may not even be a friend, but instead a force of logic and reasoning. The Knight has become entangled within their emotions, and so they need a force that is impartial, untainted by emotions, and pure of any and all biases. It is through this person - this force - that the Knight of Blood may fully come to learn and realize what it truly means to be a Knight of Blood who protects their Aspect.

While the Knight of Blood may not be able to create like that of a Maid or Sylph, especially when it comes to rebuilding things from the ashes of what once stood, the Knight can still try and become better than who they once were. By learning what their role is truly about - what it means to protect Blood - the Knight of Blood may warm up a little bit more towards their Aspect. It would start out slow, perhaps even cautious and somewhat awkward, but the Knight of Blood would become someone who would go out of their way to prove themself as not only a true, caring leader, but an even better, more loving friend. This would most definitely come in the form of the Knight involving themself far more in the lives, especially relationships, of those they still remain in contact with. It may be confusing to many involved, and perhaps might even feel like dirt being rubbed into still fresh wounds, but through the Knight’s dedication they will slowly be able to prove themself more and more worthy of calling themself a Knight of Blood. What they do exactly, though, will have to be saved for later. Now, there will most definitely be moments where the Knight of Blood still slips back into the full force of their facade, especially because old habits tend to have a difficult time of fully dying. However, as long the Knight did their best to move past their facade, showing the true kind and caring person within themself, then the friends they have made along the way should have no problems in ushering the Knight back towards the proper path. If anything, by protecting their own Blood, the Knight will inherently inspire those around them to care more about and treat each other with kindness, love, and care.

Finally, for the Knights of Blood who follow down the path of protecting through any Blood they may have left, they are the ones who could be argued to be truer leaders than any other Knights of Blood. Of course, that is excluding the Knights of Blood who manage to wield both the shield and sword, but that is mostly to keep to the simple binary built into these analyses. The Knights who do manage to obtain both weapons, though, are often the ones who find that secret middle path of both journeys. That, or they simply hop back and forth between the two of them until, eventually, they manage to combine their experiences from both paths into its own identity. However, that is all will be said on that topic - at least for now. Let’s get to the journey of these Knights of Blood who will try their best to be reborn from the ashes, as well as learn how to wield the sword buried deep inside of them.

These Knights of Blood are those who fought back against the urge to curl up and give in to their despair, inviting rot and decay to all of the hard work they had accomplished over the years. Although their original group fell apart in one way or another, the Knight of Blood scoffed at the thought of letting it all come crashing down. By taking the initiative, they would go and try their best to find contact and equal footing to those they know are still favorable towards the Knight. They may be all that remains of the Knight’s original group, but it is with these people - this good company - that the Knight will slowly be able to rebuild the foundation for their cause. While some of these friends may need more time to heal and recuperate from the initial fallout, it is specifically these people that will show the Knight that they truly do need someone who is more than a leader, but that they also need a friend. In the beginning, while dealing with their own wounds, the Knight may not be favorable to the thought of doing anything about this. However, when that fear of being alone returns and grows, becoming possibly even bigger than their facade will allow for it, that is when the Knight will step forth and put in more effort of being the friendly leader they are meant to be. Over time, their facade will surely, if only slowly, slip away, as the Knight would become more accustomed to sit with these harmed souls and allow for them to share their misery with someone.

As they would see more and more of their friends at their most vulnerable, it would inspire something within the Knight. These are the people they had led, and perhaps even tried to shape into being the most brutal and ruthless of warriors. Yet, here they are before the Knight, being open about their regrets, traumas, and struggles, all the while still being those strong and rugged warriors the Knight knows them to be. It is through this exposure to friends, old and new, being more than willing and non-judgemental so that others may share their trials and tribulations with one another. At first, the Knight may feel disconnected from the group because of this, especially if they are still so deeply buried within their facade. Over time, though, it would be up to the Knight’s friends to welcome them to participate in such discussions - they would welcome the Knight to finally be themself. While the Knight may prefer to be more open and vulnerable to one particular person, this would most likely slowly melt and fade away as the Knight learns more and more about the others and their problems. Perhaps one of the other people shares a similar fear or opinion to the Knight, or has the same interest in media and enjoys talking about it. To have a Knight become so open about their own struggles and losses is often a sign of trust. When it comes to a Knight of Blood doing so, though, it is often a means of showing that they see you as an equal, and someone who they will never, ever harm or betray.

In the beginning, the Knight of Blood was someone who was scared of who they were, how the world perceived them, and where they stood on the food chain of society. Because of this, they built themself up to become someone people would only look upon with fear and intimidation. While this may raise the image of someone insufferable and perhaps even downright toxic to be around, the Knight of Blood’s most unfortunate flaw - at least to them - is that their charisma often betrays the vicious facade they try to put on. All of their insults, verbal arguments and essays on why someone is wrong, and everything in between is one of the things so many of the Knight’s friends find so oddly alluring and intriguing. It could range from them viewing these traits as amusing and humorous, while others may see the Knight as someone who needs support, love, and protection from all the bad things in the world. It is difficult to say for certain, but there is no doubt that while some people may be drawn towards the Knight because of their facade, there will be others who will be more interested in finding out and knowing who the Knight truly is.

While the Knight of Blood may at first have tried to show themself as a vicious, socially-disconnected tyrannical leader, it is through this exposure to other people, to their friends, that will allow for them to fully open up about themself. At least, they will learn to do so over time, even if it means having to endure great pain and many losses of friends along the way. Rising from the ashes of these friendships, though, the Knight would experience a rather painful means of being humbled and put in their proper place on the food chain. They would learn to not see themself as a lone leader at the head of an army, but instead as someone meant to bring everyone together - to be the heart of one, singular body.

Because of this enlightenment, the Knight of Blood will be able to hone this newfound power in one of two ways - at least for those unable to master both of them at once. The Knights of Blood who protect Blood are far more defensive than the other group of Knights. They are the ones who have sworn themself to dedicate their life, purpose, and reasoning to their friends and their lives. While they could have given up at the first nuclear fallout of their group, they didn’t. What they did instead was try to rebuild with the pieces they could find, and from there would begin to make themself become far more like a friend than some disconnected and broody leader. Unfortunately for the Knight, there will be some relationships beyond saving and protecting, no matter what mask they put on nor how much they plead and/or scream. While the Knight of Blood’s own relationships may remain a mess, they will still try their best to reach out and offer support towards someone they believe to be in need of assistance. Even if they have had a falling out with these people, the Knight may reflect on all the times they needed help - protection - and how no one was there to do so, or there was someone there to do so.

These Knights of Blood are the ones who will do their absolute best to protect the bonds of the people around them, perhaps even neglecting and/or sacrificing their own in the process. Whether it is protecting them in the form of preventing as many conflicts in the group as possible, or by actively trying to save them from any harm that may come their way, there is no doubt that the Knight of Blood will happily jump into action in trying to make sure everyone remains safe in one way or another. Blood-bound are often known as the types to follow the rule of “do as I say, not as I do”, and so the Knight of Blood would most often be the one to shoot down any ideas if it involved putting one of their own friends in a risky situation. It is a stressful life these Knights of Blood lead, but to know that their friends and allies are out of harm’s way is oftentimes good enough quell any of their anxieties - if only for a short while. Because of the dedication to protecting their friends and the bonds they have with each other from falling into the claws and teeth of harm, these are the Knights of Blood who so boldly hold up their shields so as to protect their teammates from any and all threats.

Then there are the Knights of Blood who may have struggled at first, as well, but they took a far quicker time to recover, as well as a more leaderly approach - almost doubling down on their facade entirely. They would reach out to whatever remaining friends they would have left, and while they may be gentler to those struggling to heal their own wounds, the Knight would still overall have a far more frantic - almost desperate - authority to them and their words. Leadership is all they have known at this point, and they aren’t about to lose their grip on something they worked hard on obtaining. Digging in their heels for most people they’d contact, a large part of them would still insist that they are the leader, if only because there is now even more fear of failure and being seen as weak along with the pain from their own wounds brought on by the nuclear relationship fallouts that occurred. However, as the Knight manages to rebuild their group, they would eventually come to realize something amongst their teammates: sympathy, kindness, and love. Actual love that comes in all sorts of shapes and sizes, and it is through this love - these bonds - that allows for these people to come together and open up about their own problems.

The longer the Knight of Blood watched this unfold, the more people began to notice, until eventually they would invite the Knight themself - their leader - to come and discuss their own experiences in life, both good and bad. At first, the Knight may sneer at this and refuse, once again slipping further into their facade. As time moves on, though, and the Knight’s friends may continue their discussions and being overall very kind, one of the Knight’s more closer friends may experience the Knight expressing their own struggles and insecurities. If the Knight is met with kindness and understanding, the Knight may start to pursue more instances of vulnerability and opportunities that invite the removal of their facade. As long as the Knight is given an environment and a chance to finally be who they are, and not have to fear being torn apart by the world, or even the people around them, then they will eventually feel far more comfortable being themself than hiding within themself. 

By allowing others to see them as someone who has had their own struggles and trials, they also allow themself to be viewed as a normal person rather than someone born to be above and better than the rest. Not only will this bring more people to trust the Knight, but it will also bring the Knight to trust, love, and care more for their teammates. While there may be times where the Knight will want to hide away - retreating back into the shell of their facade - so long as the Knight has friends there to offer a helping hand and gentle reassurances, then perhaps one day the Knight will fully outgrow their shell. Chances are that the Knight of Blood would do the same in return to any of their friends and loved ones who may be experiencing similar struggles. However, through the true leadership and protection of the Knight of Blood, they will be able to bring about a powerful group who all share one vision, one goal. By moving together as a beautiful singular entity, connected by the blood that flows through their veins and having the Knight of Blood as the source for such great amounts of power, it is the Knight of Blood who will wield a sword so beautifully unique that it is rumored to have been forged from the embers of passion and love. It is with this sword that the Knight of Blood is capable of leading their group, all while enforcing that everyone protects each other - their newly founded family - and makes sure to bring everyone to victory. Even those who were lost along the way.

The role of the Knight of Blood is a person of many attributes and skills. One moment, they could be the most vicious warrior seen on the battlefield, while in the next, they are seen being gentle and loving to a fellow soldier. They are one of the most formidable foes one could ever face, for as long as the Knight of Blood has any of their friends nearby, it is with great certainty that they will not rest until any sense of threat has been subdued. While they may struggle with hypocrisy in terms of taking care of one’s own health and relationships, the Knight of Blood is still one who is so surprisingly brilliant when it comes to handling relationship issues. While they may present themself as a heartless brute, if you were to approach the Knight on a good day, chances are that they would be more than willing to sit down, listen, and try to help you through all of your personal relationship problems. Protecting their friends is one of the most important things to the Knight, even if they still have a few moments of bitterness and anger. 

Therefore, if a Knight of Blood ever seems to step in and speak up for you, or take the initiative to bring you beneath their cape, do not be foolish as to pass up on such an offer. After all, they are someone who was once told for many years of their life that friendships only weigh you down and perhaps even get you killed. Yet it is through their own fear of being alone that overcame their fear of failure and rejection, and it is by allowing themself to truly experience companionship at its purest that they were able to realize not only their potential, but everyone else’s, as well. They do not wish for anyone else to ever have to live a life of isolation nor to feel as though the world is against them. With their skills, abilities and knowledge they will often try their best to try and help anyone navigate their labyrinth of problems until, finally, they manage to get out and be free to live how they want. The Knight of Blood is not only one of the truest friends, but they also have great promise to be one of the greatest leaders of all the Knights.


	30. Knight of Light

Throughout our lives, we all learn new and different things every single day. Whether it is something as personal as discovering your best friend’s favorite color or they’re left-handed, or discovering something far bigger than everything you’ve known, like a great historical moment that so very little people know about. Everyone encounters the heat of Light, that excitement and pride that bubbles inside of us when we discover something and become as knowledgeable - if not more knowledgeable - as those around us. It makes us feel like we belong amongst other members of our society; like we fit in and that maybe, just maybe, we’ll be seen as better than others around us. However, even to those who are viewed to be the best of the best may often wonder if they could go even higher than their peers, becoming the best of the best of the best. Then there are also the ones who may sit there, sweating and pacing, feeling scrutinized by all the eyes of their peers in the present and in the past. Everyone is watching them, expecting them to always keep up - always amaze people with how much knowledge they truly have - if only for people to gasp and look on in awe at their intellectual abilities. Yet what is intelligence - what truly marks knowledge as something so valuable? Are they even worthy of being seen as one of the best when anyone, with enough work and dedication, could be just as successful as them; the Knight of Light? While the Knight of Light may have an immense amount of knowledge, and manage to find even more of it in their day-to-day life, it is the fear that perhaps they just got lucky that makes them often hide away from the world and the people around them.

From their younger years in life, the Knight of Light showed great promise in being a truly astonishing and brilliant mind amongst their peers. They knew more than the typical child ever could, and were more than willing to throw themself fully into all of their work with little to no play in their life. Praise was a common thing in their life, though this mostly came from those older and more experienced than them in their life. In reality, the Knight’s social life from the past to present has been rather frail and desolate. When one finds themself so dedicated to the arts of knowledge and intellect, is there really any time or benefit to spending - no, wasting time making friends? That’s most likely what the Knight’s guardian(s) believed, and to make sure their precious ticket to fortune would never be tainted, never riddled with the disease of companions and the drama that may ensue with it, the Knight of Light grew accustomed to pushing away anyone that they were taught to believe were lesser than them. Even if the Knight of Light were to want companions, though, the reputation they would have already built up amongst their peers would be one as sturdy as steel and as sharp as barbed wire. 

All the Knight of Light had as an option for companionship were their fellow intellectuals. People who would continue to shower the Knight of Light in praise for all the hard work they have done and how truly bright their mind shines amidst everyone else - those are the ones the Knight of Light would have to call their “friends”, their “colleagues”, their “fellow man”. The fear of being ostracized and left to fend for themself, of having nowhere to call home, along with being labelled as an imposter, a fake, someone who truly does not care for the sophisticated, dedicated lifestyle that can come of Light - this is what truly sets the foundation for the Knight of Light. The Knight of Light is one who has many facades, some ranging from being a good, obedient, and subdued child or friend, specifically one who doesn’t question authority, and also ranging to a person who thinks of themself too good, pure, and smart for those who clearly are not worthy of the Knight’s attention. Having this many facades, though, is yet another factor of stress for the Knight of Light, primarily in the fear that somehow, someway, they will be tried and found guilty of not being worthy enough to be amongst the best of the best. 

Even though the Knight of Light shows time and time again to be one of the smartest people in their life, there is still that ghostly reminder in the back of their head, whispering to them that they will never be good enough. Their time on the stage is limited, and someday, one way or another, someone will come along and prove themself to be better than the Knight. Because of their Aspect, and this fear, the Knight of Light is one where they become extremely dedicated to pursuing and collecting all instances of knowledge - perhaps even knowledge that their fellow intellects don’t know about. Whenever the Knight of Light is asked to show off their intellect, they will never, ever show off the true width of their knowledge, if only out of one of many fears they have. One of the biggest fears is that someone may take this rare, unique piece of information and use it to become better than the Knight - to use it as a seed wherein they will grow a far better garden than the Knight. In a way, as the Knight hides away the true breadth of their knowledge from everyone, they also subconsciously hide it away from themself. This primarily allows for their fear of not being as smart as they are perceived to be, especially by those they look towards for admiration and reassurance, all the more real.

It is this fear that poses itself to be the ultimate undoing of the Knight of Light, though. The reason for this is that, due to them not wanting to give away their own knowledge in fear of someone using it for their own advantage, the Knight of Light also eliminates any chance of their hidden knowledge being used for good. At some point in the Knight’s life, they will be met with a situation where they must not only make a choice, but also make a grand sacrifice in regards to their life. What this situation is may vary from Knight of Light to Knight of Light, but one thing is for certain: the Knight must be willing to finally open up about the truth about themself and the knowledge they truly know about. This could range from exposing the crimes of someone, giving the answer to a burning, painful question someone may have, they have the solution to a dire problem and situation, and so on. However, Light-bound are often those who do not play by the rules written for them, and so if the Knight of Light believes that if they simply decide to step away and continue keeping their lips sewn shut about their knowledge, then they will happily let whatever chaos threatens them and their group come flooding in. 

The Knight of Light is one who has become so shrouded in their own facades that even they do not know who they can truly trust, whose side they should be on, and what they are even meant to do. As such, when faced with a situation where they find themself having to sacrifice a part of them that makes them better than everyone else - their knowledge, their Light - then they would rather allow for the roof to come crashing down atop of everyone if only to protect themself and their knowledge. If this opening to the Knight of Light has sounded like the journey of a Knight of Light chosen to follow the path of protecting their Aspect, that is unfortunately not entirely true. While the Knight of Light, at least in the beginning, does indeed show signs of protecting Light, it is only done in a way that benefits the Knight, and maybe, just maybe, those they deem to be the winning side. Morals are not a strong point for the Light-bound, especially when it comes to their precious orb of knowledge. No, the journey for the Knight of Light is only just beginning, and it is most definitely one that will bring humbleness and selflessness to knock on the Knight’s door. Let’s start with the most obvious one: the Knights of Light who protect their Aspect.

While the Knight of Light may protect their own Light in the beginning, this selfish act would be one that would not go unchecked forever. After the incident in which they failed to protect those who were truly in need of the answers the Knight held, it would only be a matter of time before the consequences of their actions found them. Perhaps they would be given one last chance by those higher than them to prove themself fair, brave, and worthy of remaining part of the pack of intellectuals. Whether it is by accidentally mixing up their facades, or finally allowing for their facade of unwavering loyalty to die out, the Knight of Light would be on to look upon the leaders with a sense of pride, and perhaps even cockiness. The Knight of Light would stand up for themself, for their hidden knowledge, and they would refuse to crumble beneath the pressure of these so-called leaders. It should be of no surprise that this would bring the Knight of Light to become scorned and despised by those they once called family and friends, and while the Knight may show themself to be unafraid of the world that lies outside their walls - the real world - there is no doubt that it is simply them, once again, hiding away these facts.

Not long after the Knight of Light would step forth in the real world, unsupported and only having their wits to help them, it would become quite obvious just how helpless the Knight truly is. While they may have a great internal library of knowledge in regards to things such as history, literature, arts, and other things of the such, what the Knight truly lacks in knowledge is how to socialize. After all, they had spent so many years building themself up to be someone part of the top tier people in the societal hierarchy, and so to find themself now cast out is something that will most definitely bring great fear and stress for the Knight of Light. They were- no, they still are one of the best. If anything, the fact they were cast out must truly show that they are not just one of the best, but the best! Right?…Right?

It is lonely to be at the top of the world, but it could be argued that coming down from such a thrilling high is even more lonely. That is one of the most defining features of the Knight of Light’s journey: isolation. Their mind is one who shines as bright as the sun, and yet they are still scared to share that Light with those around them. What the Knight of Light needs is not only the universe itself to humble the Knight, ripping away the last of their facades, but they also need real, genuine people who will accept them for who they are and also will keep the Knight on track to becoming more open - more willing for the lock on their library door to become open to those they trust. At first, it’s a tough ride for the Knight, if only because their “holier than thou” facade often gets in the way and comes out at the worst times possible. However, at one point or another, the full, ture, and pure Light of the Knight would manage to shine just bright enough to catch the eye of one person or another. This may bring the Knight of Light great distress, as they prepare to have to prove themself worthy of being recognized as the brilliant person they’ve been molded into all their life.

As time goes on, though, the more they allow themself to become immersed in the lives of people they may have deemed to be blind fools, the more the Knight of Light will see that knowledge is far more than what they were taught. Knowledge isn’t just books, multi-page long essays, sleepless nights, anxiety creeping around every corner, smiling for every photo, it isn’t about setting one’s self ablaze so that they, themself, may not feel warm, but so that everyone else in their life can, too. That’s not what knowledge is - that’s what blind obedience is, and it’s what systematic lies are made of. A letter grade does not define the Knight of Light, but rather how they use their gift of knowledge. The Knight of Light is a person with a bright and beautiful mind that very few can comprehend, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is how they present themself, who they choose to surround themself with, and what they do with the blazing sun that scorches every last fold in their mind. The Knight of Light realizes that they weren’t scared of being seen as not being as smart as everyone viewed them, but that they were scared of not being a quiet, obedient prodigy twenty-four hours and seven days a week. They see now, though, that they aren’t meant to protect just their own knowledge, but that they are meant to protect everyone else’s Light, too.

The Knights of Light who choose to protect through their Aspect are arguably the group who comes to terms with their situation far quicker than the other group. They have realized the error of their ways - their judgement - and so they wish to find ways to redeem themself and show that they have no bias nor hatred for others. However, while they may have come to terms with things quicker, they do still have to uncover all of the walls and ivy that has fortified itself around their Aspect. That is to say, while they have come to peace with being cast out, and they do wish to try and help others with the knowledge they do have, their biggest issue is that the depths of their knowledge have been buried deep, deep within the Knight themself. Because of this, until the Knight can come to terms with who they are, and what they have done, they will be unable to hone their powers and protect through their Aspect, wielding it like that of a sword.

At first, the Knight may try to rush into a situation regarding a specific topic. They would be rather eager to lay-out all of the true facts and raise more awareness on the accurate information on this topic - especially if it is one they hold so near and dear to their heart and mind. However, when the moment would come for them to make their argument, the Knight would come to realize that they have been frozen in a type of internal stalemate. After all, the people they are trying to converse with are commoners, they wouldn’t understand what the Knight of Light was truly talking about nor are they worthy. Then again, the Knight of Light themself has been turned away from being part of those higher on the hierarchy, and so they should be more than willing to hand out this information to others. Yet, here they stand, incapable of properly speaking up and out about this attack of misinformation being spread. Eventually, the Knight would most likely try to play it off, simply saying that they do not have time to waste their breath on someone so painfully misinformed and biased.

Do not mistake this behavior for that of a Rogue of Light, though, for while Rogues put on these acts of confidence to hide their lack of an Aspect, there is no doubt that the Knight of Light is one who has plenty of their Aspect to use. Their biggest issue is that they must learn how they can finally achieve this state of power, wherein they can finally protect those around them by using the knowledge that they have acquired. In a way, it’s a bit ironic that someone as bright and knowledgeable as the Knight must learn how to even wield such an important thing in their life. Now, to answer the question of how they are meant to find the bravery, the security and support, to do this, it is a rather unsurprising one. The Knight of Light, much like the previous group of Knights of Light, must surround themself with company that shows their true support and appreciation for the Knight. What the Knight of Light lacks in the beginning is just that - companionship. They have become an outcast from those they looked up to, and now they must start all over again, all the way from the bottom of the pit.

It would be a slow process, mostly due to the fact the Knight of Light must also get over their own instilled biases first. When first meeting the people who would prove themselves to be the ones to help them, the Knight would mostly be very frugal in what information they give out - perhaps even going as far as to lie about one or true facts in an effort to hide them. However, as the Knight of Light gets to know these people, or even just one person, the Knight of Light would see that the only thing that comes out of being so secretive, so withdrawn and hesitant to open up about one’s own pieces of wisdom and knowledge, is loneliness - isolation. The Light may be warm when it is kept to one’s self, but what about all of the other people in the world who have not felt its warmth? Is it not unfair to leave them in the cold darkness, lost and confused with no idea of where to go? Maybe the cold does not bother them due to the fact that while they may not have the Light to warm them, at least they are not alone. It is by being exposed to people and their willing to share in their own Light, small or large, that the Knight of Light realizes they can do more than protect themself from freezing in the cold Void. They realize that what they are meant to do is not hide away their knowledge, their Light, their fire from the world, but instead they are meant to use it as a means to guide and protect people from the cold - to share it to the best of their ability. It is upon this discovery where the Knight of Light may finally begin to break away the wall separating them from their Aspect.

The Knight of Light started their life showing great promise in being a true, brightly shining beacon of Light. While this Light may have been nurtured and managed to grow into a great, blazing sun, the people who did so most likely did not put the Knight’s crucial necessities into consideration. Instead, what was born was not just a sun fueled by knowledge, but a person who was never entirely sure what they ever truly wanted as their own person. They were almost always told what they wanted - good grades, a clean and civil friend group, being punctual, never questioning but instead always respecting authority, and so on. Because of this, they quickly learned to hide away who they really were and what they really wanted in the world, but in the process also managed to hide themself away from any possible real friends - leaving themself to only be in the company of people held to similar standards as them.

However, as the Knight of Light grows older and gains more knowledge about their studies, rather than the world around them, the Knight would become restless. They would most likely go out of their way to reach out and gain more knowledge of far more obscure and niche pieces of information. While their restlessness is one of the reasons for this, another reason is that they simply fear that somehow, someday, someone may come and prove themself to be smarter and better than the Knight, thus casting them out from the group and being demoted to another commoner. One of the only true things about this fear, though, is that they will indeed be cast out from their pack, but it would be by the Knight’s own selfish and arrogant reasonings. They would show rebellion to those who pose as authority above the Knight, and they would also dub them to be a group who is bound to lose whatever battle they may take part in. If there is one thing the Knight of Light wants more than knowledge, it’s to be on the winning side of any battle. Out of anyone to know which side is the winning side, it would be the Knight of Light.

By taking on this title of outcast, the Knight of Light must also come to terms that everything they may have been told was a lie, a false idea of what knowledge truly is about. While the Knight of Light has plenty of academic knowledge, it will become obvious to many people that they greatly lack in the knowledge of everything other than books and what is taught in scholarly situations. However, it is within this new way of life where they will have to realize they can’t survive, they can’t thrive if they are going to continue being stingy and hesitant to share their knowledge with others. It is through the people they turned their nose up at that will be the ones to show the Knight of Light what knowledge they are truly lacking. Even if the Knight of Light may even outright refuse to partake in such silly things, instead trying to double down on their facade of being too good to be on the same level of commoners, there will be two defining experiences that will separate the Knights of Light into one of three groups.

For the Knights of Light who would go on to protect Light, they would mostly come to learn that it is not just their own Light that needs to be protected but rather everyone else’s Light. Their powers would be that of protecting the integrity of Light and what it stands for: bringing and finding enlightenment, truth, and knowledge to those who are not only worthy of basking in the sun’s rays, but those who wish to seek out its warmth and kindness. Because of this act of protection, they would be the one to try their best to maintain honesty in the group, if only to avoid the chaos and mistrust that lies and confusion can bring. However, they may become biased in their means of protection, and only set out to protect certain instances of Light, if only to gain the upper hand and remain on the winning side of whatever fights may be occurring. Along with this protection, they would most likely try to seek out any piece(s) of information their allies and friends have that could benefit the Knight and the rest of the team. They would most likely do this if only to try and protect, maintain, and archive that information if something were to happen to the source of this information. In a way, these Knights of Light may very well be similar to that of a living library or museum, a conscious, breathing archive of countless pieces of knowledge, all tucked away within the internal shelves of the Knight of Light’s mind. Because of this, these Knights of Light are very peculiar as to who they allow near their fire of knowledge, and so if they offer such an opportunity to cozy up with them as they share with you their knowledge, do not pass it up. It may be your only chance to do so.

As for the Knights of Light who went out to protect through their Aspect, they are the ones who realized that to keep all of their knowledge to themself is to not only be selfish, but downright harmful to those around them. While the Knight greatly benefits from keeping all of the things they have learned to themself, is it not one of the loneliest experiences to be the only one sitting by a fire, knowing there are others searching for the warmth that you may provide? It is through this realization of selfishness that the Knight of Light will begin to try their best to not only unlearn these ways of bias, but also how they can go about and use their knowledge to not only benefit others but also protect them from falling into the endless depths of Void - of ignorance. The biggest struggle in breaking away from these biases that the Knight faces is that, in order to truly break it away, they must also rid themself of their snobby facade completely. While the Knight may have a great fear of having to face who they really are, or rather what they lack in regards to who they are, it is an inevitable milestone in the Knight’s journey; especially if they do wish to eventually become a true, noble Knight. The more they would go about and protect others through their Light, the more they would also learn to build up their own identity and what they truly stand for. 

Eventually, the Knight of Light would finally be able to pull their sword from within that internalized river of molten gold, something so beautiful yet so scalding. By protecting through their Aspect to the best of their ability, this means that they would use whatever knowledge they have gained over time as a weapon - a source of brutal protection for their friends and allies. They are the Knights of Light who would be able to hone in and sharpen their skills, and their wits, to the point of being like that of a blade. Whether the Knight sought out the information themself and forged the blade on their own, or it was given to them, sharpened against the stones of loyalty, honesty, and facts. Through one means or another, there is no doubt that the Knight will pass up a chance to show that there not only is the pen mightier than the sword, but that the pen itself can become a sword if one is more than willing to dedicate themself to such a task, but will also take great pride in it. While the other group may have been the ones to protect their Aspect from being wiped out or exploited, these are the ones who have no problem in unleashing the true wrath of their Aspect, scorching their enemies with the knowledge that they have accumulated. Although this brutal, warrior strength often is used as a last resort, it does not mean the Knight of Light will have any moral struggle if they must use their knowledge in such a ferocious, protective manner.

Ultimately, the role of the Knight of Light is one who holds their intellectual values to an extreme level. Being able to advance from all known, possible directions when approaching a problem, whether it is a verbal argument, a puzzle, or a fight for one’s life, the Knight of Light will see to it that if they are meant to come out on top, then they will. Although they hold their intellectual values to such a high level, chances are that as they gain more and more beloved and trusted friends, they will hold their love and dedication to these people to around an equal level. Perhaps there will be some Knights who hold their friends a little bit higher, but it is those people who will be able to experience the true dedication and satisfaction that comes from being able to solve a problem for them, protect them and their integrity, and to say that they did it. They have been a stingy, reclusive soul in the beginning, but that is only because they believed their sun to only be capable of shining down on a few select points in the world. However, it was not that the sun was selective in where it shined, but that the Knight of Light had been made to believe in such a lie. It is from the ashes of these lies, the cause of them being brought upon by the Knight themself, that they managed to become reborn. While they may occasionally fall back into their facade of snobbish behavior and snarky attitudes, when the Knight of Light looks out upon the sky, reminding themself where the Light truly falls, they will also be reminded as to why they have been deemed worthy of wielding their Aspect in one fashion or another. It is always keen to remember, though, that with a Knight of Light, there will always be a few staple things in their identity. They are dedicated to the Light and will use it as a means of protection, whether it is by that of a shield, sword, or both; they are ones who have the ability to use their intellect, their own words, more as a weapon than any true piece of destruction; and, finally, the most loving gesture one could experience with a Knight of Light is to have them give a proper, personal invitation to sit by their fire, appreciate the warmth from it, and hear the tales that the Knight of Light has to tell.


	31. Knight of Heart

There are so many different ways in which the concept of an identity, the self, who we are as people can be interpreted. While many try to put this concept of an identity into a binary, a system, a set of rules meant to be followed, there is truly no proper way to simply exist. The soul cannot be perfectly summarized with the symbol of a heart, a ghastly spirit, or anything of the like. It is far more complex than that, especially when taken to an individual basis. Even if two people were to have the same name, the same gender and/or sex, have similar lives and stories to tell, there will always be something that will make these two people unique to who they are. Many of us are often born with a handful of preset traits, a preset appearance, a living situation, so on and so forth. Many of us are, but there are some of us where, as soon as we are born, it’s as though who we are meant to be was determined before we even had a name. A babe who has only been truly alive for 20 minutes may have already made newslines, or been given a label with a destiny attached that they couldn’t even begin to comprehend. As the child grows and becomes more aware of reality, they would come to realize that not many people actually truly know or see this child for who they are, but what destiny they have been so selfishly thrown into. They never asked to be given this title, these expectations to live up to, but they have no choice. To go against such a thing is to risk being put under scrutiny and endless criticism, judgement, being told that they are wrong and selfish for not being happy about the way their life has been formed. The Knight of Heart is one who may have all the building blocks necessary to have an identity, but it is not one they wish to have.

It is through this scorn for their preconceived identity that the Knight of Heart’s facade will grow. While many Knights tend to lean more towards facade than the other, the Knight of Heart is one where, due to their near constant identity crisis, they are one of the Knights who has many, many masks to put on and take off as they see fit. Around certain people, they may be the cool dude who doesn’t allow anything to get to them. Then, around different types of people, or in different situations, they may be aggressive and vicious to a certain extent, snapping their jaws and snarling at anyone who manages to get beneath their thin skin. Of course, there are many more facades for the Knight of Heart to put on, such as the generous friend and leader, the rebellious yet caring person, the self-centered crude soul who is still somehow popular, and so on. The reason for this is due to the fact that since they reject the identity already presented to them, they are so desperately trying their best to find and cling to another one, all the while accidentally creating so many masks, facades, and splinters of themself that, at the end of the day, they may look themself in the mirror and ask the constant burning question - who am I? What the Knight of Heart falls to see is that, while the building blocks for their identity have already been made to create a brick-wall, the only person preventing themself from turning it into a true piece of art is themself.

While this may sound as though the Knight of Heart is meant to break down that wall, this is only partially true. Really, what the Knight of Heart is meant to do with this wall is make it into something that fits them more than it fits those who tried to box them in. Going around and making all of these facades is not doing any real damage or bringing any change to these walls. Rather, it is far more akin to a child beating their fists and kicking their feet against a wall while throwing a tantrum, or them plugging their ears, closing their eyes, and pretending that if they ignore the walls aren’t there, then they’ll somehow manage to be outside of them. That is not the case, though, no matter how hard the Knight may try to defy the expectations set forth by them. In the end, all they are doing is hurting themself, when the solution to their problems is easier than it needs to be. Knights are known to be rather stubborn at times, unfortunately, and the Knight of Heart is not exempt from this. One of the biggest things the Knight of Heart truly needs to realize first and foremost is that while this cage of rock may have been made by those on the outside, the only person keeping the Knight of Heart inside of it is themself and their fear of not ever being able to withhold a true and solid identity outside of these walls.

Despite some of their facades not being the prettiest, the Knight of Heart is still someone everyone in their life would find charming in one way or another. If anything, it could be argued that perhaps, out of all the Knights, the Knight of Heart is one of, if not most certainly the Knight who brings the most attention to themself. After all, they have so many versions of themself, that they most likely will be able to pull off a performance for any type of person. However, it is because of these constant ever-shifting states of identity that only help to enable and enforce this jumbling of identities, pointless rebellion against who they are, and so on. However, maybe the Knight of Heart surrounds themself with all these diverse, interesting, radical people so that somehow, someway, they may find an identity that is not like that of the one they still remain trapped inside of - like that of a circus animal. All the while, the Knight must also take into account those above them, looking down in anticipation, brimming with hope that the Knight will eventually clean themself up and accept their predetermined destiny. No matter how loving their home may be, how wealthy and well-off their life is being built up to, all the Knight can focus on is that the person they are expected to grow up to and the footsteps they are meant to follow will never fit just right to the Knight. Yet no matter what they do, how hard they try, who they pretend to be, they still have to come home and be the child with a grand and important legacy on their head. 

Of course, it is only when the time finally comes for the Knight of Heart to step up and do something with themself, their identity, that all they have worked towards will begin to come crumbling down. All the thin threads holding them together will snap, sending them crashing down into a state of confusion and despair. There are many ways in which this awakening, the beginning of the Knight’s journey, looks like. Perhaps they were finally caught up in all of their accidental, or maybe even purposeful, lies, and they could do nothing to save or protect themself from all of the rubble that would come crashing down upon them. In another case, they could have been called upon into action for a certain situation, specifically one where they might have had to sacrifice a piece of themself for the betterment of everyone, but instead ran away to save their own skin. Maybe they were asked to officially, undoubtedly defy their parent(s) and their wishes in some fashion, swearing themself fully to one identity while also throwing away the legacy, the building blocks of their identity, they were meant to follow; whether they go through with it, though, once again depends on the Knight of Heart. The cause for any of these downfalls would ultimately be the Knight becoming entangled and strangled by all their facades and the changing morals surrounding them. Not just that, but the Knight, even in these dire moments, has still not found a way to either break out from their internalized cage nor how to get rid of the fear of becoming someone they are not. Even if the Knight were to become hurt from any of these scenarios, all it would do is make them want to push themself further away from the people around them. While being away from some people may benefit the Knight in pondering their actions and identity, what the Knight of Heart will ultimately need is to encounter someone just like them - confused, lost and scared of who they are, and who they might be.

Due to the Knight’s immense exposure to all types of different people, having lived through countless versions of who they can present themself to be, the Knight of Heart is one who already has quite a bit of a head start on their journey. For now, let’s pay attention to the Knights of Heart who will take these experiences and use them as a driving force to protect their Aspect itself. These are the Knights of Heart who would take the effort to truly go out and try their best to help out and lead those in their life towards their true identities. The Knight of Heart most definitely has collected a series of scarred and broken hearts over their time of life, whether they are from past lovers or the hearts of friends that have long since left them. In a way, the Knight of Heart may show that they don’t particularly care what happens to everyone else, especially in regards to their own Hearts. However, if someone were to confront the Knight on this, chances are that they would respond with genuine shock and confusion, claiming that they thought what they were doing was normal and wasn’t actually hurting anyone. Even if it did, they may also voice that they thought everyone could handle this sort of stuff on their own, silently or otherwise. Chances are the reason for this accidental yet rather harmful mindset is because this is the life the Knight of Heart has been living this entire time.

Constant doubt as to who they really are, if they are doing the right thing by rebelling against their parent(s), what it will mean years down the line when they have become older and still haven’t figured themself out. Even when the Knight of Heart seems to be at their most certain as to who they want to be and what they want to do with their life, there is still that deep, deep internal fear that they are making the wrong choice. After all, their life has essentially already been written for them, and it shows great promise of being a stable, risk-free existence. Why, then, do they feel the need to push it all away - to kick, punch, and scream inside of the four walls of identity built around them, forcing them into a box they never even asked to be put inside of? To simply put, it goes against what the Heart-bound stand for, and that is to build up a sense of self from the ground up. The Knight of Heart feels cheated on their identity, their legacy, who they are meant to be. That is why they have been so adamant in trying every way to simultaneously defy and fight back against authority while also trying to coexist with it. All this time, though, the Knight of Heart has been left blind to so many things about not only themself, but also the world around them.

Only after the Knight of Heart has been made aware of their instinctual selfish needs - lying and living not double, not triple, but countless other lives all while collecting the company of so many other people. While the Knight of Heart may have played the role of supporter in a few cases, there were just as many times where they played the role of the selfish, self-centered, and downright narcissistic. It is these negative facades of the Knight of Heart that many people who have been left with a bad taste call the Knight out for, pointing out how they only seemed to care for others when it would directly benefit the Knight more than the person actually in distress. How, even when the Knight seemed to care, deep down it was obvious they were only doing it for themself. While the Knight of Heart may want to fight against this, to deny all responsibility for such claims, they know it would not only make them look even worse, but may prove the other person right. At first, this may bring the Knight of Heart to truly move away from others, and instead only focus on themself - slowly lingering closer to an epiphany that would set them on the right foot of continuing their journey of protecting Heart. One of the biggest things the Knight of Heart would need to ponder and reflect on is the question of why they were so quick to try and shut down any criticism of themself and their actions - why they believe themself to be above it.

During this time of reflection, there is quite a high possibility that the Knight would become extremely upset with themself, once again finding themself pacing back and forth inside of their self-locked cage of concrete. It is within this moment of frustration, exasperation, that a stroke of realization would hit the Knight rather hard. All this time, the Knight of Heart has been trying to rebel against these walls built around them, looking upon them with scorn and hatred for what they represent. Yet, as this has been happening, they have failed to realize that everyone else has been having their own struggles, been trying to climb or break out of their own personal cages, all the while looking towards the Knight of Heart for help and assistance. What did the Knight of Heart do? Either nothing, willfully ignoring the struggles of those they may have thought of as friends, or shallowly used their suffering and struggles as a way to make themself look better. They may not be the only one who is dealing with these problems, but they are someone who is more than capable of giving the support that they never truly received.

Upon making this self-discovery, the Knight of Heart may find themself having a profound tidal wave of shame and guilt, as they realize that they truly have been nothing but a selfish “friend”. It may be a painful, large pill for the Knight to initially swallow, but it is a bitter medicine they so desperately needed to have. Through this self discovery, the Knight of Heart will come to realize that this isn’t who they want to be - they want to be a hero, not the bad guy. Chances are that it will be an uphill battle for the Knight of Heart from this point onward, especially if they do reach out to those who may have been harmed the most from the Knight’s accidental selfishness. Now, though, the Knight of Heart is someone who would strive to be the person to go out of their way to help and protect others who may be struggling to find themself. Most importantly, they would be protecting others struggling with this from being exploited and taken advantage of, their identity possibly becoming twisted and tainted if the Knight were to not step in in time. They are someone who would learn that the walls built around them, given them a basis for their identity, are not meant to be hated. Rather, they are not just walls meant to keep the Knight of Heart safe from any outside influence, but they are the perfect canvases for the Knight to build a strong, sturdy identity.

As for the Knights of Heart who protect through their Aspect, their journey is a rather interesting and peculiar one. After all, the basis of their power is that they essentially protect others through their own Heart, soul, identity, and so on. Yet the Knight of Heart is one who has spent so long defying their one, true identity, who could they possibly protect through it? To answer it quick and simple before delving further in, the Knight of Heart would realize that, while they may not particularly enjoy the label, destiny, and identity forced upon them, they will make no progress in life if they continue fighting. Therefore, who is truly stopping them from using it - exploiting this identity of privilege for all it can offer - in order to protect those who are in a far more desperate situation than the Knight? The longer answer is one that will, obviously, go far more in-depth as to why and how the Knight of Heart came to make this conclusion. Let’s dive into that, shall we?

From the complete and utter fallout that the Knight of Heart would encounter - whether it is between friends or family - they would be met with the ultimate, burning question that most, if not all Heart-bound face at many points in their life; is who they are now really the person they want to be? This may take the Knight of Heart a long time to answer, or it may take them only a day or two, but no matter what the end will most likely be the same for many of the Knights of Heart. That answer is no. Being viewed as a heartless, selfish person is not what the Knight of Heart wants, but for many people who have made their own truth of the Knight’s identity and intentions, there is not much the Knight can do in order to fully change their minds. At least, that’s what the Knight of Heart may believe at first - that what’s done is done and there is nothing they can do to fix themself nor how people see them. For some Knights of Heart, this is where they are most likely to throw in the towel, continuing to live a life of confusion and heartbreak for the rest of their years, or at least until they have finally given in to their pre-set identity. For the ones who wish to persist, to prove those people wrong and show that they are more than just what the walls around them will show, they might only take a little while to stew in their feelings before they manage to realize the true solution to their problems.

Rather than succumbing to the expectations of those around them, the Knight can instead take hold of their one true identity and learn how to use it to their advantage. They were given a privilege one way or another, and while they may have tried to push it away, hide from it, separating themself as best as they can. However, all it did was create a wall between them and the blade they are meant to wield - if they even want to take up the opportunity to be a true hero in the first place. While they may still have a few issues with their identity, the strongest of these Knights of Heart are the ones more than willing to lean a little more towards their privilege, if only so that they may protect others. At first, some people may still take this as the Knight trying to make themself look like a noble person. Maybe other people, especially those in authoritative positions, might see them as continuing to try and be rebellious. The only thing that ultimately matters, though, is that the Knight of Heart knows their own intentions are good and pure. They have taken an identity that they swore to never settle on, never make their own, and instead turned it into something they can slice away foes with and protect those in need. In a way, by exploiting this identity, twisting it into a form it was not originally expected to be made into, as well as becoming a protector of those who are not as privileged as them, the Knight of Heart has done exactly what they wanted from the start - they have made their own identity, but still managed to do so with the one already made for them.

The Knight of Heart is one who began their life with many people putting them under scrutiny, placing the Knight into a neat box with four walls closing them in, always being too high for the Knight to ever truly climb over. At first, they would see this as a cage, a box, something meant to keep them quiet and obedient as they marched onward towards a destiny they never even asked for it in the first place. Because of this, the Knight of Heart would grow hatred for the box they were put into, and begin to make a complete mess of their identity - their box. They would punch and kick at the walls, trying to break them down so that they can finally escape it, all the while crafting and perfecting all different types of masks for them to wear when amongst various groups. The Knight of Heart didn’t want to be known as the heir(ess) to a big corporation, the offspring of some famous soul, or the person with more money in their wallet than anyone could ever dream of having. What they really wanted was to be seen as a friend, a guardian, a sibling, a normal person who does good because they want to. For many years, they may succeed in pulling off this facade of just being a normal person, but as many of us know - nothing lasts forever.

It is the reveal of their true, despicable self that would bring on the charge for the Knight of Heart to truly bring about the beginning of their journey. Being discovered as not only someone who has great privilege, but also someone that bears so many masks that the lines between genuine love and theatrical performances becomes blurred. Questions begin to fly, as well as accusations and perhaps even a few punches, and before the Knight of Heart knows it they are placed under the gaze of judgement and scorn once again. “Why?” they may ask themself, “Why can’t I just be happy with who I am?” While these types of questions may bring the Knight quite a lot of grief, pain, and confusion, it is this one simple word that will often be the driving force for why they would continue down the path of their journey. It is these questions of “why” and “who” and “what” that will push them onward, bringing them closer and closer to their ultimate goal of becoming someone worthy to wield their Aspect like that of a shield, so as to protect those who do not have the privilege of walls being fortified around them, or that of a sword, honing in on their Aspect sharply and acutely enough that it has no choice but to become as fine, thin, and deadly as a blade.

The Knights of Heart who protect their Aspect, especially in regards to the threat of it being exploited, are the ones who involve themselves far more in the lives of those around them. Having realized that the walls around them were meant more to protect not only themself, but more specifically their own identity from being taken advantage of by others. While it may have been frustrating and perhaps even downright painful and/or humiliating for the Knight to have realized how foolish they were to believe those walls to be a prison of identity, as long as they stick to their path of self reflection and discovering who they are, then they will come to learn that they are not the only person whose identity is at risk of being exploited and twisted. Not only are they not the only one who is at risk of such a profound, personal danger, but that they have the better mind to be the one who helps to protect those that were not fortunate enough to have those walls around them and their identity. The Knights of Heart who protect their Aspect are the ones willing to become those walls - to shield someone still trying to figure out who they are from any negative outside influence. Some people who knew the Knight before their awakening may be skeptical of their reasoning to protect these people. However, as long as the Knight is loud and makes it be known that they have learned from their mistakes and realized their privilege, deciding to use their wisdom as a means to protect others who need and want it, that is all that truly matters. Someone who has spent so long pretending to be so many different identities at once, only for their stage to come crashing down - it only seems fitting that they would find their own identity amidst trying to help others find their own. That identity is that of a protector and leader, at least for more personal issues.

The Knights of Heart who protect through their Aspect are ones who went on a far more personal journey, and their powers speak greatly of it. They are the ones who saw the devastation brought on by their accidental selfishness, all rooted in their desire to escape those walls - their identity. All this time spent trying to make the perfect identity, the perfect mask, when really they had their answer there all along. Rather than push and hide away from their privilege, they were meant to embrace it in a way that would not only benefit them, but benefit everyone else they cared for and loved. Chances are that it may take the Knight of Heart a long time for them to fully approach their Aspect, as well as their own identity, if only because they still hold some disdain for it. Most Knights have friends there to help support them in removing their facade(s), but not the knight of Heart. They have already put enough stress and brought enough harm to those they love, and so they have dubbed this journey one that they should go on alone. Once they manage to complete their journey - wherein they realize that their privilege and their entire self is something that everyone can benefit from - the Knight of Heart will finally be able to remove their sword from their Heart, being able to wield their soul like that of a weapon. They know how to use their gifts as a way to protect others, and they are more than willing to step in and be the one to do so. Not only that, but they are someone who would most likely be willing to protect through their own physical self, along with their more spiritual and metaphysical one. Because of this possibility, these Knights of Heart might be one of the most dedicated Knights in their efforts of protection and servitude to their friends and allies.

In general, the role of the Knight of Heart is one far more personal and close, especially when it comes to how they interact with their group. As long as someone is willing to forgive the Knight for the wrongs they did in the past, then the Knight would be more than happy and willing to throw themself in between that friend and an enemy if the need were to ever arise. They are the one you can trust in sharing your personal problems and endeavors, especially if it is something that involves your own identity. Despite their track record of living many different lives and identities, it is because of these deceptions that the Knight of Heart is capable of helping others find their way and their own path. They would try to keep their friends and allies on the right path, asking them the same question that they asked themself for many, many nights: is this really who you want to be? Who you want to be remembered as? As long as the other party is willing, then the Knight of Heart will more than happily take these lost and confused souls and bring them under their cape, discussing with them the ins and outs of the soul and how, really, there is no real, substantial, binary way to go about it. Your identity is how you want the world to perceive you, but it’s also how you wish to recognize yourself when you look into the mirror. Not only that, but they are the people who will stand up for those who don’t have a voice, or they will happily give a platform for those people to have voices. When someone they love and/or know can’t protect themself is in trouble, the Knight of Heart will often be the first one to charge in, using themself - in one way or another - as a way to protect those in need. If given a chance, whether it it is the first or even fourth time, the Knight of Heart is someone who can prove themself to be not only a great friend, but a truly dedicated and witty protector.


	32. Knight of Hope

There will always be a calm after the storm. No matter how dark today may feel, the sun will always rise again. Justice will prevail. Your life is only one of hundreds of millions - you are an experience waiting to happen. There are countless quotes created by some of the brightest minds designed to be inspirational, motivational, and hopeful. However, there are just as many minds who made these quotes that dwelled in more melancholy, darker, fatigued places in their life. What does it mean, though, to have a sense of Hope so deeply ingrained within one’s own chest and heart, if you do not find yourself worthy of wielding such a powerful thing? What do any of these quotes mean to someone who is aware, who knows, who has been told these same words almost their entire life, and is sick of it? What does any of it mean to someone like the Knight of Hope - one who has all the Hope in the world, the best moral compass, a bright and shining beacon of promises for justice and faith, but has yet to ever see any good come out of it? It means nothing, that’s what, because in the Knight of Hope’s eyes nothing beneficial has ever managed to be born from their Hope. They have saved no lives, they have not inspired anyone, and they have reaped no harvest from the seeds they have tried their best to sow. To the Knight of Hope, it’s all just words, and blasphemy, and foolishness. To the Knight of Hope, their Aspect is just another headache for them to endure in their day to day life.

The Knight of Hope is one who holds a great and complex relationship with their Aspect. They can’t bear to even think of a world without Hope, without order, faith, loyalty and conviction, and yet whenever they try their best to use their Aspect for good, all they are met with is scorn and judgement from their peers. Goody two-shoes, bootlicker, teacher’s pet, golden child, if there is a nickname to describe someone who tries their best to reinforce the rules and system created, then the Knight of Hope has most definitely been called it. It is not that the Knight of Hope may particularly agree with all of the rules set forth, but it is a game they and their peers have been forced to partake in. They would rather be quicker to accept damnation than allow for a lost, ignorant soul to be caught breaking the rules and thus being reprimanded for it. However, while the Knight of Hope may have good intentions for enforcing such a set of rules, one of the biggest things that would come to eat away at them is the hatred from the people they so desperately wish to save. What the Knight of Hope needs to realize is that, sometimes, people do not wish to be saved, but instead would rather become hurt by the system - the game - they were so unjustly forced to take part in, if only so they can feel a sense of freedom. Over time, as the Knight of Hope would find more and more loneliness, hateful stares, judgemental gossip and whispers, something in the Knight would become bent and twisted. The Knight of Hope would come to realize that, perhaps it isn’t them being led into a life of isolation, but rather their Aspect.

It is from this moment in time that the Knight of Hope’s very own faith would come to falter, sway, and lean. The more they would think about it - their Aspect and their relationship with it - the more they would realize that it couldn’t possibly be the Knight’s fault for being put under such intense scorn. No, it was their Aspect that was truly holding them back. After all, almost every single time they would try to help and save someone from being reprimanded by the system in which they all played a part in, all the Knight would be met with is their own form of a slap on the wrist or a paddling. Maybe, just maybe, they have been playing on the wrong side of history all along, and should instead lean more towards the rules that everyone else seems to want to play within. While deep down the Knight of Hope may feel their Aspect rocking and writhing at this foolish conclusion, it would already be far too late for the Knight to go back from this point onward. They will have already sworn themself to a facade - one in which they do not care for the rules made by society, by any type of government, but instead will now only play by the rules of the people around them, if only so they can finally fit in. By doing so, the Knight has inadvertently created a border between them and their Aspect, leaving them unable to truly become attuned with it.

There will, of course, be some people who do not ultimately accept the Knight for this supposed new personality, if only out of skepticism that someone who was once such a stickler for the rules of society is now playing on the side of the people instead. Whether someone accepts the Knight of Hope or not doesn’t really matter to them, though - at least not in a way that anyone can see how it may affect the Knight. Being a person of punk and rebellion is the facade so many Knights of Hope often put on, and it often is one that manages to get them quite a few friends as well as a few run-ins with trouble and authority. While it may seem as though the Knight of Hope had finally been reborn from their chrysalis, being a butterfly of freedom and system shut downs, there are still just a few flaws within the Knight of Hope’s facade. Dedication and commitment are the biggest ones, primarily to playing the part of a violent, rebellious person who says no to any and all governmental authority. At times, everyone else in their friend group may be so quick to cause trouble - to start a fight in a bar, to mock and antagonize authority, to participate in a protest peaceful or otherwise - but the Knight of Hope would oftentimes be one of the last ones to participate and/or agree to such things. Even when they do, as they take witness to the acts of their friends, as they play a part in the justified chaos they bring, there would still be that sense of uneasy rocking and writhing within them. They are someone who would often be the last to join in on a piece of unlawful chaos, and just as often, if not more, would be the first one to stop and step away from it.

However, the Knight of Hope has sworn themself to live this life and to block themself away from their Aspect. Many nights of sleep would be lost in favor of staying awake, looking at the ceiling, wondering if they - them and their friends - are really doing the right thing. Is this violence really the answer to their problems? Is there really no other solution to the traumas and rusted gears that plague those within this machine? No, the Knight would tell themself, this is the only way. Every other option would only lead them back to their Aspect, and that is something they never wish to do. Yet, as they continue these behaviors of radical rebellion, and watch more and more of their friends become hurt, the Knight of Hope can’t help but feel the urge to stand and speak up for them, for their cause. Perhaps, a few times, they might even want to tell their friends to simply play by the rules at least once, twice, or maybe even thrice, if only to take the time to heal. The Knight of Hope wouldn’t, though. Instead, they’d bite their tongue, swallow away their Hope, and join in with their friends and their acts of revolution. At least, they would, until one day would come where they would have no choice but to truly come out and protect their friends, one way or another. The only issue with that, though, is that the Knight of Hope’s disconnect from their Aspect has made it so they no longer know how to truly protect, whether it is by protecting their Aspect or protecting through it. It is because of this accidental forgetfulness that the Knight of Hope and their team would suffer a great loss.

In times of crisis, what people will need is someone who can protect what little Hope is left within the group. As the light begins to dwindle, and everyone is left in the vast ocean of despair, the Knight of Hope will have to rise up to the occasion and become the beacon of Hope they are meant to be. The only issue is that the Knight of Hope themself had made their connection with their own Hope extremely weak by turning their back to it - blocking and pushing it away from them for so long. How is a Knight of Hope meant to protect the Hope of others when their own is flimsy, rotten, and weak? To some Knights of Hope, the answer is simply that there isn’t a way to salvage this, for what is a Knight without their shield or their sword? No one, that’s who. They are no one, for they are just as powerful and important as any common man is if they are unable to lift up their shield and protect the Hope of those around them. Perhaps it is best for them and everyone else to simply sink into their oceans of dismay, for if the Knight can’t protect people now, when things are at their most hopeless, how are they ever going to help and protect anyone else outside of this? For these Knights of Hope, they are the ones who will most likely never travel down the road of their journey, one way or another. Severing themself completely of their Aspect, these Knights of Hope are the ones who will fade away amidst the seafoam of misery, becoming a husk that once had a light shine so brightly within their eyes.

For the other Knights of Hope, though, they will say no - no to failure, no to letting time bury them in its sand, no to fully giving up on Hope. For it is the Knight’s own Hope of being accepted, of being loved, valued, and cared for by their peers that got them here in the first place. They have not fully lost all of their Hope, but rather pushed away the Hope that brought them to be blindly obedient to the system in front of them. It is the people surrounding them - their friends and found family - that have shown them what it truly means to be a Hope-bound. It is their friends who showed the Knight what real Hope looks like, what real justice and faith is, and it is not an act of kindness the Knight of Hope will allow to go unpaid. They will fight and kick and thrash as much as they can against the waves of this ocean of misery, refusing to give in and allow for it to take them down into the murky depths. There’s still Hope, they know this, for a world without Hope is a world of anarchy, darkness, and fear, and last time they checked - this world has not fallen too far from its golden grace just yet. It will be an uphill battle for the Knight of Hope, of course, as fear and sadness can so often seem far stronger and bigger than that of Hope. Even if their own friends insist on leaving them to drown, to let the ocean reclaim them, their minds, bodies, and souls, so long as the Knight of Hope keeps their own heart and intentions pure, then they will have no problem in finding a way to help those in need.

They are the person to cling on to every last bit of Hope there is, for as long as there are embers in the air, there is a chance for a great blaze to become ignited. The Knight of Hope will stop at nothing to protect those embers - to gather and collect them into a metaphysical jar, like that of fireflies blinking out secret messages and promises for a better tomorrow. When morale is at its worst, the Knight of Hope will be there, and they will do everything in their power to hold those in need close, or will sit by someone’s side in silence until all the bad feelings go away. They are the light inside of the darkness, and they refuse to leave anyone behind - even if they have to carry them all the way back to safety themself. What the Knight of Hope needs to do in order to reach this point of protective power is to remember what makes them hopeful, what brings them peace, what makes them get up in the morning. 

They may have made their connection to their Aspect weak by pretending to be someone they were not, but it is by allowing themself to be exposed to such radical and liberating souls and experiences that the Knight of Hope came to an eye-opening realization. Hope is more than just rules and faith - it’s something that changes and shifts from person to person, and it is something not meant to be shoved into a tight knit box. It is something so pure and holy that very few can truly handle it at its best, and that is why so many try to have squashed, pushed away, and suppressed. That is why these Knights of Hope step up and protect the Hope they deem to be fair and just, even if it is a Hope that stirs up rebellion and attacks a set of rules created. The Knight of Hope protects the Hope of those who have great promise to build and create a better tomorrow for not only themselves, but everyone else around them, and they will stop at nothing until that future is created and protected to the very end - even if it costs the Knight of Hope their very own life.

The Knights of Hope who protect through their Hope often hold a somewhat different, yet also partially similar, journey. As stated many times before, Knights are those who are capable of finding that gray area within their powers, where they may use both interchangeably or at the same time. The Knight of Hope is one of the most prime examples of that, for while one group protects Hope, and the other protects through it, the similarities between their stories is one that allows for the black and white of it all to melt together into a beautiful patch of gray. However, it will ultimately be up to those of you reading this to determine wherein this patch of gray is formed, if at all. Back on track, though, let’s give the full spotlight to the Knights of Hope who do learn how they can manage to protect their friends through Hope itself - primarily by exploiting it and its properties.

This one possibly poses a far more challenging journey for the Knight of Hope, as the loss they have suffered may be something such as loving a beloved member of their group, mortally or otherwise. However, perhaps the group has been given a type of threat that if they continue to do what they do, then there will greatly be dire consequences for their actions. Either way, the Knight of Hope would have to bear witness as the group’s own convictions and drive to do what is right in their eyes would erode more and more as time went on. Day in and day out, the Knight of Hope may come back to the friend group and try their best to amp everyone up, trying their best to instigate some fun, chaotic energy amongst everyone. Perhaps they would pull a prank on someone, bring another friend out to a special place of theirs, try to pull the team together to play a great game, the Knight of Hope would try again, and again, and again to bring that energy - that fire and spirit - back to the group again. They don’t want to admit defeat, they don’t want to simply lay down and become a doormat, they don’t want to be on the losing side again. At this point, they’ve already turned their back on not only their Aspect, but the group of people who raised the Knight of Hope to become attached to it in the first place. There is no going back for the Knight of Hope, even if they wanted to, which is why they are someone who has become so desperate to keep everything and everyone together. The Knight of Hope does not want to be alone - at least, not again, that is.

These are the Knights of Hope who would work tirelessly, endlessly, to try and stroke the forge until that Hope came back to everyone. They may not be like that of a Maid or a Sylph, but they will not rest for a moment until someone, anyone, has that same light of Hope in their eyes that the Knight has had within them for so, so long. It is because of this dedication to protect those around them through their own Hope that leads them to become a figure of noble prestige. Even if they feel as though their own efforts are left unnoticed, they will continue to protect their loved ones as long as there is Hope within not only themself, but in the world around them. They are meant to become someone who will not back down against even the strongest of foes, and who will instead fight for those who may not have the strength nor the soul to carry on. While some people may say the Knight of Hope should abandon those types of people, they will always refuse, for they know how it feels to be given up on - to be left behind and tossed away - and it is a feeling they will never want to leave anyone else with. Instead, as long as there is breath in their lungs, blood in their veins, and someone for them to protect, the Knight of Hope will take hold of their Aspect and use it to slice down any and all threats to those they seek to protect, wielding a sword most holy and destructive in its power.

The Knight of Hope is one who may have started their journey feeling a restlessness and sense of loss with their Aspect, believing themself to be doing the right thing by enforcing the rules of society. However, when they finally grew tired of trying to be the good guy, the hero, in society’s vision, they decided to don the facade of a punk, rebel, revolutionist, what have you. By doing so, they only pushed themself further away from the truth of their Aspect, leading themself to have many months and many days of restless unease and doubts as to who they really are, what they really stand for, and if anything of what they have done is right. While they may understand, to an extent, where all of their newfound friends come from in their reasoning and belief with their acts of protest and rebellion, there would still be that voice inside of the Knight asking the same question; is this really the only way to go about? Is there no other option - no civil discussion to be had, no middle ground to be found, nothing? Is there really only violence left to be had as the one true language everyone will ever understand? These questions are what would be left of the Knight’s connection to their Aspect - at least, until they would have to learn how to become a true Knight, one who would come to protect their Aspect, through their Aspect, or manage to find the gray area between both. The scenario in which they would be called to action may depend on the Knight of Hope, but there is very little doubt that, no matter what, the Hope in their overall group would be in great danger. As such, it would be up to the Knight of Hope to become the pieces of glue and string to keep it all together, one way or another.

For the Knights of Hope who protect their Aspect, they would be playing a role of great support throughout their team. While many Knights are already prone to dedicate themselves to the lives of one or more people they care for, each one does it in their own special way. The Knight of Hope would be someone you could go to if you were feeling lost and alone - they could be the anchor you need, the island in the middle of an ocean, allowing you peace of mind, if only for a few minutes. They are the friend you would go to if you need advice on what to do, for the Knight of Hope does more than protect the hope for a better tomorrow. Morals, beliefs, faith, and loyalty are all things these Knights of Hope have the ability to swear themself into protecting, and they will be more than happy to steer their friends into the right and proper direction of any of these paths. While they cannot see all outcomes that will promise the correct, pure, and proper Hope, the Knight will at least have the sense of what will be the right way for their friend to travel. Even if the Knight of Hope were to make a mistake in their judgement, though, and point someone in the wrong direction, what matters most is that they at least had the best intent in mind. They could be someone who purposefully points others in the wrong direction, but that is most often not how the Knight of Hope wishes to play in the game they have been subjected to. History only remembers and sings songs of the warriors who died with a heart of purity and gold, and that is exactly how these Knights of Hope wish to be remembered - as the friend who protected their loved ones from the dangerous hatred and chaos of the world, and the warrior who chose not to fight with ferocity and brutality, but instead with kindness and love.

Then there will be the Knights of Hope who protect through their Aspect, using every last ounce of Hope they can to guard, lead, and protect those who may not have enough Hope to do it themselves. They are the ones to stand between their friends and an immediate threat, for they know and believe in their friends well enough that if something were to happen to the Knight, their Hope would continue on in their friends. Until that moment comes, though, the Knight of Hope will dedicate themself to squeezing every last drop of Hope, twisting it until it rips, molding and hammering it into the finest blade, so that they may slice down the threats that target their friends. These Knights of Hope are the ones who will never give up, never back down, and never allow for anyone to push them around again. Discovering their true Hope, back-tracking and crawling all the way back to their Aspect, they not only learned how to embrace and become attuned with their Aspect - both the good and bad parts of it - but they also learned to form their own Hope. While many instances of fear, anger, and chaos may seem bigger than the Knight and their friend group combined, it is through their own weaponized Hope that the Knight is capable of winning as many battles as they can. Authority, unfair rules and systems, government, it’s all meaningless to these Knights of Hope. History may remember and celebrate the warriors who died with a heart of purity and gold, but it is those with a strong will and sharp tongue that will be remembered by those untainted by the rules of society. As long as the Knight of Hope has great strength and loyalty to their own beliefs, their own Hope for a better, more fair world, then one of the many places you can find the Knight of Hope is out on the battlefield, fighting for what they believe to be right. They are the ones who will be remembered for their courage and ferocity, but more out of avenging the people who had lost their drive, their Hope, or perhaps even lost their lives in the good and bitter fight for revolution.

Overall, the role of the Knight of Hope is one who keeps the team together, much like the Knight of Blood. Although their Aspect is not nearly as centered around bonds as Blood, it is the act of protecting the Hope of others, as well as possibly protecting through Hope itself, that brings the Knight so close to so many of their friends. Their passion for justice, their kind and willful heart, and their unwavering belief that somehow, someway, there will be a day where there will be no need for pain and sorrow, and everyone will be treated equally; this is what draws so many people to sit, listen, and perhaps even want to befriend the Knight of Hope - especially if the words the Knight of Hope speaks are those they agree with. If you are ever in the presence of a Knight of Hope, try not to be too intimidated by them, but also do not feel as though you can simply go ahead and say whatever you may please. While even the kindest of Knights of Hope may try their best to respect everyone’s own versions of Hope, they are still someone who strictly adheres themself to protecting their friends, first and foremost. Chances are if any Knight of Hope comes to either defend their friends, or attempt to slice you down with their words, then it is you who has made a grand mistake. In general, though, the Knight of Hope is one who strives to help and lead everyone towards not only a better and brighter tomorrow, but also towards a future that is not filled with as much loss and grief. After all, as happy and outgoing as the Knight of Hope may present themself to be, even the brightest minds, happiest smiles, and most inspiring souls are often the ones who have suffered from the dark depths of despair the most.


	33. Knight of Rage

Politeness, manners, obedience - something instilled within us for as long as we can remember, and perhaps even longer than that. Respect your elders and figures of authority, follow the rules or else you will be punished, play within the confines set forth by a system so unfairly created yet largely followed. Do it, or you will forever be a figure who only gets nervous glances, whispers that carry your name like that of a timid hand holding a venomous snake, a person forever viewed as a black sheep. It’s simple - just do as Simon says perfectly, and you won’t lose. At least, it should be simple. It should be, yet there is only so much bland, pristine food that people can choke back before it comes bubbling up like boiling oil out of a pipe. There are only so many times someone can check the way they step, how perfect their posture is, before they get sick of it. When you look into the face of a peer, do you see someone as unique and individual as you dream to be, or do you find yourself looking in a mirror - one which reflects the same dulled, silent expression that you find all around your. Is this really the outside world from the safety of your room - your own personal heaven from the Hell that is society - or have you somehow managed to wander into a maze of mirrors where every last face that looks at you is the same aggravatingly bland, perfect, model face? You don’t know, and you don’t want to know, but before you can stop yourself you have already picked up a weapon - a book, perhaps, or maybe it’s your own fist. You start smashing, and smashing, and smashing the mirror until it’s nothing but dust and sand - its most purest form of existence before it was pressed and thrown into the kiln, made to look just like any other mirror. Your parents are called, again, and as you leave, all those blank, uninteresting faces begin to turn and look at you, again.

The Knight of Rage is a rather interesting Classpect much in the way that the Knight of Doom, or the Seer of Void, were interesting. Classpects that seem to contradict themselves or pose any threat to the people around them tend to raise a few questions for some people. After all, a Knight of Rage - one who protects Rage or protects through it? Why would anyone want to protect something as destructive, dangerous, and downright fearful as Rage, nevertheless try to protect through it? Of course, these will be answered throughout this analysis, but first it’s time to get a better feel for what and/or who the Knight of Rage truly is. To start off with a little bit of a simple summary - the Knight of Rage is someone who could prove themself to be a grand hero, or they could succumb to the horrific, violent tendencies of their Aspect, becoming someone of great selfishness and toxicity. After all, Knights are often well equipped with their Aspect in the beginning of their entire lives, but it is rarely in a way that directly benefits the Knight or really even anyone in their life. For the Knight of Rage, they are someone who is fully aware of their Aspect and also has quite a strong connection to it. What they really struggle with is knowing when and how to use this Rage, this hatred for the obedient masses and systematic oppressions of one’s self brought forth by society. Oftentimes, it will come out at the most inopportune moments, resulting in the Knight partaking in a type of fight with authority figures of all kinds. Whether it is their parents, the principle, or someone higher on the scale, the Knight of Rage most definitely has had their fair share of lectures and reprimandings from those society deems to be better than them.

Another interesting type of paradox that occurs within the Knight of Rage’s life is that of their social life. In a way, it is simultaneously rather lifeless and unexciting, but it is also greatly fulfilling for the Knight of Rage. During one of their many, many outbursts, there most likely would be a few people who would, oddly enough, be touched by the Knight’s passionate, blazing Rage, though not in any negative connotation. Rather, they would hear the points in the Knight’s argument that would bring them to think about and question what really is occurring in the world around them. It is through these people who would come to their own awakenings that they would seek out the Knight of Rage, confessing to the Knight that they are not alone in their revolutionist and overall Rageful mindset. Instead, the Knight of Rage would be able to make a few friends through this mutual hatred of authority, rules, and government, which is indeed all well and good. However, one of the downsides to this growing group of punks and rebels is that, while the Knight of Rage may present themself as someone who is not afraid to speak their mind and snap back at others, the Knight of Rage is still a person who struggles to keep their Aspect under wraps. Their facade is one that only helps to enable their outbursts of anger and protest, mostly due to it being of the variety of the cool, leaderly type of kid who truly knows what they are doing. Fact of the matter is, though, that the Knight of Rage truly does not yet know how to control - how to protect, or hide away - their own Rage, nevertheless protect the Rage of others or protect through their own Rage.

The more and more the Knight of Rage would talk about their ideas of revolution, overthrowing the government, leaving nothing but anarchy in place of a structured and civil society, the more they would be stirring the pot of fascination and excitement for such a thing within their friends. As much as they may want to stop, to shut up and talk about something else, or at least teach their friends how to get their own facades of blind obedience while still having their own small, silent rebellions on the inside, they can’t. They can’t stop because they have never put in the effort nor found a reason to stop. One of the driving forces for the reason as to why the Knight never bothered to find a way to build in breaks on their Rage is because of one major, defining reason for the Knight - as much as they may get a small kick out of invoking fear in others, the Knight of Rage is one who is just as afraid, if not more afraid, of simply appearing to be weak. To be weak is to accept defeat wherever you go, to let authority fully take control of you, and that is simply not someone the Knight, nor their Aspect, wanted them to be. Rather than building a facade that would allow for them to hide away their Aspect, whether it is during a confrontation with a person of power or not, the Knight instead built up a facade of being cold and distant with those around them, but also heated and passionately rebellious to those who thought themselves better than the Knight. They built not only a facade that would push away so many people from them, but would also only help to nurture, grow, and expand their Aspect. It is because of this facade of true and unbridled defiance to anyone the Knight deems to be higher than them that will bring the Knight, and their friends, into great, great trouble.

Posing as someone who seems to have their act together, who knows for certain how to use their Aspect - their Rage - to its fullest and truest ability, can often lead to more harm than good. It is creating this false hope and promise that, when the time comes, they will be able to step up and do what needs to be done. Protecting that Rage, whether it is their own or the Rage of others, from being stomped out and extinguished, or maybe it is protecting through that Rage that the Knight seems to accidentally promise their friends. While, for the most part, their friends do try their best to appear obedient and amongst the majority who dislike the black sheep that is the Knight of Rage, it would become more apparent over time that a few cracks would begin to form amongst their friends. Perhaps one of them would cheat on a big exam, another would steal a thing or few from a store and get away unnoticed, or maybe, just maybe, one of them finally stood up to their overbearing and controlling parent(s). This may sound like nothing too large or not that big a deal, and to an extent, it isn’t. It is only when a candle is left too close to a curtain or piece of cloth for too long, or someone forgets to turn the gas off on a stove, that these things become problems. The Knight of Rage would be unable to try and set boundaries for their friends to not cross - unable to fan down the growing flames of rebellion in their hearts - and it is by this incompetence that everyone involved would become greatly hurt. A blouse sleeve being caught in the flame of a candle, or someone lighting a match in the gas filled room; chaos will finally break down the Knight of Rage’s door and teach them a valuable lesson.

For once in the Knight’s life, this is not a reprimanding nor a punishment they can easily bounce back from - they can’t ignore it, brush it under the rug, pretend it never happened and continue along their way. No, instead they must face the fact that, because of their unwillingness to figure out how to be a proper Knight, they instead allowed their Aspect to get out of control and overtake a very vital and important part of their life: their friends. Everything has a consequence, whether it is good or bad, and the Knight of Rage is one who has been stacking and building up a long, long list of consequential karma on their head. It is only during this crucial moment wherein they had to finally show themself worthy of not only invoking that same passionate Rage in others, while also having to be capable of protecting in one way or another. Unfortunately, as the bringers of fate and chaos saw to it, the Knight of Rage would be deeply and forever reminded of this crucial mistake of neglect, hubrid, and foolishness. While history does indeed have a tendency to repeat itself - someone such as the Knight of Rage must surely be accustomed to now - there would still be hope for the Knight of Rage to turn everything around and try again, this time for the better. It isn’t too late to try and learn how they can allow their Aspect to run wild and take down their enemies while also knowing when to protect it - keep it contained and safe inside until the time is right. The Knight of Rage knows this, and while some may be too far gone, too jaded, not wanting to try and face their Aspect again, there will still always be those who are more than willing to try and learn how they can efficiently equip their Aspect in one fashion or another.

Protecting Rage is a power and task that sounds rather daunting, and perhaps even quite malicious. Rage is the Aspect of chaos, destruction, fear, and so much more, but it is also so much more than that. It is an Aspect that stands against oppression, that refuses to play by a system of rules when they are easily proven to be biased towards only helping one side over the other. It is an Aspect about fighting against the true horrors of this world, and it is, most importantly, an Aspect about revolution and rebellion. It is because of this mixed concoction that is the Rage Aspect that the Knights of Rage who do protect their Aspect are often viewed in a very black and white perspective. To the ones who fear and hold great disdain for Rage, and perhaps may even want to tear it down - to build a foundation of justice and Hope in its place - they only see the protection of such a thing as vile and selfish. To the ones who see and understand the Knight’s perspective and why they seek to protect such a ferocious and near capricious Aspect, they only see someone who cares more about bringing true justice to the people who have been wronged by the system and now wish to seek out a right to bring closure and peace to their wrongs.

At first, the Knight of Rage may not entirely know which parts of their Aspect should be protected and which ones should be left to wither and die out. In a way, it does truly depend on the Knight of Rage and what they want out of their life. If they wish to bring upon a revolution and profound anarchy in its place, ripping apart a government who treats its people as simple stepping stones to more wealth and profit, then chances are that the Knight will be found amongst the people looking to bring an era of equality, riotous love, and peace so desperately battled for. The Knight of Rage has struggled for so long to keep their own Rage contained, but that is only because they never truly had a proper outlet that would allow for their Aspect to properly surge out to the world and benefit those around them. By discovering that Rage can come in many forms of protests and rebellions, and that not all instances of Rage particularly benefit the group in which they want to help, they will slowly be able to learn just what it means to protect Rage. It’s always an uphill fight for the Rage-bound, as their entire beliefs are often those that go against the majority of people, society, and what is deemed as “normal”. They are those born at the bottom of the hill, and while it may be seen as them fighting up that hill to try and live at the top in peace and happiness, that couldn’t be further from the truth. Rather, what they seek is to not only rid the mountain of everyone who lives at the top, but they most likely wish to completely get rid of the mountain entirely - leaving only a crater in its wake so that no one can ever build on it again.

This is what the Knights of Rage, with good intentions in their heart, seek to protect. They are the ones who will not only try to bring as many people as they can on their side of this battle, but they will try to protect whatever sense of righteous Rage is nestled within their allies and friends’ hearts. If the Knight of Rage finds the fear, hatred, and yearning for proper justice to be fair, then they will do their utmost best to vouch for, support, and protect that very same Rage. However, as quick as some Knights of Rage are to protect the good types of Rage, there will be just as many who may wish to only protect the pockets of Rage in the world that are meant only to bring pure, unbridled destruction and anarchy upon the people and the world they inhabit. They are the Knights of Rage who took their very own yearnings of demolition and devastation and found people who would crowd around them, creating an echochamber of sorts until, finally, they would become someone who only wishes to see to it that everything in this world burns to the ground - the good, bad, and everything in between. If they deem everything to be unfixable and beyond saving, then they will have no qualms in razing not only the foundation, but every last story in the building and structure of whatever they are targeting until, finally, there is nothing left. They will protect this selfish, horrific Rage as much as the other group of protective Knights will. While one group is scorned for trying to bring proper justice and revolution to the people who have been wronged, the other group is one who only wishes to blot out the sun and every last bit of Hope in their wake, perhaps even going as far as to turn against their pack once all is said and done.

However, there will also be the Knights who would go out and learn how they can protect others through Rage, specifically the Knight’s very own. They have a debilitating amount of their Aspect, after all, and it rarely ever seems to benefit them or really anyone else. From their most recent and easily most devastating brush with their Aspect and the battle it brought on, though, it caused something to spark inside of the Knight. Eventually. As time would go on and the Knight would stumble upon more and more instances of their Aspect, this spark would also come to grow into a light - one that leads the Knight of Rage to realize that they don’t just have to wildly start slashing and throwing verbal blades at anyone their Aspect deemed to be a threat and a target. Instead, they will try to go out and learn how they can turn this passion, this Rage, into something that can be a source of good and protection. For the longest time, it would appear that the Knight of Rage is someone who stands as a lone wolf, looking down at everyone with spite and hatred in their eyes. When, really, they were simply someone who was scared of becoming a doormat for everyone to walk on, and just another bland, boring face in the ocean of people that walks upon their planet. It is this fear that holds back the Knight of Rage from truly pulling their sword from the rock that entombs it - the fear that, once they pull the sword out, they may become another face in the crowd, or that wielding their Rage in such a way will only allow for it to possibly be stolen. They have all that they need to pull that sword out from within themself and then some, but it is this fear that is their reason for being held back all these years.

What the Knight of Rage needs most during this time is not exactly friends, but most definitely a mentor of sorts - one who can teach them how to properly wield and equip themself with their Aspect, and also how to let go of their fear, in the process also giving up their facade. There is no exact way to know whether the Knight needs someone of a specific Class, Aspect, or both, but one thing’s for certain, and it’s that they desperately need a teacher to show them the ways of their journey and their Aspect. It may be a slow start for these Knights of Rage, though, as they may become far too prideful to admit that they need any sense of teaching or guidance to figure out how to do it. A teacher is nearly a type of authority figure in the eyes of the Knight, and so it may make them be quicker to dig in their heels and insist that they do not need any types of teaching. At first, their would-be teacher might play along and even encourage this behavior in the Knight, if only because they are well aware of the failure to follow the Knight’s insistence of rebellion. Only when the Knight tries to do things on their own - facing their fear, their facade, and taking back the sword that rightfully belongs to them - the Knight will be brutally reminded as to why they even were directed towards this teacher in the first place. Another failure would most likely befall upon the Knight, and their Aspect would be there to remind them who is truly in control of this show. It is through their fear of falling into the dark, cold depths of their Aspect that the Knight would come running, or crawling, back to their now-welcomed teacher.

It is within the company of their teacher that they will learn how to properly wield their Aspect, and also how they can protect through it. One of the biggest things they will come to learn is that their Rage is not that of fear nor anger, but rather that of passion and great conviction in what they believe in - even if that belief is one of anarchy, revolution, and ripping their foes apart. Having that passion is what allows for the Knight of Rage to go forth and protect those they love - the passion that someday, somehow, they will be able to hang up their sword in pride, knowing that it was them and so many others who went out and fought for what was right. Whether it is a passionate love, or even a passionate hatred, if the Knight is one who goes out of their way to protect you from one threat or another, be sure to show them the highest gratitude and respect in return. They know that not every soul will be able to live to see the world change into a better place, but that will not stop them from going out and trying their best to help, protect, and save as many people as they can, sharing with them that blazing passion within their soul. They are a valuable ally, and a devastatic foe to have, for as long as they have a memory of you that brings forth kindling for their urge to fight for what they believe to be right - the destruction of society and the government, the rise of anarchy, and bringing true freedom and justice for those wronged by the rules - then the Knight of Rage will fight until their very last breath. There is simply no telling for certain, though, on what end of their sword you may end up on.

The Knight of Rage is one who began their life as someone who had all they needed to begin a movement, a cause, a revolution to change things for the better. However, while they have all the Rage they ever needed to pull off something like that, it was their own fear and desperate desire to constantly be fighting, standing up against those who thought better than them, and never allowing anyone even a second to think of themself worthy of stepping on the Knight. What they lacked was discipline and knowing when and where is the best place for them to truly show off and wield their Rage, whether in the form of a barbed shield or the most jagged sword. They were someone who was lost and had no clue how to truly control their Aspect, and so when some of their friends began to pick up on and listen to the Knight’s rebellious ramblings, their fates were sealed when they started to follow in the footsteps of the Knight themself. Unfortunately for everyone involved, all these fates would end in misery, pain, and suffering in one way or another - all because the Knight of Rage neglected finding a way to step down from their facade of emotional distance, coolness, and anger. They could have had it all, and yet they fumbled and allowed for all of it to come crumbling down around them. In the midst of any possible grief they may be experiencing, they would come to realize that, maybe, just maybe, it isn’t too late for them to not let history continue to repeat itself. They want to be a hero, after all, that’s why they have been fighting for so long. This only left one burning question in regards to them becoming this hero; how, just how, would they become one?

For the Knights of Rage who would go out and protect their Aspect, they are the ones who may experience the most controversy and stigma amongst their group of friends and allies. After all, some may misconstrue their act of protecting Rage as merely protecting drama, jealousy, conflicts, and more. While this may be true for a certain selection of these Knights of Rage, there tend to be those who lean more towards only protecting the Rage that helps those the Knight wishes to help, as well. In a broader sense, yes, the Knights of Rage who protect their Aspect do indeed protect drama, conflicts, anger, etc., but it depends on the Knight of Rage as to why they do it. There will be the Knights of Rage who do it out of the goodness of their heart - who believe that this Rage, no matter how many grievances it may bring, is better than any blind obedience. To be angry, to fight, to partake in rebellion is to be alive, and that is what these more positive Knights of Rage are aiming to do - bring people to life in a far more spiritual and righteous way, having them partake in a type of baptism through fire. They are the ones who believe that, in order for a more beautiful and lush forest to grow, the one currently standing must be brought down, and so they will try their best to not only bring as many people to help them in such destruction, but also will try and prevent any from extinguishing their flames. While they may not be the best person to go to in order to resolve a conflict, they are still a friend who will try to help not only bring justice your way, but will also help to keep you reminded that you are indeed worthy of calling yourself a victim - that it isn’t just you being a delusional black sheep who isn’t grateful to be a part of such a rusted and twisted machine. They will hold you, physically or otherwise, and protect the Rage you have from dying out, if only so that you can remain as alive and unique as you are meant to be.

Of course, there will be the Knights of Rage who will only seek out to protect the Rage that only brings about the end of all things, good and bad, as well as bringing great pain and torment to anyone they deem unworthy to live in their anarchist fantasy world. However, their deal is a little more easy to understand, so let’s shift the focus over to the Knights who protect through their Aspect - their Rage. They are the Knights of Rage who have a far more educational path to follow rather than the brutal protector path for the other group of Knights, but their end destination is still one of being a swift and vicious warrior, as well as a devout and sturdy protector. Having learned all that they have from a teacher of some kind, they are someone who has learned to push past their fear of being perceived as weak and unloyal to their cause and Rage, and instead use their Rage as a type of fiery passion - one in which their sword may be formed and perfected within. Their power may be described as protecting through their Rage, it is far more akin to them protecting through their passion and the dedication they have for their dreams and beliefs - their own type of hope that, if enough of their enemies fall, and/or the people who strive towards a world of peace, love, and tranquility outnumber the selfish, cruel masses of the government, then they will finally be able to put away their sword for good. Until then, though, the Knight of Rage will have no qualms in equipping themself with such a devastating weapon, protecting those who may not be able to fight just yet by slashing and battling as many foes as they can. Even if the Knight cannot make it long enough to see such a world come into existence, they will only hope that their Rage will once again be able to reach those who needed a hero - a role model - much like they did for their friends all that time ago.

If there is one thing to take away from the Knight of Rage, it is that not everything that appears scary is born out of ill-will, bad intentions, or anything of the like. They are someone who believes in a world that is not forced into a machine doomed to combust and fail, destroying every piece inside of it in the process. Whatever it was that brought them this Rage, this awareness of how cruel and unjust the world around them is, may vary from Knight to Knight, but there is one thing for certain when it comes to these people - they can be either one of the best allies to have, or they can be one of the most vicious enemies to make. They are the friend you got to when you need confirmation and reassurance of what you are fighting for - who you are fighting for - and why you should keep that fire blazing brightly in your heart. They are the person who may have some questionable morals, but they are more often than not coming from a place of love and concern. They are someone who was given a bad hand of cards to play with, and so they made a completely different game, one where they and every other person like them has a better chance of winning. The Knight of Rage is one who knows time is finite and that the sun will rise whether they do or don’t, and so they fight, tooth and nail, moving further and further up that hill no matter how many people push down on them or gravity tries to pull them back to the bottom. The Knight of Rage is a warrior through and through, but only because they hope that one day, the streets, fields, and trenches of bodies will become filled with happy, colorful faces, bright and beautiful pieces of art, and so much more. They may bring anarchy in their wake, but their ultimate goal will to always bring peace and equality by the time they slip into an eternal sleep.


	34. Knight of Time

No one ever wants to seem like the weakest link, the sidekick, the leftovers, disposable, forgettable, what have you. We all want to be someone who will be remembered, one way or another, for generations to come. It is the fighters, the warriors, the soldiers who are so often spoken about with admiration and love, and it is the act of heroism that has been so grossly romanticized throughout the ages that it has become embedded within every last piece of media out there. From the knight in shining armor saving the princess from the dragon or evil witch’s curse to something like saving the entire planet from being blown up and torn apart by some outside threat. There will always be a hero eager to fight for what is right, and they are the one who will have their story told, while everyone else just stands in the background and cheers them on. It is not the blacksmith who slays the dragon, but rather the one who gives the knight his sword. It is not the scientists who prevent the asteroid from wiping out all life on Earth, but the man brave enough to go on that asteroid and blow it up, sacrificing himself in the process. While everyone wants to admire these heroes and strive to be just like them, there is one thing that so many people fail to realize; to be the hero, you must first find the fighting spirit that rests inside of you, and use it as the driving force of your journey. Not many people are capable of raising their fists into a fight, but if they truly wish to never be forgotten and instead be a hero worshipped for years to come, then it seems as though their only option is to fight.

Everyone has a story to tell, with every day being another page added into the ever growing book that is our lives. We are all the heroes of our stories just as much as we are the villains in someone else’s story. If there is one thing for certain, one of the key ingredients for a good and flavorful story is that of the conflict presented within it. If there is no conflict within one’s story, then what is the point of it? What is the reason for characters to do anything at all, or for us, the readers, to care for them? Every good story needs a conflict, and whether that conflict comes in the form of one or more antagonists, then so be it. If someone truly wishes to have their story be remembered for the ages, then they will need to have some type of force of evil, a division in their life, struggles, trials, and tribulations. While some people have more than plenty potential rivals and sources for such tantalizing moments of suffering within their life, what does any of it mean when, deep down, all they want is to have a happy, normal life? What does it mean when someone does simply want to be the happy villager who tends to their crops, or the person who goes to work from 9-5, making minimum wage, and goes home to their pleasant little cat and TV drama? What does it mean when someone wants to live a life like this, but they are forced to instead fight and face countless unnecessary conflicts, whether internal or external, in their day to day life? What does it mean for the Knight of Time, one whose life is filled to the brim with turmoil and fighting, but they will do nothing to stop it - perhaps even being unable to do anything to ever truly make it stop? 

It’s all a lie - that’s what it means to the Knight of Time. It’s a lie made for all the kids who don’t have a life like theirs. It is those who are not the heroes actively partaking in these fights that tend to write such stories romanticizing these moments of hardships and struggles, after all. While the Knight of Time may present themself as someone who doesn’t let things get to them, chances are they are one of the Knights who has always been the closest to letting their facade crumble away, accidentally or otherwise. Because of this, they may also be one of the Knight’s who would be far more quicker, more lenient, in letting go of their facade, but not before having their own plethora of internal struggles first. As for the Knight of Time in their early life, they are someone who would have a life swarmed with almost constant dread of battles even they know are inevitable, even when it comes to their own personal life and home. They may not be as quick to snap at people as the Knight of Rage is, but they most definitely are not afraid to make a big show out of their negative feelings, whether it is anger, grief, despair, or anything that falls under such a saddening umbrella. Fighting is something that comes naturally to the Knight of Time, and it most often is their go-to solution for many of their problems, even when it comes to their friends. When someone confides in them an issue that needs to be solved, chances are that the Knight will be the one to shrug and ask if they’ve tried hitting it with a rock or something similar, even if the source for this issue is coming from another human being. It is because of this constant, instinctual fighting spirit, though, that often leaves the Knight in situations that are far less than ideal. However, even when things get extremely bad for them, and they are deeply struggling with their own demons, chances are that they will rarely, if ever, tell anyone about them.

The Knight of Time is one who presents themself as someone who is simultaneously dramatically emotionally unavailable and distant, never allowing for people to see them at their most vulnerable or worse, while also allowing their actions to contradict their words. One moment, they could be talking about how they don’t allow for anything to get to them, and how they’re way too cool to do anything that some silly little dweeb would like, but then later on would be caught partaking in things that could fall into their own definition of dweeb-ish activities or having a feelings jam inside of their closet. While they may say this hypocrisy is purely for ironic purposes, it would be hard to ignore how easily flustered, or even distressed, the Knight of Time may get when their secrets begin to get revealed and they can feel their facade beginning to slip. Two of the Knight’s biggest weaknesses is their own words and mind, because once something is brought up concerning the Knight’s own true identity, their words will be like the lyrics to the chorus of a song. As much as they may want to, or someone else may try, they cannot stop themselves once they begin talking, and if the Knight of Time is not careful, then they may accidentally reveal something about themself that they may not have wanted anyone else to know. 

Privacy is one of the most important things to the Knight of Time, and while they may try their best to respect everyone else’s privacy, those with a curious mind and even more curious eyes often find themselves drawn towards the Knight of Time and their paradoxical glory. The social life of the Knight of Time is one that often leaves many people puzzled, for while the Knight may present themself as a high status, too-cool-for-school person, their friend group will most likely speak to the opposite of that. If anything, the Knight of Time’s friend group is one where everyone they interact with has a little piece of the Knight’s true self buried inside of them. However, if there is one thing the Knight adores more than the privacy their facade gives them, it is that of their friends. Although the Knight may not exactly show it in any traditional means, they are someone who still cares deeply and will show it in the way that looks best to them, even if it isn’t in a way that makes sense to anyone else. Living life in such a way of doing whatever they want is one of the other things that draws so many people towards the Knight - their attitude of viewing themself as the best person ever, who always has their act together and is truly at the top of the food chain. While some people may be drawn towards the Knight only so that they can get into arguments with them about stuff, the Knight of Time will have no issue in participating in such fights, especially if they have been in the mood for one. Of course, there will be plenty of other people who will simply be drawn to the Knight because of the air of mystery they give off - someone who often keeps to themself and rarely opens up about their own problems, yet will often find themself being the shoulder their friends go to lean on. Granted, the Knight may make a few ironic jokes about how difficult it is to be the person everyone likes, but deep down they do truly love and care for each and every one of their friends - and their friends feel the exact same way.

However, it is this love and care that the Knight’s friends have for them that often bring many points of arguments and conflicts within their own group. Due to how quick the Knight is to fight whatever they deem to be even the slightest mistake or threat, this has not only brought the Knight to participate in many, many personal battles, but has also caused many disagreements with them and their friends. On one side is the Knight, who is more than willing to jump into battle and fight against whatever threatens them and/or their loves ones, and on the other is their friends - their found family - desperately trying to convince the Knight that they don’t always have to fight in order to solve a problem, they can just let things go and not give it the attention it wants. Little do their friends know is that, if the Knight had the option to say no to their Aspect whenever it calls for them, pulling and dragging them into every available opportunity of a battle - if they could say no to all of that without feeling immense shame, guilt, and failure, then they would. 

They can’t, though. They simply can’t say no to stepping up to a fight if only because of the fact that, if they are not going to be the hero that someone needs, then who will? They couldn’t even bear to think about any of their friends having to take on the suffering that comes with being a hero, but they also will not steal away that opportunity from them if the chance arises. While the Knight of Time may seem so eager to charge into battle and protect themself, their friends, and anyone else who is incapable of taking on such a responsibility, there is still that person deep, deep within the Knight who yearns for the day where they can finally rest and not have to fight. Due to the fact the Knight of Time is one already well equipped with their Aspect, though not entirely in a way that directly benefits them, this means that their way of life is one not very typical to anyone else’s. Their life is full of struggle and hardships, but not in the traditional way. Conflict is the one who finds the Knight instead of it being the other way around. It is often their pride that brings them to participate in these battles, even when the Knight could so easily run and hide away until it is all over, but just as much as it is their pride, it is also their fear of becoming the weakest link that often brings them to continue fighting. Time-bound simply cannot let things go and continue as they are, especially if the bump they discover within their rug is a can of worms begging to be opened, taunting the Knight until they eventually do it. 

Whenever it is opened, though, it should come to no one’s surprise that it was merely another trick into getting the Knight into another battle. While this may sound like the Knight is a true, pure-blooded warrior who has never lost a fight, do not be entirely surprised to hear that the opposite to that guess is what rings more true than anything. For what it’s worth, the Knight is one who will often try their best to fight, and fight, and fight until they can no longer stand on their own two feet, but it is the cruel reality of the Knight of Time that they are so often on the losing side of battles. Yet they still fight, they still get up, and they still continue to try their best to hone their skills until, one day, they can finally win a battle. Knights are prideful people, after all, and if there is anyone who holds the greatest pride, it would most likely be that of the Knight of Time, even if their insecurities and fear of not being worthy of claiming the title of hero often plagues them when they are alone with their thoughts.

Unfortunate enough for the Knight, though, it is their constant efforts to try and become better than who they were yesterday that will become their downfall. Although this will spur the Knight to begin their journey proper, there is still a little catch - as is often the case when dealing with Time-bound. While many Knights have their key defining moment in their decision to learn how to protect their Aspect from exploitation or protect through exploiting it before they have started down such a road, the Knight of Time, much like many other Time-bound, instead approaches their journey in a far different manner. By the time this large moment in their life happens, they have already set out and decided on what they want to do with their power, though this decision is often in one where the Knight feels the most benefits from it. You will have the Knights of Time who decided to walk down the path of protecting their Aspect, and as such they learn how to exactly prevent others from using and exploiting their fighting spirit for the wrong things. Down the line, though, they will come to realize that in their pursuit for such protection from outside influence and harm, they neglected to bring along their friends into the shelter they have so carefully crafted. On the other side, you have the Knights of Time who went ahead and decided to learn how to protect themself by properly using their fighting skills, growing stronger and smarter in their tactics for battles. During this time, the Knight of Time would fail to use this protection as a benefit for anyone else, and as such they would pay the prices gravely.

Although this may seem as though the two paths for the Knight of Time have been summarized and crammed into only a couple of sentences, that is only because the Knight of Time is one of the other few Knights who are capable of finding the gray area wherein they can jump between learning how to protect their Aspect and also how to protect through it. For the next few paragraphs, that will be the key focus in this analysis - looking into the one singular thread that the Knight of Time weaves through both pieces of fabric until, at the end, they are someone who is more than capable of protecting their Aspect so that, when the time calls, they can be fully capable of protecting through it.

To start off, the Knight of Time would begin their journey naturally leaning more towards one or the other in regards to their power. For some Knights of Time, they will begin their journey trying their best to learn how they can protect their Aspect - their eagerness to fight anyone who tries to challenge them - from those who may only seek to bring about a good laugh and easy victory from the Knight. After all, their battle skills are not entirely best, and at some point even the Knight knows that going into every battle will not only lead to handing out free victories to their opponents, but also make the Knight appear to be weak and unworthy of ever calling themself a Knight. It is because of this fear, though, that the Knight of Time’s facade will become far stronger, for as long as no one can see how truly scared and upset the Knight can become, then their opponents will have no emotional or mental upperhand on them. As they learn how to protect their Aspect, though, they would make the first slip into the other power - discovering that they can also protect through their Aspect alongside protecting it. One of the first instances of this slip would most likely be when the Knight would find themself in a tight and tough situation, specifically one where they would have no choice but to fight. It would be within this moment that, for the first time ever, the Knight would finally have a real taste of what victory tastes like.

After riding the high of having their very first victory, though, the Knight would eventually come to find that there are only more battles to be fought in their day to day life - more people to save and protect - and it is a realization that would scare the Knight back over to the other side of their powers. Going back to protecting their Aspect, they may find themself becoming a little bit more cocky, if only by pure accident. They’d be a little more certain in their ability to do things on their own, not needing anyone else to hold their hand or tell them what they can and can’t handle, and it is why they would come to protect their Aspect more and more. Perhaps, deep down, the Knight would only come to try and protect their Aspect because, as wonderfully tasteful and satisfying their first victory was, there was a part of the Knight that was scared of what they had done - or maybe it was more so they were scared of what they could do. The Knight of Time is one who does not wish to be a hero, or at least viewed as one, but it is often by pure coincidence that their actions of fighting against something they perceive to be a threat is met with praise and admiration, along with the title of hero. It’s not what the Knight wants, though - they don’t want to be a hero, they simply want to be happy and at peace for once in their life.

It is because of this desire to live a happier, more peaceful life that only seems to bring the Knight into a type of avoidance of any and all conflict, all the while desperately protecting themself and their Aspect from falling prey to anyone’s mind games. Even if they find themself locked in a problem that would require them to use their Aspect, they would most likely refuse, as that would make them something they do not wish to be: a hero. The Knight of Time is someone who does not want to take their place upon the stage, nevertheless be in the center of the brightest spotlight. Any good the Knight does is something they would much rather be left shrouded in a fog of mystery, with everyone left wondering who, or what, brought about this positive change to their life. While they may not want to be showered in love by the fans around them, this doesn’t exactly mean they want their friends to ignore their efforts entirely, either. Although the Knight may do their best to help out their friends they need it, it is what we don’t see the Knight of Time do that marks their most courageous and kindest of acts. They are the masters of doing things from the shadows, going unnoticed by the people who watch from above until, finally, the Knight can give the final blow. However, this moment rarely ever comes, and if it does, the Knight will most certainly prefer not to have an audience nor witness. If the Knight of Time is not careful in this approach to their powers, though, then they will come to find that, in their pursuit to be an unseen and unsung hero, they will have made a vast and fatal error within their judgement.

As much as the Knight of Time may try their best to protect their Aspect in regards to only themself, it is the fighting spirit within the Knight’s friends that they will fail to pick up on. Having been so caught up in avoiding all instances of heroism, they unknowingly left such tasks to fall into the laps of their friends, bringing them to do exactly what the Knight wanted to avoid happening. Now, they must bear witness to the aftermath of what happened to those they love who fell for the lie that being a hero is one of the most noble things they can do. It is not the Knight who lost a grand battle, but rather that of their beloved companions who suffered a fate that, in most timelines, was meant purely for the Knight. While the Knight may experience their own loss in some fashion, they will more than easily push away such feelings of grief and sadness, and instead leave room for self doubt and an even thicker facade to grow around them. They had all this time to be an actual hero, and instead they hid away, scared to be the person who could become everyone’s little errand-runner. Now, here they stand, their friends old selves left to rot away as the new identities of them bloom from their husks, like that of mushrooms on a log, or flowers in a scorched field. They were so caught up in their own little bubble - their own world - that they neglected to even check in with their friends, as well as protecting their own fighting spirits, making sure they weren’t about to bite off more than they could chew.

From this moment the Knight of Time would begin to have a grand personal, internal journey, one that would bring them to swing, stitch, sway, and suffer. Bouncing from one power to the other, never seeming to ever really take a moment to try and settle down on who they are, especially if it conflicts with who they want to be. Who do they want to be, though, after experiencing such a stark moment of pure misery? Do they still want to be just a person, a bystander who is ignorant to all of the suffering in the world - all of the injustices that are around - and as such allow those far less capable of remaining rational, headstrong, and sturdy in the face of danger take charge of such battles? Do they, perhaps, dare to finally approach their Aspect, and learn how to properly protect not only themself, but everyone else around them, through their Aspect? Do they dare think of even picking up the sword? While fate doesn’t target the Time-bound to be those who suffer, the Knight of Time is still one who seems to always find themself in situations wherein they must make a decision. Oftentimes, that decision can be boiled down to either becoming that of a hero, whether it is sacrificing themself in one fashion or simply being there to listen to and help out a friend with a problem they have, or becoming that of a bystander, wherein they give up on their title completely, and do everything within their power to avoid being a hero.

There will most definitely be the Knights of Time who would rather take this as their final chance to fully rest and never get up again, which, to an extent, is all they have strived for their entire life. Fate may have no real immediate punishment for these Knights of Time, but in the long run, they will be the ones who will never be remembered - at least not fondly - and instead have all memories and tales of them be lost and buried within the sands of time. As for the Knights of Time who would say no to this, and instead go forth to, perhaps begrudgingly, become the protector, friend, and Knight they are meant to be. They are the ones who will have learned from their mistakes of accidental selfishness, and instead look for more instances wherein they can commit to the acts of both protecting their Aspect, while also protecting through it. Of course, they would still have moments of self doubt, and would most likely be very, very picky in regards to which fights they exactly take part in. However, through it all, the knight of Time would most likely take into mind the people around them when trying to make a decision, for while the Knight of Time may benefit from picking a fight with one person, it may greatly harm someone they adore in the process. Eventually, though, after having a confusing journey of bouncing back and forth, then becoming stuck like that of a gear in a clock, only for their true powers to become fully formed through a miserable lesson and wake up call, there is no doubt the Knight of Time has the promise to be one of the strongest warriors, but also the most carrying.

Before their journey truly began, the Knight of Time was someone who had been dealt quite the unlucky hand, having been left with a great need to battle and fight against what they deemed to be wrong and unjust, or at least someone who promised to be a worthy opponent. However, despite having their life plagued with conflict, they still were someone who seemed to almost constantly struggle to ever come out of these fights as the victor. It is because of this streak of losses that the Knight of Time would become far more attracted to the idea that they simply aren’t meant to be some big hero. Not the knight who saves the princess, nor are they the scientist, the soldier, the doctor, what have you, who can help to save the Earth and its people from a big threat. As much as the Knight may try their best to live a life wherein they avoid all conflict, there would forever be that scratch-scratch-scratching inside of their skull - their Aspect desperately clawing away at their mind as it so desperately pleads for the Knight to be the hero. Yet the Knight will refuse, or at least try their best to do so, until eventually they will be pulled into one or more situations where they have to do what is right - where they have to be the hero of the day. For once, they would finally get that taste of actual victory, as well as the love and admiration that comes with it, and while the Knight may enjoy that feeling of strength and pride for vanquishing some of their very first foes, it is the attention and spotlight being shined down upon them that brings the Knight to hide away from the world. They don’t want to be a hero, but now that they have gotten a feel for what it is like, it has only brought their Aspect to become hungrier.

If you believed the Knight of Time to already have an air of mystery, then you truly have not seen the Knight when they are in a heroic mood. The way in which they present themself as a hero, though, is one filled with shadows and puppeteering, for while the Knight knows who they have helped and have saved, very few people will ever actually know who their mysterious savior is. In a way, this is a facade for which the Knight can comfortably live with, as it does very little to halt their progress of jumping back and forth from protecting their Aspect to protecting through it. Their power is much like that of a can of soda - docile, unassuming, and looks no different from the rest of their people when they are too busy protecting their Aspect. However, if one were to shake the can of soda, then you should not be too surprised to find yourself on the receiving end of a blast of energy - one of which may knock you off your feet. Although this all seems well and good for the Knight in regards to being a mysterious, shadowed hero, there is one thing the Knight will have sorely overlooked in all of their calculations of actions to take. What the Knight will have forgotten to protect most of all is that of their friends. Unfortunately, by the time the Knight will have realized this, it will have already been too late - a great tragedy and pain will have already marked their friends. While some Knights may take this failure of looking after their friends as a sign that they should simply hang up their capes, going back to a life of normality, there will also be the Knights of Time who will take this more as a challenge to do better and become better than the person they were yesterday.

As mentioned before, the Knight of Time is one who naturally jumps back and forth between one power and the other. There will, of course, still be some Knights of Time who prefer to commit to one specific power, but the option to lean on the other one will still always be there for them. Although most Knights of Time are capable of wielding a shield and sword at the same time, let’s still take a moment to break down into the two separate categories that have been established before, starting with the power of protecting Time. This is a rather interesting power to think about, especially when looked at from the metaphysical or more metaphorical view of Time - with those bound to it often having grand rebellious and fighting spirits - and also with the more literal version of Time i.e. the literal passage of time. Because of these different perspectives on the Aspect, both will, obviously, be taken into consideration for the powers of the Knight. 

Let’s start with the more metaphysical version of protecting Time - which would look a lot more like protecting the morale of the team, as well as making sure their friends and allies don’t bite off more than they could chew. They are someone who would simultaneously have to keep the energy high in the team, make sure they are confident and ready to fight, as well as also keep it contained within each person’s limits. If there is something more capable of playing the role of cheerleader for the group than a Blood-bound, it would have to be that of the Knight of Time, someone who not only knows the various rhythms in which actions can and/or will play out, but also how to make sure everyone stays on track to victory throughout. The Knight of Time would most definitely be the friend to go to if you are ever feeling lost or unsure of yourself - or rather, what you are fighting for. They’ll always be there to give their friends reassurances that they are far stronger and more capable of fixing their problems than anyone else even could - the Knight included. 

However, they are also someone who would be there to, in a way, keep everyone’s egos in check so as to avoid them from becoming too inflated. If they have any reason to believe someone is about to do something foolishly and overly heroic, and they know for certain that only a great loss will come from their friend’s actions, then they will do all they can to step in and try to lower the heat that is causing their friend’s confidence to swell up. Protecting the Time of their friends may also come in the way of essentially tying everyone into a type of person-link-chain, ushering them through the important parts of their own journeys and making sure no Time is wasted on anything the Knight finds to be miniscule. They, of course, would also try to protect their friends and their own fighting spirits from being taken advantage of or exploited, especially if the people trying to do such a thing do not have the best intentions in mind. While all of these gestures of protection can come from a place of kindness, care, and love, if the Knight is not careful in how much effort they put into it, along with how often they do step in and nudge their friends back into being humble and modest, then the Knight of Time could eventually see the opposite effect occur. Their friends may start to hide these courageous acts from the Knight, as well as begin to tiptoe and lie more often, assuring the Knight that there truly is nothing to be worried about. However, the Knight is someone who has always been protective of their friends to some extent, and so if they were to discover that their friends would hide such a thing from them, it would not only break the Knight’s heart, but also possibly ruin their friendship with these people. It is a difficult job, but someone has to do it, even if that person is the Knight who, admittedly, most likely still has some issues with being viewed as some hero in their own right.

As for protecting the far more literal version of Time, this is when the powers of the Knight of Time truly begin to shine. To protect Time is to easily have one of the toughest jobs out of many of the people in their lives - for as vast, powerful, and important as Space is, Time is what truly drives everything to continue moving forward. If the world were to stand still, then countless people would meet their frosty demises. If the clock never ticked onward, and our bodies did not age as they are meant to - or at all - then what would be the point of living? The passage of Time is what truly keeps everyone in the world moving. Whether it is the hope for a better and brighter tomorrow, anticipating the day we get to see our friends or family again, or when we get to cross a great milestone in our lives, Time is what makes it possible for any of us to get to experience these things. However, it is due to the finite and limited, yet never ending nature of Time that so many people wish to take advantage of and distort it in one fashion or another. Freezing time, reversing it, manipulating it in one way or another, disrupting its perfect and ever-marching-onward flow - that is what the Knight of Time is meant to prevent from happening. They are meant to go forth and try to stop anyone from messing with the timeline, changing things that will lead one or more people to their untimely ends, bringing something back that was meant to be buried in its ancient sands, and so much more. Keeping harmony amongst the timelines, being the mechanic who makes sure the machines keep running smoothly and perfectly - this is one of the many, many jobs of the Knight of Time. They are to watch each and every timeline, alternate self, and action of those around them so as to make sure no one tries to break or disrupt anything. If the Knight of Time is to suspect anyone of trying to perform such dangerous actions, then they will do their utmost to shield, guard, and protect this harmony, even if it means their own death.

Finally, the final power of the Knight of Time is that of protecting through their Aspect. While there is the difference between the more metaphysical versus literal versions of Time, this power is one that seems to blend the two together. How this occurs is by the Knight of Time harnessing their fighting spirit - their refusal to simply sit by and allow harm and injustice befall their loved ones - and turning it into a rather exquisite and fine blade. By wielding such a powerful weapon, they would use their capabilities of traveling through Time itself to find the foe they must defeat, and slice them down. Although some Knights of Time may not enjoy the action nor even the thought of having to exploit something they spend so long protecting, they will still have to step forward and be willing to bend their own personal rules if it means saving the lives of those they love and care for. This is the power that truly shows a Knight of Time at their best - they are daring, clever, strategic, as well as, most importantly, quick on their feet and even quicker in their own mind. They know the rhythms and dance steps to all possible outcomes, and while at the beginning of their journey, they would simply go on blindly swinging at their foe, it is in these moments that the Knight of Time can truly show how much of an excellent dancer, conductor, fighter, and protector they can be. To use one’s own Aspect as a weapon very few Classpects can achieve, and while there may be some Knights of Time themselves who far prefer the shield over the sword, there is still no doubt that these Knights of Time who protect through their Aspect are one of the more vicious individuals within the group. After all, when one spends such a long time collecting and suppressing something as volatile and rambunctious as a fighting spirit, chances are there will be quite the performance once the Knight finally unleashes all of it. It takes a lot to bring the Knight of Time to do such a thing, though, so if you are to ever find yourself staring up from the tip of the blade towards the Knight, then it would be wise to not play dumb in the wrong you have done to bring you there.

The Knight of Time is someone who has had countless struggles within their life - perhaps enough to write down an endless amount of stories to tell. However, many of these stories have left the Knight to become someone of a scarred and wandering soul. Wandering for what, exactly, no one exactly knows. More fights to win in secret? A peaceful, happy ending? Who is to say except the Knight themself? Even after all of the progress they have made in their life and journey to become the protector they are now, there will still forever be a piece of the Knight that yearns for the day where they can finally rest. Although they may be strong and ferocious in any battle they find themself to be in, having proven themself time and time again that they are not the weakest link, the Knight still finds themself asking the same questions. What does any of their efforts mean? What is the point of all that they do? Will they ever truly know a moment of peace in their life? Do they have to be the hero? For every singular job one of their fellow Knights have, chances are that the Knight of Time will have twice, or perhaps even thrice, as many tasks and jobs to do. Although each Aspect is meant to represent one of the key ingredients to creating a universe, Time is one of the most crucial ones, and those who are bound to it are often the ones left with far too much responsibility for just one person. 

They may have the luxury of being able to use their doomed selves to perform certain tasks, yes, but it still is not a job many of the Time-bound truly ask for - the Knight of Time being one of them. Having the ability to interact and delve in Time itself can often be alarming to many people, and for the Knight of Time, there may be some moments in their life where they despise the thought of doing anything related to their Aspect. Yet, they often still do, if only because of that same question that has forever left itself to burn into the back of their mind: if they won’t step up and be the hero, then who else will? The Knight of Time had made the mistake before of leaving those less prepared and inexperienced to try their hands at becoming heroes, and it is not a mistake the Knight of Time is willing to forget. After all, if there is one thing the Knight of Time values more than keeping peace and order amongst the timelines, as well as making sure that they are not made to be the center of attention, it is that of their friends. If there is anyone who has promise to be one of the most dedicated, loving friends of them all, along with being an excellent cheerleader, it is that of the Knight of Time.


	35. Knight of Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my most recent Knight-related Classpect Analysis, and from this point my themes and structures will become far more loose with plenty more wiggle room for me! The next two chapters will be solely Class analyses, but I promise I am working on more Class and Classpect analyses!

There are so very few people in the world capable of dedicating themselves to lives of pacifism, creativity, and more. So very few are capable of stepping away from all that ails them in order to achieve a state of clarity and internal peace. Some people do not want to live this way at all, for they may see it as a dull and foolish way to live life. Who would want to sit around all day, doing nothing but preach about how much easier life is when one stops worrying about all that is wrong in the world, or how running off into battles will only lead to more harm than good? It is a fight or flight world - there is no option to simply hide away until the winds call one’s own name, finally allowing for them to fight. No one in their right mind would want to live such a life. At least, that’s what the Knight of Space would find themself struggling to believe and wrap their head around. The world is so vast and they are but a small drop of water in a vast, immense ocean. They are a star who shines amongst hundreds - no, millions of others just like them. From a distance, they blend in with all of the others who shine and twinkle much like they do, but it is only a select few who ever truly get to see the swirling, fiery, searing hot galactic internal battle that burns deep inside of the Knight of Space. They are fully equipped with their Aspect - one meant for those who are patient, true-blooded pacifists, creative, adaptive, and ever-expanding, much like the cosmos itself - yet they do not want it. At least, not until they truly realize how truly important they are in the grand scheme of everything. The Knight of Space, as passive and quiet as they may seem, is only doing so to hide and attempt to bury the real wild and ravenous spirit that rests inside of them.

From the start of their life, the Knight of Space is one who knew where to put any and all aggression, anger, and frustration they had inside of them. It just so happened that the outlet in which they chose was that of art, and everyone could see how gifted and talented the Knight of Space was in all that they created. Praise on top of praise on top of praise would be showered onto the Knight, making them out to be like that of a prodigy, a star waiting for its true time to shine. While they may have won many, many awards, or at least caught plenty of love, attention, and admiration from the people in their life, there would often be just as many people who were more than eager to try and tear down the Knight of Space. Because of this, what once seemed like a humble promise and glorious gift from the universe now became like that of a double-edged sword for the Knight of Space. They never fought back when someone would bring confrontation their way, and while this would come to help diffuse a few situations in their life, it would also only come to make them a victim of their own Aspect and the people who took advantage of it. Space-bound are those who don’t avoid and ignore all conflict, but rather they will try their best to pick and choose their battles so that, when the time comes, they are in their most primal state of ferocity during a fight.

As for the Knight of Space, though, they are unfortunately someone who has never been taught when is or isn’t the best time to fight. Instead, they would often find themself becoming a mediator or a punching bag for whoever turned their anger upon the Knight. Sometimes it would be verbally, other times, not so much. Yet the Knight of Space would only go on to continue creating more, and more, and more art, the pieces they write, draw, paint, sing, and build would often be that which reflected how the Knight truly felt. For some people, it may be surprising to see these glimpses into the mindscape of the Knight, but for others, they may be far too quick to dismiss this as actually reflections of who the Knight is. It is because of these dismissals, the brushing off of the Knight’s true agony and pain, that would make them build up their facade even more. Oftentimes, Knights of Space will put on the facade of being quietly obedient people, who do and say and agree with everything and everyone around them. If someone says the Knight of Space is wrong, then they will agree that they are wrong. If something breaks, the Knight of Space will take any and all responsibility for it. If someone tells the Knight of Space to do an extraneous amount of chores and tasks, they’ll do it. All the while, deep inside of the Knight, something is bubbling and brewing inside of them - an egg of volatile emotions waiting to hatch, birthing a supernova of all that the Knight has suppressed inside of them for so long.

Some may look at the Knight and only see a doormat or a rug that is meant to be walked on, so much so that what their original colors were will become unrecognizable. Others will only see a pitiful person who is an immensely tortured soul, yet will also continue to see the promising, brilliant minded and creative artist. Neither of these are entirely correct, though, as this is often only how the Knight of Space wants people to view them; another star amongst the other bright and sparkling people in the same sky as them. Deep within the Knight’s true self, though, is someone so filled with grief, anger, sadness, and loneliness. Grief, for the person they could have been if they had never picked up a pencil, paintbrush, microphone, instrument, or any other means has long since died. Anger, for the fact that anyone only ever seems to care for the Knight when they create something the privileged eyes of the masses see as revolutionary and unique. Sadness, for all of the harm they have brought onto not only themself, but also all the other people who wanted to be where the Knight stands. Finally, loneliness, for as famous and well-loved as the Knight is by their fans and perhaps even family, there are very few people in their life that have ever presented or even offered friendship to the Knight of Space. 

Relationships are not an easy thing for the Knight, as they have more than often become someone left alone. People will often cling onto them like that of leeches, if only to gain their own fame before unlatching themself from the Knight, engorged on their fame and fortune until they no longer need them and the Knight is left dry. Other times, the Knight of Space will become too busy and enveloped within their own projects, and as such, they will forget to even maintain any budding bonds. Relationships are difficult for the Knight of Space, but not many people will ever try to understand. It is because of this disconnect from the people in their life that brings about one of the biggest challenges of the Knight - it is the challenge, the hurdle, of trying to find a reason to even try to learn how to become a true Knight. After all, one of the biggest reasons for Knights to harness their powers is so that they can protect their friends and other loved ones - dedicating themself to the act of becoming a type of guardian to them. When a Knight has no such bonds of friendship, love, or found family, then what would even be the point of seeking out how to use these powers? Personal gain? Perhaps for some Knights, but the Knight of Space could never even bear to think of doing so selfish, especially if it could ruin the structure of their fame and their public image. Rest assured, though, there is still one way in which the Knight of Space will be pushed into taking this action of starting their journey, and it is a start that could quite easily be described as a big bang.

All of the years of being walked on, looked down upon, pressured and pushed to do more, try harder, keeping the flame of creativity alive, pushing past all of the moments of burnout and exhaustion, working themself down to their very molten core - all of it has been accumulating more and more inside of the Knight of Space. All of these years of build-up until, finally, the day comes for their own internal star to become that of a supernova. Canvases will be torn and ripped to shreds and splinters, stacks on top of stacks of paper and books will be cast into the flame, instruments will be smashed to pieces, all the Knight of Space has worked so hard on for so much of their life will all become destroyed by their own hands - and nothing will be spared. The Knight of Space will have had enough of being treated as some jester, some fool, only meant to suffer and bring enrichment to those of a higher privilege. They do not want to simply sit around and create, never getting the chance to fight back against all the wrong that has been brought on by the people in their life and, from what they understand, the universe itself. What the Knight of Space truly wants is to feel alive, and if it means they have to tear apart and raze the ground in which they built their artistic career upon, then so be it. They are tired, but cannot sleep. They are ill, and have no means of healing. They are in pain, but have no one to listen to them. Not anymore, though, no. The Knight of Space is finished with playing the role of the silent victim and tortured artist, and they will instead move on to forge their own path, their own role, as what they are meant to be; a guardian, protector, and hero of all that is, will be, and has been.

The Knight of Space is one who holds a rather interesting journey ahead of them, and, as such, even more interesting powers waiting to be unlocked. An Aspect such as Space is one that can be interpreted in a countless amount of ways, each one having just as much ground to stand on as the others. Whether it is the protection of Space itself - the cosmos and universe as we know it - or perhaps something more akin to protecting one’s own personal space. There is also protecting creativity, as well as the peace amongst a group of people, making sure that no one gets into any pitiful arguments. Although these Knights of Space who choose to protect their Aspect may eventually become capable of juggling all of these responsibilities at once, they must first prove themself worthy of even picking up the shield and protecting their Aspect at its most simplest of forms. Not only that, but they will also have to learn how to protect their own personal instances of Space in order to eventually stretch out and expand their means of protection. For some Knights of Space, having to jump over the first few hurdles of protecting their own personal experiences with their Aspect is one of the hardest things they will have to do.

Oftentimes, this difficulty comes from the fact that the facade of the Knight still plagues them in the most subtle ways possible. One of the ways in which it does so is the fact that they still wish to be that of a people-pleaser, at least to some extent. Specifically, they would mostly struggle with saying no to people and setting up their own boundaries for what they find comfortable. While this may also sound more akin to a Life-bound who has the same struggle, the main difference between the two parties is that the Knight of Space gets little to no joy from constantly helping others and being a doormat. However, now that the Knight of Space has gotten a taste of fighting back and releasing who they really are, even when they do fall back into the facade of being a people pleaser, it will often come swinging back around to the Knight being angered at the fact they allowed for this to happen once more. Not only does the Knight have the obstacle of trying to avoid being a people-pleaser, but they also run the risk of allowing their patience - their pacifism - to be taken advantage of, too, if they do not learn how to protect it from being twisted around and exploited. Although some Knights may still struggle to put in more care as to how they practice self-care and the like, there will be just as many Knights of Space who will be more than eager to step forward, take the time to set the foundation of protection, and slowly regain the fortification they need to make sure no one can exploit their Aspect.

In order to go about this, though, the Knight of Space must first face the grand, daunting task of doing something so many other stars experience after going supernova - do they become that of a Neutron Star, a beacon of hope for a better, new beginning, or do they sink and collapse in on themself, becoming that of a black hole with no promise of a better future, but instead slowly bringing everything around them to a miserable, never-ending fate of terror. Although this may also sound like that of a Prince and/or Bard of Space, the most simple answer to that is, while some Classes may have drastically different morals and powers, there will be just as many who may share more blood with each than is to be expected. Getting back on track, though, the journey of the Knight of Space is one that often will have a mixture of external and internal battles. In regards to their external fights, the Knight of Space, at least in the beginning, would find themself far more capricious in what fights they partake in and which ones they simply laugh off and walk away from. As to be expected, this can lead to some rather dangerous situations, whether it is the Knight of Space snapping, biting, and arguing with their very own friends over something as simple as a disagreement on a creative theory, or the Knight shrugging off the immediate threat of a natural disaster or complete and utter war and fallout in whatever world they inhabit. Of course, it is absolutely promised that these reactions will switch from day to day, making a young fledgling Knight of Space a rather unreliable warrior and protector for their Aspect and the people around them.

As for their more internal fights and struggles, this would, as mentioned earlier, come in the form of trying to learn how to put up their own barriers and boundaries regarding not only their Aspect but also for their own comfort. Many Space-bound are often very quick to allow themself to become stretched too thin for their own liking, with the Knight of Space most definitely being one of them. They have, in a way, become so accustomed to people taking advantage of their creativity and passive, quiet facade that it has become almost a type of second nature for the Knight of Space. However, if they ever wish to become worthy enough to wield and hold up high the shield in which they can use to protect themself and others, then the Knight of Space will first have to learn how they can simultaneously remain a kind and loving person but also not allowing for their Aspect to become exploited. It is during this journey of searching and reflection as to how they will go about this that, although the Knight is free of the life they once knew, they will soon venture into one of the loneliest parts of their journey. Going into a type of self-inflicted exile, they will shut themself away from any and all people, restlessly working day to day on all types of different theories, perspectives, and ways of approaching this issue. While the Knight of Space may yearn for the day they will be able to step out from their cocoon as the beautiful moth they are meant to become, it will be a long time before the Knight will be suitable enough to step out into the world, presenting themself properly enough as to begin to practice their countless theories of socialization in real-time.

There most definitely will be countless moments of heartbreak and grief during this time of the Knight’s journey, whether it is the Knight being hurt or they are the one inflicting it. What the Knight needs to be the most careful about during this period is not becoming stuck in their own ways, beliefs, patterns, and more if they ever wish to become a true protector of their Aspect. Much like the universe itself, the Space Aspect is one that is far more prone to changing, shifting, growing, perhaps even exploding once in a while, but it is always so that new and amazing things can be created and bloom wherever Space manages to reach out and touch. If the Knight of Space were to become stoic and unwilling to budge from whatever opinion or belief they have, then they would ultimately fail at becoming a Knight who is meant to protect any and all instances of their Aspect from being exploited, destroyed, manipulated, or mangled in one way or another. While some Knights of Space may indeed fall for this trap, the ones who do manage to take on a full grasp of their Aspect and its truest meanings, all of its flaws and perfections, will be the Knights to go out and protect everyone else’s very own Space - people’s very own galaxies, milky ways, and more, all waiting to be filled with personally crafted planets, stars, solar systems, etc. That is what the Knight of Space seeks to protect, for it was their initial lack of understanding how to truly protect their Aspect that led them to this point of suffering in the first place. Not again, though, no. As long as the Knight of Space is around, they will do all that they can to protect the Space of everyone else. Who knows, along the way, they may finally be able to pick up a friend or few as their protection spreads and grows.

Now, as for the Knights of Space who choose to instead protect through their Aspect, this is a path which leads to quite a few more peculiar powers. Being able to protect through Space itself, or perhaps simply protecting others through the Knight’s creativity and wisdom on when to fight and when to let something go - these are a few of the powers the Knight of Space can work themself up to. Of course, though, they must first prove themself worthy of even being able to craft and wield the sword that remains so deeply embedded in their heart and soul, as well as build up that pure, solid, and beneficial relationship with their Aspect. The Knight of Space’s journey leans far more towards building that relationship, especially because the creativity and passivity that comes with such a mighty and powerful Aspect can become possibly more of a hindrance than anything else. In regards to the Knight and their status with their Aspect, it would not be entirely untrue to view it like that of an artist experiencing a large period of burn-out. After all, at this point in time, the Knight of Space would most likely have just experienced a moment of pure, unbridled destructive rage, ripping apart and destroying not only all the artwork they have made over the years but also ripping apart a crucial part of their Aspect, as well. Having this burn-out, yet also having the gnawing desire to become and play a better role in life than they were in the beginning, is oftentimes one of the biggest challenges for the Knight of Space to overcome when it comes to their journey.

If the Knight of Space were to try and push themself to continue working hard, even when their body and mind continues to plead and beg for them to rest, then the Knight runs the risk of becoming completely disconnected from their Aspect - exhausting them to the point where even thinking of it makes them ill and overwhelmed. The Space Aspect is one of the most powerful of all twelve Aspects, after all, and as such, it is not an Aspect to be taken lightly nor approach unless one is at their best mental and emotional state. As such, what the Knights of Space who wish to protect others through their Aspect need is only a few things: self-care, patience, and companionship. It is these three seemingly simple yet greatly defining parts of the Knight of Space’s journey that will eventually allow for them to become the Knight who protects through their Aspect, their sword being like that of a beautiful yet horrific mixed display of cosmic beauty and eldritch abominations.

Although any Knight of Space can attempt to go about their journey in any way they want to, chances are that the Knight of Space will drift more towards seeking out ways of companionship and patience before even thinking of discovering any form of self-care. Most of the time, this often is due to the fact that the Knight of Space still has no entire clue how to even go about finding something such as that - at least not without feeling guilty or selfish to their fellow people. As such, it is oftentimes a high probability the Knight of Space will try to begin and approach a few people, all the while hoping no one will recognize them for the star they once were. It can most certainly be a difficult period in the Knight’s life as they try to submerge themself back into living a normal life and trying to gain actual, real friends instead of the toxic users they once associated with. For some Knights of Space walking down this journey, they may even go as far as to change their name once or twice, changing their appearance a few times, going to countless lengths to try and be seen as what they have never been viewed as before: a person - a real, living, breathing person, with feelings, wants, and needs. There is no doubt that the Knight of Space, during this time of socialization, would also come to learn what it does mean to be patient. People are complex beings, after all, and the Knight of Space is most definitely no Mage or Seer of Heart nor Mind - capable of seeing and understanding who someone is and/or why they do the things that they do. A big struggle the Knight of Space will often face when these social situations is that of patience and coming to understand that, much like all the stars in the sky, many people may be built of the same things and have the same cores, but beneath the surface of their atmosphere, someone can be far, far more different than anyone else they’ve met.

There will be countless people who frustrate the Knight of Space, whether it is by the fashion they wear, their opinions on art, a type of theory, or anything of the like. However, as many people as there will be to annoy and perhaps even downright enrage the Knight of Space, there will often be just, if not twice, as many people out there who will inspire and amaze the Knight. These are the people that will help to set the foundation that the Knight of Space needs in order to gain a better relationship with not only people themselves but also with their Aspect. As mentioned before, what the Knight of Space truly needs to realize is that not everyone is the same, even if we are all made of the same stardust that once swirled around in the great, twinkling, void of space, we still are all different in our own little ways - and that isn’t something that should be changed. It could be said that because of the stardust the makes us who we are, it is also why we are so often different from one another, and why we are also so prone to change and shift who we are as a person. The Knight of Space must come to realize that, much like everyone else around them, they, too, are free and capable of changing how they live and approach every aspect of their life. They can change, they can grow, they can shrink, they can do and be whatever they so please to be - all that is stopping them is themself; or rather, the parts of themself that they still have neglected to repair and build-up for far, far too long by now.

At first, the Knight may be envious at how well put-together everyone seems to be - their own little galaxies appear to be perfect and unique, all of their traits and planets spinning and dancing together in an odd harmony. Yet here is the Knight, who has spent so long building up their skills of art, penting up all of their emotions, sacrificing so much of their self to the masses of people who once adored them, for what? When the Knight reflects back on their own galaxy and the milky ways within it, all they see is the rubble of what could have been planets, stars, moons, and suns. All they see is a broken, pointless galaxy that should be all wiped away, scratched out of existence like a name or image someone does not want to see, or more. All the Knight sees is failure in protecting what made the Knight a true Knight. That is why they so often take very little care of themself - instead, all they did was make art, presenting silent pleas and screams for help and support; yet all people ever saw was talent and a brilliant mind. 

To the Knight of Space, all they are good for is creating through their moments of despair and agony than anything else. However, what the Knight of Space does not realize is that as they have grown and nurtured their friend group, filling it with all sorts of different people from different walks of life and identities, they have done something only a true Space-bound could do: they made a new galaxy from the ashes of the old one. The Knight of Space does not need their own, smaller galaxy to worry about and try to fix, for it is their friends, companions, lovers, and found family that will prove themselves to be the Knight’s true universe - their very own solar system, where everyone dances and spins and orbits around each other in perfect harmony. At least, it would remain that way as long as the Sun within their group remains true to its positioning and role within the group. If something were to go wrong, though, and this harmony and become unbalanced, it would be the Knight’s job to protect whoever was involved. For although the Knight of Space can indeed protect through the literal Space, as well as the creative and pacifistic versions of Space, they are also someone who can call upon the people within their social universe, protecting through the instances of Space - or rather the harmony - found within their bonds with others in their group. It is the cluster of stars that we so often think of when we envision space itself, and if not for all of those bright and brilliant pinpoints of hope within the sky, then there would most definitely be no reason for us to even care for the great, dark void that hangs above us. Without the stars, Space is something that would never matter nor be able to show its truest beauty and potential - as horrific and lethal it may be at times.

The Knight of Space is someone who began their life fully equipped with the creative and passive spirit that is so often seen in Space-bound. Although this was viewed as a gift - and perhaps even a miracle - to those who were not the Knight, it would soon become rather obvious that it would be more of a curse and target etched into the back of the Knight. Whether it was being seen as an easy, quiet target by those looking to harm someone so highly praised and favorable to authority, or as someone who was far more creative and had a wild imagination rather than a person expressing their trauma, insecurities, and personal issues through their art. What plagued the Knight of Space’s life was being dehumanized, ignored, belittled, being reminded time and time again that all they are good for is their hands - and what those hands are only meant to do is make more extravagant pieces of art for the privileged, ignorant masses to enjoy. For years they have been told their Aspect is a gift, and that they shouldn’t take it for granted but rather use it to its fullest, most creative extent. That isn’t what the Knight wants, though - most of what they do is never what they truly want but more like that of what will make people happy, make people proud, avoiding any more reprimands and reminders that their existence is only to create, be seen and not heard, and anything else under the sun. For a long time this would go on until, finally, something in the Knight of Space would snap. With their internalized rage finally unleashed, the Knight of Space would become much like that of a supernova, destroying most, if not every last piece of art they’ve created over the years.

As the Knight would sit there amongst the aftermath of their outburst, surely their stardom now being reduced to ash right before their very eyes, the Knight would have to come to a grand decision. Is this where they allow for their story to end - a washed-up person who once had everything they could ever dream of achieving - or do they continue acting in this play that they were so rudely pushed into? For some of the stars that are the Knights of Space, they will only go on to collapse in on themself, becoming like that of a black hole that only would continue moving on in the world to ruin and distort everything else around them, taking away any and all other instances of Space - of harmony and creativity - in their wake. However, for the Knights of Space who would refuse to give in and instead go forth to begin their journey towards becoming more attuned with their Aspect and its powers, they are the ones who prove themselves to be a true and blue Space-bound. Fate may have tried to write them off as a finished role in the grander story of the universe - a star who had lost their shine and was now left to float away into the darkness of space - but the Knight of Space said no. They are not washed up, they are not burnt out for good, they are only that of a caterpillar who has found their way into a cocoon, and from it they will be reborn as something better, brighter, and stronger than they were before. They will become one of the most intimidating Knights of them all.

There will be the Knights of Space who protect their Aspect, though because of how flexible and diverse the definitions for something such as Space is, there are just as many ways these Knights can go about protecting their Aspect. For the first and far more literal perspective of Space - being that of the great, gaping abyss that hangs above all of us - the Knights of Space who protect this from being exploited are the ones with possibly one of the tougher jobs. After all, they would essentially be taking on the role of protecting celestial bodies that float gracefully throughout the cosmos, as well as protect the balance of everything that happens within it. In a way, their role within a game would mostly be that of making sure the meteors destined to rain down upon whichever universe they find themself in would actually stay on route, but would also be the one to protect any planets from being pelted a wide array of space rocks. During the boss battle, they could try to help get their team more time before the bigger meteors come, creating a planet-sized shield that will help to protect not only their friends but also the planet on which their battlefield rests on. As for the other perspectives of Space, you have the more semi-literal perspectives - those of Personal Space, as well as the Space that in which we occupy. These are not as big or amazing powers, but rather more instinctual, secondary powers of the Knight of Space. Which is to say, they most likely are someone who values organization, as well as not having their own little bubble of comfort being popped and invaded. Although this may sound like a power that could only benefit the Knight, that is only partially true, as the Knight could also use this passion for respecting boundaries and keeping things tidy as a way to also protect the balance amongst the group.

By protecting the Personal Space of everyone, there would be very little room for any misunderstandings and conflicts to occur from poorly-timed, wrong-place-wrong-time physical interactions, such as shoving, grabbing, or poking. In more extreme cases, it could also, of course, save someone’s actual life, as well - especially if there is a person in their group who has a weapon not meant to be so hapharzardly gestured and pointed at others. The same would go for protecting the Space being occupied, since, as we all know, with any good game session, things such as miscellaneous alchemized items and weapons, as well things such as the bodies of Doomed Timeline Selves. That’s right - these powers would essentially be that of cleaning up the mess left behind by themself and all the other players involved. In a way, the Knight of Space wouldn’t exactly mind having to do this, especially since it not only plays into their instinctual desire to be a people-pleaser, but they would also see that everyone would benefit it in one way or another. However, if the Knight of Space is not careful with how often they delve into these chores of cleaning things up, then they could quite easily neglect many of the other important duties that come with being a Knight, as well as being Space-bound.

For the final section of Knights who protect their Aspect, the two more metaphysical/metaphorical/what have you-cal perspectives of Space: creativity and pacifism. These may be one of the arguably more important sections of their Aspect and this power of protecting it, as a world without having either of these things would be a world full of misery, war, and melancholy blandness. As dark as the color palette for Space-bound may be, their personalities and views on life are often far more colorful - at least in some way or another. They are creative at their best, capable of restoring what has been broken, making the old into something brand new, and being able to see new beginnings wherever they go. For the Knights of Space who protect this section of their Aspect, they would not only protect their own creative spirit from being twisted and taken advantage of but would go out and protect everyone else’s. They know when enough is enough and when someone is no longer worthy of viewing the beauty in which the Knight can create - chances are that they will also put up hefty prices for their work if anyone were to ever commission them. As such, they would also protect their fellow artists and creators, whether it is by making sure they do not burn themselves out by working too hard or reassuring them that their artwork is incredible and worthy of the attention and love it gets. They are the one who cheers their friends on and celebrates any and all types of creativity that they stumble upon. To make art is to put a piece of yourself into everything you do, and if that is not one of the bravest, most noble things a person could do, then what is?

Then, there are the Knights who will protect pacifism within not only themself but also their friends. They are the Knights who have one of the most important jobs out of many of their friends, and it would be that of keeping the peace within their friend group. Of course, this could very well fall into line for that of a Knight of Hope, as well, or even a Knight of Blood or Rage, but the Knight of Space is one that tends to go a step further than simply mediating between a couple of feuding friends. Oftentimes, they will also take these two people to the side, or even simply one person, and teach them about how to know when is and isn’t the right time to participate in fights. They make sure to not only protect the peace within the group, but also the teachings they have given to their friends they trust the most. Ranging from telling them when to simply let things go or teaching them where to hit their foe so that they go down quicker, the Knight of Space is one who may try to keep everyone on the more pacifistic side of life. However, if the need ever arises for chaos to come raining down on everyone, then the Knight will be more than happy to inform their friends on the best ways to destroy their enemies.

Finally, onto the Knights of Space who protect through their Aspect. While they may not have as many different ways of protecting through their Aspect as the other Knights, their powers are still ones not exactly meant to be trifled with. One of their reasons their powers are only slightly limited is simply because their strength cannot reach itself out that far. Their weapon is that of a sword, and so their capabilities are often not as flexible as the other group’s powers and skills. However, there is a more defining feature for these Knights of Space who so choose to protect through Space achieve than those who follow the other path. To protect through Space, these Knights of Space would be more than capable of launching themself through Space itself, shortening the distance between themself and their target quite easily. Indeed, there is no true way of hiding from these Knights of Space, as once they have pinpointed you as a problem that should be wiped out or dealt with, there is little to nothing you can do to save yourself. If one were to look close enough, it could be seen that, with their sword, the Knight is capable of ripping a perfect hole directly into the fabric of Space - this is how they would manage to jump from point A all the way to Point Z, skipping any and all obstacles along the way.

Another large and exclusive power for these Knights is that of being able to shrink, grow, and overall change the structure of whatever they wish to change. Of course, this would never be as powerful as a Witch or Heir of Space, but by exploiting their Aspect and therefore twisting it to become a beneficiary to the Knight and everyone else, the Knight of Space proves themself to be someone more than capable of changing the volume, stability, and durability of something. Because of this, they could become a rather intimidating threat to have - being able to shrink and grow as they please, easily dodging any and all attacks that they wish to avoid. They could just as easily do the same with their friends and teammates, especially if the threat has simply become far too much for any of them to handle and a retreat is necessary. 

Two of the sectioned perspectives that these Knights of Space share with the first group when it comes to their powers is that of pacifism and creativity. As mentioned earlier, the Knight of Space is one who would be loved and adored by countless fans for their creations of art and for giving a look into the mind of the creator themself. It is because of this admiration and fame that, inevitably, one of the things the Knight of Space may begin to hear is their work, pieces of art, their stories and masterpieces - all of it, or at least one or few pieces of it, was something that gave people hope, it made them feel seen and heard and know. It is an accidental state of protection from the Knight of Space, but it is a power to be used nonetheless. Through their art, whether it is that of a brushstroke or the typing of a keyboard, the Knight of Space can become an idol, a beacon of hope for those around them, and a protector to those who may feel lost, helpless, and unheard - much like how the Knight was, once upon a time. Then, there is the ability to protect through the ways of being perceptive and selective in the battles they partake in - knowing when to fight and raise their blade, and when to allow the petty squabbles of pitiful souls fall upon deaf ears. Once again, though, this is more often than not an accidental power that the Knight of Space stumbles upon, if only because of how truly perplexing and threatening their sword presents itself to be. While many people may have seen the Knight of Space as a passive, easy victim to attack, berate, and make them out to feel terrible for themself and their existence, it is only after the Knight manages to pull their blade out from their own stone that people begin to be wiser in the battles they pick with the Knight. It is highly likely that the Knight is fully aware of this intimidation factor, and as such, it is a factor they are not above exploiting if it means they get to protect those less fortunate than the Knight. If the Knight of Space ever needed themself to become any more threatening and intimidating than they already are, then they most likely would be more than happy to make themself seem far bigger than they originally are - quite literally towering over those who are prone to misbehaving and harassing those they view to be beneath them. If that is the game they wish to play, then the Knight will join them, though there is no promise that the Knight will play fairly.

Now, as mentioned before, Knights are often the ones to help the Space-bound when it comes to frog-breeding. Their protective nature of those of high importance and status is often very befitting to that of the Space-bound, who are the key to creating a brand new, healthy, sparkling universe. However, what does it mean when the Knight is also that of Space-bound? Does the Knight of Space simply do it on their own, no one around to help them make sure it all goes swimmingly and that the Genesis Frog is successfully brought into creation? For some Knights of Space, the obvious answer is yes, of course they do it on their own. The reasoning behind this may range from the Knight simply not wanting to bother or drag someone else into a tedious and laboring task such as Frog Breeding, but it could also be quite the opposite reasoning wherein the Knight believes themself to be too much of a naturally born professional to need anyone’s help or guidance. However, there will also be the crowd of Knights of Space who would quite prefer having someone there to help them along the way, whether it’s just to have the company of a fellow friend or actually have a co-creator of this new universe by their side. After all, Frog Breeding is something that can become quite messy and out of control if not well contained. In general, the Knight of Space is one who would most likely be rather hesitant to begin the process of Frog Breeding, as they may only see it as another art project - another chore - expected of the Knight to participate in and finish. If anything, they might be completely avoidant of their duty of Frog Breeding entirely, seeing it as just another source of stress, anxiety, and trauma. What if they mess it up, and they can’t undo it? What if the universe they create isn’t good enough, or it doesn’t involve everyone else in the group? What if they accidentally hurt any of the frogs, and ruin the entire process? What if, what if, what if - a phrase that would plague the Knight of Space to the point of extreme paralysis. Their relationship with art and creation is complex, for as much as they love and adore it, they also despise it and what it has come to stand for in the eyes of the Knight. Because of this, many Knights may never even begin the first steps to begin Frog Breeding, essentially dooming their session to become lost and unfinished.

For the Knights of Space who do want to at least attempt something of such grand importance, they can still choose to do it alone, but the far more successful Knights of Space are the ones who seek out the assistance and help of one, or more, of their friends. Oftentimes, these Knights of Space will look for someone who can help keep their spirits and hope up, maintain a stable drive to cross the finish line with the Genesis Frog in hand, and is a fiery spirit all on their own. The companion so often found with these Knights of Space is that of a Time-bound person. In regards to the Knight of Space who do manage to do the breeding all on their own, it is something that will most definitely take far, far longer than it should, as the Knight may struggle to keep their morale up and their anxieties down. It would be a long process with a few failures along the way, as well as just as many pauses in Frog Production so that the Knight may rest and recollect themself, but both groups of Knights would be able to keep everything in relatively pristine conditions. Knights of Space are ones who adore organization as much as they despise any mess and clutter, and so it should come of no surprise that both parties would most likely create a type of pattern and regime for the Breeding Process. Whether it is by color-coding the frogs and creating hundreds, if not thousands, of punnet squares, categorizing them in alphabetical order, or breaking them off into groups and simply trying to find the best specimens of each group, the Knight of Space would make sure every last step on the way is methodical and precise, if only to avoid any hiccups, accidents, and unnecessary amounts of excess frogs. It is because of this approach towards Frog Breeding that it would take a very, very long time for the lone-wolf Knights of Space to get things finished and the Genesis Frog to be obtained. While the other group of Knights will most likely have similar approaches to the process, with the help of their Time-bound companion and co-creator, the process is one that will most definitely go much, much faster, if only slightly more chaotic in comparison to the loner group. If things were to ever become too cluttered, though, then the Knight of Space would have no problem with simply shrinking down and keeping a few extra frogs someplace safe and contained.

The role that the Knight of Space is meant to take on may just seem like that of a guardian, or rather that of a protector, but it is a role that often goes far deeper than it may seem on the surface. They are someone who is meant to bring everyone together and keep them in order, making sure that no one’s orbits within the group - this solar system of friendship and care - are misplaced or knocked out of line in the process. Not only that, but the Knight of Space is also meant to protect everyone and everything around them, making sure that the journey they all go on is far more thrilling and comfortable than the majority of the Knight’s life has been. Being an idol to look up to and be inspired by, or simply the friend who sits down and tries their best to break up any conflicts within the team, the Knight of Space is someone who has countless important tasks on their plate. Although some people couldn’t even begin to fathom how to even approach such a complex and extravagant dish that is the life, journey, and role of the Knight of Space, as long as they maintain order and balance within their life and do not allow for themself to fall in the ways of being overwhelmed by every little thing, then this dish of complexity is nothing the Knight can’t handle. 

In general, they are someone who is often loved and adored by countless people, yet will always have this air of mystery to them - even to the people who consider themselves to be extremely close to the Knight of Space. Their words of hope and encouragement stretch out across great lengths of space, yet so very few can ever truly say that they know and understand the Knight and why they do the things they do. For some of the things they do, perhaps even the Knight themself doesn’t understand why they do it. Perhaps they feel as though the universe itself simply told them that this is what they are meant to do - who they are meant to be. As long as doing these things means protecting their friends, and the wonderful, lush, and beautiful solar system they have all built together, then chances are that the Knight will do them with a smile. When all the Knight of Space had worked for during the earlier years of their life came burning and crashing down, that is when Fate tried to say their time as a star had come to an end. Little did anyone know that this was merely the rebirth and cleansing that the Knight of Space needed in order to become someone far better than who they once were. No longer are they someone who sits quietly and suffers in silence, someone who only puts pain and misery into their art, nor are they someone willing to sit by and let others go through what they went through. The Knight of Space could have caved in under the pressure and weight of the world, but they didn’t. Instead, they allowed themself to grow and fester and experience the world - the universe - until they became something far better than what they once were. Although the Knight of Space is still one of the countless stars in the sky, it is often their light - along with all their friends - which shines the brightest.


	36. Prince Class Analysis

Everyone is capable of playing the hero within their own stories - and it just so happens that so many people often wish that they could be the one to save the day. The one who gets their happy ending, whether that be a happy cottage in the mountains, living in a castle with a queen, king, or otherwise royal person by their side, or simply owning many preferred pets inside of a roomy, studio apartment. People will often expect to get something, some kind of reward, for all the hard work they put into something, especially if what they did greatly benefits those around them. After all, we are taught from a young age that heroes are the ones who get all the rewards, who harvest the plentiful, healthy, juicy fruit that they planted and grew on their own. Yet, what does it mean for those of us who don’t so easily get a happy ending? Does it make us any less of a hero - that, no matter how hard we may try, we will never get any real, happy ending? Is our worth truly defined by how much people can use us, our labor, the struggles and hardships we have gone through? Do they really believe themselves to have the right to come crying to us, even if they have kicked us away, avoided us, judged us for who we are and what we have done for years? If we say no to these people in need, does that make us the hero, or the villain? Everyone is capable of playing the hero in their own story, but we are all just as capable of playing the villain in someone else’s. For the Prince, this is a line they so very often find themself treading and pacing upon.

One of the biggest arguments for what makes a compelling and good villain is when they believe their actions, no matter how horrific, twisted, or harmful they may be, are for the greater good of their own story. They believe that they are the true heroes, and that is why everyone is out to stop them, begging them to stop, trying to turn them towards the supposed “better, brighter” path of fate and destiny. Who wants to be a traditional hero, though? One where everyone is cheering them on, celebrating all of their victories, and eventually falling in love with them - that is the hero we often see and hear about. The hero who rarely, if ever, goes against or questions what is expected of them; even if they do, oftentimes they will still be painted in the wrong and eventually fall back into line. Not the Prince, though - no. The Prince is someone who constantly goes against every last expectation people put them up, even if it will do more harm to the Prince themself in the long run of life. Every Prince has something they are running and hiding from, it is merely something that merely differs from Prince to Prince.

However, with that being the case, there will even be times where even the Prince does not truly know what it is that they fear, what they loathe, what disgusts them, or what they even truly want in life. Even the best friend of a Prince may agree that there is truly never any way to know or tell what the next thing a Prince will say is, or what their next step be in the everlasting dance of life. The reason for this internal conflict is often because the Prince is merely someone who does not wish to be pushed around, to be forgotten, left behind, taken advantage of - they do not want to be some precious puppet on a string. While this conflict may vary from Prince to Prince, there will always be one thing for certain: the journey in which the Prince becomes the hero of their own story will most often put them in danger of becoming that of a villain. Some Princes may embrace this part of their journeys, for they are often people who believe that, sometimes, in order to do what is right in this world and to help others in need, we must cut off any loose ends and make the sacrifices very few people are willing to make. At the end of the day, though, whether the actions of a Prince can be seen as selfish and radical, or heroic and courageous, all that matters to the Prince is that they believe to have done the one and only right, proper thing to do.

Before delving further in on what brings this internal conflict as to what disgusts the Prince, along with what they loathe and hate in the world they live in, let’s first establish the powers of the Prince. The Prince is one who destroys their Aspect, or destroys through their Aspect. This is often done in an Active manner, though there most definitely are instances of it happening passively - perhaps even in the form of inviting it to be destroyed for them. However, that is a discussion for another day. Now, this power is often one that either brings intrigue to people who hear about it. It lures them in with the promise of chaos, terror, and the pure obliteration of everything around or even within the Prince. There are also those who fear it, though, oftentimes for a similar reason to those who find it alluring. Depending on the Aspect of the Prince, one or even both of these Aspects are fairly understandable to have. It is because of the destructive habits of the Prince that they more often than not find themself in rather choice company. This company may range from those who represent the purer ideologies of the Prince - the angel on their shoulder who tries to steer them closer to do better, as well as be a better person than they were yesterday. However, on the other hand, they may also attract people who only push them closer and further to unrestrained internal annihilation of themself and anyone else who dares cross their path - the accidental devils on the shoulder. Depending on the Prince, these two separate entities may become one singular entity. When this happens, it often means the Prince is reaching the maximum height of the internal war they are feeling.

To destroy their Aspect, thus freeing them of the filthy binds that hold them so tightly to some false promise of identity; or to destroy through it, embracing not only their Aspect, but also themself, along with the role in which the universe has been so desperately trying to assign them all their life? This is the question countless Princes encounter in their day-to-day lives. Although the Prince’s Aspect is one of the most defining features of their role - their identity - chances are that the Prince rarely ever encounters their Aspect in a flattering light. One might even go as far as to say that the Prince’s initial encounters with their Aspect often leave the Prince, or someone the Prince holds near and dear to their heart, scarred in one form or another. Hurt, scared, disappointed, frustrated, heartbroken guilty, or perhaps even worst - these are feelings and experiences the Prince would most likely come to connect with their Aspect. As such, it should come as no surprise that the Prince would also become disgusted, or perhaps even fearful of their Aspect - especially if all the bad that has come from it has happened through the Prince’s own hands. It is because of this fear, this disgust and hatred for their Aspect, that so many Prince’s often not only turn away from their Aspect, but begin their journeys by trying to destroy it. At the very least, they’ll avoid it as much as they can, but if they find it to be something inescapable and nearly suffocatingly all around them, then chances are it is only a matter of time before the Prince lashes out and begins a spree of destruction.

The Prince may believe themself to be doing the right thing by seeking out and destroying every last bit of their Aspect, even if it is an Aspect as crucial as Space, Time, Life, even something such as Breath and Blood. Every instance, every shape, every perspective that their Aspect exists within, the Prince will do their utmost best to try and either avoid and spit upon, or outright destroy it. Although most Princes will do this because they fear their Aspect, or are disgusted by it, there will always be different reasons for these emotions to become evoked within the Prince. Some Princes may simply despise what they believe their Aspect to stand for - the foolish passivity of Space, the ignorant, childishness of Hope, or even the fact that you need to have friends - be bonded in Blood - to have true power. Then, there are the Princes who have seen the horrors that their Aspect can bring, and so, in a frail attempt to try and save those around them from suffering as they did, the Prince will do everything they can to wipe out a source of evil and suffering in this world. However, much like the Hope-bound, the Prince’s own views as to what is evil veruses what is simply flawed, broken, and rusted - yet fixable - in this world may not entirely line up with what is largely accepted and agreed upon. The Prince does not seek to fix what is wrong with their Aspect, though - no, not at all - but rather they only seek to rid themself and their life of the blemishes left by the Aspect they were given by the universe. This is why the Prince, more often than not, will standby and try to form a bond with that of their opposite Aspect.

Oftentimes the Prince will find an odd sense of comfort in their opposite Aspect, if only because it helps to perfectly encompass and reveal their own disconnect and fear, hatred, and/or disgust towards the one assigned to them. Although this comfort feels refreshing, safe, and perhaps even warm like that of a blanket on a frosty winter morning, if the Prince is not entirely careful with how long they remain on this other side of the Aspect Pond then the bridge between their own Aspect and its opposite will eventually crumble away, leaving them to be stranded on a sinking island of false promises. There will be the Princes who do fail to cross back over to their Aspect - severing any and all ties to it in the process. Do not be mistaken, though, and take this as a Prince fully switching over and changing their Aspect - such a thing is not capable, no matter how destructive a Prince or even Bard may be. Rather, what has occurred in this severing is that the Prince has succeeded in destroying the internal parts of their Aspect, leaving them with almost no real Aspect to speak of. They have not swapped Aspects, but rather they have completely, utterly rid themself of it.

At first, this may bring the Prince to feel free and weightless. No longer must they fear the beast that hides inside of them, for they have managed to overpower such a staggering force and kill it. How enlightening such an experience must be for the Prince, to finally discover that the thing that plagued them most is now gone for good. Finally, they can rest, Finally, they can live happily and be their own person. Is that not correct? Have they not spent almost the majority of their life fighting an internal battle? Are they not deserving to wear the crown and declare freedom from the rule and tyranny of their Aspect? According to the rest of the world around them, no, they are not. The victory for these Princes, those who seek to only destroy their Aspect, is one that is so often very short-lived. The reason for this is that, while the Prince themself basks in the freedom and rejoices in the death of their Aspect, everyone else around them still shows signs of having plenty of it. Everyone having their own Hearts, all the Light that shines down upon them, or even seemingly having a Life that is better and more pleasing than the Prince’s - it taunts the Prince, laughing and pointing, looming over them like a mountain that can never go away. That’s all the Prince wants, though. All they want is for their Aspect to go away, for if they cannot have their Aspect - if they cannot enjoy nor find any benefit within their Aspect - then no one can.

The Prince is someone many may believe to be selfish, like that of a Thief, or capricious, like that of a Bard, or even two-faced, like that of a Witch. What the Prince is, though, is merely the hero within their story. If that story just so happens to be one where they will end up hated, scorned, and outcast from most groups of people, then so be it. For it is the Prince that is the one in the right - they are the one who has found a way to rid themself of their Aspect, after all, while everyone else allows for themself to fall prey to the whims of such a useless thing. While some, if not most, people may see the Prince as some destructive, selfish tyrant meant to be taken down, the Prince will more often than not try their best to at least give their own reasoning - their own motives - as to why they seek to liberate those around them of something so dangerous, harmful, and impure. Along their journey of destruction, it is extremely probable that the Prince may convince a few souls into understanding their views and reasonings on why they are doing such horrifically destructive things. No matter how ludicrous it may seem to some, one thing some may not realize is that, if they so choose, Princes can be quite persuasive in their words and actions. They are someone who could possibly win over a crowd if they so wanted, but as much as the Prince fears their Aspect, they are just as quick to fear those who do not hold as much loyalty as the Prince so often does to their beliefs and opinions. If anything, the Prince is one who proves themself time and time again to be quite stubborn. When they have settled down on an opinion, belief, or even a plan of action, then they will not stop until they find themself sitting at the top, looking down on everyone else, even if these people hold the same opinion as the Prince.

However, even when the Prince finds themself to be at the top - or at least what they perceive to be as such - and they continue their crusade against their Aspect, there will eventually come a time where the Prince will make a horrific epiphany. Amidst the battlefield of those who follow them and those who wish to maintain and protect the Prince’s Aspect from being wiped out, the Prince would find that at least a few of those they love, those they wanted to protect and save from the Prince’s own Aspect, would be on the side that went against the Prince. The people who sparked this crusade, this journey of destruction in the name of liberation, who the Prince loves and cares for so deeply now stand on the opposing side of the Prince. It is within this moment wherein the Prince will have to face the fact that, as they tried their best to be the hero they believed everyone needed in their lives, they were also becoming the villain in not only the eyes of strangers, but also in the eyes of their friends. As they would come to this epiphany of having inadvertently brought suffering and pain to those they love, something within the Prince would ripple, shift, and change. For once, in the Prince’s life, something would bloom within them; one last chance to do what is right. To hang up their weapon, gather the shards of their Aspect, and - with the help, love, and support of their friends - piece it all back together. It’s not too late, the Prince would hear echo in their mind. It’s not too late to try again and do things right - to be better than they were yesterday; than they were today.

It is one of the most polarizing and largely defining moments for the Prince, as it is a choice that will greatly define who they are as a person. For some Princes, it will be an easy decision. There will be the Princes who will be reminded of the reason they even began this reign of tyranny and destruction in the first place - their friends - and will, as such, cease this march of terror and instead return to those they love, and those who love them. However, there will also be the Prince who will only see these people as a simple obstacle in their way. Because of this, they will be rather quick to try and dispose of these people - these weaknesses - one way or another. Whether it is by cutting off all ties and connections with those people or wiping them out along with what remains of their Aspect, these Princes will only ever see it as collateral damage and small bumps in the road. Forever onward they will continue their march of destruction, not stopping until every last instance, shape, and form of their Aspect is wiped away, along with anyone who tries to stop them and their crusade. Princes are those known to be quite stubborn, after all, and if it means fighting tooth and nail until their very last breath, then the Prince will do it - if only so that they can die still believing that they were in the right, and died for what they believed in.

For the Princes who only seek to destroy their Aspect, the good and the bad of it, that is where their journey will most likely end. Alone, cold, and forgotten - most likely left to be betrayed by someone they so dearly held close, once upon a time. Now, as for the Princes who would cease this reckless destruction and instead find a means to piece together what little is left of their Aspect, they are the ones who would grow to learn how they can destroy through their Aspect. It would be a rather long, stressful, and sometimes even painful journey for the Princes who choose this path. This is more often than not due to the fact that this is not only a journey for the Prince to learn how to truly admire their Aspect, seeing the true beauty and purity through all of its jagged edges and thorny flaws, but it is oftentimes a way for the Prince to grow and change as a person, as well. Anyone who has experienced physical growth spurts will often know the pain that can come with it, but to experience a mental, emotional, and spiritual one can often be just as painful - if not more. Although the social circle of a Prince may be quite limited due to their previous, more widespread destructive tendencies, as well as their general aggression and stubbornness when it comes to their beliefs, it is within this circle that the Prince will need the most support and patience - along with people who are willing to set the Prince straight if they show signs of falling back into old, harmful tendencies - that they have ever received. The Prince is someone who can learn how to form a bond with their Aspect, nurturing it back to the glory it once was. All they need is time, affirmations that they are doing the right thing, and that their Aspect is not what truly defines them as a person. While it may be a daunting and painful journey at times, these are the Princes who will eventually prove themselves to be the true heroes of not just their own stories, but everyone else’s stories, as well.

Of course, much like the Knight, the Prince is another Class capable of switching back and forth between their powers. However, this skill is often unlocked by those who turned over a new leaf and became better than the people they once were - though there may be a few exceptions within this group of royals. To switch back and forth between destroying one’s Aspect and destroying through it is most often seen in the latter group of Princes merely due to the fact that, for some of them, merely destroying through their Aspect is not enough. There may still be that yearning, that drive to search and destroy what remains of their Aspect. If there Aspect is not perfect, then the Prince believes that they, themself, never will be. Although this may raise the concern of the Prince falling back into old, self-destructive habits - especially for the Prince’s friends - but as long as the Prince has the best intentions in mind and the support system they need, then the only instances of their Aspect that these Princes will seek to destroy are the ones that bring about more harm than good. After all, this has always been one of the driving forces in the Prince’s life; to eliminate any and all threats towards themself and, most importantly, to their friends. Not only do these Princes know how to approach their Aspect and destroy through it, but they are more than capable of recognizing and destroying any instances of it that bring about more danger and harm than it does good. Whether it is by destroying the toxic parts of Doom - the sections that only lead to sadness and despair, with no growth - or ridding someone of any negative, harmful, or even paralyzing thoughts that may come from their own mind. While the Prince is not meant to outright protect like that of a Knight or even Page, the Prince is still a person full of passion, especially when it comes to what they believe in.

Countless people all wish to be the hero of not only their own story, but for multiple other people and their stories. They want to be remembered, one way or another, for the courageous acts that they committed themselves to. While everyone is capable of stepping up to such a feat, there are just as many people capable of becoming more like the villain than they are a hero, even if they still believe their harmful actions to be justified and reasonable. It is the Prince who so often walks this fine line between being a wonderful, fearless hero and that of a bloodthirsty, selfish tyrant. It is also the Prince who holds the capability of being someone’s greatest friend and strongest anchor, but also being someone’s main source of turmoil, trauma, and internal conflict of their own. Sometimes these negative instances of the Prince will be purely by accident, as Princes do often find themselves accidentally offending many people with their remarks and humor. Of course, there will also be the Princes who simply don’t care what others think of them, as they may believe themselves to be above the criticism of those around them. After all, only a fool would be brave enough to bad mouth someone of such high Class. Whether the Prince is viewed as some heroic vigilante or an overbearing, horrific destroyer of anyone who dares question them, chances are that the Prince will simply not care for one over the other. What the Prince cares about most is loyalty, both to people and to a cause that they can stand for and follow. It is because of these two great loyalties, though, that may bring a grand sense of conflict to arise in the Prince’s life - most often because their bonds with people and the ideals of their cause will come to clash together at some point in their life. It is in this moment, this climax of war, internally or otherwise, that the Prince will have to decide which is more important to them - their friends, or their beliefs.

Ultimately, the Prince is someone who is not as capricious as their Bard counterpart, but they are still someone who can become quite the piece of conflict and dismay in a group of people. They can be the beginning and the end, as well as everything in between - all the smiles, the tears, the veins popping and bulging out from someone’s neck as they scream at some unfortunate soul, the sleepless nights of yearning, love, and loss - the Prince is someone with great power, and, as cheesily quoted many times before, such power comes with great responsibility. There will be the Princes who only seek to destroy any and all instances of their Aspect, seeing it more like that of a crusade or even purge - a holy baptism by fire so as to cleanse their world of something as dangerous, harmful, or, depending on the Prince, simply something as useless as their Aspect. However, there will also be the Princes who destroy through their Aspect - having nurtured what little remained of it back, keeping the dying ember it was until it finally managed to flare back to life; a phoenix arisen from the ashes of the old scraps of their Aspect. These are the Princes that many people can agree upon as being the true and prideful heroes that so many people wish to be. Rather than destroy their Aspect, they instead sought out a way to bond with it, to understand and learn from it and all of its complexities. Nothing is as black and white as the Prince may once have viewed the world as. Instead, everything is a wonderful array of various colors, styles, and reflections of the world around us and how we may experience it. Much like the Prince’s Aspect itself, the world may have its moments of pain and torment, but there will also be the times where the world, and the Prince’s Aspect, prove themselves to be worth any trials and tribulations it puts its people through. There will always be a calm after the storm that often rages inside of us - it just simply depends on if one is willing to find the eye within it or succumb to the winds and pelting rains; drowning and losing ourselves in that vast, bottomless ocean of our minds. The Prince is one who will rarely back down from a fight, even if it means meeting their end. After all, what has always mattered most to the Prince is that they died fearlessly and fighting for what they believed to be right. This is what a hero is to a Prince - and it is who they want to be.


	37. Witch Class Analysis

Witches are one of the most well-known and recognizable figures across countless pieces of mediums of media. From the tales parents tell their children in the dark to frighten them, to the pieces of art depicting old, ragged women in dark dresses, pointed hats, and whose skin is boiled and green. They are something that has been around for centuries, though often are left to either be whispered about in hushed tones or written into the skins of trees with the finest of ink. Witches are those who have a reputation for being ruthless, conniving, tricky people who only exist to bring torment and loss to others. They are the voices who sing so lovingly from the darkness of the woods, luring away the yearnful hearts of adults and the curious minds of children. They are the ones who live where no man dares to tread, whether it is in the darkest of woods or the marshiest of bogs. They defy all odds, as well as go against every last expectation the society they are born into. Witches live to be rebellious, to be their own person, and to achieve what cowards are far too afraid to even imagine. Do not think for a second that the Witch Class is exempt from any of this stigma, either, as the people, characters, and fanbase themselves have proven that Witches are still those highly polarized figures. Many have heatedly debated as to whether those attached to the Class of Witch are good in their intentions, or if there is always another motive at foot - if they are serving and bringing everyone along towards a higher purpose.

If you think the easiest solution is to merely walk up to a Witch and ask them what their intentions, motives, and/or reasoning is, then you are someone who will be sorely mistaken. As bubbly as a Witch’s personality may be, they are still people who value their privacy from time to time. For some Witches, it is a fun game of surprise when they reveal a part of their personality no one else had ever suspected for them. However, for others, it is often a type of dagger hidden within their boot - and if the need so arises, the Witch is one with such an agile spirit that their foe won’t even have time to blink before that dagger has flown its way at the foe. Witches are not capricious, though; quite the opposite, really. While some may try to claim that Witches are unpredictable, their identities ever-shifting and inconsistent, this is rarely ever the true case. The fact of the matter is that when a Witch is not talking to others, they allow themself to become lost in their thoughts - their own mindscape - wherein they will be plotting their next move, rehearsing what to say next, how to respond and continue whatever their situation is in that moment.

Witches are those who enjoy making plans, just as much as they enjoy daydreaming about the end goal of all their efforts. A Witch may daydream about overthrowing the unjust government they are in, and how they will be recognized and loved as a hero for countless years to come afterward. No matter how outlandish a Witch’s daydream or goal in life may seem, there will often be no way to ever properly talk a Witch down from even attempting to achieve their dream. In fact, it is often wise to try and not stop a Witch from doing anything, as it will often only lead to one being put onto a long list of grudges - something Witches can be quite infamous for having. A person could try to preach from sunrise to the darkest of dusks to a Witch as to how unlikely, or even impossible, their dream is; however, this will only often make a Witch dig in their heels and attempt to find even more ways for them to make it come true. Although Witches are not miracle-workers like that of a Time-bound, they are still those who often manage to prove that there is no such thing as impossible. There are no rules or laws to a Witch, but rather just simple barriers, obstacles, and suggestions put forth by those far too afraid to step out of their comfort zone.

As mentioned earlier, Witches are those who often have large personalities - especially ones that dip a little more into the extreme level than anything. There is very little one can do when a Witch is in such a mood, even if that extreme feeling is one of negativity. If one seems to find themself in the presence of a Witch at their worst, or at least seemingly slowly descending into such a state, then chances are it would be far wiser to give them the space they need until all negativity has subsided. Even for the most bleeding-heart individuals who may wish to try and help a Witch who is struggling emotionally, do not be far too surprised if you are met with gnashing teeth with venomous, hissed words slithering out from between them. Indeed, a Witch at their worst is never a pleasant sight, for when a Witch has truly gone off the edge there is often very little someone can do to bring them down from such an elevated state.

Now, this may make you confused, or even question how this can be possible. After all, Witches are more often than not kind-hearted people, if only slightly trickster in their jokes and japes and may occasionally jostle a few elbows here and there. While that is true, this is often because one has only seen the very surface of the Witch themself. It isn’t that Witches hide who they are really out of any malicious intent, but it is more often so that they can gain the trust and attention from others, perhaps even going as far as to make a friendship or few with those they meet over time. The reason why Witches often put on these facades of joy and kindness is that they are often afraid as to how people will perceive them - especially if it is in a negative fashion. If one wished to go deeper, one could even say that a handful of Witches are even afraid of themselves and/or what they are capable of when it comes to their extreme bouts of negative emotions. Chances are that most, if not all Witches have one or few people they have hurt in some fashion, whether it is directly or indirectly. When one becomes friends with a Witch, it should most certainly always be kept in mind that there may be days, or even weeks, at a time where there will be the potential of becoming harmed by the Witch you so dearly love and care for. 

For those experienced in the way of Witches and how they may act, these occasional bouts of intense emotions are merely another facet in their life and relationship with the Witch. However, what these people may also be just as quick to announce is how truly devoted a Witch can become to any type of relationship they find themself within. Due to the fact they are often brushed off or viewed through intimidated, skittish glances, the Witch is someone who most likely has some rather tough luck when it comes to relationships - or even maintaining them. Nevertheless, though, it can be seen time and time again that Witches are those who are more than willing and ready to throw themself into all crooks and crannies of companionships they may encounter in their life. Which is to say, when a Witch falls, they fall hard - platonically, romantically, or otherwise. As hectic and nasty a Witch can be when they are in a rather negative mood, their good, more positive moods can oftentimes be just as boisterous and rowdy - if not more so. A Witch’s personality can often depend on what they think of a person - how they perceive them - but even if you are to find yourself on the naughty list of any Witch, chances are that some of them may allow for you to try and redeem yourself to them. Do not mistake this as them fully forgiving you for any harm or grievances you may have put them through, however, as Witches are most definitely ones who can hold grudges until they day they die. If there is an afterlife, then it may be quite likely they will continue to hold on to such feelings, as well.

On the outside of a Witch’s life and social circle, Witch’s can often present themselves as rather mysterious figures of an unrecognizable nature. As outward and bubbly as a Witch may show themself to be, their personalities are still ones that could arguably fall into a type of metaphysical uncanny valley. It’s easy to see that there is always some subtle force causing them to act and look the way they do, and as such, many outsiders may be quick to go about and label a Witch as two-faced, deceptive, or any other nasty trait. Although there most definitely are Witches out there who put on these loving and caring facades to trick others, there will be just as many Witches who merely are hoping to play the game properly so as to win the ultimate prize - friendship, companionship, and, ultimately, love. While their semi-obvious facades may be off-putting to others, more often than not will Witches find themself in the true traveling company of souls left with great weight on them, who have their own demons not yet conquered, and who may eventually give the Witch a taste of their very own bitter, twisted medicine that the Witch occasionally delivers to others. As dedicated and loving as a Witch may present themself to be, this is something that can often land them in hot water. Oftentimes when this happens, it is simply best for those in support of the Witch to allow things to unfold with little to no outside influence. As hard as Witches are known to fall for those who show them love and care, they are just as capable of falling like that of a nuclear bomb - and when they hit the Earth after falling from their Cloud Nine, it is often a good idea to find the nearest bunker from the emotional fallout about to happen. No one involved in such a travesty can escape completely unscathed.

However, do not mistake these moments of destruction as a hint to the Witch’s powers. For it is the Witch that has the powers of being able to manipulate their Aspect, or manipulate through it - oftentimes in an Active manner. This power, along with their personalities and facades, is often why Witches are judged and scrutinized by the people in their life. There are many ways in which the powers of a Witch can manifest, whether it is with their Aspect or not. As quick as Witches are to put on their bubbly, unassuming facades so as to gain the trust of those around them, they are just as quick to try and use their words, the emotions of others, their very own actions and goals to manipulate the world and people around them. For better or for worse can easily depend on the Witch and what their exact goal in mind is, but nevertheless, if the Witch ever so wishes to gain something they want or execute a plan they have in mind but are missing one crucial person or detail, it is highly likely they will find one way or another to twist and squeeze it out of the source it comes from. People may fear any Witch they encounter in life, but it depends on what they exactly fear in regards to the Witch as to whether that fear is well placed or not. For instance, it is not the uncanny facade of the Witch one should fear, but rather how easily a Witch could get away with any terrible act of violence if they so pleased. 

None of this is to say that all Witches should be feared - goodness no. What has been written and stated here is merely to highlight how truly powerful Witches can become, whether they are aware of this or not. Granted, they will never become anywhere near as powerful as a Page could become, but they still are figures that one should always think twice about, especially if any plans would involve double-crossing or harming the Witch. Witches are smart and clever people, perhaps far more than even they may believe. They are the ones who are naturally equipped with their Aspect, and they are well aware as to how they should go about using it to their advantage. Depending on the Aspect, this can be seen in the form of, say, a Witch of Rage being able to twist or win any argument by becoming overly aggressive - oftentimes in a physical or otherwise intimidating behavior that will show itself to be a pattern in the Witch of Rage’s life. However, it could also come in the form of a Witch of Mind who merely uses all of their skills in philosophy and grand-thinking to prove how others are wrong, that they know what they are doing, and also how to create and execute the most perceivably brilliant plan out of anyone. Witches are not to be trifled with or oftentimes even questioned in what they are aware of, even if their plans or actions are morally questionable at times.

When it comes to their friends, Witches will often use their powers to try and aid, help, or even benefit their friends - even if it means bending the rules of their Aspect or whatever environment they have been placed within. Life has felt like a near-constant uphill battle for the Witch, and as such, it should be of no surprise that they are often the ones who will be more than willing to try and make things far easier for those they love and trust. These acts of heroism and spoiling will often be accompanied by the Witch’s rebellious nature - as they are often ones to simply sit down and shut up when ordered, commanded, or even threatened to do so. With this rebellious nature, it may come to some surprise that with the powers of a Witch, they are often known to weaponize their Aspect to its utmost greatest capability. This can often be observed by a Witch manipulating their Aspect - twisting, turning, folding, molding, shaping their Aspect into whatever they want it to be. A Witch of Light could manipulate their Aspect so as to prevent important, life-altering information from falling into the wrong hands. On the same note, though, they are also someone who could turn that information into a source of insecurity, destabilizing the very foundation of the group they find themself within. If a Witch saw it better to make their Aspect into a source of chaos and anarchy, it will be a tough time trying to convince them otherwise. 

Even seemingly harmless Aspects such as Space, Life, Hope, Breath, and more could become some of the most devastating forces in a group of players - if only because something - a broken heart, a false truth revealed, betrayal - a switch being flipped inside the Witch brought them to go and manipulate, to change, their Aspect into something it never should have been. Witches are powerful players for they have just as much power and capability to be the most powerful allies one could ever make, yet are often only a few missteps - a few more shoves - away from falling off the deep edge and becoming some of the most foreboding, dominating entities one could ever imagine. After all, Witches are the ones who often feel their emotions in great extremes rather than a subtle gradient. One other thing to keep in mind when it comes to the Witch’s powers of manipulating their Aspect is that it can come in one of two forms - a Witch can either manipulate the external instances of their Aspect, changing the properties, make-up, form, source, target, what have you. On the other hand, they could manipulate it on a far more internal level, and it should not be surprising to be told that this does mean the internal nature of the Witch themself. If a Witch cannot use their words to get what they want, to change the course in which they seek to mold into something different, if someone is far too stubborn as to not listen to the Witch - then there will be very little one could do to prevent the Witch from reaching into one’s own mind, heart and soul, and pulling them into a dance of strings and puppeteering. Witches are not fools, they are not capricious, they are not flighty. A Witch is always fully aware as to what they are doing, and what they want out of every step they take, every word they say, and every gesture they make. Witches are aware of themself and who they are - who they want to be.

As for the power of being able to manipulate through their Aspect, this is a skill that often takes far more practical, along with a personal, active approach than the Witch may like. After all, there will always be the kind-hearted Witches - the ones with a far higher moral code than others. However, the ability to manipulate through something as bold and rigid as one’s own Aspect is quite possibly the strongest power a Witch could ever acquire. In order to manipulate through their Aspect, the Witch must allow themself to become fully engrossed in the ins and outs, flaws and perfections, ups and downs of their Aspect. They have to fully dedicate themself to their Aspect - become one with it - if they are to ever wish to manipulate through such a core part of who they are. For some Witches, this task will be of no big deal - especially if they have an Aspect that seems far more “practical” to approach and manipulate through. Of course, that means there will be just as many Witches - if not more - who will find countless struggles in their journey to unlock this power and become fully aligned with their Aspect. Although they will never be on the same level of embodiment as their counter-part of Heirs, or of the Master Classes, the power that will come with this process is often enough to justify the trials that the Witch will inevitably have to go through. As for what these trials entail entirely often depends on the Witch and their Aspect, but the end game will forever be the same.

Once the Witch has become one with their Aspect and knows all of its angles, perspectives, and properties, they will finally be able to manipulate through it. This can once again be a far more personal, internal means of manipulation, as well as an external - perhaps even metaphysical - approach. As for the internal approach of this power, this could come with the Witch being a near master with their words, as well as their actions. While before they had a fairly good chance of being able to prove a point or win over some people with their words, these Witches are almost guaranteed to get their way in any situation they find themself within. These are the Witches whose Aspect often revolves around people than anything else, though more importantly how their Aspect affects the people than anything else. By being able to manipulate through such Aspects, the Witch could quite easily sway the minds and opinions of even the most stoic, rugged minded of people in their life, perhaps even going as far as being capable of convincing others that their entire identities and philosophies are wrong and flawed. 

As for the Witches who have the Aspects that reflect a far more metaphysical and/or external factor, they are the ones who could be argued to embody the role of a puppeteer than anything else. They are the Witches who pull the strings from behind the curtain, orchestrating all that they can from within - or rather through - their Aspect. It is because of this under-the-table method of manipulation that their actions often go unchecked, unquestioned, or even unnoticed. By the time anyone may come to realize who is the one to have built up the crescendo of a song they find themself within, it will always be far too late as the Witch is allowed to wander off before any consequences can come knocking on their door. It could be argued that these are the Witches with the most corrupt, twisted, or even shallow morals out of any of their fellow wicked siblings, but it once again truly comes down as to why the Witch would do these actions - what their motives are. In a way, it could be argued that, if one were to present a question that embodied the entirety of Witches, it would simply be one question - “Why?” Granted, if one wanted to dive deeper into a far larger question, perhaps it would show itself as “What is their motive”, “Why are they doing this”, or “What is their end game”. Nevertheless, though, one thing is for certain: there is simply no way to know when it comes to a Witch.

Witches are a Class that has quite a split audience. They are those who are loved, adored, and admired by their fans and friends, and yet they will often have just as many, if not more, people who will hold great scorn and fiery judgment for them. Whether it is because of the fear of uncertainty, the discomfort that comes from their uncanny overly joyous attitudes, the opposite in regards to how explosive and loud their negative emotions can be, or their occasionally gray and questionable morals, the Witch is one who undeniably will have collected a few rivals and enemies throughout their life. Nevertheless, the Witch is one who will try to hold their head up as high as they can while still being mindful not to accidentally look down at people past their noses. As rambunctious and rebellious Witches can be at times, and how they may fail to contain their composure when put under a lot of emotional and/or mental stress, it could be argued that most Witches are simply people trying to do what they feel is right - both for themselves and the people they care for. 

Having a Witch as a friend may appear to be both a blessing and a curse at times, but it could never be discounted that when one has a Witch as a brave and loyal ally, it is often best to always follow in the Witch’s footsteps. Which is to say - always looks on the brighter side of things, even when the world, or even friends have turned around and hurt you in one way or another. The Witch may be a polarizing figure to have in a group, and yes, they most certainly will bring trouble to the table every once in a while, but they are still the people who have seen and experienced what it means to be an outcast - to be different and judged by the rule followers in society. Although their powers may sound scary, and their words may occasionally hide daggers and venom within them, the Witch will always be someone who has a passionate soul, and a kind heart ready and willing to dish out countless love to those in need, and those they deem fit. A Witch is one who will always remain loyal unless proven wrong in their placement - so hold on tight to any Witch you may know and may even have the privilege of calling them a friend. Hold on tight and treat them right, for as kind and caring as a Witch can be, the warnings of their vicious and cruel nature should never be taken too lightly, either. Witches are no fools, after all.


	38. Witch of Hope

Faith is something that is often a rather personal thing to exist - along with things such as morals, beliefs, imagination, and almost anything else tied in with the Aspect of Hope. All these different branches and roots splintering off from the same tree; a tree that has been around since conscious thought and advanced thinking started. Although many people can agree that there is some form of tree within everyone’s minds, what that tree looks like is something often largely debated about. Much like the great wooden giants of nature themselves, the general name may be that of Tree, but it is merely an umbrella in which all of the different types huddled beneath. A tree is merely another tree unless studied, given another name, another label to differentiate from the others. As such, although it is known as the Hope Aspect, there are just as many different types of Hope within those blessed by such a powerful and, when pushed to its limits, ruthless Aspect. A tree is a tree just as much as Hope is still Hope - no matter how big or small it is, the way it looks on the inside or the outside, nor where it dwells in the world.

Much like a forest, when one finds themself in the presence of such a staggeringly large force, or perhaps even entity, there will be those who find comfort and peace in the shadowed, dancing figures. However, for others, they will become overwhelmed, intimidated, and maybe even fearful of such a thing. Oftentimes, in instances of this fear and/or hatred towards Hope is when its far more anarchist - Rage - is born. When that Rage comes ever closer to such a lavish display of Hope, built upon years and years of faith and rules and traditions, there will always come a time where the cycle must come to an end for a new one to begin. Although Rage will burn as hot as Hell itself, tearing apart and reducing all the Hope that there is to ash, it will be those who are still truly faithful that will continue to thrive and regrow in this new soil. Hope is one of the most resilient Aspects, yet also the frailest. However, do not be mistaken in thinking that all instances of Hope can be torn down in one way and one way only. One forest of Hope may be far more easily ignited than another, while a different forest could be more susceptible to be mowed down with teeth of iron and claws of steel. It all merely depends on how that Hope grows and takes its form. Hope is an Aspect that can show its true beauty when left untouched, undisturbed, or at least treated with kindness and respect - much like the people who hold this Aspect close to their spirits and hearts.

However, who is to say that everyone with this Aspect are good, kind-hearted individuals? Who is to say that those with this Aspect have never thought of its flaws, its drawbacks, its restrictions and false promises? Who is to say all instances of Hope are just and fair? The Aspects of Hope and Rage are two of the Aspects that may stick out the most to some people - understandably so, of course. They are the ones who have the most understandable clashing and inherit rivalry between them - at least falling into the category of stark contrarianism between the two of them. After all, Hope is the Aspect of faith, rules, order, imagination, and belief; all the while Rage is what represents anarchy, revolution, rebellion, confusion, doubts, and so countless more. They compliment each other just as much as they despise one another - neither one being able to exist without the other standing across the chasm that so often separates them. Yet all of this is to ultimately say that neither of these Aspects are entirely how they appear. What has been described of them is merely the basis - the concept - of their very existence. What truly defines an Aspect is the Class it has so graciously latched itself onto. Granted, any of the Aspects can be turned and twisted into whatever best fits the Class in which someone inherits, but it is this one Class matched with the Aspect of Hope that gives a person who can become a wonderful ally, or a person’s worst nightmare.

It is the Witch of Hope who is so full and blossoming with their very own Hope - whether it is their wild, untamed imagination, or an unrelenting rigid faith or belief. Oftentimes a Witch of Hope is aware of their Aspect and how it affects them and their life, as do their countless other fellow Witches with their very own Aspects. Yet there is one crucial difference between the Witch of Hope and some of the other Witches; the Witch of Hope, much like the ivy creeping and crawling up the walls of an ancient, abandoned church, is one who much prefers to bide their time when it comes to their manipulation and how they go about warping their Aspect. They play the waiting game, preferring to stand on the side-lines of whatever group they may find themself to be within until, finally, a member of that group shows themself to be weaker than the others. The Witch of Hope will often present themself to be a type of leader, someone meant to herd and gather everyone together so as to bring them all towards the same goal; the same endgame. 

However, this leadership they offer is far more akin to that of a Blood-bound, as they will talk about how everyone is equal - or at least should be - when it comes to who has how much power within the group. Although some Witches of Hope do this with good intentions in their hearts, there will often be just as many who only see foolish, lost sheep waiting to be tossed and wrangled around by their necks and horns. Depending on the Witch of Hope, it can be difficult to tell if they are like that of a gentle, shallow babbling brook, who offers comfort and guidance towards true inner peace in one’s personal beliefs, or if they are merely looking to bring only chaos and unrest into the lives of those around them, wanting to infect and hook their claws into the minds and faith of those they deem to be the weakest, most influential links in the group as the two variations can often overlap, both in attitude and execution of their plans.

However, that is getting quite ahead of ourselves. Let’s reel things back and shift the focus over to the Witch of Hope as an individual - removing all the nuisances of social life and the trickery the Witch often has in store of it. Much like any other Witch, the Witch of Hope is one who presents themself to be a kind, loving person. With the additional influence of their Aspect, so comes the fact that their bubbly attitude is often knitted together with acting as a type of harmony-bringer. Wherever the Witch of Hope is, they are often one who rarely shows any signs of fear, suspicion, mistrust, or even frustration, nor do they show any desire to partake in such a thing whenever it does arise. They are someone who far more prefers to look towards the brighter things of life, the beauties that are in our everyday lives, oftentimes dipping into the Romantic genre of literature if they are one to read. Even when conflict and Rage are spitting and hissing in the face of the Witch of Hope, they will often merely smile at whoever or whatever is causing such a ruckus before continuing on with their life. Chances are that if one were to approach a Witch of Hope about this, asking why they are seemingly unbothered by everything happening in the world around them, the Witch may reply with someone along the lines of one thing: it is all part of a story already written for them, and everyone else. Whatever is wrong in the world is merely another chapter in this never-ending book, and, much like any other chapter before, this, too, shall eventually come to an end.

Which is to say the Witch of Hope will often chalk everything that happens up to some being, some force, that is out of their own and everyone else’s hands. Whether the Witch means to or not, this is one of the many instances in which a Witch may attempt to simply use their words to get what they want - what reaction they want. On that same note, for some Witches of Hope, saying such things will often be far more subtle moments of manipulating their Aspect - moreover, the Hope of another person. After all, if someone is struggling with one or multiple hardship(s) in life, then who better to try and quell such anxieties of one’s fate than the Witch of Hope themself? As much venom the Witch of Hope holds in them, so, too, do they hold as much wisdom and kindness in their heart to sit down with someone and attempt to bring harmony to one’s own strife - even if it means twisting their very own Hope that affects how they view the world. It is uncertain as to whether this act of manipulation is one out of good intention, or if there are other motives factoring into it. Much like many other things when it comes to truly any Classpect, it merely is another personal factor that changes from one person to the next.

There will be the Witches of Hope who wish to use their Aspect for good - truly being the bringers and keepers of harmony amongst a group, even if it means having to play dirty with one or a few tricks and twists of manipulation. Yet so often there will be other Witches of Hope who wish to do the exact opposite, wherein they will mangle and bend and break their Aspect into something it isn’t - something it never should have become. When the leaves upon a tree turn into those stunning shades of reds, oranges, yellows and more - it can often be hard to discern what is merely a tree changing its colors, and what is a fire consuming the leaves and tree they inhabit. Due to the naturally off-putting nature of Witches, what with their oftentimes obvious facades, the Witch of Hope is one who is, unfortunately, quite used to and accustomed to the ways of isolation and loneliness in this world. One might think the Witch of Hope to be an exception to the stigma so often associated with this Class, but that is solemnly, and rarely ever the case. If anything, it could be argued that a Witch of Hope is far more at risk of being put under scrutiny, rejection, and perhaps even hatred for who they even are. The people who belittle and harm the Witch of Hope will often do so out of fear - the fear that the Witch will come and taint their minds, poison their young with these ideas, spread false and dangerous ideals of a world that relate to the Witch’s very own personal experience with hope. It is not an easy life for the Witch of Hope, but it is ultimately their own beliefs that will keep them floating above the water.

By having experienced this great solitude and judgment for who they are, what they believe in, where their mind wanders, and just how they express their Hope, the Witch of Hope is one often prone to having great moments of internal conflict. Countless nights of sleep lost to their ever screaming thoughts. Repeated phrases of scorn and hatred that have been so unfairly hurled at them mixed in with gentle affirmations and reminders that they have not hurt anyone - they have not brought upon any loss of life, never scratched others with their long branches, never tripped someone over their centuries-old roots. They’ve never hurt anyone with what they believe in nor with the words they have preached to others. There is no harm that comes with Hope, no harm that comes with spreading its good word to those who will listen. Isn’t that correct? Isn’t that what the Witch has been told for their entire life? To hold great pride in your faith, to never allow their imagination to die out - never color with the proper colors or even within the lines? Is that not what they have been following and doing by holding their faith - their Aspect - close to them all of these years? Some nights, the Witch of Hope does not know. Some nights, the Witch of Hope does not want to know.

Who is to say, though, that the Witch of Hope is one who has been unfairly judged and shunned away from other groups of people? As much as the Witch may insist that they have never harmed the smallest hair upon a person’s head, or even entire body, there may be those who the Witch has harmed in other fashions - whether they wish to admit to it, are even aware of such harm, or not. The Witch of Hope may pride themself on being a mediator, a leader, the judge, the jury, but never the executioner, or what have you. They are a person who sees themself as a victim; always the victim, and rarely ever being even remotely capable of committing harm to those around them. Even if someone they have hurt in some fashion were to come up to their face and scream, cry, beg for an answer as to why - why did the Witch do what they did to them - the Witch of Hope would do what they know to do best: deny. As long as their toes are pointed and their movements are swift, elegant, and calculated, the Witch of Hope will often be able to dance around and away from anything that may threaten to tamper with their image of purity and sainthood. However, not all Witches of Hope do this with ill intent - it is only the vast majority that often find themselves almost near-constantly in the role of damsel in distress, fully incapable of protecting themself and always the victim in whatever situation they find themself within. For some Witches of Hope, this is once again one of the many ways of subtle manipulation that they are known to be prone to partake in. 

Manipulating another person’s concept of Hope - of justice and morals, what is right from wrong, black and white, so on and so forth. After all, to have such a drastic reaction from the Witch of Hope when confronted with a claim of damage and harmfulness could be seen as just a means to avoid it - but it could also be the stress of feeling like everyone is out to get you, culminating and brewing into a potion of bottled up emotions and traumas until, finally, the bottle shatters. What the Witch of Hope is best at doing is blurring the lines of everything and everyone around them. As black and white as Hope-bound often view the world, the Witch of Hope is one of few Hope-bound to be able to find that thin line of gray. However, what the Witch of Hope often does with this gray space between right and wrong is something very few Hope-bound have never even dared to think of. By manipulating their Aspect, the Witch will ultimately make it so that gray line becomes far more than just a sliver - something bigger than the space between the floorboards of some old monument, rotting away at its very base. There is a heart beating from between those lines of morality, and it is a heartbeat even the kindest, gentlest Witches of Hope have heard ever since their first brush with the flames of Rage.

It is often those afraid of what a forest contains hidden within its shadows that show such hatred for those lumbering evergreen and oak giants. What species lay unknown and undiscovered within their rustling leaves; leaves that which rest upon wooden, bony figures stretching up towards the sky, as though on their knees and reaching up towards whatever God has left them to rest on this Earthy purgatory. Perhaps that is why trees are known to grow so tall when left unchecked - perhaps there is something beyond the clouds no one else could even begin to comprehend, could never come to grasp between their fleshy branches known as fingers. Hope is much like a tree, after all, and when it is left unchecked for too long then it could grow into something far larger than our minds could not even begin to picture. A tree so rugged that not even the strongest winds can knock it down, a tree holding so much strength and faith within its wooden chest that not even the finest blades or steel teeth can slice it down. A Hope that has endured for so long despite all of the brutality it has experienced from the world around it, as well as having been molded into something that it was never meant to be, that is has now taken on the form of a weapon. It is with this weapon that the Witch and all of the Hope they hold within them will make sure that it is them - that it is their pure and holy beliefs, morals, and faith - that will stand taller than anyone else’s Hope could ever dream of doing so. The Witch of Hope is one who has faced countless bits of scrutiny of their life, with countless sinners attempting to ruin and twist the Witch’s own Hope, and it is now that the Witch has had enough. 

Yet as tired as they are of being viewed as a monster, the actions in which the Witch of Hope will go to try and prove their innocence often have the opposite effect. Oftentimes for enraged Witches of Hope, this will come in the form of doubling down on their belief that they are a victim of everyone and everything - that they have never left anyone with any type of emotional, mental, or even physical scarring. They will talk about how much good they have done, all the people they have helped, and how the culprit people claim to have hurt them could simply not be the Witch - because they are not a bad person. When a Witch is in a negative state of emotion, they will most definitely never attempt to hide it. If anything, they will often do the exact opposite and make their negative emotions someone or everybody else’s problem. As for the Witch of Hope themself, all of the accusations, lies, slander, and hatred they have had to endure for so long has reached its peak. From that moment onward, everything will be downhill for everyone involved - the Witch of Hope included.

It is at this moment that the powers of the Witch will become true and powerful - undeniable to those with clear, unbiased vision. For the Witch of Hope, they will make their newest and most prioritized mission to go about and manipulate anyone’s Hope that they deem to be unfit and far too cruel. Their ultimate goal in mind is to wipe away anything related to what or anyone they deem to be the true heretics, liars, and sinners of this world. In the mind of the Witch, they have still done nothing wrong and they will never be able to do anything wrong. Their morals are that of the bleakest gray, always shifting ever closer to total darkness or the purest, most holy white. At the end of the day, though, the Witch of Hope will forever be some shade of gray than anything else, even if they try to claim otherwise.

Due to this nature of morality, it is this manipulation of Hope that the Witch, in such an enraged state, will simply have no qualms with executing. Of course, there will be the Witches of Hope who will eventually come down from such a heightened state of exasperated anxiety, fear, and anger and be met with instant regret and remorse for the actions they have committed. The ones who pride themselves the most on being bringers of peace and harmony, never harming those around them no matter how difficult they may be, the true pacifists of the Witches of Hope - they are not immune to these moments of pure, unbridled and blinding hatred and anger, but it is them who have the worst impact upon landing. On the polar opposite side, there will be the Witches of Hope who will use this as a means to give everyone a warning - a lesson to those who dare to even think of questioning the authority, powers, and even morals of someone far better than anyone else.

However, that leaves the question - what exactly does a tantrum of manipulation from a Witch look like? More specifically, what does it look like from the Witch of Hope? To some, it may be quite obvious, as it does seem to be a fairly clear and cut power. Then again, much like any other Aspect, there are always different forms that Hope may take on, as well as different layers/levels that it may contain. Another thing to keep in mind, as well, is the methods in which this manipulation would occur - and that alone would depend on the Witch of Hope themself to decide upon. Some Witches may prefer to be upfront with their manipulation, using their words - spoken or otherwise - to get the results they want. On the other hand, they may be the Witches who manipulate in a far more emotional or even metaphysical fashion. The best way to describe this would be pulling the strings on another person from a distance - specifically their own Hope in the matter of the Witch of Hope. 

Binding them in strings they cannot see or even understand, yet leaving them to feel every last tug and twist and turn that the Witch executes from places unknown. Although this may raise the image of a Witch manipulating through their Aspect, that isn’t entirely the case in this instance of manipulation. Fret not, however, for the horrific path of manipulating through one’s Hope will surely be brought up at one point or another. On the surface, manipulating one’s Hope is a far more basic understanding of this power. A person’s Hope is simply their dreams and aspirations - their driving force in life, one could even say. Why do we get up in the morning if not because we have Hope for a better day than our last? Why do we commit ourselves to certain tasks if not in Hope for a reward to come in one form or another? Why do anything if not because we hold Hope that it will affect someone’s life, or perhaps even the world? 

As basic as this statement of the Witch of Hope’s power is, one could argue it is one of the far sadder examples of it. If the Witch of Hope were to commit themself to only manipulating these surface-level instances of Hope, then they could prove themself to be a rather toxic and demeaning individual. To manipulate another person’s Hope, especially in the context of the Witch being at their own personal lowest moment, would essentially be a person having any optimism and driving force in life come crashing down on top of them. Even those who have as much Hope as the Witch themself may find that they suddenly begin to feel lost in life when in the presence of a volatile Witch. Any aspirations or dreams they may once have had were now twisted and knotted inside of them with little they can do to fix such a travesty of hopelessness. The Hope for a better day or even tomorrow not fully lost, but still drastically changed in a way that could terribly affect someone - perhaps even bringing them down to the same level of disparity that the Witch of Hope may be feeling at that very moment.

For some Witches, this manipulation and downgrading of someone’s Hope may be a targeted attack on them. Perhaps the Witch feels as though that this person is the reason for their turmoil and suffering, and so they wish to go about and inflict that exact same feeling unto their enemy. However, for other cases of this manipulation in the Witch’s life, this may come as a mere offshoot or accident during their tantrum and revenge-seeking. As much as the Witch may seek to set the balance right in regards to how they have personally been wronged, if they are not careful with their whipping and casting of fishing-line thin strings, then the Witch may come to find that their friends - their true friends - have been hooked and snagged into becoming collateral damage. Bringing their friend’s very own Hope down to near non-existent levels, oftentimes by the words their venomous tongue hisses and growls out, is an accident that Witches of Hope prone to such explosive meltdowns is familiar with. Their words carry far more weight and strength than they often expect, and it will often only take one flawed slip of the tongue to drag a loved one’s passion, faith, and Hope down from its own harmony.

However, that is not the only means in which a Witch may manipulate someone’s own Hope. As much as Hope is all about the basic concept of the emotion with a similar name, there are many other forms that this Aspect takes on. Faith is another mask for it to wear, and it is something that can be attached to many things. The faith in one’s own friends and other relationships, the faith in their own values and practices, and the faith in themself to do what must be done. Once again, this is often something a Witch of Hope would manage to manipulate through words alone. What matters most to them is bringing others to cast doubt on whether their faith is truly being placed in the correct things and/or people. If someone were to come to the Witch and tell them as to how lovely and beautiful their lover(s) is, and the Witch were to become jealous or wary of the power this duo, trio, or what have you were to hold together, then all it would take are a few coy glances and timid smiles from them along with a handful of questions. Do you really believe that? Is that what you really think? Who is to say they see you the same way? What are the possibilities that they treasure you just as much? If they really adored you as much as you do, why hasn’t anyone else heard them gush about it? Why aren’t they here with you? Do they trust you to be on your own? So on, and so forth.

These instances of manipulation of Hope are often brought forth because of the Witch’s own insecurities and fears. Witches of Hope care about equality, but not in the way many people would expect. Wherever the Witch of Hope is in their life - or what they are feeling in that moment - they want everyone else to be on the exact level that they are. Depending on the Witch, this mindset could either be one of grand kindness and love, one of great turmoil and toxicity, or it could be an ever-fluctuating hurricane of all the good times smearing together with the far more hopeless moments of great struggle and adversity. For the friends of the Witch who stick with them no matter what, for one reason or another, they most likely are the ones who have been through and felt all the highs and lows that their Witch of Hope has felt, especially once that Witch is able to connect with their powers. They are the ones who have learned the ups and downs, like sailors riding atop the waves of a vast, expansive ocean. They have taught themselves when to hold on to each other, when to dig in their heels and call the Witch out for what they have done, and when to simply ride out the storm that is happening around and inside of them. No doubt thanks to an experienced, rugged, and strong Blood-bound amidst their group.

There are quite a few more ways in which the Witch of Hope may manipulate their Aspect, but this section of their powers has gotten long enough. As such, there will be one more layer to their Aspect that will be considered for how it could be molded into something it is not meant to be. This is the layer - the perspective - of Hope where this is an Aspect that links to one’s own morality. What is right from wrong - the dos and don’ts - that we all hold so deeply in our hearts and souls. The truest, most wicked and determined Witches of Hope will eventually find a way to even dig their hooks into the flesh of someone’s own morals, leaving it at their mercy of what they exactly want to change it into. Any Witch who goes as far as to even attempt to manipulate the morals of some unfortunate soul are the ones who are either lacking in their own morals, or are extremely faithful and rigid when it comes to their own set of it. Witches never do something just to simply do it; no, no. If you are to ever find yourself and your moral code being pulled taut by someone’s words - words that promise you that changing who you are, what you believe to be the true black and white way of the world, is the correct thing to do; do not think for a second this is some mere coincidence.

Witches are planners, after all, and once they have a plan put into action, they will do all they can to try and cover the tracks that they had anything to do with it as everything unfolds around them. Such conniving nature is often the most dangerous thing to have in Witches, such as that as a Witch of Hope - amongst a few of their other tricky siblings. Although there will always be the Witches of Hope who go about manipulating their Aspect for the greater good of one cause or another, there will always be the ones who will use this power simply to get ahead of everyone else; to always be the one who ends up on top. These are the ones who will take their Aspect, whether it is within themself, others, and/or the world around them, and change it into something that will only ever benefit themself and maybe, just maybe, a select few others they deem to be worthy. Witches are known to be quite picky in who they give such labels of loyalty to, however, so it is often best to play it safe and stay on the good side of a Witch. That is to say unless one is certain in their ability to thrive and/or survive the fallout to come after their departure from the Witch, if they are to leave their side for one reason or another.

As much as there are ways for a Witch of Hope to manipulate their Aspect - to mold, bend, and change its properties to the Witch’s liking and benefit - there are just as many ways for a Witch of Hope to manipulate through their Aspect. Although it has been stated before that Witches are often misunderstood, and are capable of using their powers for good, the Witches who dedicate themselves to this extreme level of their powers are often the ones who go far beyond the normal scale of morality. They play their own game in a field they perfectly crafted to be of their own, making it so that anyone who stumbled into it would be under the direct rule of the Witch and their Aspect.

In order to even achieve the ability to manipulate through one’s own Aspect, the Witch must first find a means of fully swearing their very essence to their Aspect - becoming as close to their Aspect as that of an Heir, or perhaps even a Maid. They come to learn and understand their Aspect far better than any non-Seers or Mages could - knowing exactly which strings to pull and which lines to tug in order to get the proper motions they need out of it. To sacrifice oneself to their Aspect in order to achieve such enlightenment and power is something very few Witches are willing to do, as it is often the unknown consequences and aftermath that so often frightens them away from it.

For the Witches who do go forth with this ritual - in which there are many individually based ones for Witches of all walks of life - they are met with a grand reward, if only at the cost of something equally valued to them. To manipulate through one’s own Aspect is to become truly one with it; to hold all of its perfections and flaws as tightly as one holds their own soul to their body. For these Witches of Hope, they are the ones who take on all of the pros of their Aspect - of harmony, bliss, rules, structure, imagination, and safety - but must also carry the weight of the cons, as well - that of stubbornness, foolish or blind optimism, black and white thinking, and a desire to keep law and order around them. It is this burden that so often is why countless Witches turn away from this path, instead deciding to remain satisfied and content with their bare bone powers of manipulation. 

Of course, there will still be some Witches of Hope who seek this power out of the goodness of their heart - in an effort to try and make things better for not only themself, but everyone else, as well. However, there will far, far more often be only the Witches who seek this power out as a final means of taking control - taking what they believe to be theirs and only theirs. Yet every so often do they make their powers known outright, nor do they allow others to even know that they have taken on this burden of having such strong abilities. This is often because of a Witch’s great fear; the fear that once others know of this final means of seizing control, they’ll start bargaining with the Witch, or worse, they may try to overthrow such a powerful force in their group. It is this fear of lacking control that so often drives these malicious Witches towards such a power in the first place. They have been left feeling so hated, berated, and powerless for so long, that now they view this to be their only means of taking all of that back and, if they feel especially vengeful, doing what they can to prove everyone wrong.

A Witch of Hope who would go out and manipulate through Hope are often the ones who know exactly how to prey on the insecurities and fears of those around them. To manipulate through one’s own Hope is to weaponize it - making it into a monolith that looms threateningly over everything and everyone with the only promise of survival being to repent and grovel at the feet of the Witch themself. They know the weaknesses of those around them - how lost someone is in their life, how vulnerable they are, how separated and ill they are compared to the rest of the pack. Like a hyena in a field of tall grass, these Witches of Hope will always go after the weakest and most moldable out of everyone in the group, eager to sink their teeth and claws into the soft, neglected flesh of their fellow outsiders. However, no one will ever truly expect such a thing from the Witch of Hope, as they put in so much effort to seem like the most carefree and weightless soul out of everyone else. A venus flytrap who sends out the sweetest smells and presents themself with the most delightful colors, only to then envelope, suffocate, and dissolve the minds and souls of anyone desperate and/or foolish enough to fall for their deception.

Whenever someone in the group begins to slip and fall, the Witch of Hope will often be one of the first people to reach out to them - offering them a refuge from whatever emotional distress they may be experiencing. Emotional vulnerability is one of the largest weak points one could reveal around a Witch such as this. Once they have discovered it, they will do all they can to start - to put bluntly - indoctrinating their prey into trusting the Witch more and more. If this person has suffered a great loss or has merely felt rather discouraged in life as of lately, then it most likely will only be a matter of time before they are approached by someone - a curse disguised as a blessing - who will come to them and preach their beliefs to those less fortunate than them. By manipulating through their Hope, the Witch’s ultimate mission is to sway those more vulnerable and susceptible towards the Witch. Speaking so highly of other, much higher forces that are beyond our comprehension, the Witch may first appear to be like that of a Maid or Sylph of Hope - like that of a healer - but they are far from it. All the words they speak, the promises they give of enlightenment and bliss, is nothing more than a facade meant to attract and inevitably entangle those precious little flies. They manipulate through their Hope - their belief, faith, or morals - by dragging others into it, thus stripping away those people’s individualism and personal morals, all the way making it out to be that of an awakening to internal peace.

However, one could argue that these Witches of Hope manipulate others through the Hope of their victims. If someone holds Hope within their heart, then these nefarious Witches may be capable of honing in on it, like a hawk to a floundering fish. Using it to their own advantage, sinking their hooks into its frail flesh, bringing someone to do possibly unspeakable acts if only in the name of their Hope and the Witch’s command. Of course, this type of manipulation would always start out slow; almost invisible to those blind to the Witch’s ways and methods. They would bring someone to lower their guard, allowing easier access to their victim’s own Hope - whether it is their belief, faith, or morals. If some were to have a strong belief in something, then the Witch would find a way to make it into a bargaining chip or like that of a boulder always dangling over their victim’s head. After all, if they so truly do believe in such a thing, then they would do any task that remotely relates to it in order to prove it, right? If they have such strong faith in this group, or even group, then they would be willing to do anything for them, yes? If they are so certain of their morals, then they would execute them even in the most extreme cases of them occurring, is that not true?

Maybe it isn’t. Maybe they only said those things to get people to like them; to believe in a lie crafted by that person so as to hide the horrid truth about them. No one likes a liar, though, and so they keep digging, and digging, and digging deeper and deeper, never digging deep enough to get away or even reach the core of their problems. That is exactly what they are - a liar - and the Witch of Hope will take every moment to threaten and remind the person of who they really are. Except, it isn’t. It isn’t who they are. They were a completely different person before the Witch turned up in their life. Right? It’s the Witch. They’re the one making you do these horrible things to other people, or even to yourself. Right? They’re the bad guy, they’re the one actually doing all of this. They’re just using you as some puppet - a scapegoat to throw under the bus when its horn begins to blare out into the sky. Right?

Whenever their authority is questioned, the Witch would be quick to double, triple, perhaps even quadruple down on what they say and do, if only to keep their precious fish under their talons. The Witches of Hope who manipulate others through that secondary person’s own Hope are often the ones who should not be trifled with, for they are the ones who have the darkest morals out of all Witches of Hope. No good can come of these Witches. Instead, all that can be expected is countless self-doubt, gaslighting, feeling like a prisoner in one’s own self, and so much more - all the while being left to suffer at the strings of fate and action the Witch so tightly holds onto. This is what often marks the power and behavior of Witches of Hope - or really any Witch - who chooses to manipulate through their Aspect.

Ultimately, the Witch of Hope is a rather polarizing figure in whatever group they may find themself to be within. They are someone who is simultaneously misunderstood, yet will often subtly leave their intentions out for the entire world - and group - to see. Although one could argue they are some of the far more nefarious of the Witch’s, it all merely depends on the Witch of Hope themself as to what role they want to play in the group they find themself within. Witches are complex people, having many layers and immense depth to who they are, what they want, and why they do the things they do. As much as their powers of manipulating Hope or manipulating through it may sound invasive and startling to some, there are more than certainly Witches of Hope out there who do ultimately use these powers for good. Indeed, their hands will often be just as dirty as other Witches with less favorable morals, but chances are they are aware of this and what they have done. As such, they most likely hold themselves extremely accountable, if only occasionally having their own tantrums and meltdowns of overblown victimhood.

What exactly is the role of a Witch of Hope in a group setting, in a session or otherwise? Preferably, they are meant to be someone who brings people together, and who also brings the right, proper justice to those who have been wronged. However, this is something that won’t ever exactly be done in the most conventional methods. Manipulating the very Hope around them and others, the ultimate role of the Witch is to be the one who strengthens people’s holds on not only their own Hope, but everyone else’s. By blurring the lines and expanding that gray area of morals, the Witch of Hope is someone who brings people to question what they really believe in, who they can really put their faith in, and where their true morals lie. Whether inadvertently or otherwise, this will often only bring the people targeted and affected by the Witch to become closer, and to gain even more certainty in what they believe in, if only to survive during a tantrum of the Witch. Not only that, but the Witch of Hope is also meant to teach everyone around them a numerous amount of lessons; on trust, on how not to perceive someone’s entire personality on how they present themself, how to stand by their own beliefs, and so much more. They are a teacher in the most unexpected way possible, but it is simply the role they find themself within.

Because of their powers of manipulation, they could so easily untangle and loosen any conflict within a group. However, instead, they will often do the opposite - being the one to twist and morph Hope in themself and everyone around them, oftentimes during one of their many tantrums and breakdowns. When all is said and done, it is their friends, allies, and other players in their group that will have to fix the mess that the Witch made, if only sometimes gaining some help from the far more remorseful and kind Witches of Hope. Despite their title, and despite their Aspect, discord is often something that will inevitably stir and awaken wherever the Witch of Hope may leave their mark - like how the flap of a bird’s wings can bring a storm to torrentially pour down upon a ship at sea. For the people in the Witch’s life, these storms may cause some fear and uncertainty, causing their Hope of survival to falter under the weight of the rain, but it is these exact storms that will only make their Hope become far sturdier over time. They will learn how to hunker it down, what - or who - exactly to hold onto as that ocean of despair and fear laps and claws at the side of their ship, and they will learn how to become a better person out of it. 

The reason the Witch of Hope is such a controversial figure is due to their ways of teaching these lessons of Hope and how to hold onto it - how to not let it slip away in the times you need it the most, or how to let someone else control it. Rather than slowly bring their pupils into the shallows, slowly growing further and further away from shore, the Witch of Hope is one who tends to throw everyone in, head first, out of a moving helicopter. It is these arguably unorthodox methods that cause so much strife between others, some arguing that there is only ill will in the actions of the Witch, while others may claim that they have good intentions - just poor, or even their own extremely unique, execution of it. As always, asking the Witch themself will rarely yield any real answer, if any at all. Even if the Witch of Hope were to give one, who is to say it is simply not another lesson in building up one’s Hope - for if one believes their theory to be correct, why would it falter or be threatened by someone else’s belief or theory of what to actually be the case? 

The Witch does not create Hope within others, but instead changes it, actively or otherwise. They defy all odds, all expectations, put before them - for what at first may seem to be the Witch being a terrible, toxic person, turning and ripping and reshaping the way someone’s Hope looks, what could really be occurring is a means of actually teaching - inspiring - others to keep their Hope - their true Hope - exactly how they want it. For the Witch of Hope, they know exactly how it feels to have their own Hope constantly challenged and ridiculed, and how it can affect one’s own peace within not only their life, but also their very self. It is something the Witch of Hope never wishes for anyone - especially their friends, and even allies who may not entirely understand the Witch’s Hope - to go through such turmoil alone.

Hope comes in many forms, and there are some that people understand far more than others - much like knowledge and learning. It can be as small as a window sill garden with various flowers and succulents growing inside it, alongside the person who tends to it. Then, it could be something as large and foreboding as the forest behind one’s house, but deep inside that forest is a beautiful, peaceful lake where all life comes to flourish and find peace. Perhaps it is a blank piece of paper, ready and eager for whatever hopes and dreams the person who holds it has in that very moment. The Witch of Time is like that of creeping ivy on the side of a building; while some may only see them as an invasive vine who only seeks to destroy and consume the structural integrity of the group around them, others may see a chance for true, romantic beauty to take place, if only given enough support, love, and care from the people who bear witness to it. 

Much like anything in nature, the Witch of Hope is one whose role is to ultimately teach others to have strength in their own faith, rather than try to ruin the Hope of others. They are to teach their friends and allies how to be patient, humble, and observant of the world around them, even if it does mean putting them through such trials of their own insecurities and doubts. What ultimately defines the Witch of Hope is uniqueness, and the desire to bring everyone into a better version of themself than who they once were. If there is anyone who can bring a better, brighter world into existence, it is that of the Hope-bound. For the Witch of Hope, they will do just that for them and their friends, but they will most certainly be damned if they do not do it in what they deem to be the most fun and unique way possible.


End file.
